<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sloppy Babies: The Babysitters by WheresMyNaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440598">Sloppy Babies: The Babysitters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyNaya/pseuds/WheresMyNaya'>WheresMyNaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bartender!Brittana, Coyote Ugly/Burlesque AU, F/F, Flirty!Santana, brittana, unholy trinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyNaya/pseuds/WheresMyNaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany is down on her luck in the big city when she comes across a woman named Quinn who might be able to help. She introduces Brittany to the life of a Babysitter which is a lot different than the ordinary job description. Brittany is starstruck by the glitz and the glam but even more so by the ever-flirtatious head bartender: Santana Lopez.  Inspired by Burlesque &amp; Coyote Ugly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cut the music!"</p><p>The director called, waving his hand at the air above him like he was swatting at a fly or something. I was in mid Pirouette when the classical music surrounding me stopped abruptly and the director rose to his feet. My heels met the wooden floor of the stage again as I tried to calm my breathing, my nerves still rattling my sore limbs.</p><p>
  <em>This is it, this is the moment..</em>
</p><p>I swallowed back the lump forming in my throat and flashed him an award winning smile, "So when do I start?"</p><p>He chuckled darkly as he looked to the side at his partner and muttered something that was just out of ear shot before glancing back up at me, "I'm afraid you're not exactly what we're looking for. Thank you for coming."</p><p>My eyes went wide at his response then even wider as he turned his back to me, "What do you mean I'm not what you're looking for?" I shouted causing him to whip around, "This is my <em>third</em> time being called back; if I wasn't what you were looking for don't you think you should've told me that the first or second audition?" I didn't usually let things like auditions get under my skin. There's always that chance that you won't get it no matter how hard you try, no matter how passionate you are, sometimes it doesn't work out.</p><p><em>This </em>though? This was like starving for days, weeks even, and having someone dangle a nice, juicy steak right above your nose so close that you can smell each and every herb rubbed into its flesh. It's cooked perfectly to your liking and if you weren't starving then, you're definitely starving now. You're jumping through hoops and doing tricks because you're made to believe that that steak is <em>so </em>yours: it's already got your name on it, your knife is all nice and sharp, and you've even set the table for yourself, lit candle and everything!</p><p>But then some smug douchebag director with the phoniest of toupees' and the ugliest of knit turtle neck sweaters snatches your steak away and says something dumb like, "<em>Oh, were you hungry?</em>"</p><p>Dancers are <em>always </em>hungry.</p><p>It wasn't like I had never been picked or anything because it has totally happened many times before, but to have missed out on other great opportunities because I thought this was my big break was what made rejection sting a little more.</p><p>"Look, Bridgette-"He began with a tired sigh paired with an exaggerated eye roll.</p><p>"Brittany," I corrected him, "My name is Brittany."</p><p>"Whatever," He shrugged without a care in the world, "You're a talented girl, your moves were clean and you have amazing posture, but there is nothing special about you. You have nothing different to offer, you're useless to me, and we're looking for something eye catching."</p><p>His words cut a little deeper than I wanted them to, but I kept on a brave face and willed the tears from falling, "Eye catching?" I breathed out the words, "I can do whatever you want me to. I can dance circles around those girls and you know it! Just tell me what you want to see. I can do anything they can, better even! I didn't come all the way to New York, blow off other opportunities, just to have you-"</p><p>"You think we haven't heard the story before?" He snorted, his partner chuckling next to him. "You're from a small town. You came to New York to make it big. You're living in a shitty apartment and you need the money to pay rent. It's tired and just by you trying to go into your whole life story like that shows how typical you are. I come across one of you every single day."</p><p>I chewed on my bottom lip as he spoke; too choked up to even come up with a good argument as to why I'm perfect for this position. His words were sinking in faster than I could shrug them off and soon I actually kind of believed him. <em>Nothing special. Nothing different. Useless. Eye catching. </em>My brave face was starting to crack as I remained standing there and it was only a matter of time before I was stuck on the stage bawling like some child.</p><p>"Okay," I muttered with a nod and walked off the stage to the changing room, not able to bear one more minute under the hot lights and the director's criticism. I managed to wiggle back into my jeans and hoodie without shedding a single tear before stuffing the rest of my things into my duffle bag and rushed out of the building.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>On the walk home I kept replaying the director's words in my head. It was like he knew exactly who I was; he didn't even have to read my pages, just glanced at the cover and formed his opinion so easily. He was right though: I <em>did </em>come from a small town, in Arizona to be exact, I <em>do </em>live in a shitty apartment with my boyfriend and right now he and my Dad are the ones paying the rent since I couldn't get a dancing gig, and I <em>did </em>move to New York to make it big. I kicked at the concrete as I realized how predictable I came off to the director then shook my head. Maybe I <em>was</em> as ordinary as they come.</p><p>Dad always said to choose words wisely because words can either heal the heart or poison the mind. With that, I've always been careful with what I said because why poison when you can heal? Clearly the director had other things in mind. I've always been an optimistic person, in high school they used to call me Sunny because I was always so happy and bright, but even the Sun has days when the rain clouds block its rays. I guess today was one of them.</p><p>At least my boyfriend will know what to do; Sam always sort of has a good idea and right now I just need someone to shake me from my gloomy thoughts and tell me everything will be fine.</p><p>After climbing the two flights of stairs, I dug the keys out of my dance bag and tired unlocking the door. Our apartment wasn't too <em>shitty</em> like the director had called it; I found it rather cute actually! It was a perfect size for just two people, it was nice and cozy.</p><p>"Hey babe, I'm home!" I called as I laid my bag on the kitchen counter and staggered my way into the kitchen, tripping on a pair of Sam's jeans or flannel shirt as I went. I rolled my eyes as I regained my balance, wanting to get a little frustrated at his messiness but choosing not to because I've already had a rough day, I don't need an argument with my boyfriend looming over me too. It wasn't until I poured myself a glass of iced tea that I realized I hadn't seen his goofy face greet me yet.</p><p>We hadn't really been together for that long, just a little over eight months, before we decided to leave Arizona and head out to New York but we both wanted to the same thing: get out of our small town and experience new things. We happily packed our bags and took the next flight out to the big city and have been trying to settle in for the pass couple months. Sam fell into a routine faster than I did though as he quickly found a job that paid enough for a little over half the rent. I on the other hand had a tougher time, but I totally believe the saying good things don't come easy so I took it upon myself to audition for everything I could.</p><p>I shrugged casually at not getting a response after calling Sam's name again; he's probably taking a nap, working doubles are rough and I had no problem with it since he was the only one with a normal job while I was still on the hunt for a dancing gig. I was more than okay with being the girlfriend that gave massages and attempted to make dinner because he was always so sweet and he worked so hard at keeping this place for us.</p><p>Suddenly a nap sounded pretty nice and seeing as it was getting slightly cloudy outside on my walk home, it was perfect cuddle weather! With the kind of day I had, cuddling with my adorkable boyfriend sounded like the perfect cure.</p><p>After setting my empty glass into the sink, I headed toward our bedroom, stumbling over yet another pair of pants. I made a mental note to bring up Sam's habit of leaving clothes everywhere as I grew closer to the cracked door. Someone could totally trip and sprain an ankle or something, but I'd wait to bring all that up until after the nap. It wasn't until my palm was pressed against the wood that I heard the softest of moans come from the other side of the door.</p><p>Hoping that maybe my mind was playing tricks or that it was just Sam watching porn, which I've only walked in on him doing once, I took a step away and looked down. As I stepped back, I realized that the second pair of pants I tripped over just seconds ago was actually women's and <em>definitely</em> not mine.</p><p>My chest tightened even more as my heart rate sped and I looked back up at the crack in the door. After that, my body sort of went on auto pilot.</p><p>I roughly pushed the door open, bracing myself for the image about to be burned into my memory, and just stood there shocked.</p><p>"Brittany!" Sam yelped and fell awkwardly off the girl beneath him, the sheets tangling around his bare body as he rolled to the floor and quickly jumped to his feet, "Uhh..it's not what you think!"</p><p>My jaw fell a little as my brows rose to my hairline. I thought people only said that in movies, <em>it's not what you think</em>, what else am I supposed to thing when my boyfriend is wrapped in our bed sheets, naked, with some other girl? I couldn't believe what I was seeing and really I didn't even feel a thing. I was numb. I was heartbroken. I was completely done.</p><p>"Baby.." Sam pleaded, taking hesitant steps towards me, breaking me from my daze.</p><p>"You have <em>got</em> to be kidding me."I managed to choke out, my insides churning and begging to crawl out of my mouth. I took one look at the familiar girl staring wide eyed back at me, her hands clutching the rest of the sheets to her naked chest for dear life, and shook my head, "Our neighbor? Really?"</p><p>"I-I just-"</p><p>My body tingled with rage and hurt and my eyes blurred with all the built up tears of the day, "How could you?" I sucked in my lips and spun away before my knees could buckle beneath me and I collapse to the floor.</p><p>"Britt, wait! Brittany! Please!"</p><p>Sam called for me but I was already grabbing my bag and slamming the front door behind me. I ran down the stairs, two steps at a time, and hoped that I didn't fall on my face as I went. Not like life hadn't already kicked me down and rubbed my face in the mud anyway, I just didn't want to add to it all.</p><p>I didn't remember how long I ran for, but by the time I finally stopped, it was already night. Amazingly enough, it ended up not raining so maybe there actually was someone up there looking out for me. At the first sight of a slightly less busy sidewalk, I let myself slump down against some hole in the wall diner, the bricks scratching my back roughly as I slid down. I tucked my knees into my chest and finally just let it all out.</p><p>How could one day be so damn bad? How could the whole world seem to crumble in a matter of hours? What could I have possibly done in a past life to deserve this? I'm a good person, I always do right by people, I always tip well, I'm a nice person; I don't understand!</p><p>I didn't know how long I sat curled up on the ground crying like that, but when I felt someone nudging at my foot, I picked my head up and was met with a pair of hazel eyes staring questioningly down at me.</p><p>"Hey-uhm-my friend owns this place and he hates when the homeless try to camp out here; bad for business." Her voice was so soft and sultry that she could probably insult me and I wouldn't even notice. Her perfectly sculpted brow quirked as she looked down at me in this analytical way before she spoke again, "But you're way too clean looking.." I just sniffled and rubbed at my nose with my hoodie sleeve.</p><p>"I haven't showered since last night.." I mumbled sadly but she just smiled angelically and tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear before folding her arms.</p><p>"So you <em>are </em>a homeless person?" She challenged, the corner of her lips pinched to the side like she was trying not to laugh.</p><p>"N-no..well, maybe? I don't know, I don't really want to live with my boyfriend right now so.." I trailed off as I felt the tears starting to brim again at the mention of what had happened earlier. I dropped my head back on my arms and let out another body shuddering sob.</p><p>"Hey, I know what you mean," She sighed apologetically causing me to peek up at her, "Stuff happens.." She shrugged then held out her hand and smiled, "Here, it's really dark out and I don't think you should be sitting out here alone. Come inside, we can talk about it if you want, dinner's on me."</p><p>I looked at her extended hand then up at her skeptically, "I haven't eaten anything off another woman since college.." Her face contorted in an unreadable expression and I actually thought I might've broken her by how she seemed to go from friendly to confused to laughing.</p><p>"Come on," She giggled breathlessly and wiggled her hand out to me again, "Rory makes the best burgers on this side of town and you'll learn to ignore the accent." I furrowed my brows at whoever Rory was, maybe the owner? "I'll even tell him to serve it up on a plate if that makes you feel better?"</p><p>She seemed genuine enough, but I've been fooled before. Then again, I'm pretty sure I'm already at the lowest of lows; I doubt anything she could possibly have up her sleeve could do any worse.</p><p>"Well, I <em>am</em> a tiny bit hungry.." I mumbled and finally reached up to take her hand. She helped me to my feet and I was a little surprised at how sore my legs actually were from running so much earlier.</p><p>She smiled and led me toward the entrance of the diner, "I'm Quinn by the way."</p><p>"Brittany." I replied politely and returned her friendly smile as we both entered the brightly lit restaurant.</p><p>"Alright Brittany, have a seat at the counter and I'll let Rory know you're with me." Quinn instructed and nodded to the red and white leather bar stools lining the high counter top as she walked toward the younger guy working the register. I watched as the two talked; Quinn had this kind of charm about her, like the slight flutter of her eyelashes and the way she leaned against the counter could make anyone do anything she wanted. It was no secret she was pretty, I mean like <em>really really </em>pretty, like she could possibly have the face of an angle or something she was that perfect looking. Especially now that we were in the light and I could see all her facial features and how her milky skin seemed to glow under the white lights. Quinn seemed like one of those girls that constantly have people tripping over themselves to get her attention.</p><p>Kind of like the poor guy behind the register..</p><p>I wasn't necessarily attracted to her, she's very pretty and all but she isn't really my type. It was endearing to watch her be so charismatic though and I quickly found myself wishing that I had the same effect on people.</p><p>
  <em>She's something different, she has something new to offer; I bet she doesn't have a problem with directors not wanting to hire her.</em>
</p><p>I was waved out of my thoughts when I registered her calling my name.</p><p>"What's that?" I asked from my end of the counter.</p><p>"What do you want to drink?" She repeated and held up a clear, red-tinted, plastic cup in her hand.</p><p>"Can I have Dr. Pepper?" I asked after a shrug; I need a little caffeine. She gave a single nod in response then turned back to the cashier and pointed the cup at him to take. He took the cup with this love struck grin and spun around to the ice bin while Quinn walked, well more like floated, my way as she slipped out of her jacket and sat down next to me.</p><p>"So Brittany, how long have you lived in the big city?" She asked as she settled her chin in her hand and tilted her head to me.</p><p>"A couple months now.."</p><p>"Yeah, I thought so." Quinn nodded. I kind of wanted to slump in defeat because of how easily people can read me, like seriously, am I that transparent? Just as I was about to ask how she knew, the cashier she was previously chatting with walked over with our drinks.</p><p>"Dr. Pepper," He said with a heavy Irish accent and set the cup down in front of me then set down Quinn's in front of her, "And sweet tea for a sweet lady." I giggled at his attempt at being flirty then at Quinn's scrunched up nose.</p><p>"When are you going to give that line a rest?" She teased, shaking her head as she slid the cup closer to her and took a sip, "Mm, just like home."</p><p>"Yeah, we kind of took your advice." He replied shyly.</p><p>"Good. Oh, Brittany, this is my <em>incredibly charming</em> friend, Rory. His family owns the place." Quinn smirked as she nodded to the Irish, "Rory, this is Brittany who is <em>not </em>a homeless person."</p><p>"Hi." I greeted meekly, my cheeks flushing at her description for me. Rory just chuckled and returned the greeting before nodding to the kitchen and muttering something about starting our burgers and fries. We fell into a silence as we both sipped slowly at our drinks until my curiosity got the better of me.</p><p>"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked and faced her fully. My tone was harsher than expected, but I was over being taken advantage of, "You know I'm new to the city, if you're going to rob me you're out of luck, I'm broke. So what is it?"</p><p>She smiled again, almost like she was amused, as she turned to face me fully too, "Why should I go out of my way to be mean to you?" I instantly thought of what my Dad always said about being kind to people and I felt my shoulders ease. "You look like you've had a rough day, no one sits on the dirty ground in the middle of the night crying because their life is going just the way they like it. You seem like a good person too and honestly I felt a little bad for you." I chewed on my bottom lip and turned away to swirl my straw around in my cup; she <em>pitied </em>me, of course. "In a way, you kind of remind me of myself a few years back. We've all been new that new kid on the block before so I know how you feel, it can get tough. It's hard to fit into a place where everyone moves so much faster than you, you know? You just want find your place, somewhere you belong." She trailed off, "Hell, when I first moved here I definitely stuck out like a sore thumb! I was naïve and people were constantly giving me strange looks whenever I spoke, I had an accent back then, but I learned to adapt. You can too." I looked back over to her as she spoke, but this time she was looking down at her hands, her fingers pinching at the threads of her sundress, like she was going into deep thought. I made a mental note to ask her where she was from, I guess somewhere sunny like Florida or something. But as if she sensed me staring, she lifted her head and stilled her fingers, "Also, I don't think muggers would offer to treat you to dinner beforehand." I felt myself smiling as she teased me then spun around to face her drink like she was signaling that was the end of that conversation.</p><p>"Thank you." I replied, "That's really nice of you."</p><p>She just shrugged casually as she took a break from sipping, "Us girls have to look out for one another."</p><p>Shortly after, Rory came back around with our plates stacked with burgers and fries. I was kind of surprised at how someone so dainty looking as Quinn could really dig in! For some reason, I had this idea that she was going to eat her burger with a knife and fork. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I took my first bite of one of the best burgers I'd ever had. I was about half way through when I started to slow down and really enjoy the meal.</p><p>"You're <em>so </em>right." I smirked as I picked up another fry, "This is really good."</p><p>"Told ya! I'm pretty sure it's the fries that make it, you know the Irish love their potatoes. They probably had these flown in illegally or something." She winked and took another bite of her burger then pushed her plate away like she couldn't eat anymore, "So about this boyfriend.."</p><p>I had <em>almost </em>forgotten my reasoning for being on this side of town and not cuddled up on the couch eating take out and watching tv with Sam. I picked at my fries as I let out a deep sigh, it's better to talk about things rather than bottle them up, "I walked in on him with another girl-"</p><p>"Oh no."</p><p>"In <em>our </em>bed."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"With the neighbor."</p><p>"Are you serious?" She gasped, "What a jerk!"</p><p>I just nodded, "Did I mention the girl's name is Kitty?" She shook her head in disbelief, "I knew I should've suspected something when she kept making all those cat puns and purring at him. I mean, really? Who on Earth names their kid Kitty? It's weird and makes me wonder if she has a brother named Doggy or something." I watched as Quinn tried to stifle her laughter as I continued to rant, "I don't understand what went wrong with us; I swore we were fine this morning. We rarely ever argued, it's so..it's so surprising. I never pegged him as <em>that </em>kind of person. I don't even know where to go from here; I don't even know what to say to him when I go back. I'll have to go back sooner or later. I don't know where to go; he pays for most of the rent while my Dad helps with the other until I find a job. I'm just.." I trailed off as I felt the tears brimming again.</p><p>"I'm so sorry about that, Brittany." She replied apologetically and rubbed her hand at my back comfortingly, "No one deserves that kind of treatment."</p><p>"That's not even half of it.." I sighed through a watery smile, "I walked in on him <em>after </em>I had just got turned down from one of the biggest opportunities since I moved here. I focused so much on just that one that I missed out on others. I don't know why I did that, deep down I knew better than to rely on just one thing." I shook my head in frustration and looked down at my lap, "I knew so much better."</p><p>"Well you know, Brittany, you're in The City of Dreams." Quinn answered softly, "And one thing you'll learn about living here; big opportunities are everywhere if you want it bad enough."</p><p>"You think so?" I asked, peeking up at her to see shinning hazel eyes staring down at me.</p><p>"Definitely." She nodded certainly and withdrew her hand from my back. She looked as if she was going to say something else when Rory called out to her.</p><p>"Phone for you!" He waved an old school, corded phone in his hand and pointed to it for emphasis.</p><p>"Who is it?" She asked like she was annoyed he was interrupting.</p><p>"Who do you think?"</p><p>"Tell them I'm not here!"</p><p>"Quinn, she can hear you.." Rory deadpanned, "Please, take the call. She's threatening to have Santana come get you personally. I don't want that, last time she almost broke a window!"</p><p>"Key word: <em>almost</em>."</p><p>"Quinn, come on.."</p><p>"Fine!" She huffed as she hopped off her stool and started making her way towards him, her demeanor slightly less angelic.</p><p>"Hey! Don't look at me like that, I'm just the messenger." He laughed as she snatched the phone from his hand and brought it to her ear. I watched as she slumped against the counter tiredly and listened to whatever the person on the other line was saying. Rory chuckled at the sight and slung a dish towel over his shoulder and walked towards me.</p><p>"Finished?" He asked and nodded to my plate.</p><p>"Yes, thank you." I answered. He smiled politely and started to stack our dirty dishes while I remained watching Quinn.</p><p>"You'd think they'd learn to try her cell first." He joked causing me to look to him with a quirked brow, "Then again, I'm sure they know her well enough to know she turns it off after."</p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked confused.</p><p>"Her work, I bet you they're trying to call her in on her night off." Rory shrugged as he took the plates and set them at the back counter, "I wouldn't be surprised if one of them came in looking for her, it's happened before."</p><p>I turned back to watch Quinn, instantly curious as to what she does for a living. Maybe a lawyer or journalist? Or maybe something glamorous like a fashion designer from how stylish she dresses? But working this late? That crosses out most guesses. Maybe she's a cop! They work super late and have random hours..</p><p>"What does she do?" I asked skeptically.</p><p>"She's a Babysitter." He answered simply. I looked back at him as he continued to moon over the girl still on the phone. Well, I certainly didn't expect <em>that. </em>It was weird, I couldn't really picture Quinn dealing with messy babies and changing diapers. She was way to, I don't know, pretty for all that. Not saying that she couldn't get her hands dirty or anything, but she seemed so much better than babysitting.</p><p>As if on cue, Quinn's voice rose to the point where I could hear her from where I sat.</p><p>"Come on, Sue, this is my day off!"</p><p>"Yup, they're trying to call her in." Rory sighed just as Quinn hung up the phone and stalked back over to us, "Duty calls?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was a nice day off while it lasted," Quinn shrugged as she slid back into her jacket then as if she almost forgot I was there she looked to me, "It was nice talking to you, sorry I have to leave so soon."</p><p>"That's okay, thanks for dinner." I smiled as she adjusted her jacket sleeves.</p><p>"You're welcome. Here," She pulled out a matchbook from her pocket and reached over to steal Rory's pen from his shirt pocket then started to scribble something down, "This is my number. If you need a friend or anything, give me a call." She clicked the pen and handed me the matches with a smile before sticking the pen back in Rory's pocket, "See you around!"</p><p>"Hey, wait!" I called just as she reached for the door.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Where are you from?" I asked curiously, "Like where did you live before New York?"</p><p>She smiled sweetly and in her best Southern drawl she answered, "Savannah, Georgia."</p><p>
  <em>Huh, I guess that explains the sweet tea comment from earlier and she does kind of have this sweet southern girl vibe too..</em>
</p><p>She waved one last time and shut the door behind her.</p><p>I stared after her, amazed at how she seemed to leave the both of us speechless by her grace. She seemed like a nice person and I wasn't used to someone being so friendly like that. I silently hoped that she would turn out to be a really good friend to me. Rory let out a lovesick sigh as he lifted a hand and covered his shirt pocket while a dopy smile filled his face.</p><p>"She is an angle." He whispered lovingly, drawing me out of my thoughts, "What'd she give you?"</p><p>Looking down, I flipped over the set of matches to see a logo of a baby bottle that looked to either be filled with pee or beer and the words <em>Sloppy Babies </em>printed in deep red above it.</p><p>"Ah, those are rare." He said nodding to the matchbook, "If a Babysitter gives you a matchbook, it's a formal invitation. You have to go."</p><p>"I don't <em>have </em>to go.." I mumbled as I stared down at the picture, "What kind of daycare gives out matchbooks to advertise anyway?"</p><p>"A daycare?" He laughed and shook his head, "No, definitely not a daycare." The way he disregarded my guess had me wondering what exactly Quinn did for a living, because obviously we didn't have the same definition of a babysitter. "It's this really awesome place; beautiful girls, great music, lots of alcohol.."</p><p>"So she's a stri-.."</p><p>"A Babysitter, the best in my opinion." He said proudly then leaned on the counter, "How long have you been living here?"</p><p>"A couple months?"</p><p>"And you've <em>never </em>heard of Sloppy Babies?"</p><p>"No..not really."</p><p>"Well, you are missing out!" He answered, "Go there tomorrow night, take that with you too and show the bouncer. Free entry!" I nodded as I stared down at the matches.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Shortly after Quinn left, I decided it was time to head back to reality and go home. As much as I didn't want to see Sam, I really had nowhere else to go. Surprisingly, with Quinn's words replaying in the back of my mind, I found the walk home slightly easier. By the time I got back, it was nearly midnight and the apartment was pitch black aside from the bathroom light being on.</p><p><em>Of course</em>, Sam always leaves the light on and his clothes everywhere and-</p><p>"Britt?" His voice called from the shadows as I kicked off my shoes and set down my bag on the counter. He moved slowly from the darkness, the light from the bathroom revealing only half of his body, "I've been trying to call you for hours." I let out a tired sigh and walked past him to the bedroom so I could changed into some pajamas before grabbing my pillow then choosing to leave it because Kitty probably had her head all over it, "Britt, please talk to me."</p><p>"I have nothing to say to you, Sam." I answered sternly and walked back out to the living room. As I walked pass him again, he reached for my arm.</p><p>"Brittany, I'm sorry!" He pleaded and tried reaching for my other arm, "Please, let's talk about this."</p><p>Roughly shrugging out of his grip, I pushed away from him, "Don't touch me. We're done-"</p><p>"Brittany.."</p><p>"We're going to live together until I find my own place; my dad will still put up my half until I find a job too-"</p><p>"Britt.."</p><p>"But that's it, Sam. What you did-what I saw, I just can't believe you!" I started to feel tears forming again and I actually got frustrated with myself for crying so much in one day. "You hurt me, Sam, you hurt me really bad. I'm a forgiving person and all, but a couple sorry's isn't going to fix this."</p><p>"Britt, give me another chance..I-I love you."</p><p>"No, you don't." I answered firmly and spun around to face him, "I just want to go to sleep, okay?" He looked to the floor sadly and nodded before turning away back to the bedroom. My heart ached as I set up my sleeping arrangements on the couch and braced myself for the worse sleeps ever. I felt so tired, but my restless mind kept me from drifting off. I kept replaying the scenes from today over and over again and each time I just wanted to bury my face in my palms.</p><p>Never would I have ever thought that finally hearing those three words fall from the lips of someone I actually cared about would make feel so awful.</p><p><em>You don't cheat on people you love</em>.</p><p>I flipped over on my back and stared up at the ceiling fan, my hands folding and finding purchase on my stomach.</p><p>Tomorrow would be a new day though; I'll wake up early, resist the urge to flick Sam off if he hasn't left for work yet, maybe go for a run, treat myself to ice cream after, visit the park or something. I'll just have a <em>me</em> day and I won't dwell on how horrible this day was.</p><p>My body buzzed with anticipation as I thought of all the possibilities, but I couldn't tell which had me anxious more: a day dedicated to cheering myself up or taking a visit to this mysterious place dubbed Sloppy Babies..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TLC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day after staying away from the apartment as much as possible and trying to screw my head back on right, I ended up at Sloppy Babies just like Rory suggested. I wasn't too surprised at the line forming at the side of the building, but remembering what the Irish said, I headed toward the front.</p><p>"Woah, you're cute and all but I know you see there's a line." The tall, wide shouldered guy said as he held out his arm then pointed to the line of frustrated people, "However, for you? I could possibly offer a trade.." He ran his hand through his mohawk and smirked.</p><p>"I have this." I replied quickly, not wanting to hear what creepy things he had in mind, and stuck out the matches Quinn gave me the day before.</p><p>"Damnit," He grumbled and wiped away his creepy smirk, "Santana give you that? God, that bitch always takes the good ones!"</p><p>"Who?" I asked confusedly.</p><p>"Oh, not Santana?" He asked happily and went back to smirking, "Good, Rachel wouldn't like that..so Quinn then?"</p><p>"Yes, Quinn." I nodded, somewhat relieved that I recognized a name.</p><p>"Alright, well go on in." He said and withdrew his arm and unhooked the red rope so I could pass through. I nodded my thanks and ducked in, anxious as to see what all that fuss was about over this place. From the outside it looked like any other club and inside was probably just as typical; girls bartending, stupid flashing lights, and sweaty bodies colliding all over the place to weird music.</p><p>I didn't know I could be so wrong.</p><p>"Woah." I breathed out as my eyes danced around the room. There was a low stage directly ahead of me, surrounded by circular tables, each with set with a lone candle in the center, then a long half moon shaped bar counter off to the side that somewhat faced the stage. Almost every seat was filled at the seating area <em>and </em>the bar and from what Rory said about my matchbook granting me free entry; I couldn't help but wonder just how much this place charged per person.</p><p>Stepping closer to the railing, I noticed that each waitress was donning a different costume; all form fitting and revealing yet tasteful if that was possible. My throat tightened as I took in their sparkling outfits: lacey corsets, ruffled skirts, garters, stockings, feathered bows, high heels, the works! I never really had an issue with acknowledging that I like what I like, that being boys <em>and</em> girls, so seeing as the place was packed with beautiful people, I didn't mind too much.</p><p>"Pick up your jaw before someone trips over it."</p><p>I quickly shut my lips, embarrassed that I was gaping like that, and turned to the source. To my left was a young looking man, smirking with cat-like eyes lined with eye liner and pointy elf shaped ears. Just like the waitresses, he too was in an outfit: sleeveless black leather vest with a deep purple ascot tied around his neck and a black bowler hat tipped to the side of his head.</p><p>"I-I was just looking at their costumes, they're so-."</p><p>"Fabulous? Thank you." He smiled proudly, not bothering to hear the rest of my sentence, and buffed his nails on his chest, "Each and every one of them, one of a kind, crafted by yours truly."</p><p>"Wow." I breathed out again as my eyes drifted back over to the waitresses, "Is this some kind of strip club?"</p><p>"Strip club?!" He gasped and held a hand to his slightly exposed chest, "Honey, I should have Santana wash your mouth out with Jagermeister!" He spat then retracted his hand and tilted his head in thought, "Then again, with the way you're leering, you might enjoy that.."</p><p>There was that name again, but I ignored his comment and went back to admiring the confidence each of waitresses embodied as they served out drinks to the patrons with such poise, a trait that reminded me of Quinn.</p><p><em>Quinn</em>.</p><p>Remembering why I was there, I started to scan the faces even closer trying to see if I could pick out which of the girls was Quinn but none of them matched.</p><p>Though there was live music playing, the stage was empty. Only white lights shone down against the thick red curtains while bluesy music played in the background. I grew curious as the band swiftly stopped and the drummer went into some kind of solo while the white lights dimmed and colored ones came on instead causing the crowd to start clapping louder.</p><p>"Ah, show time." The guy next to me smiled and nodded to the stage then started to walk away, "Enjoy!"</p><p>The red curtains lifted to reveal a familiar looking blonde as she walked gracefully to the mic stand. She wore her hair up, bangs curled and pinned to the side while the rest was twisted into a low bun at the back of her head. Her lips were painted a deep red, almost matching that of the curtain behind her, as she approached the mic. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head as I registered it was actually Quinn up there and not only was she standing on the stage dressed in a long beautiful black sequence gown, but she was singing!</p><p>And damn, could she sing!</p><p>It was like being entranced as her velvety voice filled the room and dipped into each and every crack and corner then reverberated against the walls and wrapped around my body drowning me in her tone. I didn't recognize the song she was singing, but I don't think it mattered because she was still amazing. She could probably sing the ingredients on the back of a shampoo bottle to me and I wouldn't mind not one bit!</p><p>I found myself walking down the sloped stairs to the bar hoping to spot an empty chair, because at this rate, Quinn's voice will have my knees turning to jelly and I might just melt on the spot if I keep standing. Luckily, there was an empty stool at the end of the bar where I could try and wait for her.</p><p>It was packed and I practically had to push the guy next to me back on his side of the imaginary personal space line as I hopped up on the stool. I was a little distracted by all the chatter that I could hardly hear the sound of Quinn's sweet voice any longer. Instead, my eyes scanned the various liquor bottles stacked on this huge shelf that probably stood at least eight feet high.</p><p>I glanced down the other end of the bar to see the bartender swiftly taking orders and smoothly hanging out drinks. I could just barely see the side of her face; however, most of it was covered by dark, flowing wavy curls. She was also in a costume, but unlike the waitresses, she wore a similar looking black leather vest I saw the elfy looking guy wearing earlier. Hers was slightly tighter though and didn't really cover up much; I could tell because when she leaned over to hand the customer his Bud Lite, the edge of the vest rose about two inches and revealed smooth, caramel colored skin. I tore my eyes away from her and watched as she skillfully handled the liquor bottles, spinning one in the palm of her hand while she moved to fill shot glasses with the other bottle, all while keeping her eyes on the customers. She looked so overworked being by herself behind the bar, but at the same time, she looked like she could handle it.</p><p>I peeked back up at the wall of bottles then back to her and wanted to laugh. She was so tiny compared to it and I instantly wondered how the hell she could reach up there. <em>Maybe there's a ladder?</em> My eyes drifted back down to the different styles of glasses hanging on the racks set up on the back counter until a different kind of rack blocked my view.</p><p>I straightened up quickly as I realized I was staring directly at the bartender's boobs. They just popped up out of nowhere! I felt my whole body heat up from embarrassment as I blinked my eyes to find hers.</p><p>"And what can I get for you?" She snickered, obviously aware of my accidental leer, "Milk?"</p><p>If it was possible, I turned even redder, "I-uh-" I tried harder to look her in the eyes, but even that was a difficult task when she insisted on teasing. I kind of wanted to turn and run, because how freaking embarrassing!</p><p>"Just kidding," She joked then lifted her shoulder casually, "I'm used to it anyway."</p><p>"Sorry," I muttered nervously and finally calmed down enough to stare back into chocolate brown eyes, "I'm actually just waiting to talk to her." I said and pointed to the stage where Quinn was.</p><p>"Good luck with that," She laughed, hands busy popping caps off beer bottles and handing them to the guys next to me, "Quinn's such a prude, it's sad really." I frowned at her talking so rudely about such a nice person but I didn't really have time to defend Quinn since she was already asking for my drink order again.</p><p>"Can I just get a water?" I asked politely, I wasn't really in the drinking mood. It was then that I could really look at her and I don't know if it was a requirement or something to work here, but she too was gorgeous! Not in the same way as Quinn, but different. A good different. She had her dark, wavy hair tossed over one shoulder, the ends just barely stopping below her breast. She had that kind of hair that looked so soft, the kind of soft that begged to be touched and played with. Her tanned skin contrasted against her dark clothing and each time she moved to hand a customer their drink, her vest slithered up higher to reveal a hint of her toned stomach.</p><p>Again, she was gorgeous.</p><p>She had the same confidence and poise about her like Quinn and the rest of the people working here, but there was something about her that Quinn lacked. This girl dripped sex appeal and she knew she was attractive and I could tell with every little smirk and wink that she used it to her advantage.</p><p>"This must be your first time here, so I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that because you're wearing white and as much as I'd like to hose you down and get you nice and wet, I'd miss finally having something pretty to look at over here." She replied with a wink causing my heart to beat a little harder and the tips of my ears to heat up, "So, I need you to order a real drink okay?" I didn't want to dwell too much on her comment, being flirty like that is probably in the job description and she's probably just trying to get a good tip from me or something.</p><p>"Uhhh, I guess I'll take a Rum and Coke.."</p><p>"Rum and Coke, really?" She asked, unimpressed, as her nose scrunched in disgust.</p><p>"Well, yeah I-"</p><p>"Hey lady?!" A man slurred from the other end of the bar and waved his hand for her attention. She continued to look at me though then lifted her brow before turning to the man that called for her.</p><p>"I have a name, asshole, and it ain't <em>lady</em>!" She growled and I was actually worried that she might jump over the counter and attack him, but instead she smiled sexily and went to refill his drink before snatching his money away. The guys on that end of the bar cheered and whistled at her outburst; I guess they were okay with it.</p><p>Hell, even <em>I'd </em>be okay with her talking to me like that.</p><p>I shook away the dirty thoughts as she walked back down to my end of the bar with a brightly colored drink in hand then set it down in front of me, "For you."</p><p>I smiled at her offering but then narrowed my eyes at her, "This isn't a Rum and Coke.."</p><p>"It's something way better," She answered confidently then smirked, "You'll like it."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" I asked, feeling like I was being drawn into her, "What's in it?"</p><p>"You know," She shrugged casually, "Just a little T.L.C"</p><p>I looked to her with furrowed brows, <em>tender love and care</em>?</p><p>"Tequila, lime, coconut.."</p><p>"Oh!" I sputtered and giggled as I brought the drink closer to my lips then paused, "You left out the roofies, right? I'm allergic."</p><p>Her cheeks bunched and her eyes squinted cutely as she laughed heartedly, "You think if I wanted to take you home, I'd have to drug you?" I nearly choked on the air filling my lungs at her comment causing her to laugh even harder, "No, there aren't any roofies in there."</p><p>"You sure?" I asked with a raised brow, surprised at how smoothly that came out after just suffering another one of her flirty jokes. She smiled then pressed her pouty lips together as she stole some guy's beer and raised it in the air like a salute.</p><p>"Bartender's honor." She nodded seriously; I guess her version of a boy scout's promise.</p><p>"Okay, cool!" I grinned and took a sip..then another, and another, and another..</p><p>"Good, huh?" She asked cockily, leaning on the counter closer to me. I tried so hard to keep from staring down her vest and focused on the drink in my hand and remembering how to talk correctly.</p><p>"God, yes.." I sighed and set it down, "What is it called?"</p><p>"Whatever you want," She shrugged then started backing away to help the customers at the other end of the bar, "I made it just for you!"</p><p>I practically swooned as the words left her mouth then even more when she winked and spun away. She was so freaking charming and dreamy and sexy and a whole bunch of other things that I shouldn't be thinking of when I'm supposed to be heartbroken about my boyfriend cheating on me just yesterday.</p><p>I shook my head at the bartender's ways; <em>she's just really, really good at her job</em>.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Waiting for Quinn actually ended up taking longer than I thought. The bartender and I didn't talk much after she handed me the drink, too busy on the other end of the counter to even venture my way again. I was about half way done with my drink when an even smaller brunette appeared from the back door and quickly shrugged her pea coat off and hung it up on the wall. I watched as Santana glanced over her shoulder at the girl's appearance then rolled her eyes and turned back around, while the shorter brunette stared daggers into the back of her head. I instantly sensed the tension between the two and settled further into my seat, ready for a different kind of show.</p><p>"You <em>finally</em> decided to show up," The bartender scoffed as the two crossed paths. I could tell that the shorter brunette's mind was in a whole other place as she forcefully dug beer bottles from a hidden cooler and pushed it to the customer and grabbed the money. I could imagine the other bartender behaving like that, but it didn't really seem right when this girl did it.</p><p>"Don't start with me; I'm not in the mood." The shorter brunette huffed and began lining up shot glasses on the counter.</p><p>The bartender laughed sarcastically as she poured whiskey into the glasses, "<em>You're </em>not in the mood? You were supposed to be here <em>two hours</em> ago! I'm the one that should be pissed right now."</p><p>"Well excuse me for not wanting to be in the same room as you!"</p><p>"Ha! So <em>now </em>you don't want to be in the same room as me?" The bartender sneered and spun to face the shorter brunette, their bodies just inches from each other's. The men began cheering and whistling as the girls stared at each other; the bartender smirking devilishly while the shorter brunette, Rachel, just glared.</p><p>It was then that I realized the people sitting at the bar started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" but it didn't seem that the two were focused on them. I could barely hear what they were saying anymore as the crowd grew louder, but from Rachel's facial expressions, she didn't like what the bartender was saying.</p><p>"You're such a bitch!" Rachel snapped and grabbed for the closest drink and threw it on the girl in front of her. The crowd went wild.</p><p>"What the fuck, are you serious?!" The bartender growled after Rachel as the shorter brunette stomped off then started to wipe away some of the alcohol dripping from her cheeks.</p><p>"What the hell is going on over here?" Another voice rang out angrily as an older woman with sunken eyes and choppy blonde hair came out from a back door and cut off Rachel's exit.</p><p>"Rachel is fucking crazy and threw a drink at me!" The bartender huffed, patting a clean dish towel to her breast while the men closest to her begged for her to let them to clean it up for her. I wanted to march over there and knock them off their stools at the nasty things they were saying about her, but the bartender was too angry to hear them. Or maybe she just didn't care.</p><p>"You wasting my alcohol, Berry?" The woman questioned as she crossed her arms and looked down at the brunette.</p><p>"Santana is a pig!"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, that's Santana..pretty name. It's different, like exotic, kind of mysterious maybe or just-</em>
</p><p>"I don't give a shit what kind of animal you think she is; you are <em>not </em>to waste my alcohol! You think this stuff grows on trees?"</p><p>"But Sue.."</p><p>
  <em>And that's Sue..</em>
</p><p>"No body parts either!" The older blonde huffed and pointed to Rachel's coat, "If you didn't sing so damn well, I would fire your ass right here on the spot. You make me a lot of money though and I love this place too much to lose it." Rachel looked down at her feet apologetically, "Go home and don't come back to work until you get your shit straight. Now get the hell out of my face."</p><p>Rachel proceeded to slip back into her jacket then disappeared behind the same door Sue entered. I was a little shocked to see that they handled their business right in front of everyone like that, but I guess since it was a bar and half the people were practically falling off their stools, no one cared or even paid attention.</p><p>I watched as Sue rolled up the sleeves of her blazer and handled the customers while Santana finished getting cleaned off. She tended the bar just as easily as Santana had been doing earlier before Rachel came, it was impressive!</p><p>"I'm so tired of these catty little arguments," She grumbled as she grew closer to my end of the counter to check on everyone, "I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to have so many females in one place."</p><p>"Because we do everything better," Santana smirked as she reappeared in front of me then smiled at the guys next to me, "Ain't that right, boys?"</p><p>The whole bar roared with cheers as she chuckled. Sue shook her head at Santana's antics then looked at me quizzically, "You sing?"</p><p>"Uh..no, not really." I stammered nervously. Sue was a pretty intimidating woman when she was focused in on you.</p><p>"Useless." Sue shook her head and walked to the other end of the bar. <em>Useless?</em> That sounded familiar. Before I could start throwing myself a pity party, I caught Santana looking my way again.</p><p>"Want to make it a two time thing?" She asked, nodding to my drink with a seductive grin. I swallowed dryly at the huskiness in her tone, but before I could answer, or at least try to, a familiar voice answered for me.</p><p>"Hey, hey, she's off limits!" Quinn's silky smooth voice chastised as she sidled up next to me.</p><p>"What? You're rejoining the dark side?" Santana teased and wiggled her brows at the blonde next to me.</p><p>Quinn just rolled her eyes at the girl, "No, this is my new friend..the one I met at Rory's, so please spare her your sluty ways."</p><p>"Oh, so <em>you're </em>Brittany."</p><p>"San..no." Quinn warned, slightly embarrassed at her friend's lack of boundaries. Santana grinned and looked like she was about to say something <em>extra</em> flirty when Sue snapped her back over to do her job.</p><p>"Good job up there, Fabray!" Sue nodded proudly. Quinn gave a timid smile in response before Sue went back to taking orders and serving drinks.</p><p>"So I see you found me," Quinn sighed as she leaned against the counter, still dressed in her gown from her performance, "Enjoy the show?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was amazing!" I replied cheerfully, "I didn't know you could sing like that."</p><p>"I'm not <em>that </em>good," She shrugged innocently, "I'm just filling in for Rachel, the girl that you probably saw behind the bar earlier, she's the real singer. I usually work back here with Santana."</p><p>"Really?" I asked, surprised that the shorter brunette could do anything else but throw drinks on hot girls.</p><p>"Mhm, but they've have been having issues lately and Rachel's a bit of a drama queen so here I am.." Quinn's voice trailed off as she went behind the counter to pour herself a drink.</p><p>"Hey is that water you're getting over there, Lucy Q?!" Santana called from her end of the bar jokingly, "You know the rules about that!"</p><p>"Fuck you!"</p><p>"Maybe later!"</p><p>Quinn laughed as she came back around and stood next to me. I was shocked that such a nice looking girl like Quinn could use such dirty words, but then again this is a bar. I was also shocked by how easily they teased each other about their sexualities; I was beginning to wonder if this place was actually some sort of gay bar because I've gotten the vibe from all the workers so far. They seemed like good friends though, I was actually kind of jealous; I never really had close friends before, not even in high school. Well, especially not in high school. I was a happy person and all but my acquaintances never went any further than that.</p><p>"I'm kind of confused, Rory said that you were a babysitter but there's definitely not any kids here.." Quinn just laughed and shook her head at me.</p><p>"We're not <em>actual </em>babysitters.." Quinn giggled then explained matter of factly, "Here at Sloppy Babies, you might come across some real..well, sloppy babies, drunk guys and what not. With a bit of alcohol in their system, some people can turn into some real hot messes; it's kind of funny actually." She stopped when she caught me zoning out then laughed, "Have you ever seen Coyote Ugly?"</p><p>"Of course," I nodded, happy that she didn't call me out on my dazed expression. I really didn't get what she was trying to say, "Who hasn't? Hot girls dancing on bars, totally!"</p><p>"Well, Babysitters at Sloppy Babies are like Coyotes at Coyote Ugly."</p><p>"Ohhh," I hummed, still a little lost, "That makes sense..I guess?"</p><p>"Yeah, Sue's much better at explaining it. So how'd everything go today? You look a lot happier than the last time I saw you."Quinn commented as she took a gulp of water.</p><p>"Fine, I guess." I shrugged, "I mostly stayed away from home, you know, did my own thing. I didn't want to accidently run into Sam. It sucks because I can't really move out and I can't ask him to leave either since he pays most of the rent."</p><p>"That <em>does </em>suck," Quinn sighed, "Hopefully you'll find a great job soon, that situation is way too awkward to stay in forever."</p><p>Just as we were both laughing at the possibility of that ever happening, Santana made her way back over to us.</p><p>"What's so funny over here?" Santana smirked as she went to dry off a glass, her eyes fixed on mine causing me to flush slightly. The bar had quieted down enough to the point that Sue left and Santana was able to spend a little more time on our end of the counter.</p><p>"Nothing, we're just talking about relationship stuff." Quinn answered as she set her glass down, "Boyfriend problems.."</p><p>"Oh, gross." Santana grumbled and scrunched her face up all cute again, "No thanks!"</p><p>"You should probably take some notes with the way things are going with Rachel!" Quinn teased causing San to stop her drying and glare at her with this un-amused look.</p><p>"Me and Rachel aren't a thing, damnit, she <em>wants </em>us to be a thing but-" I watched as the bartender swiftly stopped talking and peeked back up at me shyly then back over to Quinn, "You know me, Q.."</p><p>"Sadly.." Quinn sighed in fake annoyance then bumped me with her shoulder, "Santana's all about her feelings and expressing them properly if you haven't noticed."</p><p>"Oh shut up!" Santana huffed and threw the dirty towel at Quinn's face then laughed when Quinn squealed in disgust.</p><p>"I have a second act, Santana, Kurt is going to flip his shit when he sees he has to redo my make up now thanks!" Quinn grumbled as she threw the towel back at her and turned away to the direction of back stage.</p><p>Santana continued to giggle then as if remembering I had been watching the two the whole time, cleared her throat and slapped on her smug little smirk and leaned on the counter to me, her eyes darkening and her voice turning super sultry, "Sooo, you're single then?"</p><p>I swear it is ridiculous how easily I swoon for her even knowing she's nothing but trouble. It's probably the whole <em>I just dumped my cheating boyfriend and I'm super lonely.</em> It didn't really help that she's very attractive either! I couldn't help myself! My lips parted as I stared back into deep brown eyes and just as I was about to answer her, we both jumped at Quinn's voice.</p><p>"OFF LIMITS, SANTANA!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Training Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Visiting Quinn at Sloppy Babies after endless hours of job hunting turned out being a daily, or nightly, thing. It was such a nice finish to yet another day of disappointment, especially when I knew Sam's work schedule by heart and being home at a certain time meant there was also the possibility of seeing him there too. I guess it was a little childish of me to avoid him knowing that we sort of <em>have </em>to live together for the time being, but I was always taught if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all.</p><p>Obviously, our lack of communication for the past few days shows I have absolutely <em>nothing </em>nice to say to him. I actually think it's an awesome idea, this whole not talking to each other thing, because talking leaves room for arguments and I don't think either of us want to make the situation even more awkward than it is.</p><p>I mean, it already takes all the will power in me not to knock on Kitty's door and give her a piece of my mind..or my fist.</p><p>So more time spent at Sloppy Babies, the less time I had to spend awkwardly sitting at home attempting to busy myself with tv shows while scanning the jobs listing in the newspaper. It was nice going there each night because someone actually cared about what went on in my day and how I was doing, you know, they showed interest in what I did. Sam was a sweet guy and all, but when I think back to how we used to be, he really was never too interested in what I had to say. Most of the time he talked about work and what he did all day and by the time it was my turn, he was either half asleep or got hooked into whatever show was on tv.</p><p>Sam kind of has an attention span of a fly.</p><p>Not that I'm trying to compare my exboyfriend with my new friend, but Quinn cares. She never talked too much about herself unless I asked and she always gave really good advice when I talked about each awkward scenario Sam and I had encountered. We could talk about anything and everything in a way where I didn't feel like I was boring her or that I'd lose her attention if I kept talking.</p><p>In the span of two weeks, Quinn and I became great friends! Of course where there was Quinn, there was Santana too, but I never really clicked with her since she was usually busy flirting or making bedroom eyes at every cute girl that took a seat the bar. Every now and again though, she'd venture down my end of the bar and do the exact same, but I rarely fell for her tricks.</p><p>Also, Quinn kept a close eye on her and made sure that Santana didn't cross any lines with me to the point I was uncomfortable. I never was though; I found it flattering that Santana continued to try knowing just how uninterested I was.</p><p>Well, no, I was totally interested in her but being fresh out of a relationship where I was cheated on; her flirty ways would definitely be a problem for me. Also, I'm sure it was just loneliness mixed in with how attractive she is that made me kind of have a crush on her. It was nice to joke around with her though, it was a mutual thing, and I felt a little bubbly inside knowing I could tease her just as bad as she could tease me.</p><p>One time, I swear I saw her blush! It was for a brief second before she scurried off, and she'll probably say it was a trick of the light, but I totally saw it. I'm proud to say I gained back a little confidence that night.</p><p>Some days Quinn worked behind the bar with Santana like she told me on the first night I visited her. She was just as awesome as Santana at spinning bottles in her palms and serving up drinks smoothly all while keeping her conversation going with the customers before her. It was kind of cool seeing someone like Quinn doing such, well, badass things like that! You'd take one look at her, her sweet smile and pretty hazel eyes, and never guess that she could toss a bottle of whiskey in the air and catch it behind her back with her eyes closed.</p><p>Those were the days when Rachel would sing on stage. Quinn was right, she had a beautiful voice but comparing Rachel's with Quinn's was like comparing apple pie to peach cobbler; both desserts yet yummy in their own way. Rachel's voice was loud, like a good kind of loud, the kind that shook people's souls and amazed them with her talent while Quinn's was soft and gently caressed you into falling in love with her sound. They were both so talented that comparing them to each other would just be plain stupid.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>On one particular night I arrived at Sloppy Babies, took my usual seat at the bar, and noticed that once again Rachel was nowhere to be found. I could tell Santana was trying her hardest to handle everything on her own, I don't know, something about her just screams <em>I'm stubborn </em>so I doubt she'd be one to ask for help anyway. The bar wasn't as busy as it was on the first night I came in, but for someone who was alone behind there, it was a lot of work. Most of the time upon my arrival, she greets me with some lame pick up line then goes on to present me with a drink. This time, she didn't even have time to wave at me.</p><p>"Alright what'd you do this time, Sandbags?" Sue sighed tiredly as she appeared from the back door and began folding her sleeves up. I watched as the two fell into this routine of moving around each other to take drink orders then swivel around to take money while the other started pouring. It kind of resembled dancing with the way their bodies twisted and slid down the bar.</p><p>"I got it." Santana said swiftly, attempting to bump Sue out of the way so she could continue handling the customers on her own.</p><p>Sue just rolled her eyes at Santana's stubbornness and bumped her back, "Answer the question."</p><p>"Why do you always think <em>I</em> did something?" Santana grumbled as she popped the caps off a couple of beers and slid them to their buyers, "Maybe it's <em>her</em> fault?"</p><p>I watched as Sue looked to her with such un-amusement, "This is why I made the rules, so shit like this doesn't happen!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah.." Santana waved off like she'd heard it many times before, "No one told her to fall in love with me."</p><p>"I fall in love with you every Friday night, baby!" One of the customers hollered, his words somewhat slurring together, as his face filled with a dopy grin. His buddies off to the side of him laughed and agreed while Santana just smirked and leaned over on her elbows.</p><p>She tugged a little on his neck tie, causing him to slump over a little further, before she growled, "I'm not your baby." I watched with wide eyes as she took up some scissors from behind the counter and proceeded to cut the guy's tie she had wrapped around her fist now in two before she tossed it back at him.</p><p>The crowd loved it as they all cheered and whistled. Santana just laughed and turned to Sue who was already turning a little red in the face, her frown deepening.</p><p>"Rules are meant to be followed-"</p><p>"Or broken," Santana cut in sassily.</p><p>"Rules are still rules, Lopez." Sue snapped, "If you can't follow them then you're out a job."</p><p>"You wouldn't."</p><p>"Oh, I would." Sue smirked seeing how shocked Santana was by her statement, "There's a line out the door of perfectly capable bartenders just waiting."</p><p>"Yeah?" Santana challenged as she slammed down a bottle of Vodka and faced Sue, "Then why don't you hire someone to help me when Rachel goes all M.I.A on me and Quinn's too busy filling in?" I watched as Sue's stance faltered a little bit at the mention of replacing Rachel, or maybe hiring someone else, but then she was back to being all intimidating.</p><p>"Find me a girl who'd work for close to nothing because that's all I've got to give at this point," Sue commented before moving back to serving the customers.</p><p><em>Close to nothing</em>? I couldn't understand how a place that was packed practically every night had trouble with money, especially when they two of the most talented singers ever performing! I was always let in for free since I've become such good friends with Quinn, but they could make at least three grand easy every night from how packed the place always seems.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The atmosphere lights changed from their usual colored ones to the plain white lights signaling that Quinn had ended her first act and was now on her break. She'd probably go back stage and switch out of her super tall high heels and into her bath slippers for the time being before heading over to see me. I had her whole routine down pat since the first time I noticed her wearing her fuzzy pink slippers and she told me all about how the changing lights actually meant things and what not.</p><p>Then, just like clockwork, Quinn draped her arm around my shoulder and gave me a little side hug, "Hey Brittany, Santana finally let you sit at the bar without ordering?"</p><p>"Yes, well, no..she hasn't come down this way yet." I sighed, glancing down the length of the bar to see Santana pouring out shots skillfully.</p><p>"Oh yeah, Rachel.." Quinn shrugged and found herself behind the bar to make our drinks instead. I kept sending glances down the length of the bar where Santana had be for the past ten minutes, waiting for some snarky comment about Quinn being back there, but nothing. I was kind of a little sad, I wanted a reason for her to walk this way.</p><p>"So how'd the job hunt go today?" Quinn asked as she slid up on the stool next to me, "Any luck?"</p><p>"No," I pouted and stirred my drink with my straw, "Not even dog walkers want me!" It was true, I had started straying from any dance related jobs and went for something a little more common.</p><p>"Awh, no worries Brittany!" Quinn cooed and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.</p><p>"Quinn, I don't know how much longer I can do this.." I replied and peeked up at her through my lashes, "It's becoming a struggle, I'd do anything at this point."</p><p>"Anything, huh?" Santana asked smugly as she appeared to be working with the customer right next to me since the rest of the customers made their way over to the seating area. I turned from Quinn to see Santana smiling that same stupidly adorable smirk while she presented the man next to me his beers. Her eyes remained on me as she moved her hands, the reflections of the stage lights flickering against her deep brown eyes, almost like they were twinkling as she stared at me.</p><p>For a second there, I almost forgot where I was.</p><p>"Get your mind out of the gutter; she was just talking about jobs." Quinn laughed, snapping us both out of our sudden staring contest. It was like everything was still moving in slow motion though as I pulled my eyes from hers, not missing the chance to take in the fullness of her lips, before I glanced back at Quinn and attempted to remember what we were talking about.</p><p>"Oh, right.." Santana drawled out with a slow nod as she looked to Quinn too.</p><p>"I know this might sound a little crazy, but.."</p><p>"Oh no, no, no, no." Santana stammered, shaking her head while Quinn's sweet smile grew. I looked at the both of them, brows furrowed, and utterly confused because neither one of them had said anything important yet.</p><p>"No really, it could be a good idea!" Quinn implored with a hopeful grin. Santana didn't seem too moved by it though.</p><p>With her arms folded up against her chest, Santana looked to Quinn and squinted, "Hells no."</p><p>"Oh come on, you didn't even give it a chance yet!"</p><p>"Uhh..guys?" I muttered trying to make my way back into the conversation they were having without me, "What exactly are you talking about?" No one seemed to hear me and if they did, they weren't too concerned with inviting me into the conversation.</p><p>"That's because I know Sue, Q, she won't go for it."</p><p>"I won't go for what?"</p><p>Suddenly, Sue was standing right behind Santana. She looked to Quinn then back down at the brunette, brow lifted, and waiting for an explanation.</p><p>"Go on, tell her your <em>brilliant </em>plan." Santana teased as she crossed her arms and rested her hip against the bar while Quinn rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Well, I was thinking about how unreliable Rachel can be and I thought that maybe you could give my friend a shot at taking my place at the bar?" Quinn's request came out so silky smooth and sweet that I couldn't see how <em>anyone </em>could say no to her no matter what she was asking them!</p><p>Sue's eyes narrowed in thought as she pursed her lips, "And who might that be?"</p><p>"Brittany."</p><p>I was in mid sip when Quinn uttered my name. I remembered how upset Sue got when Rachel through alcohol on Santana that one night, so I pressed my lips tightly together so I wouldn't spit out any on accident.</p><p>"Uh, me?" I asked with wide eyes while wiping my chin with the back of my hand, "I-I-no..I couldn't. "</p><p>Sue eyed me carefully while Quinn went on to talk about how job situation, or lack thereof, while Santana watched the whole thing quietly.</p><p>"Yes, you can. You need something, I'm helping you out." Quinn answered confidently then looked back to Sue, "I think she and Santana would make an awesome pair!"</p><p>"Hmm.." Sue hummed as she tapped at her chin with her finger, "How good are you with your hands?"</p><p>"I mean, just wanky." Santana snickered mostly to herself as she tried to stifle her giggles with her hand. Quinn shot her a glare while I tried to come up with an appropriate answer.</p><p>"I guess, I'd say I'm pretty good?" I replied hesitantly, "I-I don't know, I've never bartended before."</p><p>"Seriously, Fabray?" Sue groaned looking unimpressed, "I have a whole list of applicants that actually have some sort of experience."</p><p>"But would they work for the same price is she would?" Quinn asked, her lips curling into a triumphant grin. Sue mulled over the idea while staring at me like she was trying to size me up or something. Seconds ticked by and I was starting to feel a little vulnerable under their gaze. I was beginning to have flashbacks of the director and the audition when Sue finally spoke up.</p><p>"Santana will start your training tomorrow afternoon before we open." And with that, Sue walked off leaving me there jaw dropped and speechless.</p><p>"See? Told you she'd go for it." Quinn smirked while Santana just shook her head.</p><p>"Did I just get hired?" I stammered, finally registering that the whole conversation actually happened. Quinn and Santana both laughed in unison.</p><p>"No." Santana said first, her cheeks all bunched from grinning.</p><p>"Definitely not." Quinn seconded, "But it's one step closer! You'll train with Santana for a couples days then you'll get an audition just so Sue can see how well you work under pressure."</p><p>"Which I'm sure you work <em>really </em>well under.." Santana husked causing Quinn to roll her eyes.</p><p>"You'll learn to ignore <em>those </em>kind of comments too." Quinn scoffed making Santana chuckle, "Well, I'm due back up so I'll see you later!"</p><p>After Quinn headed back stage to get ready for the second half of the show, it was just me and Santana at the bar. It had quieted down enough to the point that I was the only other person sitting at the counter since the show was starting back up.</p><p>"Wow, one minute I can't even get hired as a dog walker and the next I'm lined up for bartending training." I mumbled mindlessly, still somewhat shocked that Quinn was able to pull off getting me this close to a job. I knew she was going to be a great friend!</p><p>"Crazy, right?" Santana chuckled as she wiped down the empty bar counter, "So for tomorrow; doors open at 6, try to get here around 3 so we can have a few hours. I'll show you the basics back here like techniques and what not then I'll see how well you can follow along." I nodded seriously; amused that Santana was actually capable of having a conversation with me without flirting. Then I realized that for three whole hours I'd have to be in impossibly close quarters with her, subject to her instructing me and flirty ways all in one, and suddenly the anxious feeling in my stomach multiplied by a million!</p><p>I mustered up some confidence though because I didn't want to let Quinn down knowing that she genuinely believed I can be a bartender and work well with Santana. I felt the churning in my stomach slow and I smiled back at Santana confidently, "Okay, I'll be there."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"<em>Are you sure you don't need me coming up there, Britty?"</em></p><p>"No daddy, it's okay. I'm fine." I sighed for the billionth time. I still had a little time to kill before I had to start getting ready to go in for training, so I decided to call up my Dad. He had been a little on edge lately after I broke the news to him about me and Sam. I left out a couple details here and there, one being exactly <em>what </em>caused me to break it off with him. I don't think Sam would last all that long when there's a very pissed off Dad on your case.</p><p>"<em>Okay, I'm just worried. It's not healthy living like that. I can send you more money for anoth-"</em></p><p>"Dad, no." I replied abruptly, "I love that you want to help so much, but I have to do some things on my own. I know money's kind of tight for you since mom died." I heard him deeply inhale at mom's mention, "Besides, I think I might have a job soon!"</p><p>"<em>You've gotten another dance audition?</em>"</p><p>"Mm, not really." I mumbled, "It's sort of, well, it's at a bar.."</p><p>"<em>A bar? Like with alcohol?"</em></p><p>"Dad.." I laughed, "What other kind of bar is there?"</p><p>"<em>Ice cream bars.." </em>He teased causing me to grin, "<em>Well, you're a grown woman now; I don't need to tell you to be careful out there.</em>"</p><p>"I know, Dad." I answered softly, "It's only a temporary thing, you know, until I find something better. I just can't stand the idea of not helping out with money. I found a really nice person, she's become such a great friend to me through all this Sam stuff. She's the one that got me lined up for this. I've got training in a little bit and I might be a little nervous right now, but I'm totally going to nail it! I think? I hope so! Ugh, I just want to help."</p><p>"<em>You're just like your mom, it's a little scary</em>." He chuckled and I could just picture the grin on his lips, "<em>Well good luck, kid! Knock'em dead!"</em></p><p>"That's what I plan on doing." I replied confidently, "Thanks Dad."</p><p>After hanging up, I glanced over at the clock hanging in the kitchen and noticed that I had about thirty minutes until Sam would come home but I also had an hour until it was time to be at Sloppy Babies. Deciding that I rather dodge Sam, I hurried into the bedroom and got ready. Showering and doing my hair was easy, picking an outfit though? That was tough.</p><p>"What do bartenders even wear?" I muttered to myself as I scanned my side of the closet. I thought back to what Santana wore and, after recovering from blushing at the memory, I realized I had nothing remotely close to that kind of outfit. After trying on and ripping off at least ten different looks, I pretty much gave up and stuck with a black Ramones tee and a grey cardigan paired with dark blue jeans. I wasn't going to be serving customers anyway, just practicing, so it wasn't like I had to really dress to impress!</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I arrived at Sloppy Babies twenty minutes earlier than I thought. I wondered whether or not I should kill time elsewhere before going in, but I'm sure Santana would appreciate me being early.</p><p>
  <em>Unless she's not here yet herself.</em>
</p><p>"Hello?" I called out into the deserted looking club. It was weird being in there when no one else was; it seemed scarier, less lively, cold. There weren't any waitresses waltzing around with drink trays in hand, no flashing lights, no band playing jazzy music in the corner, and no Santana.</p><p>"Santana?" I called out as I neared the bar, scanning around me as I went. There was no sign of the bartender, but I did catch sight of a damp wash cloth resting on the counter.</p><p>
  <em>She's here somewhere then.</em>
</p><p>I thought about having a seat on the stool and waiting for her to come out from wherever she was hiding, but then I heard some rustling somewhere behind the bar. Hopping down, I stepped around the counter and walked towards the door I always saw Sue and Rachel coming in and out of.</p><p>I hesitated at opening the door though, the memory of the Sam and Kitty incident flashing in my mind. My hand hovered over the door knob as I swallowed thickly. I knew there wasn't a chance of Sam being <em>here </em>with Kitty, but something kept me from turning the knob.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe Santana and some other girl are back there?</em>
</p><p>I didn't realize how sad that made me feel until I actually visualized it which is stupid because Santana is a free woman, she can do whoever she wants! Still, having that happen to me a second time would be torturous. Letting out a sigh, I drew my hand back with the intention of going to sit back down, but at the same time the door opened from the other side.</p><p>"Holy shit!" Santana shrieked, dropping cardboard box to the floor and jumping about two feet back. I let out a scream too and stumbled backwards as well, almost tripping over my own feet as I went. Once we put some distance between us, she looked up at me, the fear slowly fading from her face, then plucked out her headphones and started laughing, "Oh, it's just you."</p><p>"Sorry I scared you.." I giggled, up righting myself and moving to help her pick up the box.</p><p>She feigned a scoff as she kneeled for the box too, "Scare me? I wasn't scared.."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" I smirked, brow quirked as I took the box from her hands and stood up, "Is that why you screamed?"</p><p>"Me? A screamer? I don't think so," She replied trying to play it off.</p><p>"Yeah, sure.." I drawled out fighting a smile, as she stayed kneeling on the floor while I looked around with the box still in my arms, "So, where do you want this?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, you can set it down right there." She pointed to the end of the counter, "I'll get that later." She stood up and dusted off her tight leather pants as she moved to the middle of the counter, "It's 3 already? Damn time flies."</p><p>"It's not 3 yet," I replied after setting down the box and turning to her, "Sam gets off around this time so I didn't want to run into him at home."</p><p>"Who?" She questioned as she folded her arms and rested her hip against the counter, "Oh wait, is that the boyfriend?"</p><p>"<em>Ex</em> boyfriend." I corrected causing her to chuckle.</p><p>"Right, you're single now." She teased and flashed me a pearly white smile before shaking her head at herself, "Alright, I'm serious now."</p><p>"Uh huh.." I hummed, unconvinced.</p><p>She just feigned a scoff and rolled her eyes at me playfully, "Well..since you're here early I guess we can start." Santana replied and snatched up the damp towel she must've left out earlier and tossed it into the sink, "Rule number one: Never waste Sue's alcohol. She gets really bitchy about that, so I'm going to teach you the pouring count. I'll show you how to make some of our more popular mixed drinks, but people mainly order beers and shots. It's pretty easy stuff once you get the hang of it, you ready?"</p><p>"Let's do it!" I answered enthusiastically.</p><p>"Damn, how forward of you Brittany but I really think we should focus all that energy on the drinks." She smiled cockily while I slowly registered what I could've said that she somehow switched up to mean something totally different.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Okay, okay, that was the last one!" She laughed, her hands shooting up in defense, "Let's get to bartending. First things first: lose the sweater."</p><p>"What? What's wrong with my sweater?" I pouted as I dug my hands in the pockets of my cardigan, "It's comfy!"</p><p>"Uh huh, that's great but sleeves might catch on things so I'll just be taking that." She stepped closer to me as her fingers ran along the collar of my cardigan and slowly peeled it off my shoulders and slid it down my arms. I felt my pulse quicken at her closeness and the way her cool fingers left hot trails down my skin. As the last of the material slipped away from me, she folded it carefully, almost delicately, then placed it below the counter right next to her purse. "Rule number two: show some skin. More skin you show, the more tips you make and you definitely want to make good tips! So let me just-"</p><p>Before I knew what she was doing, she was ripping away the hem of my tee shirt!</p><p>"Hey! What are you doing that for?" I gasped and flinched away at her touch, but she had already ripped away what she needed to. I felt the chill air of the quiet bar hit my skin and instantly looked down to see that half my stomach was now on display, "Was that really necessary?"</p><p>"Of course," Santana nodded innocently, though the mischievous glint in her eyes sort of gave her away, "Well, no..I've always wanted to do that."</p><p>"That was my favorite shirt.." I pouted, my bottom lip jutting out.</p><p>"I'll get you another one," Santana sighed apologetically and tossed away the material she ripped from my shirt, "But can I at least say one thing?"</p><p>I nodded as I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"You have one of the sexiest bodies I've ever seen and I haven't even seen you naked yet!" I instantly flushed at the comment, like my ears turned pink, the back of my neck got all sticky feeling, and my palms started to sweat. The way Santana can be so <em>honest</em> is really something!</p><p>"I-uhm-thanks?" I stammered while Santana laughed at how easily flustered she gets me, "Alright quit laughing and teach me something!"</p><p>XXXX</p><p>It turned out bartending was a much easier job than I thought, but that's probably because I'm not serving up any real customers and the shots I've been practicing pouring are actually shots of water. I'm sure it would be a whole different situation if there were real customers here, all shouting orders and money flying everywhere. The pressure is what really determines how great of a bartender you are, I suppose.</p><p>"Hi, what can I get for you?" I asked cheerfully as Santana pretended to be yet another customer.</p><p>"Hm, let me get three shots of your finest water." She replied jokingly then watched me as I picked up my practice bottle and started pouring the shots. Just like she taught me, I counted to four at the same pace she did until water had filled the glass.</p><p>I had just got to the second one when she stopped me.</p><p>"Here, you're holding the bottle a little weird again." She commented as she came around the bar and stood next to me. I knew she was kind of short, but standing next to me made her seem ever tinier.</p><p>I found the height difference adorable.</p><p>"Okay, look how I hold it." She instructed as she took the bottle from my hand and slowly wrapped her fingers around the neck of the bottle then turned it upside down, "Don't hold it directly up because the spout thing is curved already, turning it up so much like that makes the liquid come out at a different speed than if I just tilted it like this." She demonstrated the different techniques again before setting the bottle down in front of me and nodding to it, "Your turn." I grabbed at the bottle but before I could start pouring, Santana had her hand overlapping mine. "Little lower and move your thumb right here," She instructed as she moved her fingers against mine and placed them in the proper positions, "Okay, now try it." I followed her movements precisely and rotated my wrist slightly instead of turning it directly, "Awesome, that's perfect!"</p><p>"Sweet! Now show me how to do some bottle spinning tricks!" I asked excitedly as I set down the practice bottle and smiled down at her cockily.</p><p>"Uhh, I don't know if you can handle all that yet. You've only <em>just </em>learned the basics like an hour and a half ago; we still have a lot to cover."</p><p>"Okay, fine." I grumbled playfully and went back to practicing my pour counts with my new and improved grip on the bottle. Santana seemed thoroughly impressed by how focused I was on learning everything she had to teach me, but even more at how quickly I caught on.</p><p>She taught me how to make the top three mixed drinks, which glass goes for what type of drink, where we put the money, and a long list of do's and don'ts.</p><p>"Rule number three: we don't serve water at the bar." Santana listed as I cleaned up my practice shots, "I don't really know the whole story being it, but Sue is a stickler for the rule. Sometimes we get some dumbasses that want to test the rule, those are the guys that you take this lovely gun over here, click this button, and point it right at their ugly mug and fire away."</p><p>"You want me to shoot them?" I deadpanned, "Doesn't that seem a little drastic?"</p><p>Santana turned to me and smiled sweetly as she tucked the spray gun away, "Awh, that's cute." She teased then pointed to the gun, "You ask for water? You get soaked with water, those are the rules." I nodded seriously, marking it down in my mind and storing it with everything else Santana has taught me thus far.</p><p>"How's it coming ladies?" Sue asked as she walked through the empty club and over to the bar.</p><p>"Great! Brittany's kind of a natural," Santana complimented as she nudged me with her elbow. I felt the tips of my ears heat up again and averted my gaze to my feet shyly.</p><p>"I have a great teacher," I shrugged bashfully and looked over at Santana with a coy smile.</p><p>"That she does!" She replied smugly with a wink.</p><p>"You've already covered the basics with her?" Sue asked Santana in an even tone.</p><p>"Yes, and then some." Santana answered.</p><p>"Well then, Brittany, your audition is Saturday." Sue replied then spun on her heels and started walking away. My eyes lit up at the opportunity and I looked to Santana wanting to tell her how happy I was and how much I appreciate her helping me when I caught sight over her jaw dropped.</p><p>"What's wrong?" I asked, but she was already walking around the bar to follow after Sue.</p><p>"Saturday, really?" Santana huffed, "You can't think up any other day that would be better for a <em>new </em>bartender?"</p><p>"Not really, no." Sue shrugged casually, clearly not bothered by Santana's frustration. I watched the two in confusion; well mostly Santana because she seemed to upset for some reason. Was Saturday <em>her </em>thing or something? Was I intruding on some Saturday tradition that I didn't know about?</p><p>"She's a <em>new </em>bartender though.." Santana sighed as she looked over her shoulder at me with a wavering frown.</p><p>"And?" Sue asked, annoyed, "If she can't handle that then she's useless to me. You have three days, Lopez, prepare her." Those were her last words as she walked off and head upstairs to, what I assume, was her office. Santana just stared after her and shook her head with her hands balled up into fists at her sides before spinning around and walking back to the bar, "She's such a fucking bitch. You finally have someone willing to work yet you want to feed them to the dogs? I don't get it."</p><p>"I'm sure it's not <em>that </em>bad?" I shrugged attempting to lighten the mood, "She said I have three days for you to train with me some more. It's just a regular Saturday, I don't see what the big deal is."</p><p>Santana lifted her head, her chocolate brown eyes staring through thick lashes, as her full lips twitched at a smile, "You know what Saturday is, right?"</p><p>"Uhm, the 17th?" I offered with my brows scrunched in confusion.</p><p>"Yeah," Santana chuckled like it was obvious, "But it's also one of the biggest drinking holidays, St. Patrick's Day."</p><p>How did I even forget? No wonder Santana was so worked up about my audition, I'm guaranteed to fail! I gulped nervously, "Oh shit.."</p><p>"Yeah, <em>oh shit</em> is right!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. St. Patricks Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The song used this chapter: Express - Christina Aquilera</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"You totally got this. You're awesome and amazing and hot and you're just going to be so great tonight!" I said to myself confidently as I stared into the mirror at my reflection. Today was the day, or rather; the night and I'd be lying if I said I was just a teeny tiny bit nervous. The last time I auditioned for anything ended up being a complete disaster so being nervous is kind of expected.</p><p>Dad always said if you're not nervous, even a little bit, you don't want it bad enough and Dad is always right!</p><p>I took a couple deep breaths to try and calm my nerves, but I knew there was only one thing that could really get me relaxed. I smiled brightly at myself before turning to the ipod dock resting on the dresser and hit play before spinning around ready to dance my ass off in my happy little bubble.</p><p>Instead, the opening chords of Alanis Morissette's <em>You Oughta Know</em> echoed in the room causing me to freeze and nearly give myself whiplash when I turned back to the ipod dock.</p><p>"Not really what I was thinking, but funny!" I said aloud as quickly hit the next button trying to find an appropriate song, "<em>Cold Hearted Snake</em>? Yes he is, but no. <em>My Life Would Suck Without You</em>? Actually, no it wouldn't. <em>When I Was Your Man</em>? Ugh, whatever! <em>I Want You Back</em>? Seriously? Did Sam make this playlist or something?!" I was starting to get annoyed with the good songs <em>refusing</em> to pop up that I just continued pressing next without even giving the song a chance. I was beginning to think that maybe it was a sign and after hitting next on last time and moving to hold my head in my hands, the most perfect song came on.</p><p>
  <em>It's a cold and crazy world that's raging outside<br/>Well baby, me and all my girls are bringing on the fire</em>
</p><p>"And I think we have a winner.." I hummed as I slowly stepped away from the dock, allowing Christina Aguilera's voice and smooth sounds of a jazzy saxophone wrap around me. I shut my eyes, rolled my neck back a little, and let the music take me.</p><p>
  <em>Show a little leg, got to shimmy your chest<br/>It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque</em>
</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The thing about dancing is that you get lost in the best of ways. Sometimes you forget how long you've been dancing for, the only way of telling time is the number of songs you've danced through, but even then, when you're really in the groove, you lose track of the song count.</p><p>It's even worse when you decide to put the song on repeat so it's pretty much impossible to keep track of the number of times it plays which is exactly what I did.</p><p>So it's only when Sam's standing in the doorway of the bedroom, his head tilted to the side and his forehead all wrinkled as he took in my outfit, or lack thereof, that I'm reminded of the time.</p><p>"You have another dance audition?" He asked hesitantly as he moved to lower the volume.</p><p>I quickly wiggled into the black jeans and green and white baseball tee I had laid out earlier while I kept my back turned to Sam, "It's not for dancing."</p><p>"Oh..well what kind of audition let's you dress like that?"He asked as I turned around then waved his hand at me for emphasis.</p><p>"You know, it's really none of your business." I huffed in frustration, already feeling a little self conscious about my outfit since Santana didn't really tell me anything about dress code. I knew the bartenders wore something different than the waitresses, but I didn't really have a black leather vest lying around. It didn't help that it was also St. Patrick's Day either. I wasn't sure if there was some <em>casual Friday</em> type of thing going because it was a holiday, but I didn't want to take any chance because pinching hurts!</p><p>"Take it easy, I'm just trying to have a normal conversation with you." Sam grumbled as he shuffled from one foot to the other nervously, "I know I messed up, but really, do you have to be so-"</p><p>"Sorry, I'm just a little-</p><p>"Nervous, I can tell." Sam finished , "You don't dance in your underwear unless you're nervous or really happy and I know you're not really happy.."</p><p>"Yeah.." I mumbled, not sure what to say but not really wanting to talk to him right now.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll do fine."</p><p>I swallowed dryly, hating that he was trying to be nice, "Me too." He nodded stiffly, a smile attempting to creep up on his lips but I looked away, "Could you-uh, you know- I'm trying to finish getting ready."</p><p>"Yeah, no problem." He replied awkwardly and sulked back into the living room. I shut the door behind him and locked it; I don't need any more interruptions.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I walked into Sloppy Babies to see Santana resting her forearms on the bar counter with her eyes glued to her phone. From there, I could see she was dressed in her usual black leather vest which made me instantly self conscious because I chose to actually wear green. She didn't seem to notice me until I was stepping down the stairs; they sort of echo when the place is so empty. She looked up and smiled sweetly, her eyes meeting mine before they started to drag down and linger on my legs longer than necessary.</p><p>"My eyes are up here," I laughed as she took her time meeting my gaze again.</p><p>"I know where they are," She smirked, adjusting her weight on her arms as I walked closer, "I just like appreciating a tall blonde in <em>very</em> tight jeans." I chuckled at how smooth she thought she was being and shook my head. She still has such a hard time keeping her eyes to herself, but I'm not really complaining, "Cute sneakers, that's a nice touch."</p><p>I peeked down at my feet, forgetting that I slipped on my green Converse before I left, and blushed, "Thanks."</p><p>"So, T-minus 1 hour, how you feel?"</p><p>"Excited!" I replied enthusiastically as I reached the counter, shrugging my jacket off and hanging it on the back of one of the bar stools. All that dancing earlier really helped get my nerves settled so now that I was at Sloppy Babies, I was super pumped! Santana smiled proudly.</p><p>I didn't think I would feel so comfortable behind the bar in such a short time, but I could honestly say that I actually felt prepared. The whole <em>one of the biggest drinking holidays of the year</em> thing was pretty scary when I thought about it, so I pushed it far, far away and focused on learning anything and everything Santana had to offer me.</p><p>"Good! You'll need all the energy you can get because it'll be one hell of a night," Santana commented as she stood up fully and went to stretch out her back then looked to me with flirty eyes, "It's basically a typical night spent with me so.."</p><p>I've yet to learn how to take Santana's flirty comments like that; I mean sometimes I can get in a good comeback, but most of the time I just laugh, too scared that I'd end up making a total fool out of myself.</p><p>"Yeah, okay sure." I laughed sarcastically, hoping that sarcasm would keep my cheeks from flushing. I watched as she grinned quietly, her eyes looking like she was having a whole conversation in her head.</p><p>"What?" I asked when she tried to stifle a giggle.</p><p>"Nothing, I-I'm laughing on the inside right now because you actually wore green.." She teased but not in the way that made me feel bad, not like how kids used to tease me in school. Her tone was different, warmer, almost welcoming. I was surprised when I didn't feel so insecure about her joking me, it's like she had this way of making me feel so comfortable and she wasn't even doing anything but teasing me.</p><p>"Well I'm laughing on the inside too because you <em>didn't </em>wear green!" I scoffed playfully as I came around the bar and leaned my back against the counter, "You're going to be getting pinched all night, sucks for you."</p><p>"I'm going to be behind a bar the whole time and unless some guy has the balls to reach over the counter and get his wrist snapped," She trailed off with a devilish grin as she looked to me, "Or <em>you </em>get the lady balls to do it yourself, I don't see that happening."</p><p>I wanted to be offended by her calling me out on not having the <em>lady balls </em>or whatever, because <em>what the hell</em>? I totally have some! Big ones, maybe bigger than hers! Well, maybe not because she's really badass..but they're totally there! Like who does she think she is?</p><p>She was looking at me with that <em>I got you right where I want you </em>type of smirk and it burned me up knowing she finds it amusing to get me all flustered like that. It was sexy as hell, but so frustrating all at the same time!</p><p>I was just about to defend myself when she took a step closer.</p><p>"Besides, who said I wasn't wearing green?"</p><p>I scrunch my brows at her statement because I'm looking at her and she's wearing her usual uniform: black leather pants, black leather vest, smoky makeup, black boots, etc.</p><p>"Well, <em>I'm </em>looking at you and I see no sign of-"</p><p>Her fingers are quick to start unbuttoning the first couple buttons of her vest and I'm surprised at how fast her fingers work, it's probably at record breaking speed! I'm so focused on how quickly her fingers move that I remember what she's actually doing and as soon as I see shimmery green fabric cupping soft tanned flesh, I shut my eyes tight.</p><p>"Can you stop?" I practically snapped at her, taken aback at how mean I sounded. When she didn't make a sound, I instantly felt bad. I continued to keep my eyes closed, afraid of the kind of backlash Santana was waiting to give, but to my surprise I heard her laughing instead.</p><p>Slowly, I opened my eyes to find her stripped out of her black leather vest and currently buttoning up a green leather one instead. I wanted to smack myself in the back of the head at how I reacted; actually thinking that she was trying to expose herself like that to me. That would've crossed so many lines, but that's not even what she was doing..she was just changing. Still! She couldn't have went somewhere else and did that?! It was then that I realized we weren't exactly alone anymore; a familiar looking guy was standing next to her now, holding a container with all sorts of St. Patrick's Day accessories.</p><p>"So you're <em>not </em>cool with people changing in front of you, noted." She joked as she buttoned up the last button of her new vest.</p><p>"You would think she'd wait a little while before taking her top off, huh?" The guy next to her sighed as he motioned for her to pick one of the accessories then looked up at me, "Nope, it's like she doesn't even care. I'm Kurt by the way, I believe we met awhile back."</p><p>I nodded and smiled politely while Santana shuffled around in the container, "Brittany."</p><p>"I don't." Santana huffed as she adjusted her glittery bow tie around her neck, "You want modesty? I'm sure Quinn's around here somewhere. Mama said if you got it, flaunt it. I'm just doing what mother dearest wants."</p><p>"Santana.." He warned but she wasn't fazed.</p><p>"Anyway, did you bring what I asked for?"</p><p>"As if I'd want to suffer a Snixx-attack?" Kurt chuckled and set the container he was holding down on the counter so he could use both hands to dig around in his carrier bag. He pulled out a similar looking vest that Santana was now wearing and handed it to her.</p><p>Santana grinned as she motioned for the accessories container again and picked out another bow tie and two tiny plastic leprechaun hats, "Thanks Hummel."</p><p>"Mhmm," He hummed then smiled at me, "Good luck tonight!"</p><p>"Thank you," I replied trying to sound a little happy, but I was still beating myself up over snapping at Santana. She didn't look the least bit bothered, but I just don't like being mean like that without a reason, "Hey, I'm sorry about kind of..yelling at you earlier."</p><p>"Don't worry about it," She shrugged casually, "You're very sexy when you're angry."</p><p>I blushed furiously at that, but happy she wasn't bothered by the mix up.</p><p>"Anyway, these are for you," Santana said as she gestured to the vest, bow tie, and hat in her hands, "We don't usually have the person auditioning in uniform, it's sort of a way for customers to pick out who's new, but I think you're going to have enough to worry about tonight so I had Quinn bring her vest from last year so you at least look like you fit in."</p><p>"Oh wow, thank you Santana," I smiled, accepting the uniform from her hands before looking back up at her, "That was really nice of you."</p><p>"Just trying to score some brownie points with you," She winked cutely then pointed to the door Kurt came from, "You can go back there to change, dressing rooms are on the right, but I'm warning you now, all the waitresses are back the changing in front of each other so if you're shy the bathrooms are across the way," She pointed across the club, "Or if you want you can be like me and change right here, I'll even turn the other way if that makes you comfortable."</p><p>"Really?" I scoffed, "I'm not shy or anything it's just..I thought you were-" She lifted her brow expectantly and smirked, "Ugh! You're so.."</p><p>"I'm so what?" She challenged as she crossed her arms over her chest. It was hard to find her intimidating when she had a sparkly green bowtie around her neck and tiny plastic leprechaun hat resting crookedly on her head, but she still had that stupid smug look on her face and I just had to prove myself or something!</p><p>"You want lady balls? I'll <em>show </em>you lady balls!" I huffed and pushed the uniform she handed me back to her to hold. I yanked off my shirt and threw it behind me carelessly then reached over and snatched the vest from her hands. I didn't realize that I'd have to unbutton all the buttons before putting it on so my little rush of confidence started to falter when I had to stop and unbutton each button. It was so time consuming, but when I looked back up at Santana to make sure she wasn't joking me, I caught sight of her flushing cheeks and her quirked brow and her jaw dropped a little.</p><p>Finally, I felt like I was on top for once!</p><p>I shrugged on the vest as soon as I unbuttoned the last button, glancing back at Santana between every other button to see how she was doing. After I had covered up my stomach, her eyes were mostly trained on my fingers and I felt my skin tingle at how concentrated she seemed to be on them.</p><p>"See?" I asked triumphantly as I smoothed out the buttoned vest, "I did it."</p><p>"Never said you couldn't," She smirked and held out the bowtie and hat to me, "Hurry up and put these on so I can go over the last few things."</p><p>I let out a deep sigh as I took back the accessories; the top was nice for a good two minutes.</p><p>Santana did a rough overview of everything she taught me over the past couple of days while I put on my tie and hat before she moved onto the newer things, "So, not that it happens often, but on the off chance that it does, these are the ice buckets." She pointed below the counter to a couple of buckets, "Sometimes customers get a little too excited and they need to be cooled off; fill up these buckets with ice from the bit and throw it on them. Don't be afraid to stand on the counter to do it; just don't involve yourself, okay?" She was looking at me all serious-like and her tone was so stern that I knew she was in her professional mode again.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Puck's always watching, pervy I know, but it comes in handy." She joked lightly, "There's a little button under the counter, right here," She gestured to the area, "If the ice buckets don't work, push that and Puck and the other bouncers will be over here to handle the rest." I nodded to everything she said, remembering every word. "Now for the boring part," She teased, "Sue is going to be watching from her office, also really creepy I know, so if you really want this job I need you to be on point. I know it'll be harder because of all the people going to be here tonight, but just remember your counts and your techniques. You'll do fine if you just focus on that. I'll still be right here with you if you need anything, but just know Sue'll be watching you."</p><p>"Oh man, okay." I exhaled deeply and nodded.</p><p>"Don't be nervous," she grinned and set her hands firmly on my shoulders, "You <em>got </em>this!"</p><p>"Totally," I nodded again, my tensed shoulders easing at her touch.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Now <em>this </em>is just adorable!"</p><p>Santana and I turned around from prepping our station to find Quinn in an emerald gown, her hair down in wavy curls, and smile sprawled across her face.</p><p>"What?" Santana huffed as she slung her rag over her shoulder and leaned against the counter on one arm while I just looked up and continued to dry my glass.</p><p>"You're matching." Quinn teased, "You match with her but you don't wanna match with me?"</p><p>"It's uniform..we're all matching!" Santana dismissed with an eye roll while I just snickered behind her, "Besides, bowties and hats were all Kurt had left so-"</p><p>"Not uh, I saw some beaded necklaces and a green lei in the container too!" I cut in happily and smiled at the two of them. Quinn looked between Santana and I and smirked.</p><p>"Really?" Santana grumbled.</p><p>"What? I <em>did</em>!" I protested. Santana just glared, or attempted to but failed, and ended up smiling too. "I like the bowtie and hat though, seems more-I don't know-sophisticated!" I added tried straightening my bowtie, "Plus I feel kind of cool matching with you.."</p><p>"You messed it up again," Santana sighed tiredly and went to straighten it back up.</p><p>"I got it," I whined trying to swat away her hands but she was persistent.</p><p>"No you don't, you can't even see it!" She chuckled, "There. Now quit messing with it."</p><p>"Fine, okay!" I mumbled then looked back up when I heard Quinn giggling. I almost forgot she was even sitting over there.</p><p>"Remember what we talked about Santana," She pointed as she hopped off the stool then smiled to me, "Good luck Brittany, I'm rooting for you!"</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The first couple of hours Sloppy Babies was officially open went by incredibly fast. Everything was such a blur because I was still trying to get used to serving actual people rather than Santana and all her fake accents and make believe orders. I was handling real alcohol, not just liquor bottles filled with tap water, but real alcohol.</p><p>I remembered my counts when I poured the shots though, even if counting in my head was slightly more difficult now with all the people yelling out orders and money flying everywhere.</p><p>Surprisingly, I was having fun! Well, I wasn't really all that surprised, I knew I would be having fun because I'm with Santana and though I don't really hang out with her other than training and her making drinks for me every night, she's a lot of fun to be around.</p><p>I kept in mind that Sue was somewhere around here, keeping an eye on me, so I worked really hard on remembering all of Santana's advice: Don't waste alcohol, show some skin, never serve water, etc. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up with Santana since she's been doing this for who knows how long, but I did my best to stay with her.</p><p>I also worked really well with the customers! At least, that's what my tip jar showed. It was nearly full by the end of my second hour and I still had five more hours to go! Just glancing down at it, there had to be at least $150, maybe more.</p><p>"Brittany, help me with these shots!" Santana called from her end of the bar and gestured to the glasses she was lining up. I kind of sensed it was a set up because Santana rarely asked me to help her, but I nodded anyway and picked up a bottle of Tequila in each hand and went at it effortlessly. I glanced over at Santana to see if she was watching, but instead she was looking up at the tinted windows of Sue's office with this proud grin on her face.</p><p>I found happiness in making her proud, so tried hard to keep doing it.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Getting tired yet?" She called to me as I popped caps off of three beers and slid them to their rightful customers. We were another hour into the shift and there was no sign of slowing up since the night was just getting started.</p><p>"Tired? Never!" I grinned back, running purely on adrenaline.</p><p>"That'll be useful one day," She winked and went back to spinning bottles in her palms.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I pretty much had serving beers and shots down, what I found myself tripping up on where mixed drinks. Sure, Santana showed me how to make their more popular ones but what had me confused was <em>how </em>they ordered. You can tell I don't really go out to bars that often.</p><p>
  <em>Jack and Coke, Double-Tall."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Absolut and Cran, Double-Short."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tanqueray and Tonic Single-Tall."</em>
</p><p>Somehow Santana sensed that I was kind of flailing and she stepped in, "I like my glasses like I like my ladies: tall, so that's what we got."</p><p>I tried to listen to what she was saying for future reference as I went to help the next customer. I felt a little embarrassed for not realizing that tall and short was in reference to the size of the glasses, but I knew there wasn't any time for that when there's a sea of people waiting for their order to be taken.</p><p>Santana swiftly grabbed for the liquor bottles and made the drinks the customer requested without even breaking a sweat. Afterwards she positioned herself close enough for me to hear her, "I forgot to teach you how they order other kinds of mixed drinks.."</p><p>"It's okay," I smiled, "I'm doing fine so far, right?"</p><p>"More than fine!" She winked and went back to her end of the bar.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>With two more hours left till closing time, I was actually starting to feel the effects of being on my feet for so long. I was glad I decided on wearing sneakers no matter how much Santana teased me about it earlier; comfort over cute! I was tired though, but I had to keep going!</p><p>"Damn, Brittany, you were on a roll with that last guy!" Santana joked as she slid a beer down to another customer. I ducked my head bashfully, not wanting to go into any details, but she must've say the $50 tip he gave me when he walked away.</p><p>Quinn had stopped by on her break, but the bar was still way too busy to say anything more than a hi before I had to get back to taking orders. It was a little scary knowing that sometimes Santana did this by herself, I couldn't imagine how she handled the whole bar alone.</p><p>Thankfully, the last two hours flew by fast and by the time last call came the place was nearly empty again. All that was left to do was clean up which I wasn't really bothered by because we could at least clean at our own pace rather than be rushed by people waiting on us.</p><p>When Puck, who I found out was the mohawked guy trying to hit on me the first night I came here, said that the place was officially closed for the night Santana and I looked to each other and sighed.</p><p>"You were awesome tonight!" Santana commended, "I don't give compliments like that very often unless I mean it or I'm trying to fuck, which in your case both are extremely accurate."</p><p>"Santana.." I groaned tiredly but still kept the smile planted on my face.</p><p>"Alright, all joking aside..you were great." She replied, "There's no way Sue will pass you up!"</p><p>"You think so?"I asked hesitantly, "I thought I slipped up with the whole mixed drink thing and there was that one shot I over poured on and-"</p><p>"Shut up. Brittany, you were great." Santana said with this sort of finality in her voice then tossed me a rag, "Now let's get this place cleaned up so I can take you out to celebrate! Don't worry, Quinn'll go too."</p><p>"Wait, celebrate what? I didn't get the job yet.."</p><p>"Mhm, <em>yet</em>.." Santana smirked as she wiped down the counter, "I love that word, I think it's my favorite."</p><p>I wanted to ask her why, what made it so special compared to any other word, but before I could, Sue was walking towards us from the stage.</p><p>"Before I go into the long list of things you need to improve on because you suck at them already, I'd like to congratulate you on surviving St. Patrick's Day at Sloppy Babies."</p><p>"Thank you." I answered politely, my heart already racing at whatever decision she made. I couldn't help but think back to the last person I auditioned for and all the harsh things he had to say and hoped that Sue had something better to offer me.</p><p>"Though you lack experience and you can't even sing, you have heart and you work for cheap," Sue began after this long dramatic pause, "With Santana's help, I'm sure you'll improve at some point."</p><p>"Wait, does that mean.."</p><p>"You're a Babysitter now, six to two, five nights a week." Sue answered then turned back to walk to her office. I stood there frozen, trying to process what just happened.</p><p>It wasn't until Quinn appeared behind the bar next to Santana that I rejoined Earth.</p><p>"Holy shit, I'm a Babysitter!" I turned to the two of them and shrieked excitedly despite how tired I felt just minutes ago. They both smiled proudly as I sort of bounced happily in place. I was just so thrilled I didn't know what to do with myself and before I knew it, I had invaded both their personal bubbles! With an arm curled around each of their necks, I hugged them both tightly and nuzzled my head on their shoulders. Quinn was first to return the hug because it's Quinn and we always hug upon greeting each other, Santana was a little jerky at first but soon I felt two hands on my back rather than just one, "Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you guys!"</p><p>"Wait, Brittany?" Quinn spoke up softly, "Are you crying?" I didn't realize I was until she said something so it made me bury my face in their shoulders even more, "Oh honey, don't cry."</p><p>"I'm just-I'm just really happy, I-I've never had friends as supportive as you guys before." I sniffled as I pulled away from them and gave them a watery smile. Quinn rubbed at my arm comfortingly while Santana seemed to have a hard time saying anything like she wasn't used to having good friends before either. It looked like she wanted to say something but she didn't really know how to which was definitely a first. Feeling somewhat responsible for choking her up, I decided to take it upon myself to break the tension, "Didn't you say something about treating me out?" I asked cockily, narrowing my eyes on the brunette.</p><p>Finally she seemed to get back to her normal self as she chuckled then smirked, "I don't remember mentioning me <em>treating </em>you but I could possibly be persuaded.."</p><p>I remember Quinn and I both laughing because when it comes to being flirty, Santana Lopez <em>does not </em>ever skip a beat! With that, we finished cleaning up the bar and the three of us ended the night at Rory's diner.</p><p>Like always, Quinn ate for free but when the check came Santana swiftly snatched it and paid for the two of us. I never did figure out how I persuaded her into paying, but just like everything else Santana does, I wasn't complaining.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fall Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So since you're an actual Babysitter now, I'm gunna let you in on something," Santana smirked as she finished teaching me a few other things that she realized she forgot to after working together on St. Patrick's Day. Sundays and Mondays, Sloppy Babies was closed so when I showed up for work on Tuesday it was nice to have a little refresher course. She bent down and pulled out an empty beer bottle then set it down on the counter next to an empty shot glass, "Not everyone knows about this, I usually don't tell a newbie my little tricks of the trade, but I kind of like you in that <em>we're going to have some really really awesome sex in the storage room one day </em>way." I snorted at her being so, well, <em>her</em>. She just looked to me and lifted her shoulder nonchalantly like telling someone something like that is a normal thing, which it probably is for her because she doesn't have a filter. "Anyway, when a customer buys you a shot, instead of actually taking it and becoming all sloppy and shit, you can-"</p><p>"Pretend you're chasing it with beer but really you're just spitting it back into the bottle?" I asked sarcastically, my own little smirk curling at my lips.</p><p>The smugness in Santana's face fell as she tilted her head, baffled.</p><p>"Hold up, what?" She sputtered, shaking her head, "How'd you know that?"</p><p>"I've seen Coyote Ugly.." I shrugged casually. I could tell she didn't really expect me to know that <em>little trick</em> by how she seemed to shut down, "You'd think that the guys would catch on by now, you know? I doubt they've seen that movie though; it's kind of a chick flick. Or maybe they have caught on and just don't give a damn?"</p><p>"I-uhm-well, I guess so?" She stammered, "I don't really know.."</p><p>"And you know what? I've always wondered what they do with all those bottles filled with back washed liquor!" I rambled as my eyes left hers and I stared down at the counter, "Like they can't obviously re-use it because that's disgusting and I'm sure violates a ton of health codes, but at the same time, it's such a waste!" I looked back up to Santana as a light bulb flickered on, "Wasting alcohol is Rule #1 and spitting it out is wasting alcohol! Oh God, Santana..are we breaking the rules?"</p><p>Santana just stared at me, head tilted still as she slowly pressed her lips together like she was trying not to..laugh at me?</p><p>"Hey, I'm being serious..I don't want to get fired, I just got this job and it's really, really, hard trying to find one on my own!" I pouted when her reserve finally broke and she was laughing away.</p><p>After she finally composed herself, Santana looked at me with her arms crossed and replied, "Here's my personal theory on the rules: break them when they need to be broken."</p><p>"But what's the point of having rules if you don't follow them?"</p><p>"They're for everyone else to follow," She shrugged, "But not me."</p><p>"Oh really?" I chuckled, "And why's that?"</p><p>"Because."</p><p>"Because, why?"</p><p>"That's just the way it is."</p><p>"But why?" I challenged seeing how frustrated she was starting to get with me.</p><p>"God, do you always have to have an answer for everything?"</p><p>"Depends, does one of the rules have to do with avoiding to answering my questions?"</p><p>"Rule #4 is about always keeping the customers entertained, so how about we go back to me teaching you how to do that?" She asked smoothly as she successfully changed the subject. I thought about getting back to why she doesn't follow rules because seeing her so flustered like that was a first and I needed to see more of it, but I decided she was right and I needed to focus.</p><p>"Geez, how many rules are there?" I sighed playfully.</p><p>"Only five."</p><p>"Don't waste alcohol, show skin, don't serve water, keep customers entertained, and.." I trailed off, looking to Santana to finish with the fifth rule.</p><p>She just smirked and turned back to the counter, "Ask Rachel."</p><p>"What?" I asked, brows furrowed, "Why would I have to ask-"</p><p>"What is going on here?!"</p><p>I flinched at the new voice that came from behind me then slowly turned around to see Rachel standing there, still dressed in her pea coat, and her hands planted firmly on her hips. She looked <em>pissed</em>!</p><p>"Hey speak of the devil," Santana chuckled as she set down her rag and sidled up next to me and smiled, "Sorry, I meant to say crazy wanna-be girlfriend.."</p><p>I nodded slowly, choosing not to comment on the fact that Rachel and Santana <em>were </em>a real thing at one point.</p><p>"Worse decision of my life," Santana added lowly then spoke out a little louder so Rachel could hear, "Coming back to work? I appreciate you actually getting here on time, but it's a little too late for that now. "</p><p>She just glared at Santana, her jaw clenching with rage, before she turned her scowl onto me, "Who are you? Her next hookup?"</p><p>"No? I'm Brittany; I'm new here, nice to meet you!" I greeted chipperly then extended my hand out to her to shake. She just continued to glare, looked down at my hand with her lips pursed, and then took a step closer to the counter. As soon as she dropped her hands from her hips, I instantly want on high alert, "Please don't throw any drinks on me, Quinn let me borrow this vest until Kurt is finished with my own."</p><p>"What?" She deadpanned, "A replacement? Already?" Rachel didn't seem to like that little tidbit of information very much and spun around swiftly, "Is Sue Serious or am I being Punk'd?"</p><p>"Oh please, Rachel, you're not even famous!" Santana mocked, "MTV only punks <em>important </em>people, not wanna-be's like you."</p><p>"I'll have you know I'm a <em>very </em>important person!"</p><p>"Yeah, I don't see that."</p><p>"Clearly." Rachel scoffed with the shake of her head, "If you actually cared about anyone else but yourself, we wouldn't be in this situation." I watched as Santana's jaw clenched tight and her playfully frustrating side seemed to slowly fade as Rachel continued to talk.</p><p>"Uhh, should I go?" I whispered to Santana, but she didn't seem to hear me.</p><p>"You knew the rules, Rachel!" Santana snapped, "<em>You</em> broke them, not me! You knew what being with me meant and you did it anyway."</p><p>I saw the tears starting to well in Rachel's eyes and I really just wanted to run because being stuck in the middle of a lover's quarrel, literally, is so awkward. I didn't really know much about Rachel besides how she's a very good singer and that her and Santana were together at some point, but that was about it. She was always so angry when she came to work though and I think from that, I formed a negative opinion of her, but seeing her look like a kicked puppy dog like that kind of made me feel bad for her.</p><p>"You not breaking the rules? Well that's a first!" Rachel yelled despite the tears rolling down her cheeks. The tension was getting so thick so fast, but I couldn't find it in me to do anything. Seeing such a serious side in Santana was hypnotizing in a way and though I knew I shouldn't really be listening to any of their argument, I was hooked.</p><p>"Hey, what's going on over here?" A familiar voice asked that was soon followed by Quinn appearing from behind the side door. She was dressed in just her baby pink rob and her makeup was half finished as she made her way between Rachel and Santana and glared at the both of them, "What's with all the yelling?"</p><p>Never have I ever been so happy to see Quinn, and at her arrival, I quickly ducked away from Santana and took a few steps back to let them deal it. I watched as she seemed to calm the both of them in such a mature way, which I wasn't really surprised by because she's just so damn convincing, but as I continued to observed, I couldn't help but think that Quinn has probably broken up arguments between the two on many other occasions.</p><p>Suddenly, Rachel's voice rose and she was pointing at me. Confused because I was focusing too hard on Quinn's ways of persuasion, I looked back and asked, "Excuse me?"</p><p>"You heard me," Rachel bit as she stepped away from Quinn and Santana and closer to me, "It's only a matter of time before the same thing happens to you too!"</p><p>"Uhm, I don't understand..what's going to happen to me?" I asked, confused.</p><p>"Rachel, leave Brittany alone." Santana growled, "She has nothing to do with this, she doesn't even know what you're talking about right now."</p><p>"Santana cares about no one, everybody knows it!" Rachel continued bitterly, "She's literally <em>incapable</em>of loving <em>anyone </em>else but herself and you'll just get hurt-" I seemed to tune everything else out because for the first time ever, I saw Santana look offended. Not only offended, but hurt. I wanted to defend her or something because no one should make another person feel like that, but I clearly don't know all the details so speaking up now wouldn't be fair.</p><p>"Rach, come on, that's enough.." Quinn sighed tiredly, "How about you go up and see Sue like you came here to do?" she suggested as she came up behind Rachel and set her hands on the fuming brunette's shoulders. Rachel resisted Quinn a couple times before finally allowing her to direct her out from behind the bar so Quinn could escort her up the stairs to Sue's office which left me alone with Santana again.</p><p>I was hesitant to say anything to her after the two had left, but the silence was becoming unbearable. Besides, I'm the kind of person that can't ignore the fact that my friend is hurting. I glanced up at Santana to see that she had already gone back to setting up her station like nothing ever happened. I picked my rag up too and went to drying off some glasses while observing Santana's nonchalant behavior.</p><p>"Are you okay?" I asked quietly when I couldn't contain my curiosity any longer, "I just, I saw how you kind of-"</p><p>"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Santana brushed off, her voice laced with all the undertones of her <em>not </em>being fine.</p><p>"Oh, okay." I nodded slowly and went back to prepping. It was oddly quiet after that and I hated it. Santana being quiet was probably one of the weirdest things because she's usually always saying something, whether it be flirting or teaching or even humming! Now, she was just a cold brick wall. I felt like it was my job to do something, not only because she was my friend, but because I have to work in close quarters with her for the next seven hours and I can't do that if she's being so strange.</p><p>I wanted to break the tension and I knew that there was only one thing that could really lift her spirits.</p><p>"You wanna make out?"</p><p>It was hilarious how fast Santana's head snapped up, her eyes the size of dinner plates as she stared, "Are you serious?"</p><p>"Of course not, silly!" I teased and bumped her with my hip playfully, causing her to grin, "I'm not <em>that </em>easy!"</p><p>"That's a damn shame." She sighed through her smug smile and went back to prepping bottles. She wasn't completely back to her usual self, but at least I got her to smile again.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>It wasn't until we were about half way through the shift that I realized Santana stopped chasing the shots customers ordered for her with beer. Now that I thought about it, I don't think she even had a empty bottle prepared. I thought about saying something, but I knew it wasn't my place to tell a grown woman how to live her life even though I'm sure drinking like she was while on the clock was allowed. Either way, I minded my own business and stuck to my section of the bar, working the crowd like Santana taught me to so I could make better tips because with what I get paid, it's just barely enough.</p><p>I'd glance down the counter every now and then at how she was doing and each time, she seemed to be doing just fine, especially when a pretty blonde found a seat in her section, fluttering long lashes that made Santana smile devilishly.</p><p>"And what can I do <em>you </em>for?" Santana asked seductively as she leaned over on the counter towards the blushing blonde. I wanted to roll my eyes and laugh because <em>really</em>? How the hell did <em>anyone </em>find Santana attractive besides her being obviously attractive? She had about the same amount of game as a horny fourteen year old boy that just discovered porn when I thought about it! The girl didn't seem to mind Santana's cheesy lines though; she actually looked like she was enjoying them!</p><p>I kept peeking up to see how they were doing since the place was pretty slow considering it was a Tuesday night. Santana said Tuesdays were always really slow, so the fact that I didn't have any customers to distract me with didn't help at all. I could practically hear everything they were saying and they definitely weren't talking about swapping sugar cookie recipes or anything..clean.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Hey Brittany!" Quinn waved as she shuffled out from the back door in her fuzzy slippers when the lights dimmed for her break. She hopped up on the bar stool in my section and ordered her usual. We chatted idly about her performance until the pretty blonde at the other end of the bar laughed a little too loud and caught both of our attention.</p><p>"I didn't think anyone's laugh could be so annoying.." I muttered, turning away from the scene of Santana and her flirting.</p><p>"Yeah, I bet." Quinn sighed still looking down the bar, "You'd think she'd take a little break or something, but no. That girl bounces back from a break up like it's nothing!"</p><p>"I don't want her to get in trouble or anything, but..she's been drinking." I confessed quietly, not wanting to be overheard, "Should I be worried?"</p><p>"About Santana?" Quinn chuckled, "No, she'll be fine. This is how she-uh-copes? Like I said when I first introduced her to you, Santana is <em>awesome </em>at expressing her feelings and dealing with emotions. That?" She said and nodded over to Santana flirting away effortlessly, "That's her dealing with her emotions, it's sad really."</p><p>The girl's shrill laughter carried down the bar again causing me to cringe.</p><p>"That <em>is </em>annoying.." Quinn mumbled and turned back to me, "They've been at it all night?"</p><p>"Pretty much," I shrugged and moved to wipe up some spilled beer, "That girl isn't even all that cute, I don't get it."</p><p>"It's not how cute she is, it's how <em>willing</em>." Quinn joked as she took a sip of her drink then glanced back at me, "You're not jealous, are you?"</p><p>"J-jealous?" I gasped and looked back at Quinn with wide eyes, "Of that <em>bottle</em> blonde? That's what she is; you're a natural blonde, you know when it comes from a bottle and when it doesn't." I ranted then nodded over to the girl who was leaning over the counter to Santana, her face all scrunched as she laughed some more, "Yeah, definitely not."</p><p>Quinn just quirked her brow and smiled, "Okay, just checking."</p><p>I went back to wiping down my side of the bar, clenching my teeth and furrowing my brows in frustration because <em>me </em>be jealous of <em>her</em>? That's funny! Why would I be jealous? What's there to be jealous of besides Santana focusing all her attention on her the whole night? Not that I secretly kind of like when Santana flirts with me or gets me all flustered like she usually does, I just like that she actually talks to me when we work together!</p><p>Quinn left a few minutes later so she could start the second act, leaving me to hear all Santana's whispered words and the bottle blonde's giggles. I chanced a glance their way and say how Santana looked at the girl. It was oddly similar to the way she would look at me when I was on the other side of the bar; for some reason, I didn't really like that.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"<em>Closing tiiiiime</em>! <em>Somethin' somethin' somethin' but you can't stay here</em>!" Santana sang playfully, her words somewhat slurred as she started tossing out empty beer bottles carelessly. We were officially closed and since it wasn't that busy, we didn't have much to clean up. At some point, the bottle blonde left, not after scribbling down her phone number on Santana's palm, to which Santana wiggled her brows suggestively and stared at the girl's ass, or lack thereof, until she had left the building.</p><p>By the end of our shift, Santana was completely wasted. At least that's what I thought. She didn't really stumble, except for the occasional misstep but for the most part her speech hadn't changed until she started singing. I watched with furrowed brows as she walked back and forth with a rag over her shoulder and four bottles between her fingers as she kept muttering to herself.</p><p>"Uh, you okay there?" I asked hesitantly when she stumbled a bit on the corner of the no slip floor mat, "Should I call a cab for you?"</p><p>"A cab? Nahh.." She brushed off, her eyes half lidded, then tossed the bottles into the trash bin eliciting a loud clanking noise. "<em>I know who I want to take me hooome</em>! <em>Take me home, take me home</em>!" She sang out again extremely out of tune and off key all while she giggled. It was so strange to see her like that when she was usually so, I don't know, put-together?</p><p>"Are you sure?" I asked again worriedly, "I don't want you hurting yourself or anything on the way home.." That seemed to catch her attention; she slowly spun around, her cheeks all tinted pink from the alcohol and the dopy grin pulling at her lips as she stepped closer to me.</p><p>"Awh, you care about me already?" She cooed causing the tips of my ears to tinge pink.</p><p>"Well, we're friends..that's what friends do." I shrugged helplessly.</p><p>"Yeah?" She asked, brows raised to her hairline, "Well don't."</p><p>I looked to her just as confused as I was earlier, but she didn't leave me any room to question her.</p><p>"You can go home now; I'll clean up the rest." She replied, her voice coming out as even and clear as if she hadn't been drinking the whole night. I continued to stare at her though, not convinced in the least but she insisted, "Go ahead, we're pretty much done anyway. I'll be fine."</p><p>I chewed a little on my bottom lip as we stared before deciding that she probably does this all the time, "Okay.." I hung up my dish towel to dry before tugging on my hoodie while she went back to cleaning. I turned around after getting ready to go out into the still chilly Spring weather and noticed her back towards me, "I'm gunna go now. See you tomorrow."</p><p>"Yeah, okay." She muttered, "Later!"</p><p>I was still a little skeptical leaving her when she's been drinking so in a split second decision, I walked over to her confidently, "Let me see your phone."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your phone.." I repeated sternly and watched as she dug it out of her back pocket and handed it over, "I'm putting my number in here so if you need help or anything, you can call me."</p><p>"What? You don't think I can handle myself?" She joked as I handed her phone back.</p><p>"I never said I didn't," I smiled sadly, "Just, if you need me call me.."</p><p>Santana stared down at her phone then nodded without looking up, "Noted."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>I finally made my way outside of Sloppy Babies to find the bottle blonde out there waiting with her hands dug in her pockets and shivering.</p><p>"Hi?" I greeted back skeptically.</p><p>"Is-uhm-is Santana still in there?" She asked anxiously, "She told me to wait out here for her so.."</p><p>Looking behind me to where Puck the bouncer was standing, I scrunched my nose. He just chuckled and shook his head; Santana must have girls waiting on her all the time, this is probably a normal thing. I thought about lying and telling her that Santana had already left and her and her horrible dye job weren't needed, but I didn't want to get on Santana's bad side so soon.</p><p>Besides, what Santana's intentions were with this girl were none of my business anyway! She could totally do whatever, whoever, she wants! I don't care.</p><p>"Yeah, she'll be out in a few minutes. She's almost done in there." I answered politely and went to hail a cab home, not looking back once.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>That night I set my ringtone tone to the loudest volume and slept with it under my pillow just in case Santana were to call. I couldn't decide whether it was Sam's snoring that I could hear all the way in the living room, the fact that I just wasn't tired, or that Santana still hadn't called me and it was already pushing 4am that kept me tossing and turning the whole night.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Quinn, are you <em>sure </em>this is normal?" I asked quietly as I watched Santana from afar walking towards the bar with chunky sunglasses hiding her sunken eyes and her hair all tussled in a way that didn't look purposely done. It was the second day in a row that she arrived to work clearly hungover. It was like a cycle she had going: flirt it up with some <em>cute </em>girl all night, leave with her, come back the next day hungover as hell, and then repeat.</p><p>Quinn looked up from her sheet music to see Santana shrugging out of her leather jacket sloppily before tossing it under the bar where she usually hid her stuff, "Oh yeah, definitely normal. I think she's actually taking it better this time though, the last few times she'd actually come to work in her uniform from her old job by accident."</p><p>"Really?" I gasped, shocked that Quinn found Santana's behavior <em>normal.</em></p><p>"Yup! She used to be a waitress at the Spotlight Diner and had to wear these old school bright red uniforms with these red, plastic, high-heeled boots." Quinn giggled at the memory, "None of the customers ever suspected anything though since everyone's in costume, so it worked."</p><p>My eyes drifted back over to Santana as she pulled out the first aid kit where she kept a bottle of Advil then poured herself some water.</p><p>"How long does this kind of thing last?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the bartender.</p><p>"Well, her and Rachel weren't together for all that long..I give it a few more days." Quinn shrugged and started gathering her sheet music, "I've got to start getting dressed.."</p><p>"Wait, I have a question!" I protested, "There's five rules here and I know the first four already, but Santana won't tell me what the fifth one is. She told me to ask Rachel, but that didn't really work out too well..do you know what it is?"</p><p>Quinn looked to me and smiled sweetly, "You haven't figured it out yet? I would've thought you'd got it by now considering all that drama you heard with Rachel.."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Rule #5: Don't fall in love with the bartender."</p><p>My eyes flickered back and forth between Quinn's hazel ones, waiting for her to start laughing and say she was just joking, but nothing.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me, that's not the rule.." I sighed after Quinn continued to look at me seriously, "Is it?"</p><p>"It is," Quinn nodded, "It's not specifically made for Santana, but rather Sue's theory that alcohol drives people thinking they're in love ultimately extending that love onto the keeper of love. You know what I mean?" I just stared at Quinn blankly, "Guess not, huh?" She laughed, "Well, that's another thing Sue's better at explaining. Anyway, I'll see you at intermission!"</p><p>XXXX</p><p>On the fourth day of watching Santana practically crawl into work, I decided to take action because waiting it out was way too painful to watch.</p><p>"Hi," I greeted softly, already learned the hard way that Santana's ears are super sensitive when she's hungover.</p><p>"Hey," She mumbled as she slid out of her leather jacket and flung it into the under-the-bar cabinet, groaning as she accidently slammed the door shut.</p><p>"You look..tired." I commented, "Not get enough sleep?"</p><p>"No shit, Captain Obvious. That chick just wouldn't leave me alone, like I know I'm good, but damn. A girl needs her beauty sleep." She grumbled without turning to look at me. After the first couple days I've seen her like this, I noticed how grumpy she is and have learned to ignore her mean little comments.</p><p>She always looks so apologetic after she says them to me anyway. She never apologizes though, but I can just tell by how she presses her lips so tightly together, like if she does that she can somehow suck the words back in and pretend they never happened, that she didn't mean it.</p><p>"I-uh-I got you something," I offered nervously and pulled out what I had been holding behind my back to her. She plucked the sunglasses from her face and stared down at my hand before looking back up at me with her brow quirked.</p><p>"A popsicle?"</p><p>"Yeah, they've always helped me when I've had a killer hangover. I'm not sure why, I think it's because they're cold and made of flavored water, but they're super tasty too." I kept it extended out to her waiting for her to take it, but she just continued to stare.</p><p>"You know, you shouldn't be so nice." She muttered, "People will only take advantage of you here."</p><p>I withdrew my hand holding the popsicle and let out a deep sigh because damn Santana is one stubborn woman!</p><p>"Well, there has to be at least <em>one </em>nice person in the world." I replied hopefully, "Someone has to counteract all the bad.."</p><p>Santana just laughed sarcastically and turned to go to the storage room, "Consider me the bad then."</p><p>I wanted to tell her that I didn't think she was as bad as she thought she was, just misunderstood, because her behavior is classic misunderstood. I wanted to follow her and give her a piece of my mind because I was tired of seeing her leave with all those random girls each night and come back to work looking like she just rolled out of bed.</p><p>But before I could do any of that, she reappeared in front of me only this time she was smiling sweetly.</p><p>"Does that really cure hangovers?" She asked skeptically, nodding to the popsicle in my hand.</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Huh," She hummed like she was actually considering it then turned back around as if she was about to walk away then like she finally made up her mind about it, turned to me again and accepted the popsicle with an apologetic grin. "Thanks," She muttered and quickly disappeared into the storage room without even waiting for me to reply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Follow the Leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the whole popsicle incident, Santana seemed to ease up a bit. She was still coming to work almost every evening with a hangover, but at least she wasn't leaving with some random girl all the time. That didn't me she didn't still flirt like her life depended on it though. Sometimes I just watch her at work, her tip jar filling up quickly, and wonder if flirting is second nature to her.</p><p>It was a few days later when I ventured my way into Sloppy Babies to find Quinn and Santana standing at one of the dining tables, their faces both contorted in frustration. I hadn't really ever seen Quinn so upset looking, but her usually pale cheeks were tinged pink and her brows were furrowed as she planted her right hand on the table and leaned over to put emphasis on whatever she was saying to Santana. I was still too far away to hear anything, but from the looks of it, it was a<em> very</em> heated discussion.</p><p>I wasn't sure whether or not I should <em>accidently </em>bump into a chair or something to let them know they weren't alone anymore, but I decided that I could probably make my way around them to the bar without interrupting.</p><p>I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene though as I tried to maneuver my way around the empty dining chairs. The closer I looked at the two, the more I realized that it looked as if Quinn was in the middle of scolding Santana. The bartender couldn't make eye contact with the taller blonde and chose to stare up at the ceiling or down at the table like she was..ashamed? I don't know. It was so strange seeing the usual confident Latina looking like a sad panda for the <em>second </em>time in almost two weeks.</p><p>Suddenly, something Quinn must've said triggered the bartender and she was back to spitting bitter words to the blonde. I knew it had to be something bitter because from knowing Santana for just a few weeks, I could tell when she was being mean just by her demeanor. Their voices started getting louder as they went at it to the point that I could actually hear some of what they were saying.</p><p>"If you would just pull your head out of your ass and deal with things like a normal person-"</p><p>"Don't tell me how to live my life, Fabray, I can take care of myself!"</p><p>"Clearly you don't! You can't keep doing this, Santana. She's the first person other than me that genuinely cares about you."</p><p>"Which is why I don't need her around me! She isn't like you, she doesn't know me, she doesn't know how I can be."</p><p>"Well here's a thought, how about you quit acting like a tortured soul and let her in?"</p><p>I watched as Santana seemed to recoil from Quinn's words. She didn't say anything, just let Quinn continue talking, her face blank like she had been caught in a lie. Quinn's voice was softer this time so I couldn't hear what they were saying until something sparked in Santana again and they went back to shouting.</p><p>"I don't care!"</p><p>"Yes, you do!"</p><p>I noticed Puck ducking his head in from the entrance to see what all the yelling was about, but when he saw it was just Quinn and Santana, he shrugged and went back outside. This type of thing probably happens a lot I guess judging by how uninterested Puck seemed to be. I looked back to the two still arguing and decided that I really needed to quit eavesdropping.</p><p>
  <em>Is it still eavesdropping if they're talking so loud that everyone could hear though?</em>
</p><p>I had already stowed my stuff away beneath the bar and decided to head outside so that they could be alone and I wouldn't be tempted to listen in, their voices muffled once again since I was too far to hear what they were actually saying, when the sound of one stinging slap echoed. Another sound closely followed.</p><p>I snapped my eyes in their direction to see Santana holding her cheek with one hand and Quinn holding her cheek with hers.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" I shrieked at the realization that things just got violent and rushed over to them. Neither of them answered, just rubbed at their cheeks and kept their eyes narrowed on each other. My eyes flickered between them, waiting for someone to say something but they only..laughed?</p><p>"You hit like a girl."Santana chuckled, her fingers running down her cheek to clutch her jaw.</p><p>"Thank you." Quinn replied sweetly, "You should try a little more fingers rather than all that palm, it'd be more effective."</p><p>"Wanky."</p><p>"Do you need to be slapped again?" Quinn sighed, her eyes shifting from Santana's to mine as her lips pulled into a smile, "Hey Britt."</p><p>"Uhh..hi." I stammered confusedly. We stood there silently just staring at each other until Quinn said something about getting ready for tonight and walked away.</p><p>I glanced over at Santana wanting some type of explanation, because friends don't just slap each other like that then go on about their day, but she just dropped her hand from her face and shrugged, "We have a very loving friendship." She quirked her lips into a little grin and went towards the bar to start prepping.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I assumed that Quinn and Santana's argument had something to do with Santana's drinking on the job, but as our shift started, I realized she was still doing her usual thing. I tried keeping to my end of the bar seeing as Santana was doing a fine job entertaining the customers in front of her, but after the third shot I watched her take, I had to pull her aside.</p><p>I was <em>not </em>going to deal with another drunken mess. Not that Santana was <em>that </em>much of a mess when she had been drinking, but I didn't want to worry for another day. It wasn't like I could control my worrying because if I could switch it off, I totally would! I guess it's different because without Sam, Santana and Quinn are pretty much all I have. They're my friends and friends care about other friends. At least, that's what <em>I</em> think. From watching how Quinn and Santana interact with each other, I might be alone on that one.</p><p>"What gives? I was about to make a killing on that dude!" Santana grumbled when I tugged her away from the customer by her elbow.</p><p>"I think that's enough drinking for you tonight." I replied hoping that my voice wouldn't waver at how annoyed Santana looked. Surprisingly, she took a step back and narrowed her eyes on me.</p><p>"Yeah? Who says?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Oh really?" She laughed seeming unconvinced then crossed her arms defensively, "And why would I listen to you? I'm <em>your </em>boss, it's not the other way around."</p><p>"You're not my boss, Sue is!" I argued but she didn't look too fazed.</p><p>"Yeah, but <em>I'm </em>in charge back here." She countered smugly. We continued looking at one another in this sort of staring contest until I finally broke eye contact.</p><p>"Fine then," I muttered and stalked back to my side of the bar where one of the customers was trying to get my attention. I could feel Santana still staring at me as I walked away and went to greet the guy and his buddy, "Hi! What can I get for you?" I worked my magic and smiled sweetly, batting my eyelashes at them both and leaned on the counter on my forearms, grinning even harder when I saw both of their eyes slip from mine down to the skin the opening of my leather vest exposed.</p><p>"Oh my God," I heard Santana laugh and no doubt shake her head before she reappeared at my side a little further down the bar. I smirked confidently and focused back on the customers.</p><p>Just as I hoped, they ordered shots.</p><p>"And don't forget one for your pretty lil self!" The one with a scruffy beard winked and held out a twenty dollar bill to me.</p><p>"Awh, thanks!" I beamed happily and accepted the money before swiftly plucking up the liquor bottles and poured out the shots. When I finished, I slid two to them and joined them in raising our glasses and shooting the liquor back in unison. I didn't even give my special beer bottle a second glance as I took the shot and swallowed. I pressed my lips tight together attempting to keep my smile on and hide the fact that my esophagus was on fire, the whiskey leaving a burning trail as it washed down my throat. The two were quick to cheer though; one even tossing their glass in the air and catching it before saying they'd take another.</p><p>I took one more with them before they switched to something on draft and walked towards the stage as Quinn went into her third song. I was thankful that they left, whiskey was never really my kind of liquor, but tonight I was actually going to take every shot bought for me. After all, I'm only doing what I've seen Santana do and she's my <em>boss </em>behind the bar anyway.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I was trying to keep track of how many drinks I accepted, but after awhile I started to lose count. Not that I was drinking <em>a lot </em>but..yeah, I don't remember. It's not like I was drinking for three hours straight, maybe like a couple every hour or so? It wasn't enough to have me stumbling around, but I did build up a good buzz though! I felt confident with a little liquid courage in me; I started flirting more with the customers (boys <em>and </em>girls) and watched my tip jar collect almost as fast as Santana's. It wasn't until a particularly cute girl approached the bar and set her eyes on me that I decided to up my game.</p><p>"Hey there, Hot Stuff." The woman smirked as she dropped her chin to her palm and batted her lashes.</p><p>"Hi, how's it going?" I asked smoothly and tossed my dish rag over my shoulder.</p><p>"Just fine now," She answered and smiled sweetly.</p><p>"Awesome," I managed to reply as I was momentarily awed by her perfect smile, "So what's a girl like you like to drink?"</p><p>We fell into light conversation as I made her a Tequila Sunrise until I found myself being tugged away from the pretty lady by an exceedingly hotter lady.</p><p>"Hey! She almost gave me her number!" I pouted as Santana narrowed her eyes at me.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" She questioned clearly ignoring my protest, "You <em>want </em>to get fired?"</p><p>I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol flowing through me or her reprimanding tone that had me sway a little at my spot, but I wasn't going to back down easily. I've got lady balls!</p><p>"I'm just following the leader." I shrugged innocently, "And you're <em>totally </em>being a hypocrite right now."</p><p>She just shook her head and rolled her eyes, her thick hair falling from over her shoulder at the movement, and frowned.</p><p>"I need you to stop." She replied lowly as her eyes fell to her fumbling hands, "You made your point, I get it." I took in the way she couldn't make eye contact with me and how she kept wringing out her hands and wondered if it was because I was making her nervous. I couldn't focus too long on that though because before I realized it, I was giggling like a crazy person.</p><p>"<em>And we can't stop! And we won't stop!</em>" I sang loudly through my laughing and went back to the pretty brunette I had been talking to before Santana rudely tugged me away.</p><p>However, as I turned to leave, Santana grabbed on to my wrist. I couldn't remember if that was the first time she had ever initiated physical contact with me, but the thought alone had me stiffen.</p><p>"Brittany.." She uttered my name barely loud enough for me to hear over Quinn's singing then pulled me so that I was facing her again. Her eyes met mine briefly as she slowly let go of my wrist, "You want me to beg?"</p><p>I felt the corner of my lips lift into the smuggest of grins, "Oh yeah."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The pretty brunette ended up leaving to sit near the stage shortly after I came back to talk to her. I was a little bummed because I thought my jokes were actually pretty funny but I guess she didn't think so. It was okay though because another equally attractive person took her seat and the game was back on. I was starting to think it was my lucky night because I found almost every person sitting in my section attractive, but then I remembered all that whiskey I had earlier and decided that if I was completely sober, they probably weren't even a tiny bit cute.</p><p>I was slowly starting to feel the effects of all that alcohol, even if the shots were spaced out, but I did my best to keep from looking sloppy. After all, a Babysitter is supposed to take care of the sloppy not actually be one.</p><p>As the guy that took the pretty brunette's seat ordered his drinks, he offered to buy me one too. I thought about breaking my special bottle back out because I wasn't sure how long I could keep up with the drinking but I wanted to prove my point to Santana. Also I wanted to reiterate that I totally had the lady balls, sometimes I still think she doesn't believe me.</p><p>I had just poured out two shots of Patron when Santana swiftly sidled up next to me, her hand running along the small of my back as she leaned in and swiped the glass from my fingers. Without a word, she shot it back then set the glass on the counter and winked sexily at the customer. His jaw dropped a little as she ran her tongue slowly along her bottom lip before breathing out a, "Yum!"</p><p>If I wasn't so mad that she took <em>my </em>shot, I would've found the whole move extremely hot. Hell, I <em>did </em>find it hot even if I was mad. I kept my eyes trained on Santana as she sweet talked <em>my </em>customer until he had all the drinks he needed and left. I wanted to interrupt and tell her to go back to her side of the counter and maybe yell at her about stealing my shot, but I couldn't get the image of her licking her lips out of my head!</p><p>It was like super slow motion: a little tip of pink poking out between two pouty, extra kissable, lips then dragging along her fuller bottom one, leaving a glistening trail. I was hypnotized.</p><p>I didn't snap out of it until I was literally being <em>snapped </em>out of it.</p><p>"Huh?" I mumbled, blinking a little to realize Santana was snapping her fingers in front of my face.</p><p>"I said you're cut off, I'm serious this time." She replied sternly, "People are starting to notice something is off with you and I don't like it." She jutted her chin out to one of my past customers as he was leaving, "See him? I'm pretty sure he's been plotting to get you shit faced because he keeps buying you shots. I told him if he tried that shit again, I'd have him thrown out. I'd send you home early if we weren't already about to close.." I kind of tuned out everything else she said because the ringing in my ears were getting louder and my body just felt like it was on fire. I knew my face was flushed because that always happens when I drink or when Santana's scolding me.</p><p>Something about her bossing me around really gets me hot, I don't know.</p><p>"Brittany, are you even listening to me?" She asked, snapping her fingers in my line of vision again.</p><p>"Mhmm, I'm all ears like Dumbo." I nodded then regretted it because that was way too much movement for my already spinning head. I actually had to reach out to steady myself in case my legs decided to give up on me. I was surprised at how quick Santana reached her hands out to me; she didn't touch me but she still made the effort to catch me if I fell.</p><p>Then I thought about how in that movie Superbad the guy that's like a mini Seth Rogen head butted Emma Stone and accidently gave her a black eye because he passed out and I got super worried that I might do that to Santana. That would be so embarrassing. I'm sure she'd still be hot though, even with a black eye.</p><p>"You're drunk." Santana sighed and moved to grab a glass then filled it with water.</p><p>"Heeeey, we don't serve water!" I tried to argue as she handed the glass to me but my words came out a little more slurred than I would've liked.</p><p>"Go sit in the dressing room and drink this," She instructed as she began to walk me in the direction of the door leading out of the bar, "I'm going to clean up and I'll drive you home."</p><p>I was in mid sip when I realized she was going to clean up by herself and before I could stop myself, I was attempting to talk, totally forgetting that I had a mouthful of water.</p><p>Santana just rolled her eyes, a smile threatening to grace her pouty lips, as she handed me some napkins from the counter.</p><p>"Sorry," I mumbled as I wiped my chin, "I got excited."</p><p>"Yeah, I see that." Santana replied before nodding to the door, "Go sit down and make sure you drink all of that. I've got clean up." I nodded sadly and turned to go sit in the dressing room with my cup of water.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Woah, what the hell happened to you?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I hadn't realized I dozed off until I had to pick my head up off the wall I had been leaning on and blinked a couple times to adjust to there being three different Quinns standing in front of me.</p><p>"Tried teachin' Santana a lesson.." I groaned before shutting my eyes tight because the room was spinning again and it looked I was being surrounded by even <em>more </em>Quinns.</p><p>"You think it worked?" She asked quietly, the sound of a giggle building up in her throat. Before I could answer, I heard the door open again signaling someone else walking in.</p><p>"Here, I've got your jacket and your phone." Santana said as I felt the items land in my lap and the glass I was struggling to hold on to get pried from my fingers, "You drank all of it, right? You didn't pour it anywhere, did you because I'll be highly upset if you did? I'm not trying to slip and bust my ass leaving here tonight, I don't have health insurance." I opened my eyes again, or more like squinted, so I could put my jacket on without dropping my phone. I wanted to laugh at how silly she looked eyeing the floor for a spill like that; it was cute.</p><p>I shook my head at her questions, a dopy grin filling my face because I totally <em>would </em>pour it somewhere if she hadn't been so adamant about me drinking all of it.</p><p>"Oh yeah, it definitely worked." Quinn smirked as she slid into her jacket too.</p><p>Santana looked over her shoulder as she started buttoning up her coat, "What worked?"</p><p>"Nothing, something on my phone.." Quinn recovered, shaking her phone in her hand casually, "You look surprisingly sober. Did my words finally sink in to that thick skull of yours?"</p><p>"Whatever," Santana waved her away, "Maybe if Brittany here didn't decide to drink up the whole bar.." Santana trailed off then turned to me with softer facial expressions, "Where do you live?"</p><p>Suddenly the thought of going home like this and having Sam see that I had been drinking gave me chest pains. I didn't feel like dealing with him and the questions he's bound to ask me, he doesn't even know where I work! Not that he needs to know, but I know he'd have something to say about me working at a bar. It was like a mixture of guilt and frustration or something and I hated how <em>going home </em>made me feel like that.</p><p>I didn't realize that I hadn't answered until Quinn was answering for me.</p><p>"Just bring her with you and take her home in the morning when she's sobered up," Quinn offered simply.</p><p>"What? Hell no, I'm not an <em>actual </em>babysitter. <em>You </em>take her home with you." Santana huffed, folding up her arms. The two of them started bickering again, but not loud enough to make my head hurt even more. I hated that they felt they needed to take care of me though; I got myself into this mess, I can get myself out!</p><p>"Ssokay, I can getta cabbie.." I muttered causing both of them to stop talking abruptly.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think so." Santana agreed with the shake of her head. She looked like she was going to say more and I tried really hard to concentrate on her words, but my eyes closed faster than I could think about keeping them open.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Watch your head." I heard Santana advice, but I kept my eyes closed and continued to let her guide me into her car. I helped her as much as I could, but no matter how hard I tried to control my limbs, they continued to disobey me.</p><p>"Sorry.." I mumbled for some reason feeling the need to apologize.</p><p>"Say sorry one more time, I'll give you something to be sorry for." She joked as I felt her hands run over my chest. Even through my thick jacket, I could feel it and sucked in a breath at the touch. "Easy tiger, I swear I'm not trying to cop a feel. I'm just buckling you in."</p><p>I felt myself smile as my head rolled away from her, "Sure, thas-wha they all say.."</p><p>She just chuckled and pulled her hands away after hearing the click, "Just please don't throw up in my car."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Hey, we're here. I'm gunna need you to at least try to use your legs because I don't think I can carry you up three flights of stairs. You'll probably break my back and not in the way that I've been hoping for."</p><p>I felt myself nod and tried hard to do as she said. The chilly air hit m cheeks as I pushed myself out of her car, shocking me out of my drunken daze long enough for me to slump my arms around the bartender without worrying about invading her personal space. She slipped her arm around my waist while she held on tight to my hand dangling off her shoulder, allowing me to rest my head on her shoulder.</p><p>Little wisps of her hair tickled my nose as we started to walk causing me to scrunch up my face and burry it a little deeper in her hair to hide from the wind, "Ya shhmell good."</p><p>"Thanks, but I'm not your personal scarf," Santana grumbled but even without looking I could hear the smile curling at her lips.</p><p>"You are tonight."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I stumbled into what looked to be Santana's bedroom as she went to flick on the lights.</p><p>"Ugh.." I groaned at the sudden brightness and soon the room was dark once again.</p><p>"My bad," She sighed, "You can sleep in my room, the couch isn't really all that comfortable and I already feel a little bad that you're going to have a nice hangover tomorrow, I wouldn't put you through that."</p><p>"But..your bed's so big. We can't share?" I replied but she just laughed instead.</p><p>"Oh no, definitely no." She chuckled, "I know what happens when you share a bed with a drunk. You'll get all clingy and try to cuddle because you don't feel well and I'll let you because I feel bad and seeing you so helpless like that would be really cute; it's cliché. I mean, I already dodged having to hold your hair back when you throw up and accidently calling you something nice like <em>honey </em>or <em>sweetheart </em>which I'm surprised you haven't done yet. You sure you don't need to throw up because I just washed those sheets?"</p><p>"N-no.."I mumbled tiredly.</p><p>"Well, good." She huffed and moved to her dresser and started pulling out clothes, "I'm putting some clothes here for you to change into if you want, okay?" I laid back against the most comfiest bedspread I've ever felt and almost</p><p>"Mmkayz."</p><p>"I'm just gunna change in the bathroom, it's right here if you need to go or anything later." She disappeared behind the door without another word. I took the time to quickly, or as quickly as I could, change out of my uniform into what she had set out for me: baby blue, cotton pajama pants with a white drawstring and a NYU shirt that was probably baggy on her but fitting to me.</p><p>I padded my way back to her bed and slid under the covers, humming in delight at how nice her sheets smelled. At first, I was a little hesitant about taking her bed because of all the girls she leaves the bar with but she said she's already washed everything so it was okay.</p><p>I made a mental note to make a mental note to ask her what kind of detergent she uses because it really did smell nice.</p><p>Then again, it might just be <em>her </em>that smells so nice.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>At some point, I dozed off again only to be reawaken by the bright light streaking across the room from Santana opening up the bathroom door. The lights flicked off just as quick so my eyes didn't have the time to readjust.</p><p>"Does the shirt fit? It's the biggest I've got."</p><p>"You callin'me fat?" I muttered but she just laughed.</p><p>"I've seen you with your shirt off and I can say that that's the last thing I think of your body." It was my turn to chuckle as I rolled to my side to face her, my body already successfully tangled up in her bed sheets. "I see you've made yourself comfortable. Well, I'll be out there if you need anything." She was turning away and before I even knew I was saying something, I did.</p><p>"What?" She asked and looked over her shoulder at me.</p><p>"No bedtime story?"</p><p>"My Babysitter duties don't extend to other Babysitters, sorry." She smirked, "Now, if you'd quit rambling I could get some sleep so.." She jutted her thumbs at the bedroom door and started to leave.</p><p>"Wait."</p><p>She turned back to me with her brows raised.</p><p>"Sleep with me."</p><p>I don't know what urged that out of my mouth, it wasn't even an option in my head because of her little speech about clichés from earlier, but it fell out faster than I could stop it.</p><p>What surprised me even more though is when she walked back to the edge of the bed with one of the sweetest smiles I'd ever seen adorning her face. There wasn't any smugness or cocky grin, no smirking or flirty comment, just her standing there..smiling genuinely.</p><p>That was the last thing I remembered before grabbing onto the rainbow colored tail of a giant unicorn and hitched a ride into the sunset singing a really weird version of <em>I believe I can fly</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Repercussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as blinked away the last signs of sleep and was greeted by the first signs of a killer hangover, I went into panic mode. My mouth was extremely dry, my lips chapped, my arms feeling like dead weight, and I'm sure my messy hair could probably house a couple cute pigeons because I could just feel that it was a total bird's nest.</p><p>I knew better than to freak the hell out though because any unnecessary movement would cause more pain, but the fact that I was actually laid up in an empty bed rather than in my usual spot on the couch at home was enough to have me slowly start to sweat. I couldn't really remember where the hell I was or how I got there even and that alone brought me back to my early college days of drunken girls' nights out.</p><p>It wasn't until I started to look around the mysterious room to maybe get a hint of whose house I was in that I realized I was really really hot underneath all the blankets. I always manage to tangle myself up no matter what, but even more when I'm drunk. I'm just a really active sleeper I suppose. As I glanced at the grey, empty walls then dresser top covered with jewelry, perfume bottles, earrings to the lone arm chair in the room with two black leather vests thrown over its back, my memory slowly started coming back. I backtracked the night before, or what I could remember, as I tried to wiggle my arms free when I hit me:</p><p><em>Sleep with me</em>.</p><p>My eyes widened at the memory, along with whose room this was and whose bed I was laid up in, and I was quickly untangling myself from silky sheets despite how much my body ached, desperate to see if that actually happened.</p><p>To my surprise, I was still fully dressed in Santana's baby blue pajama pants and NYU tshirt.</p><p>I let out a sigh of relief, because how awkward would that have been, before turning to my side to see a bottle of aspirin, surrounded by Sloppy Babies matchbooks, and a tall glass of water waiting just for me on the night stand.</p><p>That was the cause of my first smile of the day.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The smell of bacon lured me out of bed.</p><p>That was my next smile because I don't even remember the last time I had woken up to a hot breakfast. Sam wasn't really much of a cook and I never strayed too far from the microwave when it came to something hot.</p><p>After heading to the bathroom to make sure I didn't look like a complete hot mess, I padded out of the bedroom and followed the scent of sizzling bacon. Upon leaving Santana's bedroom, I first noticed the lack of pictures on the hallway walls, actually, the lack of <em>anything </em>on the walls. Either she had just recently moved in or she was horrible at decorating, but as I ventured out into the living room that thought was quickly dismissed.</p><p>The first thing I noticed was the huge flat screen tv that hung off the cream painted brick wall. It was the first thing I noticed because it was left on cartoons, from here it looked to be an episode of Rugrats which had me slightly confused because that show has been off the air for awhile now. I moved further into the room, picking up on the warm cozy feeling of someone cooking in the kitchen and the tv being left on and the natural sunlight filtering in through the curtains and though I should be cringing at all the light, I sort of liked it all.</p><p>Maybe it's because my <em>home </em>lately hasn't really been feeling like home with everything that's happened, but something about Santana's place made me feel, I don't know, welcomed. When I was close enough to see, I peered back up to the tv to see it was the episode where Chuckie was getting his first haircut, and chuckled because that really was a great show back then. I remember watching it at home with my dad and laughing because he was laughing too and I never thought I'd see a grown up laughing at cartoons but he was.</p><p>I looked around the well decorated living room, admiring how healthy all her plants were and the few pieces of art hanging on the walls, none personal pictures though, then caught a glimpse of a keyboard tilted up against a well stocked bookcase. I walked closer to see how worn the buttons were and the dust free whites and blacks of the piano keys. Santana never really struck me as a musician, then again, there are a lot of things I don't know about the girl to begin with.</p><p>It wasn't until I looked away to admire Santana's fluffy white rug that I saw the lone pillow and throw blanket lazily strewn across the longer of the two leather couches.</p><p><em>I guess she really </em>did <em>take the couch after all</em>.</p><p>Thinking that it was the least I could do, I leant down and folded the blanket up neatly and set it on the chair's arm along with the pillow before heading into the kitchen. I was actually surprised that Santana hadn't spotted me sooner since the living room and kitchen were basically connected; the only thing dividing the two was a bar-like counter and three low hanging lamps.</p><p>I rounded the bar to find that the kitchen counter on the other side of it was covered with a plate of golden waffles, a bowl with fresh strawberries and blueberries, and another plate lined with paper towels. I didn't focus too long on the delicious looking food for my attention was being drawn to a pair of toned, tanned, <em>bare </em>legs peeking out from under an oversized red and white flannel shirt and black socks with two white bands around the tops rolled up to her knees. I nearly collapsed at seeing the sight and though it was probably the sexiest outfit I'd ever seen on the bartender, I couldn't help but find the whole thing extremely cute.</p><p>But what was even cuter? Santana's humming. I couldn't make out the tune, but I liked it. I could already picture it getting stuck in my head and humming this mysterious tune for the rest of the day because it was so catchy and cute and just so..<em>Santana</em>. I don't know, I can't describe it. If Santana were to have a sound, that would be hers.</p><p>Then I realized that I had been standing in the threshold of the kitchen for a few minutes now and that's kind of creepy considering she still hadn't realized I was there yet.</p><p>"Need any help?" I piped in causing Santana to flinch at the sudden sound and spin around, left hand wielding a metal spatula while the right gripped the handle of a hot frying pan.</p><p>"Holy fuck!" She gasped, swinging the pan around and the spatula in the air like she was <em>really </em>about to fight me off with it. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be an empty plate, and hid behind it.</p><p>"Sorry!" I pleaded, ready to embrace bacon grease to the face but it never happened.</p><p>"Oh God, it's just you." Santana sighed in relief, the sound of the pan hitting the stove closely following. "You need to quit creeping up on me like that; I could've wasted you with this bacon." I slowly set the plate back down, trying to fight a grin at how scared she had gotten the <em>second </em>time. She went back to frying up bacon as she nodded to the fridge next to her, "There's some popsicles in there if you want one."</p><p>"Really?" I grinned and opened up the freezer door to find an unopened box of name brand popsicles, the kind we couldn't afford at me and Sam's apartment, "Thanks."</p><p>"No biggie, that weird trick actually <em>does </em>work." She chuckled then turned down off the stove and brought the pan of crispy bacon to the counter behind her so she could lay out the strips on the paper towel covered plate, "How are you feeling anyway? Did you take the medicine I set on the night stand?"</p><p>"I'll be okay, I'm sure the pills will kick in once I get some food in me." I answered as I bit off the plastic tip of a cherry popsicle, thankfully for having something to finally fix my dry mouth.</p><p>"Well, you're in luck then. Chef Snixx's specialty is breakfast and though it's already afternoon, who gives a fuck." She smirked and handed me a plate, "Dig in."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>At first sitting face to face was kind of quiet. I wasn't sure why and I don't think she knew either. Finding something to talk about was hard for some reason, but we both chalked it up to her being really hungry and I being plagued by the worse headache, which really wasn't all <em>that </em>bad. I just needed an excuse. Santana always came off to me as a very guarded person and though my head was swirling with a never ending supply of questions for the bartender, I knew I couldn't ask in fear of scaring her off.</p><p>But the weird thing about our quietness was that it wasn't awkward. Well, maybe it was a <em>little </em>awkward, but it wasn't to the point that I was rushing out the door or she was fidgeting in her seat with nerves. It was a comfortable quiet.</p><p>"So, I saw you have a keyboard over there.." I drawled out attempting to make up some sort of conversation.</p><p>"Uh huh." She hummed as she sliced up her waffles.</p><p>Rolling my eyes at the tiny smile she tried to keep from her lips, I asked the inevitable, "So do you play?"</p><p>"I do," She answered shortly.</p><p>"Yeah? Like what?"</p><p>"Lots of stuff," she shrugged casually.</p><p>"Can you play me something?"</p><p>Finally peering up from her plate, she smirked, "Nope."</p><p>"What? Why not?" I gasped, "You could be lying for all I know."</p><p>"Could be," She teased with her nose all scrunched, "You'll never know.."</p><p>"Sounds like I have to stick around and see then," I countered with a wink that had her snickering again.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"This was super tasty," I complimented after finishing my third waffle and popped a fresh blueberry in my mouth, "Did you make them from scratch?"</p><p>"I did," She nodded with a soft smile on her lips as she pushed around a slice on her plate, "Waffles are kind of my go-to thing."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" I chuckled and reached for my glass of orange juice, "What happened to Chef Snixx and breakfast being her specialty?"</p><p>I slowly watched her shoulders ease as she snickered and went for a strawberry, "I said it was my specialty, I never said I knew how to make more than one thing."</p><p>"Well you do better than me," I shrugged, "I can make a mean bowl of microwaveable oatmeal though!"</p><p>"Sounds delicious." She teased as she finished up the rest of her food then moved to clear the table.</p><p>"Wait, I'll get it-"</p><p>"No, you don't have to-"</p><p>"It's the least I can do-"</p><p>"Really, you don't-"</p><p>It was a lost battle for the both of us before it even started, because too stubborn people wanting to help at the same time is always going to be a lost battle.</p><p>"Okay, fine..but I'm drying." San sighed as she finally let me take the dirty dishes from her hands and led the way to the sink. With a triumphant smile fixed on my face, I followed after her.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"By the way," I said to break the new found silence that fell over us as I started to warm the water and dampen the sponge, "You've got a really nice place."</p><p>"You think so?" Santana asked almost timidly as she dug around in the drawers for a clean dish towel.</p><p>"Definitely! You must make a lot of money at the bar to afford a place like this."</p><p>Santana just giggled softly and nodded, "Not really, I can thank dear old dad for all of this. Well, the money he left me for college anyway." She trailed off like she was trying to make light of something that hurt. She seemed like the kind of person that made jokes about stuff you shouldn't really joke about.</p><p>I just shrugged anyway, "Still a nice place."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"You must get that a lot though, right?" I asked lightly as I ran the soup over the sponge and kneaded it between my fingers.</p><p>She rose with her brow quirked and her face all scrunched, "Why do you say that?"</p><p>Sensing that I might've just overstepped my boundaries, I cursed my big mouth and shook my head, "Nothing, I don't know why I said that. Just ignore me."</p><p>She didn't though; I could still feel her eyes on me as I looked back down at the sponge in my hands, hoping that she'd look away soon. She didn't say anything further, just stood next to me and silently dried the plates I handed to her.</p><p>It wasn't until a couple of minutes had passed that her voice broke through the sound of rushing water and the occasional clink of the plates. She was busy drying a glass in her hands when she spoke so evenly, "I know you might have formed your opinion of me already, and I don't blame you if it's a bad one, but I'm not-"She lets out a deep sigh like she's struggling to find the right word before shaking her head a little, "I don't bring those girls I leave the bar with, I-I don't bring them back here. I never do."</p><p>It was in that moment that I felt like Quinn was the only other person that knew what she had just told me. It was like her little secret and she just let me in on it.</p><p>I wanted to ask so many questions: Where did she bring those girls then? How many of them actually saw the inside of her apartment? Did Rachel even see it before? So many things were left unanswered, but I knew that when the time was right, Santana would fill me in on her own. She was just the kind of person that had to slowly warm up to you because, for some reason, friendships were kind of hard for her to manage. That, I could tell from Quinn being the only friend I'd ever seen around her.</p><p>"Well, I feel super special then." I replied and smiled brightly down at her hoping to convey how honored I was that she told me that and wanting to encourage that she could tell me more stuff like that only to find that her eyes were still glued on the nearly bone dry glass in her hands. It was like a nervous tick, her turning the glass in her towel covered hand over and over like that. She didn't finally put it away until I was handing her another plate.</p><p>We fell into another comfortable silence after that.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Did you fold this or did I?" She asked as I followed her out into the living room and she stopped at the blanket I had folded earlier.</p><p>"I did," I answered with a shrug, "Sorry for kind of stealing your bed last night.."</p><p>"Kind of?" She teased accompanied by a smirk.</p><p>"Well..flat out stealing." I corrected feigning a guilty sigh.</p><p>"I'm kidding, don't you remember? I offered it to you, well actually, I <em>made </em>you sleep there. You didn't really have a choice in the matter." Santana replied matter-of-factly as she scooped the pillow and blanket up in her arms and started walking towards the hallway that led to her room, "I'll just put this stuff away and slip into some jeans so you'll quit staring at my ass and we can go."</p><p>I flushed at the thought of being caught, but I don't actually remember staring since we've pretty much been sitting the whole time. I've decided she rather just tease me constantly even if I'm not actually doing what she says I am because I think she secretly likes to make me blush. Jerk.</p><p>"Wait, where we going?" I called after her realizing that we didn't have work for several more hours.</p><p>"Uhm, home?"She chuckled, "Well, <em>your </em>home."</p><p>I flushed again, but this time from embarrassment.</p><p><em>Duh, of course she doesn't want me hanging around her apartment all day</em>.</p><p>"Oh! Right, yeah, okay cool." I rambled attempting to recover, but she was already back in the living room with a pair of dark blue jeans hiding her legs and a smirk to match.</p><p>"I didn't mean to sound like I was kicking you out; I just-I just thought that you'd probably want to go home and your phone has been buzzing like nonstop."</p><p>"My phone?" I gasped and looked around for it.</p><p>"Yeah, it's over there by your jacket." She nodded and pointed to my coat thrown over the bar stool, "I thought about answer it for you because they called like four times, but each time I saw that guppy-lipped face fill the screen, I couldn't trust myself to answer without letting loose a long stem of insults. Sorry."</p><p>
  <em>Sam.</em>
</p><p>I giggled at Santana's description as I picked up my phone and swiped to see all the missed calls and texts, surprised that they were mostly from Sam.</p><p>"Yeah, that was just Sam.." I sighed, "He must've been worried for some weird reason."</p><p>"Oh, the cheater?" She clarified as scrunched her face in disgust.</p><p>"Yeah, that's him.."</p><p>"Huh, maybe I should've answered after all.." She muttered as her voice trailed off, her eyes narrowing all devious-like, then went to turn the tv off, my eyes following after her as she walked. Not so much was I staring at how those jeans made her ass look even greater than usual, but more so how confidently she carried herself. She wasn't even doing anything special, just freaking walking, but I couldn't take my eyes off her. I wondered if I had that effect on people too.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"You really don't have to drive me, Santana, I can make it home on my own." I sighed for the millionth time only to have Santana send me that <em>yeah right</em> smirk for the million and first time.</p><p>"It's about to rain and I doubt you even know where you are right now," She countered as we shuffled down the stairs, "Besides, I was going out already anyway."</p><p>Something about that didn't seem too true, but I didn't question it. More bonding time with Santana is always nice when it's not constantly behind a bar and there aren't thirsty customers begging for our attention.</p><p>"Okay, fine.." I sighed and followed after her towards her car.</p><p>You can tell a lot about a person from the kind of music they listen to while they're driving, at least, that's what a lot of people say. Santana, though, she was hard to interpret. The music she played off her ipod ranged from typical radio hits like Ke$ha and Rihanna to the more soulful sounds of Amy Winehouse or the occasional 90's artist like Alanis Morissette to filthiest lyrics from Lil Wayne. Her taste was all over the place so it was hard for me to pick up on anything, not that I knew exactly <em>how </em>pick up on anything even if I tried.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Thanks for the ride, that was nice of you." I grinned as she pulled up to my apartment.</p><p>"Nice? Nah." She dismissed quickly like the compliment caused her some sort of pain, "Quinn would've killed me if she found out I let you walk home."</p><p>A thing I've noticed, Santana puts herself down quite often when it comes to her morality.</p><p>"I doubt you would've let me walk home by myself either," I joked as I unbuckled my seat belt, "We're friends, right?"</p><p>She didn't answer right away, just mulled the thought over in her head like she really wanted to come up with a good answer. We had to be though, friends don't let friends stumble their way home on their own when they're drunk. They give them their bed and make breakfast and set out medicine and water. Most importantly, they keep the freezer stocked with popsicles at all times.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd say that was accurate."</p><p>I beamed at her reply because sometimes Santana can be really cryptic but her confirming that we actually are friends was nice.</p><p>"Awesome," I grinned happily, "Thanks for the ride."</p><p>"Yup." Was her reply which I've always found weird when people said that because I didn't think it was a good reply to someone thanking you. Yup? It's just strange. But, with that, I hopped out of the car, waved goodbye, and then started the dreadful walk upstairs.</p><p>It wasn't until I had put some distance between myself and the bartender that the full effect of my hangover came back. I almost forgot I had done all that drinking last night and how crappy I felt waking up this morning, probably distracted by being so close to Santana, until I was inches away from coming <em>home.</em></p><p>"Britt, is that you?" I heard Sam call as soon as I shut the door behind me.</p><p>"Yeah." I sighed, already regretting coming to the apartment. I shrugged off my jacket and slung it over the couch as Sam rounded the corner in a white tank top and jeans.</p><p>"Where have you been? I've been calling you! You didn't come home last night and I-"</p><p>I tuned everything out as soon as the words started falling from his mouth, my head shaking at all of his worried ranting, because why does it even matter?</p><p>"Whose shirt is that?" He questioned, jealousy creeping into his tone as he eyed my NYU shirt Santana let me borrow, "Are-are you seeing someone?"</p><p>I was completely stunned that he had the guts to even ask that considering why we broke up in the first place, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. I was achy and my stomach was starting to churn again and my headache was back, all that coupled with Sam and his irrelevant questions made for one hell of a mess.</p><p>"Sam, so what?" I finally asked once I was too overwhelmed by his talking. I turned to him and stared into lifeless eyes that I used to care about so much.</p><p>"What do you mean <em>so what</em>? Brittany, do you realize how worr-"</p><p>"I don't care how worried you were last night, I don't!" I argued tiredly, "Do <em>you </em>realize we're not together anymore? It won't happen, we're not going to fix things, we're done, and that's that. I don't need to tell you where I am, I don't need to check in with you, because we're not together. We're just two people sharing a space, roommates."</p><p>"That's that?" He scoffed out of frustration, "That's that? Really? I don't get a say in this, Brittany?"</p><p>"Of course not! It's <em>your </em>fault we're even this way, Sam, <em>you're </em>the one that cheated on <em>me. </em>I didn't ask for that, <em>you </em>did this to us." He was speechless for a moment as he dug his hands in his pockets. I could feel tears brimming and all the yelling I was doing wasn't really helping my headache, but I had way too many emotions to sit idly by this time. "You don't get a say because you've already said what you needed to! Actions speak much louder than words and judging by <em>your </em>actions, you weren't happy." I waited for him to say anything, but when he didn't, I turned back to my jacket and put it on.</p><p>"Where are you going?"He asked, he suddenly finding his voice, as I walked out of the apartment and headed for the stairs. I could hear him calling for me, but I couldn't be in the same room with him any longer. The closer I was to him, the angrier I felt.</p><p>I rushed down the stairs as fast as my legs could take and shoved the heavy door open, grateful for the gust of cool air that hit me as I stumbled outside.</p><p>"Hey, watch out!" Someone grumbled from the other side of the door as I came out from behind it at hearing the familiar voice.</p><p>"Santana?" I gasped as I looked around the door to see the bartender gazing up at the list of room numbers to buzz. She quickly spun around at hearing me and looked like she was about to run away, "What are you doing here still?"</p><p>"I was just, you know.." She rambled, looking everywhere else in the world but my eyes before digging into her purse, "Oh! You left this in the car and I just wanted to give it back to you." She pulled out this pen that had some business logo printed along it from her purse and held it to me with a shrug, "It could've been your favorite or lucky or something, I don't know."</p><p>I couldn't find it in me to tell her than I had never seen that pen before in my life when the door swung open yet again. Santana was quick to stop it from smacking me in the back of the head though, something I must've done to her by accident only seconds ago, as she extended her arm out and stopped the door while I hopped down the steps away from it.</p><p>"Brittany? Britt-Oh!" Sam's voice came as he peeked around the door to find me standing next to Santana. I watched as his eyes flickered between the bartender and I before he focused solely on me, "We weren't finished talking, come back inside."</p><p>"Oh, we're definitely done talking for today." I chuckled sarcastically as I folded up my arms.</p><p>He let out an aggravated sigh at my stance before reaching out to try and coax my arms to unfold, "Britt, please, we have to actually talk without you storming out every damn time."</p><p>"No! I'm done talking to you today."I shuffled away from his hand, my arms tightening even more, until his grip got a little rougher.</p><p>"Damn it, Brittany!"</p><p>"Uh-uh, don't do that.." Santana growled as she took a step forward towards Sam and I. I watched as Sam's stance faltered slightly even though he was practically <em>towering </em>over the bartender, but she must've been giving him a really scary glare to counteract the height difference.</p><p>I knew Sam would never get violent with me, his family would hate him forever if he did, but Santana didn't know that. I watched as his eyes left mine and focused in on her until she was tapping a tanned index finger to the back of his hand.</p><p>"She said she's done talking today so she obviously doesn't want to talk anymore." She cut in yet again; her voice cool and collected resembling the quiet before a storm, "Hands off, trouty, before it gets real and that's something you <em>really </em>don't want."</p><p>To my surprise, Sam did as he was told and pulled his hand away at Santana's request.</p><p>I watched as Sam walked back inside grumbling about whatever, I didn't care. I just turned back to Santana to see her smiling all confident and triumphant, it was cute. That quickly vanished as she remembered she wasn't the only one outside.</p><p>"So yeah, anyway, the pen.." She stammered and held it back out to me.</p><p>I just laughed and plucked it from her fingertips anyway, <em>maybe it was lucky after all?</em></p><p>"Hey Santana?" I asked after I realized we were kind of just standing there.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Do you, I don't know, do you want to hang out some more?" I asked nervously.</p><p>Santana just looked up from wringing out her hands and smiled bashfully, "Sure, Britt."</p><p><em>Yeah, the pen is definitely lucky</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Unholy Trinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know what led me to asking Santana to hang out more. It was probably a mixture of not wanting to be in the same room as Sam right now and how Santana looked when she told him off.</p><p>Have I said how flustered I get when she's scolding me? Well, seeing her get mean with <em>other </em>people multiplies that by like ten. No, wait, make that one hundred! She doesn't need to know that though, she'd probably do it more often. Like I said, I think she secretly likes getting me all worked up like that.</p><p>We had been standing there for a few minutes now, silently at that, exchanging glances every now and again like we both wanted to say something but didn't know how to start.</p><p>"So.." Santana drawled out as she buried her fists in her jacket pockets.</p><p>"So.." I mimicked, turning away from watching a taxi zoom by to catch her biting her bottom lip.</p><p>"Where are we headed?" She asked after releasing it from her perfectly straight teeth and then turned to face me and smiled, "You know, since we're <em>hanging out some more</em>.."</p><p>"Oh, right! Hm, let me think.." I sighed and stared up at the blue sky like the answer was written in the clouds. It wasn't, of course, nothing's ever written in clouds unless it's like a marriage proposal or something but I think that's mostly on tv.</p><p>I thought for a minute or two before realizing that I had absolutely no idea what to do. Aside from Santana tagging along with Quinn and I when we'd go have breakfast after work at Rory's a couple times, I hadn't ever done anything outside of work with the girl. The longer I thought about what kind of things she'd be interested in doing, not sex, the more nervous I became.</p><p>
  <em>What if she thinks something I suggest is stupid?</em>
</p><p>"Uhh.." I hummed out mindlessly as the little voice in my head tore through scenario after scenario.</p><p>
  <em>We could have lunch? Wait, we just ate. Oh no, what if she thinks it's a date? Would she pay or could I? What if she wants to pay separately? What if she doesn't want to have lunch? Wait, didn't she say she had something planned already? Oh crap, am I messing up her schedule? Well, she wouldn't agree to hang out if she was really busy..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe hanging out longer wasn't such a good idea?</em>
</p><p>"God, you're <em>really </em>thinking hard about this..I can practically see the gears turning in that pretty blonde head of yours." She teased, her eyes narrowing at me playfully before letting out a snicker. I felt my face start to flush at being caught, but she didn't seem to notice as she looked at her surroundings.</p><p>It was like I was watching her watch something else as she averted her eyes to tall buildings and street signs. I watched how critically she analyzed everything; like her head was piling up everything she saw then broke it down into these neat little stacks of memories, almost like a library, a library of things she's seen.</p><p>And man, did she look beautiful doing it! From the tiny crinkles in the corners of her eyes when she squinted up at the street signs, or how she sucked her soft lips in and held them there so tightly pressed like that before slowly releasing slightly swollen and dampened super kissable lips, or the way the breeze shifted her dark brown tresses causing them to fall perfectly <em>every single time</em> like it wasn't possible for Santana's hair to <em>not </em>look a complete windblown mess, to the way my heart <em>always </em>pounded a little bit harder on the off chance that I got to stare into deep swirly pools of mocha orbs.</p><p>Usually, I didn't.</p><p>If she's not in the middle of flirting her way into some girl's pants, or mine for that matter, it's rare that she ever makes eye contact. It's like the only time she feels comfortable letting people look is when she's playing a character, after all, that's what I've decided to believe when it comes to flirty Santana. She's just playing a character. Sure, half of that flirting is probably her, but the rest? Smoke and mirrors.</p><p>"I think I've got an idea," She grinned confidently, our eyes meeting, but just as quick as I was drawn into those dark brown eyes, I was jerked out.</p><p>It was like jumping off a bridge with bungee cords wrapped around my ankles into a big bowl of chocolate mousse; I fell, wind whipping my hair at my cheeks causing them to sting but the pain meant nothing when the end result looked <em>so fucking delicious</em>, but just as the tip of my nose dips into chocolaty goodness, like I was about to dive head first and have my whole entire body submerged in the biggest, tastiest, bowl of chocolate mousse ever, the cords tied at my ankles run out of give and I'm being jerked away. Not pulled, not nudged, not tugged, not politely coaxed, but jerked.</p><p>That's what it's like to stare into the eyes of Santana Lopez.</p><p>"So you gunna put those incredibly long legs to use or..?"</p><p>The Santana induced haze cleared from my head in time to see that she was already about five feet away.</p><p>"Oh..yeah I'm-uh-yeah.." I rambled and took only three steps before I was quickly rejoining her side.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Woah, what is this place?" I asked, awestruck, as my eyes carried across the glass windows of the corner shop.</p><p>"You've never been here?" She questioned, somewhat surprised, "Have you been living under a rock this whole time?"</p><p>I just narrowed my eyes playfully at her; she's always picking on me for not <em>exploring </em>New York for as long as I've lived here. She huddled somewhat closer to me so that we wouldn't get separated in the hustle and bustle of New York City while my gaze drifted up from a picture of a white unicorn licking a rainbow colored ice cream from a black cone with the words <em>Big Gay Ice Cream Shop</em> printed in white, "It's like..a combination of all my favorite things! Ice cream, rainbows, unicorns..ice cream." I trailed off then turned to her with a smile that pretty much filled my entire face, "How'd you know?"</p><p>She just giggled at my giddiness and shrugged casually, "Lucky guess."</p><p>I nodded and went to stare higher up the shop to more windows that reflected a billboard on the opposite street.</p><p>Wide eyes of excitement quickly turned to confusion as I stared at the reflection with a quirked brow. The windows made the image kind of blurry but the face up there was totally familiar looking. Then realizing that I could just turn around to get a better look, I did, only to find that my assumption was right!</p><p>"Hey, is that..is that Rachel?" I questioned and nudged Santana's arm with my elbow as I continued to stare up at the poster.</p><p>"Oh God, where?" She rushed out, her head whipping around to scan her surroundings for the shorter brunette.</p><p>"Up there," I chuckled at her antics, "On that billboard."</p><p>"Ohh.." She trailed off as she looked up to where I was pointing, "Huh, <em>Funny Girl</em>. I guess she really <em>did </em>make it. She always told Quinn and I that she'd leave Sloppy Babies one day and we'd see her up there."</p><p>I glanced down at Santana, surprised that her smile looked genuine. Actually, I was surprised she was smiling at all considering how upset she had gotten the last time her and Rachel were in the same room. Despite all their arguments I witnessed, they had to have cared about each other on some level. Santana looked proud. I wondered if one day I'd see Sam reach some life goal and how I'd react to it, would I look as proud as Santana did.</p><p>Then I remembered Sam doesn't really set life goals or <em>any</em> goals for that matter.</p><p>"Did you believe her?" I asked as I watched the smile fade from the bartender's lips.</p><p>She didn't answer right away, just rolled the thought around in her head for a few seconds. "You know, and I'll deny it if you tell Quinn, but yeah I did." She answered honestly, "Though she can be a Grade A pain in my ass and completely bat shit crazy, Rachel has ambition. If it were anyone else in the world with a dream like hers, I wouldn't think they'd have a snowball's chance in hell. But it's Rachel and the thing about her is that she doesn't give up on what she loves too easily," Santana glanced to me as she wrapped her arms around herself then averted her eyes to the floor, "That can have its pros and cons sometimes.."</p><p>I loved the fact that Santana was opening up to me about Rachel because that meant she felt comfortable with me which, just like eye contact, is super rare, but before I could tell myself that I had to be delicate because Santana isn't really an open book, word vomit.</p><p>"But..you didn't love her back?"</p><p>I watched the way she tensed at the very word and how her jaw tightened and I knew instantly I should've just kept my big mouth closed. I wouldn't be surprised if she cut our little time spent together short and ran far away from me.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." I rushed out quickly, hoping that I could save this fail of a conversation.</p><p>Shockingly, Santana didn't lash out. All she did was drop her arms as she shook her head, the slightest of smirks curling at her lips as she turned back towards the shop she intended to take me in, "You ask too many questions."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Okay, stop looking like that." Santana sighed out of frustration. We had already gotten our orders; I went with the Monday Sundae because I love rhyming while Santana went with the Salty Pimp because it was the only one she hadn't tried yet. We were seated at a corner table facing towards each other, similar to how we were sitting earlier this morning, only this time I wasn't too eager to start the conversation.</p><p>But from my super delicious cone of twisted up chocolate and vanilla ice cream and whipped cream, I glanced up at Santana who was practically frowning.</p><p>"Stop looking like what?" I pouted, lifting my hand to wipe away any left over ice cream from my chin.</p><p>I watched as she shifted back against her chair before shaking her head at my answer, "Like <em>that</em>..like someone just kicked your dog or something."</p><p>"I don't have a dog." I answered matter-of-factly before taking another swipe at my quickly melting ice cream.</p><p>"That's-uh-that's not..whatever." She grumbled though attempting to fight off another grin, "You're just being super quiet and it's creeping me out because you're usually so.."</p><p>"Intrusive? Curious? Rude? Nosy?" I listed off in a huff with every lick, not even bothering to look at her.</p><p>"Cute."</p><p><em>That </em>caused me to look up though and before I could even manage to mumble a, "huh?" she was already smirking and pushing a stack of napkins across the table towards me.</p><p>"You've literally got ice cream like <em>all </em>over your face," She joked, her giggles making my cheeks feel all hot again, before she shook her head, "But I was actually going to say talkative."</p><p>I took a couple napkins and started cleaning off my face, "Well, I kind of have this tendency of asking super personal questions without thinking that might make the other person feel uncomfortable and I hate making people uncomfortable-"</p><p>"So not talking at all fixes that?" She asked after taking a long lick up the side of her ice cream, little pieces of chocolate coating falling to the napkins she had laid out strategically in front of her when we sat down.</p><p>"Kind of," I shrugged innocently as I went back to my ice cream, "You're not exactly an easy person to talk to.."</p><p>"What?" She gasped as she shuffled close enough to the table so she could rest her elbows on it then stared back looking almost offended which I found hilarious, "I'm an easy person to talk to."</p><p>Peeking up from my ice cream cone, I lifted an eyebrow, "This is exactly what I mean."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," She huffed and started to cross her arms before remembering that she was still holding her cone.</p><p>"<em>That</em>." I laughed, gesturing to her defensive posture before licking off some ice cream that dripped along my finger, "I feel like you're about to jump me for saying something you don't like."</p><p>"No, I'm about to jump you because you keep licking vanilla ice cream off your fingers all seductive and shit." She grumbled as she shifted nervously in her seat, "I've never wanted to be an ice cream cone so bad in my whole life, Brittany, this is horrible!"</p><p>"Seriously?" I sputtered out through my shoulder bouncing laughter, "We were having a serious conversation, Santana, then you go and ruin it with your filthy mind."</p><p>"Sorry," She smirked in a voice that sounded like she was anything but apologetic as she continued to stare back at me with lusty eyes, "I can't help myself sometimes."</p><p>"Now I feel self-conscious eating in front of you," I mumbled deciding that there was no way I could finish my ice cream knowing what kind of image I was setting up for Santana; though I <em>did </em>find it a little bit empowering knowing that I could get her just as hot and bothered, "Don't think I'm not onto you..I totally am."</p><p>"Whatever do you mean?" She asked super sweetly, her long lashes fluttering as each word left her mouth. The fact that she made eye contact that time too just confirmed my suspicion.</p><p>"You resort to flirting when you're nervous."</p><p>"What?" She laughed sarcastically as she averted her eyes, "That's ridiculous."</p><p>"No it's not," I replied confidently taking note of the loss of eye contact, "You're attractive -"</p><p>"You're damn right." Eye contact again.</p><p>"We <em>both </em>know that," I continued with a quick eye roll because Santana can be so cocky it's crazy, "I think <em>everyone </em>knows that and because you know that they know, you find comfort in that."</p><p>"In what?" Her eyes were finding the table interesting again.</p><p>"Knowing that they know, you know?"</p><p>"I know," She agreed hesitantly then ducked her head as she finished off her ice cream, eyes completely focused on eating, "Go on.."</p><p>"So when someone's making you nervous, for example: telling you you're not an easy person to talk to, you like to use the confidence you get from your looks to your advantage and draw the unwanted attention away from yourself and turn it into your little flirty comments thus having the poor person completely forget what they were talking about that had you feeling so nervous in the first place." I tried not talking so fast because the more I said aloud, the clearer it all became. I was actually really proud of myself for cracking open the mysterious case of Santana Lopez and her endless flirting.</p><p>She hadn't looked at me the entire time I was talking, but I knew she was listening to every word I said by how her lips quirked and the little head shakes she'd do when she didn't agree with something.</p><p>"It's pretty sneaky, I'll give you that!" I added and subconsciously pointed my melting ice cream at her for emphasis. I waited anxiously for her to reply, not even bothered that I had completely ruined my vow of silence in order to keep from scaring Santana off with actually calling her out on it.</p><p>I think I was still working off the adrenaline of finally figuring everything out, or at least, thinking I did.</p><p>"So, what do you have to say?" I asked, leaning on the table causing Santana to finally look up.</p><p>"You're dripping," Was her only reply accompanied with the smuggest of grins.</p><p>"Santana, that's exactly what I'm ta-"</p><p>"No, really..you're dripping," She sighed and grabbed a handful of napkins and ran it up my forearm, "All that talking.."</p><p>"Oh!" I gasped and realized my hands were covered in melted ice cream so bad that it started to run down my forearms. I would've felt embarrassed that I got so caught up in talking that I forgot about my ice cream, but then I wouldn't have Santana wiping it off of me so delicately like my arms were made of the fine China.</p><p>I would've never thought that I'd find someone wiping melted ice cream off my arms as gently as Santana was currently doing adorable, but I did.</p><p>I also would've never contemplated dumping the rest of my melted ice cream cone over the rest of my body just so Santana would have to wipe that off too, but I waved that thought away because that's super kinky.</p><p>"Thanks," I managed to mumble as she pulled away, satisfied with her work.</p><p>"Yeah," She replied with a stiff nod before tossing out the napkins along with my now soggy ice cream cone.</p><p>There's that weird way of accepting <em>thank you</em>'s again; what's so hard saying <em>you're welcome </em>or <em>no problem </em>or something other than <em>yeah</em> or <em>yup</em>, like what does that even mean?</p><p>As she sat back down, she pulled her phone out from her jacket pocket and smacked her lips.</p><p>"What's wrong?" I asked out of curiosity.</p><p>"I've got like three missed calls from Quinn," She sighed and started thumbing at the touch screen.</p><p>"Ohh," I hummed, not really sure why a lip smack was necessary for that.</p><p>"What's today? Wednesday?" She asked, eyes still focused on her phone.</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Huh, that's why.."She lifted the phone to her ear and drummed her fingers at the table while she waited for the ringing to stop."Woah, hello to you too!" She teased as I assume Quinn finally picked up then paused, "Yes, I know what today is." Another pause, "God, you're such a creep and no one would ever guess it." I watched Santana's cheeks pull up at each different grin Quinn coaxed out of her when suddenly her smile faltered slightly, "It was fine." Then another, "Yes. Okay. Yes. I know..I don't need the talk again." She as starting to get frustrated, I could tell from how harsh her voice was getting but I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about, "She's with me right now for your information, would you like to talk to her?" There was another pause, this one longer than the others, as I watched the grin slowly find its way back to Santana's lips, "Uh-huh, that's what I thought. But yeah, I'll ask her. Okay, bye."</p><p>"Quinn?" I asked as Santana tucked her phone away.</p><p>"Quinn." She nodded, "I'm supposed to meet up with her soon for this thing we do on Wednesdays, but I forgot. Actually no, I didn't forget. I just found something better to do." I pressed my lips tightly together at the thought that Santana would rather hang out with me than Quinn because I was the <em>better thing to do</em>, "Q's my homegirl though so I kinda have to do it still.."</p><p>"Ohh, yeah, I understand." I nodded, already slipping my jacket back on to leave. Sam probably gone to work now so the coast is clear to head on home.</p><p>"Cool, so you'll go with us then?"</p><p>"Wait, what?" I deadpanned as Santana stood up too.</p><p>"Quinn wanted you to come with us, you know, since we're all <em>friends</em> and stuff." She joked with a bump of her hip to mine, "She's into all that bonding shit."</p><p>"Oh, yeah! Sure!" I agreed without even asking what it was that I was doing with them. I kind of was just super excited that I was being included; I never really had that happen before.</p><p>"Great, well, you'll need to wear all black.." She added and did a quick sweep of my body with her eyes, "Your jeans are dark enough but I might need to lend you a jacket, Quinn gets really..<em>particular</em> about wearing dark colors. I've got an extra one in my car though. Come on!"</p><p>"Wait, Santana.." I called after her feeling anxious all of a sudden. She stopped mid-step and turned to me with raised brows while I shuffled closer to her and looked around nervously before speaking, "Are we robbing a bank?"</p><p>"In the middle of the afternoon like this?" She asked, her voice light and airy, as she grinned, "Britt, we'd get caught in like a minute." Then she was out the door leaving me standing there dumbfounded.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Well..I feel silly."</p><p>"You shouldn't," Santana chuckled as I stared up at the sign that read <em>Q-Zar</em>. I actually didn't feel <em>all </em>that silly because I was currently wrapped up in one of Santana's extra sweaters she kept in her car that smelled like her cinnamon air freshener and her. It was pretty awesome.</p><p>"I thought we were robbing a bank.."I laughed, "We're just playing lazer tag..I feel reall, really silly."</p><p>"Well," Santana sighed, "We're all in this together, you can thank Quinn."</p><p>I glanced over at the bartender with a slowly growing smile, "High School Musical is one of my favorite singing movies ever."</p><p>"High school what?" She asked, confused as she scanned the parking lot then looked down at her phone again, "You'd think she'd be here by now considering she was all up on my ass about not forgetting.."</p><p>"Musical, you know, with that really hot girl from Friends With Benefits and that other guy from Mean Girls that everyone had a crush on? They get together and sing songs about being in a threesome."</p><p>Santana's head shot up from her phone as her face contorted into the cutest looks of utter confusion, "What?"</p><p>"Crap, sorry, I should've said spoiler alert or something. But yeah, <em>we're all in this together</em>..totally about a threesome." I shrugged casually causing Santana to cough up a laugh.</p><p>"I don't think they'd have a songs like that on Disney Channel, Britt. Also, I think you're confusing Vanessa Hudgens with Mila Kunis." She suggested gently like she was attempting to not hurt my feelings but I ended up smiling triumphantly anyway.</p><p>"So you <em>do </em>know what I'm talking about?"</p><p>"Uhh.."</p><p>"You don't have to lie, Santana."</p><p>"I'm not!"</p><p>"It's your favorite movie I bet, I knew it."</p><p>"It's definitely not."</p><p>"Uh-huh.."</p><p>I was smirking at how embarrassed Santana was getting, but before I could further my teasing, Quinn was walking up dressed in all black. It was weird seeing her out of her usual sundresses and evening gowns, but even in black jeans and a black vneck she still looked good!</p><p>"Hey girls!" She waved happily as she jogged the rest of the way to us.</p><p>"Fucking finally, let's get this over with." Santana grumbled as she went to open the door for all of us. I gestured for Quinn to walk in before me, but instead she ducked behind me..almost like she was hiding.</p><p>"Do you see him?" She whispered but Santana just scoffed and pushed her a little so she'd keep walking.</p><p>"Of course I do, he's here every Wednesday, now quit hiding. You're freaking out Britt." Santana teased and made Quinn go back to standing up straight.</p><p>"What's going on?" I whispered to Santana as I watched Quinn subtly fix her hair while her eyes scanned the service counter. The place was practically dead, the only sounds that being the music playing from the various arcade games, and a handful of guys trying to sign up for the next match.</p><p>"There he is, oh God, how do I look?" Quinn asked anxiously as she turned to face us.</p><p>Like always, she looked flawless. It was kind of annoying how she couldn't look anything but it! She probably wakes up that way too, ugh.</p><p>"Who?" I asked, confused but Santana just laughed at how Quinn was acting.</p><p>"You do this every time, Q, I don't get it." She snickered, "You're fucking angelic, he doesn't stand a chance. Now go talk to the guy, we'll wait here."</p><p>"What guy?" I asked and tried looking around for some Dave Franco look-alike because the person had to be super handsome to have <em>Quinn</em> acting so nervous like she was.</p><p>"Him, behind the counter..the Asian one." Santana replied then lifted her chin in the direction of the service counter, "Quinn's got the hots for him, like bad."</p><p>I watched as Quinn waltzed up to the counter, smiling her best smile up at the guy who in turn was smiling just as hard. We were too far away to hear anything they were saying, but I knew Quinn just had to be working her charm. It was funny because the guy didn't look nearly intimidating enough to have Quinn so nervous, I mean, it's Quinn. She's a Babysitter and she sings almost every night in front of people yet this guy in a dingy red polo uniform shirt had her stuttering? I continued to watch and couldn't help but find the whole scene adorable. I would've never pegged Quinn as someone who had crushes on people, mainly because she's freaking Quinn Fabray, but there she is..blushing and swooning at whatever the Asian was saying.</p><p>"That's cute." I cooed after watching the two interact.</p><p>"Eh, I guess. It loses its touch after the fourth Wednesday in a row." Santana shrugged just as Quinn called us over, "That was quick."</p><p>"Hey Santana!" The guy waved as we walked up.</p><p>"Boy Chang." She nodded back causing Quinn to swat at her arm out of his sight, "What?"</p><p>"You're embarrassing."</p><p>"You're pathetic."</p><p>"I'm Brittany!" I piped in, successfully wiggling in between the two bantering girls and stuck my hand out to him.</p><p>"Mike, nice to meet you." He replied politely then looked to Quinn, "You want to go with your usual team name or change it? The Terrible Two doesn't quite fit since there's three of you."</p><p>"Terrible Two?" I smirked, looking back at Santana who was trying hard not to smile.</p><p>"Oh, very true!" Quinn hummed and turned to Santana, "San, we can finally use the three person one!" Then Quinn looked to me with a proud smile, "Santana is <em>very </em>creative."</p><p>"I was drunk..it's not even a good one." Santana chuckled but Quinn was already pulling the paper towards her. I peeked over her shoulder to see our names under the players list and her just finish writing our team name:</p><p>
  <em>Unholy Trinity</em>
</p><p>"So, how many rounds today?" Mike asked as he took the paper back.</p><p>"Just one," Quinn grinned, "We've got work in a couple hours."</p><p>"Okay cool," Mike nodded as he started organizing the paperwrk, "What do you do?"</p><p>"I'm a Babysitter." Quinn smirked while Santana practically face palmed.</p><p>"Oh, really?" Mike asked, his brow quirking as he looked to the three of us, "All of you?"</p><p>"Yup," Quinn answered as he turned his back to us to grab something. I watched as Quinn nudged at Santana's arm again then held out her hand, "Give me one.."</p><p>"I don't have any," Santana whispered.</p><p>"What? But you always carry them.." Quinn gasped.</p><p>"Well, I'm not carrying any today."</p><p>"Don't tell me you're actually going to try what I suggested.."</p><p>Santana just rolled her eyes, "Britt probably has some."</p><p>"Awh, I'm proud!" Quinn teased then looked to me with her hand held out, "Can I have one?"</p><p>"Sure," I shrugged and clapped my hand over hers quickly.</p><p>"Uhh..I meant Sloppy Baby matches." She smirked, "Not a high five."</p><p>"Oh! I knew that." I snickered and dug around in my pockets for a booklet, "That was a low five by the way."</p><p>Quinn just laughed and accepted the matches, "Thanks Britt!"</p><p>"Well, babysitters..that's cool!" Mike nodded as he turned back around.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe you can drop by sometime?" Quinn smiled as she slid the set of matches smoothly across the countertop.</p><p>"Ohh, <em>that </em>kind of babysitter.." Mike blushed as he took the matches, "Y-yeah, sure!"</p><p>Quinn just smirked and led Santana and I towards the <em>briefing room</em> where we'd learn the rules or whatever and get our vests and lazer guns.</p><p>"How was that? You'll think he'll come?" Quinn asked anxiously as she situated the vest on her shoulders, "It wasn't too much, right?"</p><p>"Nah, he'll definitely come," Santana nodded encouragingly as she did her own clasps at her side.</p><p>"Totally." I agreed as I checked out my cool lazer gun.</p><p>"Yeah, like, all over the place when he hears you sing." Santana added just as the doors rose and the fog rolled into the room.</p><p>"Ugh, Santana!" Was all that Quinn shrieked before the three of us rushed out into the darkness, zapping other players and taking names.</p><p>Who would've thought Quinn ended up getting the high score?</p><p>Santana says Quinn thinks high scoring on a game is the ultimate way to a man's heart which explains a lot considering I didn't even <em>try </em>to lay video games with Sam. Oh well, lots of things about me and Sam are starting to make more sense the longer I'm around Santana anyway.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>After lazer tag, Quinn said that she'd trust us out for coffee since none of us took our necessary naps before work and we probably need the caffeine boost. Santana was all up for coffee since Quinn was paying, as Santana would say <em>free anything is the best kind</em>, while I just tagged along again, loving how welcomed they made me feel.</p><p>"Soy Hazelnut Latte for," Quinn peered down at the scribbled handwriting on the cup, "Satan."</p><p>"Very funny!" Santana laughed sarcastically, pointing over to the barista who I assumed they both knew, before she took the cup Quinn was handing her then mumbled, "Asshole.."</p><p>"A Caramel Frap with no whip for me."</p><p>"No whip?" Santana smirked as she wrapped her fingers around her cup, "Poor Mike."</p><p>Quinn just rolled her eyes then smiled to me as she handed me my cup, "Double Chocolate Chip Frap with extra whip for Britt." Then she looked over her shoulder as she sat down, "Poor Satan."</p><p>Santana just chuckled and after taking a sip she stated, "I see no problem with a little whip..especially when it's Brittany."</p><p>All the innuendos finally clicked in my head and I was joining them in their immature joking. After we had settled down a little, Quinn went on asking about our days. I didn't realize that she hadn't known Santana had spent pretty much the entire day together until hazel eyes flickered from mine to Santana then to mine again.</p><p>"Wait, she took you out for ice cream?" Quinn asked, shifting back in her wire chair.</p><p>"Yup, it was awesome!" I replied cheerfully and swirled my straw around in the whipped cream, "I'd never been to Big Gay Ice Cream before, it wasn't nearly as gay as I thought it would be though.."</p><p>"We're talking about Santana..right?" Quinn questioned like she couldn't believe it, "Like Queen Bitch Santana?"</p><p>"Watch it, Fabray.."</p><p>"Santana's not a bitch.." I pouted as I pulled out my straw successfully covered in thick whipped cream and lifted it to my lips then caught Santana watching me and decided I'd stick the straw back in, "Maybe super defensive at times but definitely not a bitch.."</p><p>"Right, of course," Quinn nodded with a smirk on full display then turned to Santana, "How come you don't take <em>me </em>to Big Gay Ice Cream?"</p><p>"Because you're not gay?" Santana shrugged and tapped her fingers at her cup.</p><p>"You don't have to be gay to go, do you?" I asked quietly, leaning over to Santana but she just smiled and shook her head.</p><p>"Well, besides Santana taking everyone out for ice cream except me what else have I missed?"</p><p>"I've only taken Brittany, crazy."</p><p>"Even better!" Quinn grinned then shook her head, "I mean worse, even <em>worse</em>."</p><p>I watched the two have this weird stare down thing like they were doing some sort of telepathic conversation before speaking up, "Well, Santana met Sam."</p><p>"Oh God, how'd that go.."</p><p>"He wasn't really pleased that I hadn't returned his calls all night.." I sighed, "We had another argument again."</p><p>"Britt..you <em>need</em>to move out." Quinn begged but she was preaching to the choir on that one.</p><p>"I know, I've almost saved up enough." I shrugged as she turned to Santana.</p><p>"Did you behave?"</p><p>"It was hard, I automatically did not like the dude.." Santana huffed with the shake of her head.</p><p>"You didn't hit him, did you?" Quinn gasped as she whipped her head to the bartender. Santana stared smirking and hid her lips behind the lid of her coffee, "Santana..you didn't."</p><p>"Of course not." Santana laughed making Quinn let out a sigh of relief, "I'm still on probation."</p><p>"No way, really?" I gasped then lowered my voice as I scooted closer to her, "What'd you do?"</p><p>"Secret." She winked back while Quinn just shook her head.</p><p>"She's lying, Britt, don't believe her..or anything about Lima Heights Adjacent. They're all lies."</p><p>"Hey, what happens in Lima Heights stays in Lima Heights."</p><p>"Lime Heights isn't even a real place!"</p><p>"Oh, it's real. It's very real.." Santana replied gravely.</p><p>"Whatever," Quinn waved off and stared back at me, "I actually have a fried that work real estate. I can give you her card and make sure to tell her to give you a hook up. No worries, Britt."</p><p>"Please don't tell me you're talking about Sugar.." Santana sighed as she lifted her fingers to rub at her brow.</p><p>"What? What's wrong with Sugar?" Quinn huffed as she dug around in her purse for a business card then looked to me, "She's a nice girl."</p><p>"She's a freaking psycho." Santana amended, "Don't put Brittan through that."</p><p>"Sugar isn't a psycho, Santana, you're being dramatic." Quinn grumbled and passed me the business card.</p><p>I turned it over in my fingertips, admiring the girl's smiling face as I read the card.</p><p>"Brittany, burn it..burn it while you've still got the chance." Santana implored.</p><p>"Little Miss Sweetheart over here is just bitter because Sugar tried making it- what do you call it, Santana?- a two time thing."</p><p>"Oh God, that's not it.." Santana sighed and hid her face in her hands while Quinn and I snickered at the bartender's embarrassment.</p><p>"Well, I'm sure Sugar is.." I trailed off trying to find the right word to describe someone I've never met, "I'm sure Sugar is sweet!" Santana lifted her face from her hands to show that she was laughing just as hard as Quinn now; I only shrugged and tucked the card away, "We should probably get going, we've got thirty minutes to get to Sloppy Babies."</p><p>Then as we gathered our jackets and empty coffee cups and started heading into opposite directions, Quinn to her car while I followed Santana to hers, I couldn't help but feel even closer to the two, like I was finally starting to figure out where I belonged in a place that often moved way too fast for me.</p><p>And where I belonged was right in the center of The Terrible Two, a friendship that I'd soon come to love as the Unholy Trinity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Don't Be a Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So then after the grocery store we went back to her house to finish the rest of the show, it was great!" I replied happily as I casually stabbed at the salad I was having for lunch while Quinn just stared at me with this weird, perplexed look on her face. She's pretty much had that look the whole time I was telling her how my weekend went with Santana.</p><p>"Wait, you guys went grocery shopping together?" She gasped.</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't really call it <em>grocery </em>shopping since we only picked up like one thing.."</p><p>"But she went with you to a place that sold groceries and together you bought groceries?"</p><p>I scrunched my nose at the funny way she asked about stuff but answered anyways, "No, I paid for it. I just don't see how you can go through an Orange is the New Black marathon without having prison-like food."</p><p>"And what exactly is <em>prison-like</em> food?" Quinn giggled as she dipped her spoon into her bowl of tomato soup.</p><p>"I have no idea, but I feel like pudding cups.."</p><p>"So Santana left her home, on her day off and in the middle of a tv show marathon, for pudding cups?" She questioned as her brow rose expectantly.</p><p>"Yeah..she said she didn't mind, I asked." I answered then shrugged my shoulders, "Plus, I didn't want to get lost."</p><p>"And you were there the <em>whole </em>weekend?"</p><p>"Not the <em>whole entire</em> weekend," I muttered around my forkful of baby spinach, "I went home to sleep and stuff."</p><p>"That's interesting," Quinn smirked and went back to sipping on her soup.</p><p>"What is?"</p><p>"Santana," She answered, "She hates doing domestic things like grocery shopping, I can barely get her to come out with me, yet she left with you just for pudding cups."</p><p>"They were delicious pudding cups."</p><p>Quinn just smiled warmly at me before shaking her head, "How many weekends in a row is this now? Four?"</p><p>"Three!" I grinned cheerfully. It was definitely a welcomed change from spending my days off at home alone or trying to dodge Sam before he leaves for work. Weekends with Santana made me feel so much better because she was such good company, we didn't really have to do anything big to have fun either, we just hung out together and it was great.</p><p>"Wow, three? That's like her longest relationship ever already!" She teased causing me to almost choke on a crouton.</p><p>"We're-we're not dating."</p><p>"I know that," She laughed, "I was just saying. Santana doesn't usually have an easy time making friends."</p><p>"But she has you.."</p><p>"We've always been two ends of the same bitch-goddess spectrum." Quinn shrugged like it was obvious.</p><p>"And Rachel?"</p><p>I watched the smile fall from the other blonde's lips at the girl's mention, "Rachel was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Look, I love Santana, she's my best friend but the girl is a complete dumbass when it comes to her feelings and everyone else's for that matter." I instantly felt my body tense at hearing such a negative thing about one of my close friends, but I knew Quinn was probably right considering Santana's track record with girls. "Rachel fell hard, like really hard, and Santana had no idea what to do. She strung her along until she got bored and one night she just shut Rachel out completely, sticking her right in the friendzone like nothing ever happened. Rachel was pissed, obviously, and hurt because of the whole thing and Santana couldn't deal with it."</p><p>"Oh," Was all that left my lips as the story tapered off. I felt a little wrong talking about Santana's love life without her present, but something told me that even if she was here, she wouldn't be so eager to talk about it. She's such a guarded person but that makes her all the more interesting.</p><p>"Yeah, so with that being said, I want you to be careful."</p><p>"Huh?" I gasped, my eyes darting up to hers.</p><p>She only pursed her lips and gave me that <em>I know you know what I'm talking about </em>look, "I know you like her, Britt, it's not surprising because lots of girls like Santana." She chuckled then turned serious, "But you're my friend, one of the greatest friends ever, and I don't want you to get your feelings hurt because of her. She's a great person under that rocky exterior but I know how she can get and I don't want that to happen to you, you're too good of a person for that."</p><p>I wanted to defend Santana, I don't know why, I just did. I may not have known her for as long as Quinn has, but I couldn't see her treating me anything like the other girls. Maybe it was because we weren't even dating, weren't even sleeping together! It was sweet for Quinn to be looking out for me like she was, but it gave me the impression that she didn't believe Santana was capable of having an actual relationship and that just made me sad. It seemed like there wasn't anyone that believed Santana was capable of having an actual relationship.</p><p>"Well, I appreciate that." I replied after rolling over what Quinn said in my head, "But I don't need to worry about it because she doesn't like me back. We're just friends and I think that's fine. I'm fine with being <em>just friends </em>with Santana, Q."</p><p>"Right, of course," She answered but her tone didn't sound too convincing, "Just please be careful with her."</p><p>I grinned back at the worry etched in her facial features and reached across the table to squeeze on her hand, "Careful's my middle name."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>It was a typical Saturday afternoon when I decided to head into Sloppy Babies a little earlier than usual because it seemed that Sam came home early. I was <em>not </em>trying to deal with that awkwardness because things between have been rockier since the night I slept over Santana's and I'm just tired of dealing with it. My money is starting to look right though; I've told Dad that I didn't need him paying for my half anymore so I feel like an actual adult now. It's still tough paying my half of the rent as well as saving for my own place because the bar doesn't pay me all that well but that was expected since the place doesn't make nearly enough as it should which is surprising. I'm no stranger to hard work so I don't mind it, at least I'm not chasing after dancing gigs only to have my hopes crushed!</p><p>Upon entering the lounge, I saw Puck chatting with a couple other bodyguards near the hostess counter. They nodded their greetings to me as I waved at them before stepping down the slopped stairs to head towards the bar to see if Santana was there already. She usually has to be early anyway to check inventory and what not, she'd probably be happy I was here; she might actually let me help.</p><p>"Hey Britt!" Santana greeted, her breath coming out in slight pants, as she came toddling out of the storage room with a wooden crate in her arms, "You're kinda early."</p><p>"Yeah, I know.." I nodded and took a step back to get out of her way, "Sam came home early."</p><p>"Ohhh," She drawled out then set the crate down on the floor before standing straight up and twisting her back. It was then that I noticed she wasn't in uniform yet, but in dark blue jeans and a dingy looking cotton tank top. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun with a red bandana wrapped around it making her look kinda like the lady off that old 'We Can Do It' poster. All she had to do was flex and she would've nailed it! "Well, I'm just making sure we're all set for tonight, Sue has this weird idea that we'll be slammed tonight but I'm not so sure. I hope we are though, God knows we definitely need the money."</p><p>I watched as she pulled out a piece of tattered cloth from behind her back then dabbed it at her sweat-glistening forehead. I don't know what it was about the whole scene, but I found it increasingly harder to breathe. Shaking the naughty thoughts that started pouring in, I found my voice, "Do you need any help?"</p><p>"You wanna get all dirty and sweaty with me?" She smirked as she tucked the cloth away, her eyes finding mine only further validating my theory on her and eye contact.</p><p>I almost blurted my honest answer, that being <em>oh hell yes please</em>, because it's been such a long time and I have needs too, but instead I just laughed and shook my head at her incessant flirting, "No, I wanna help you move crates if you need me to."</p><p>"Boo, no fun!" She pouted playfully then spun around to the storage room and waved her hand for me to follow, "I've only got a few more left."</p><p>I nodded and followed after her obediently, picking up what she asked me to and walking it out to the bar and setting it where she wanted. I was surprised that they were actually pretty heavy; I was kind of struggling with it, while Santana heaved them up and set them down like it was nothing. Then again, maybe it's just me and how out of shape I've gotten since I haven't been dancing as much as I used to.</p><p>"Ugh, that was my work out for the day." I huffed teasingly as I set the last box down then straightened out my back.</p><p>"Tired already?" She chuckled and started cracking open the tops of the crates.</p><p>"Maybe.. those things are heavy!" I muttered breathlessly, "I don't see how you can do it so easily when you're so tiny."</p><p>Her brow quirked as she smirked up at me then went to flex her left arm, "Don't get these babies from flipping tv channels."</p><p>"Could've fooled me!" I laughed considering we mostly watch tv at her house whenever we hang out but couldn't help but linger on how just toned her arms were.</p><p>"Oh, shut up!" She giggled and gestured for the crate she had popped open, "Start putting these bottles out and I'll work on the other one."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>As the night went on, Santana and I quickly realized that we should never doubt Sue and her weird hunches when it comes to the place being slow or busy. Just an hour after opening and we're already almost at full capacity! It was a strange thing because it wasn't any special occasion or holiday; we were just busy as hell.</p><p>"You good, Britt?" Santana called from her end of the bar as we both attempted to take orders and fill up the waitresses' trays when they came through. It was a tough task, being spread so thin like I was, but I made it work.</p><p>"Yup, you?" I yelled back being sure to throw in a confident smile as well.</p><p>"Always," She joked then threw a bottle of tequila in the air and caught it with her left hand before moving to pour out about seven shots. I was proud to see that she was back to using her spit bottle after my sad attempt at persuading her to quit.</p><p>Well, I guess it wasn't all that sad considering that she <em>did </em>put a stop to her drinking on the job after all. Also, I hadn't seen her leave with some girl in awhile but I'm thinking it's just because there really haven't been any <em>that </em>cute to leave with.</p><p>She still flirts though, I actually don't think she knows how to do anything else but flirt when it comes to customers.</p><p>"Hey doll face, can I get some service over here!" A customer snarled as he waved some cash in the air impatiently and stared at Santana.</p><p>"Don't call me that and you can wait just like everyone else over here," She snapped though her voice was velvety sweet and pretty much made all the guys in front of her swoon at the sound. I smirked and shook my head as I popped the caps off a couple beers, only Santana could talk to a customer in such a rude way and not have to pay price for it!</p><p>I wanted to walk her way, maybe start calling her doll face seeing how pissed she got from it, but we were too busy for us to even glance to each other.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Another hour later, I couldn't even hear Quinn singing because it had gotten so loud at the counter that with so many people everywhere and orders being called mixed in with the little voice in my head reminding me of my counts and who ordered what and how much what costs felt had me feeling like I was starting to slip. Everything was so freaking fast paced that I started getting behind on my drink orders for the waitresses' because I was too busy trying to please the customers in front of me.</p><p>I just kept thinking <em>Rule #4: Keep the customers entertained</em> and I had a hard time deciding which set of customers needed to be entertained quicker: the ones closest to me or the ones out in the seating area.</p><p>I tried doing both, I tried so hard because I didn't want to disappoint Santana who has probably done this <em>alone </em>before, but I knew I was losing it when I accidently dropped a bottle of Jim Beam.</p><p>When the alcohol stops flowing, people get angry.</p><p>"No worries, Britt, just sweep the glass towards the counter and I'll call someone over to clean it up." Santana called when the sound of glass shattering echoed around us.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I'll-I'll pay to replace it! I'm sorry!" I replied already feeling the lump form in my throat. I felt so damn embarrassed and I hated it! It brought back all those feelings from when I got turned down for my last dancing gig and I just wanted to curl up and cry.</p><p>"Hey, I said it's okay." Santana cooed and pressed her hand to my back softly then smiled, "Don't worry about it, shit happens, just focus on the customers. I'll get the mess."</p><p>I nodded and went to take another order when the sudden loss of stage lights caught my attention. Santana was still somewhere near me with a broom while I tried doing two things at once: take a drink order and figure out what was happening on stage.</p><p>The only time the stage is completely dark like that is when we aren't open.</p><p>"Oh fuck, what's going on over there?" Santana gasped as she looked up to see the stage and Quinn looking around nervously.</p><p>"I don't know, the lights just cut off, I can't hear her either." I replied as mindlessly took money and stored it in the cash register, "I think the mic got cut too."</p><p>With me being the only one really serving the customers because Santana was too busy cleaning up my mess, customers began getting rowdy. They were already a little rowdy in the first place, but <em>this</em>? This was scary. This was madness.</p><p>I tried moving as fast as I could, but it just wasn't enough and one grumpy guy getting accidently (or purposely, I don't know) shoved led to another guy getting bumped into and the next thing I know is three or four guys swinging at one another.</p><p>"Uh Santana, we've got a problem.." I squeaked when the fight started to escalate.</p><p>"Huh? Oh hell no!" She gasped when one of the guys had picked up a bar stool and smashed it against the other's back causing shards of splintered wood to fly everywhere.</p><p>"What do we-SANTANA! What are you doing?!" I watched as the bartender climbed up on the counter with a bucket filled with ice then tried dumping it on the group. She was so fearless up there, taking charge of the situation like that, I almost forgot that we were in the middle of a problem.</p><p>Now that there was a different form of entertainment, the people standing by the bar were drawn into the fight: some more interested in others. The ones that weren't just left the lounge completely and that wasn't good at all!</p><p>The ice bucket seemed to work for a few seconds, but then we had an even bigger problem: the guys closest to the bar were within arms' length of Santana's ankles.</p><p>"Britt, press the button!" She yelled as she was quickly drug down into the crowd.</p><p>"Santana!" I shrieked while guys swarmed her. I was so caught between helping Santana and pressing the security button that I hadn't realized my body already made the decision for me.</p><p>"No Britt, get behind the bar!" Santana snapped as she tried her hardest to keep the customers' hands from grabbing on her.</p><p>"Grab my hand!" I shouted back as I tried to keep close enough to the counter so I wouldn't get pulled out by the unruly crowd.</p><p>"Damnit Brittany, get back!" She growled again, clearly pissed off, but I couldn't be swayed. I couldn't hide behind the bar while my <em>friend </em>is out there in danger, hell no!</p><p>I could just barely see the top of Puck's head come into view as he and a handful of other bouncers came in to break up the fight. I was glad that I didn't have to press the button in order for them to help; I was hoping that Santana was right and that Puck was keeping an eye out anyway.</p><p>"Grab my hand!" I called yet again to Santana and reached out my hand to her as far as I could but there were too many people in the way. Only two bodies separated her from me and I'd be damned if I was going to let them get in the way of me reaching her.</p><p>I could hardly hear her throwing insults over the roar of the crowd, but I knew it was only a matter of time before something even worse happens. I was focusing so hard on how I could possibly get around the two guys separating us that I didn't notice the unwanted hand grabbing on me then an arm tugging me into a sweaty body.</p><p>"Get off me!" I screamed and tried shoving at the guy's chest but his grip only tightened in response. I could smell the whiskey wafting off him and cringed at the scent. I tried elbowing him in the nose, or anywhere for that matter, but his grip around my arms was so tight that I could barely move! I was still trying to keep an ear out for Santana, but when I didn't hear her anymore I grew worried.</p><p>It wasn't that <em>I </em>was in danger, but that Santana could be somewhere on the floor getting trampled or some guy was doing the same to me to her. I couldn't imagine it, the thought made me sick.</p><p>"Hey!" Santana yelled, suddenly much closer than just seconds ago, before her tiny fist collided with the man's jaw.</p><p>"Oh my God!" I gasped as the guy basically slumped backwards while Santana just grabbed her left hand and cursed. I lunged for her before anyone else could, my arms wrapping around her as she clutched her hand to her chest.</p><p>"I told you to stay behind the fucking bar, Brittany!" She scolded though her voice was cracking from nerves all over the place.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I mumbled though I really wasn't then looked down at the hand she was cradling, "Are you okay?"</p><p>She didn't answer, just leaned her forehead against me.</p><p>
  <em>We needed to get back behind the bar and we needed to do it quick!</em>
</p><p>Before I knew what I was doing, I had slipped my arms around Santana's back and under her thighs and I was pushing past the crowd to get back to the counter. I know I was complaining earlier that those crates I was helping Santana move were heavy, and I'm sure Santana weighed more than any little crate, but it definitely didn't feel that way when I was carrying her. At the moment, I could probably carry about <em>ten</em> Santanas!</p><p>As soon as I reached the counter, I set her down on top of it and swiftly jumped over so I could help her down on the other side. Things were still hectic: the crowd only half controlled and the stage still experiencing technical difficulties and on top of all that, we were losing money too! People were walking out left and right and though that was less people we had to deal with starting fights, we needed their business.</p><p>With the bar temporarily down because there was no way the waitresses were coming over to place customers' drink orders and Quinn still running around on stage trying to figure out what the hell was happening, we needed a freaking miracle!</p><p>My brain went a million miles a minute trying to figure out something when I realized I was trying way too hard when the answer was right there the whole time! To me, it's always been the answer to everything when finding one seems impossible.</p><p>And it just so happens that I'm super awesome at it.</p><p>"I got an idea," I told Santana as she wrapped her hand in a wet towel.</p><p>With a quick text to a number I was actually thankful Santana got from banging this one girl, everything quickly fell into place.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I ascended the counter once again, only this time, I wasn't jumping into the crowd. The band started up on the first beats of Joan Jett's Do You Wanna Touch. The sound of drums was what grabbed everyone's attention at first, but what kept their attention was me beginning to move.</p><p>When it came to dancing, I knew how to play a crowd. I knew exactly what to do to have them begging for more, how to flip my hair, and how to drop down low and slap my thighs. I knew just what a slow roll of the hips could do to people, how popping my chest in and out could have grown men's jaws drop, and how hypnotizing a sexily placed hand could be to the audience and I milked every last drop of it!</p><p>Soon the sounds of angry customers were replaced with people singing along to the music though the lyrics were missing. Seeing that my plan was working, I danced harder, determined to prove that I could hold my own in a time of crisis. I tried to stay in character through the song though my excitement was starting to overtake me a little.</p><p>I didn't realize I had missed dancing in front of a crowd until I was up and doing it. It felt amazing and even better because the crowd had completely calmed, the last of the unruly guests already being directed out by the bouncers, and the stage lights were back on.</p><p>Though everything seemed to be back in order, everyone's eyes remained on me. Even Quinn was watching proudly from center stage and somewhere below I could feel Santana doing the same.</p><p>As the song finished and I ended my impromptu performance in the splits, the entire place cheered for me including the waitresses and the bouncers! The only person that didn't look nearly as happy was Sue, but she doesn't usually ever look happy. I attempted to contain my giddiness as I stood back up and took my bow before hopping down to rejoin Santana.</p><p>"Where the hell did that come from?" Santana gasped, her eyes wide and jaw dropped a little still, "You never said you could dance like that!"</p><p>I just shrugged bashfully and kicked at the floor, "It's kind of my thing."</p><p>"And what a fucking magical thing it is!" She cheered and pulled me into the first hug she had ever initiated like..ever. I could feel the cold, wet towel brush against my bare shoulder as she pulled away from me. It was a quick hug, but it totally happened.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>By closing time, everyone was completely beat! I loved how all my coworkers dropped by the bar, where Santana and I were already trying to put back together, and shared how awesome they thought my performance was. It was so sweet of everyone and it was definitely missed considering the last time I danced for an audience was when I was turned down one of the biggest opportunities ever!</p><p>By the time Quinn could make it over to us, most of the waitresses had left already.</p><p>"Oh my God, Britt! Girl, you can dance!" Quinn laughed and wrapped me up in a hug that lasted longer than most, "I was so damn scared when that fight broke out, I just saw you and Santana and I wanted so bad to run over here and help you guys."</p><p>"I know, Q.." I sighed and rubbed at the girl's back when I heard the faintest of crack's in her voice, "We managed though." She pulled away and smiled sweetly as she looked to Santana.</p><p>"I saw you knock out that guy who was nearly twice your size," She smirked and pulled her into a hug too, "You still on <em>probation</em>?"</p><p>"I'm going to call that one self defense," Santana grinned tiredly then glanced over at me and for the first time since the incident she didn't look like she was angry with me, "Or <em>Britt</em> defense."</p><p>Quinn just laughed then pulled each of us to her in another hug, "I'm so glad you guys are safe." Her voice was so soft and sincere that if we all hadn't been pressed up against one another, we probably wouldn't even have heard her, "I'm gunna go now, see you guys Tuesday." She waved and once again Santana and I were alone.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Is your hand okay?" I asked quietly when I caught Santana wince when she tried lifting a plastic crate full of glasses. She just huffed and carried them away without answering.</p><p>Since the whole fight scene, Santana had been pretty upset. At first I thought it was just because she as in pain, but every time I tried helping her she'd snap at me. The only time she wasn't itching to bite my head off was after my little dance where she was super proud then after five minutes it was like she remembered she was supposed to be pissed off and quickly turned that back on.</p><p>I followed after her anyway just to make sure she didn't accidently drop the crate or anything, but she didn't. It wasn't until we were both out by the bar where I was mopping and she was wiping down the counter, much to my protest, that she finally said something.</p><p>"You know I'm fucking furious with you right now, right?" She bit after the second time I tried getting her to stop using her hand.</p><p>"I got that much, yeah.." I sighed and rested my chin on the tip of the mop handle, "I said I was sorry so many times already, Santana, and I feel so bad about your hand. None of it would've happened if I-"</p><p>"You did exactly what I told you <em>not </em>to do, Brittany." She huffed and slapped the dirty dish towel at the counter and turned to me, "I told you never,<em> never</em> involve yourself in a bar fight. You press the security button and that's fucking it. You don't jump down and help, you don't try to be a hero."</p><p>"Santana-"</p><p>"No, I'm not finished!"</p><p>I just looked down at the floor because looking at Santana who was clearly disappointed in me was way too hard to look at.</p><p>"You realize you could've been seriously hurt tonight?"She asked, her voice softening a little as she pushed away from the counter and walked closer to me, "Some asshole could've accidently hit you or you could've fallen and gotten trampled. Do you know what I would do if something bad like that were to happen to you, Britt?"</p><p>I swallowed nervously and shrugged my shoulders helplessly.</p><p>"Me neither." She whimpered and I swore it sounded like she was about to cry. She focused her eyes on trying to fix her makeshift wrap for her hand, "I have no idea."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Santana." I sighed for the millionth time that night.</p><p>"God, you were so fucking lucky." She laughed sarcastically and shook her head down at her left hand while the right continued to keep the towel from falling off.</p><p>"I know, I know.."</p><p>I watched as she got frustrated with the towel falling off and threw it angrily at the floor and muttered, "Fucking piece of shit!"</p><p>"Here, let me help you."</p><p>"You've done enough, thanks!" She snapped again but it seemed like she was way too tired to put up that kind of fight for too long.</p><p>"Santana, please." I sighed and motioned for her to sit down on an up turned crate. Surprisingly, she did as she was told and slumped down wearily while I moved to grab the first aid kit. I brought it over to her and dropped to my knees and rummaged through the kit for surgical tape, gauze, and some peroxide.</p><p>Once I had gotten everything out and ready, I reached for her hand only to have her flinch away. I looked up to see her eyes closed and her pressing her injured hand to her chest, cradling it almost.</p><p>"San.." I cooed and tried reaching for her wrist. Slowly, she let me pull her hand away revealing three of her knuckles covered in remnants of dried blood, swollen and already changing colors to match the soon-to-be bruises, and the skin torn away and peeling from each knuckle. I was so surprised at how much damage one punch could have and I wished nothing more than to take all the pain from her.</p><p>I sprawled her fingers out carefully in my palm before laying flat against her knee so I could unscrew the cap of the peroxide bottle.</p><p>"Fuck, that stings!" She hissed at the sensation the cool liquid gave her as I poured it over her knuckles, the cuts bubbling as the chemicals did their job. I didn't say a thing, just gingerly placed her hand in mine again then blew softly at her cuts hoping that it'd reduce some of the pain. I looked up as I blew to see the worry wrinkles slowly disappear from the bartender's forehead and I knew that the trick had to have worked.</p><p>After the bubbles fizzled, I reached for the gauze and started carefully placing the piece over her busted knuckles making sure that I didn't press to firmly but just enough so it wouldn't move when I started to wrap the surgical tape around it.</p><p>"Mmm," She winced when I accidently brushed against the cut just on the edge of the back of her hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry, honey.." I whispered; my eyes so focused on not making any more mistakes that I hadn't really noticed the term of endearment fall from my lips. I finished wrapping up her hand seconds later and though the cuts were out of sight, I still felt bad that I was the cause of them.</p><p>She wouldn't have been in pain like this if I hadn't done what she told me to do in the first place. Then again, this is nothing compared to what <em>could've </em>happened to her too.</p><p>"I'm sorry for being a bitch earlier, I was just-"She trailed off as she lifted her right hand and ran her fingers over my handy work.</p><p>"I know." I nodded already knowing what she probably was going to say.</p><p>"I was scared, I was really scared." She added anyway, "You're my best friend next to Quinn and I-I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just, angry and scared and in fucking pain because that dickhead's jaw felt like punching a brick wall and it hurt like shit." My heart clenched at the way her voice broke but also at the new title she gave me. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what, but just like early, my body had already decided what to do like I was on auto pilot again.</p><p>I found my hand carefully picking up hers, the tips of my fingers sliding gradually beneath her warm palm while my thumb ran along the side of her hand, as I found myself drawing it to my lips just before placing a single kiss to the bandage.</p><p>I swore I heard her breath hitch, but then again, it could've very well been my own.</p><p>Slowly I pulled away and placed my free hand on top of hers so that both my hands were trapping hers like the very action could possibly absorb all that hurt while I glanced up to find two big bowls of chocolate mousse staring down.</p><p>"Better?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"Uh, yeah.." She breathed out raggedly while I watched the way her throat muscles moved like she was gulping or something afterwards but her eyes never left mine which was surprising, "Much better."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hidden Talents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a regular sunny Sunday morning complete with a hot bowl of oatmeal, a Harry Potter movie marathon I found on tv, and no Sam when my phone began buzzing against the coffee table. I moved swiftly, abandoning the remote and sliding my nearly empty bowl onto the end table, as I lunged forward and eagerly snatched up the phone expecting it to be Santana since is the usual time she'd call on Sunday.</p><p>I had been meaning to call her about how her hand was, but for some weird reason every time I scrolled down to her name, my thumb hovering over her, I couldn't bring myself to make the call. I even tried texting, but the same thing would happen by the time I'd get to the send button.</p><p>Now I just hoped that <em>she'd</em> have the guts to make the call or send a text because for some reason, I didn't.</p><p>Sadly, no such luck.</p><p>Instead, the name <em>Boss Lady</em> appeared across the top of the screen and I hesitantly swiped to answer.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"<em>Legs</em>."</p><p>"Boobs."</p><p>"<em>Excuse me?</em>" Sue admonished, her voice dropping a few octaves at my reply, "Is that any way to greet your boss?"</p><p>"Oh, sorry! I thought we were listing our turn-ons.." I flushed as I leaned back against the couch and reached for the remote so Sue wouldn't hear Hedwig's theme playing in the background.</p><p>"<em>Why in the hell would I ever discuss-you know what?-nevermind</em>," She huffed in frustration, "<em>There's a mandatory meeting today at the lounge at one, be there."</em></p><p>The line went dead before I could even get a word out. I instantly wondered what had her in such a rotten mood on such a nice day, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I glanced down at my phone to check the time: <em>11:30am</em>, I still had some time to kill before finding out. I reached for my bowl of oatmeal and turned the volume on the tv back up as I settled in for Chamber of Secrets.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I still hadn't gotten used to how strange Sloppy Babies looks when it's closed; so empty and dark like it isn't some kind of hotspot when the sun goes down. Upon walking in, I hadn't really seen anyone else and that had me a little nervous considering everything that happened last night and maybe this <em>mandatory meeting </em>was only meant for me.</p><p>However, as I neared the hostess stand I couldn't help but notice the soulful sounds coming from somewhere near the stage. It was a piano, by its resonating sound that seemed to echo off the walls, that was certain. The tune being played didn't sound like anything I heard during any of Quinn's previous performances, but I just shrugged and assumed that Brad was trying something new. As I was about to turn to head up to Sue's office, I glanced in his direction and realized that the usual scruffy-bearded guy who seem to always be perched on the bench with fingers at the ready wasn't there.</p><p>Instead, it was Santana.</p><p>All thoughts of continuing my journey upstairs vanished as I fell under her spell. With my foot still hovering above the first step of the stairs, I slowly turned away and began walking to the railing that separated the lobby from the seating area like I was being drawn to her.</p><p>She was facing away from me, but I could tell that long, brunette mane from anywhere. I always thought Santana had that kind of hair that begged to have someone comb their fingers through those wavy locks, like it just had to be admired, to be appreciated. My eyes drifted from her hair to her loose, relaxed shoulders and the straightness of her back which I found so surprising because the girl slouches non-stop.</p><p>I was still by the sloped stairs that led to the seating area so paralyzed that my hands had subconsciously curled into the cold metal of the railing as if I'd float off into the clouds if I let go. The tune she played was so sorrowfully beautiful that I couldn't move any further though I wanted nothing more than to get closer, to experience <em>her </em>closer. Being a dancer for as long as I have been, I've grown to appreciate great music and hearing what Santana was playing had me itching to move but dancing alone wouldn't seem right. Her song was such a sweetly sad one that I felt you'd just <em>have</em> to dance with a partner in order to do it any justice.</p><p>What was weird though was that I couldn't make out the tune, but it was oddly familiar like I've heard it before, not playing on the radio or anything but from somewhere else, I just couldn't remember.</p><p>I watched as Santana continued to play: her head gently rolling from side to side as her body seemed to sway just a tiny bit to the music while she kept her hands moving along the keys.</p><p>I briefly thought of her injured hand and wondered whether or not she was in pain considering she was playing with sore knuckles. She must've, I remember the swells of her skin and the pain in her eyes, there was no way she wasn't aching as she played.</p><p>But from where I stood, she looked so into it that even if she was in excruciating pain, her playing took precedence. She played through the soreness effortlessly, her right hand keeping this strangely familiar tune while her left worked to provide a rhythmic accompaniment.</p><p>I wanted nothing more than to walk around to the other side of the piano and watch because I bet she looked so peacefully beautiful. I bet her eyes were closed and her pouty lips were pressed into that soft smile she sometimes wears when we're watching tv together and she just looked genuinely happy; someone who played that well <em>had </em>to be genuinely happy, at least, while they were playing anyway.</p><p>A couple minutes later, I regained the use of my legs and silently weaved my way through the vacant seating area. I ended up taking a seat a few feet away from her, thankful that the chair was already pulled out so it wouldn't scrap against the floor and disturb her playing. I was still out of her sight, but now that I was closer, I could faintly hear her humming.</p><p>Suddenly I remembered where I heard the song before; all those times I've caught Santana humming in her kitchen or when we're behind the bar cleaning up or when she's tired but too stubborn to say we can finish an episode tomorrow or when she's waiting in a really long line behind a guy who's talking obnoxiously loud on his Bluetooth for a cup of coffee, it was always the same tune, <em>this </em>tune.</p><p>I sat there silently, smiling at the little ways she moved, reveling in the moment of clarity. It was kind of like when I first heard Quinn sing; how freaking stunned I was that she even <em>could </em>sing but then mind blown because she was amazing at it. The same went for Santana but it was even better because Santana didn't know she had an audience, she didn't have to amp herself up in order to put on a great show, she naturally did compared to Quinn who was used to being in that pressure cooker and performing for people. Santana's playing was so raw and exciting and beautiful and everything and I felt all these things just from listening to her play for only a few minutes!</p><p>But all good things must come to an end and after just one more minute of me sitting near her, she struck the keys out of frustration before letting out an agitated sigh then moved her good hand to snatch the sheet music set up in front of her on the music rack.</p><p>"That was pretty," I complimented as the silence fell around us causing her to flinch and look over her shoulder. When she saw it was only me, the new-found tension in her muscles dropped a little, and she gave me this half-smile while she swung her leg around to straddle the bench.</p><p>I tried to ignore the sudden desire to be that piano bench as I watched her gather her sheet music and set it down between her legs.</p><p>"I messed up.." She sighed and shook her head like she was disappointed, "There's errors that I need to fix and it's not even finished yet."</p><p>I just shrugged like all of that was irrelevant, "It was still pretty, even with your good hand all bandaged up like that." I jutted my chin in the direction of her hand that looked to be professionally wrapped.</p><p>This time she smiled back fully, "Thanks."</p><p>"You're welcome," I replied cheerfully and watched hunch over to scribble something down on her papers, "Did you write that?"</p><p>"Yeah," She answered quietly then glanced over at me and smirked, "It's kind of my dirty little secret, writing music, so don't tell anyone."</p><p>"My lips are sealed," I promised and made the motion of locking my lips and throwing away the key. "Why don't you perform with Quinn? You'd be amazing up there, I mean, I only heard you play for a few minutes but I totally think you'd be great up there and you're way better looking than that old guy with the glasses who usually plays for Quinn."</p><p>"Nah, the limelight isn't for me." She chuckled with the shake of her head.</p><p>"What?" I gasped, shocked even, "Why not? You're so good!"</p><p>"It just isn't, Britt."</p><p>"If you try to tell me it's because <em>you </em>don't think you're good enough, that's crazy talk."</p><p>"No, that's not it." She snickered, not taking her eyes off her papers.</p><p>"Well then, what is it?" I asked, wiggling in my seat with anticipation, "Stage fright?"</p><p>She just glanced and pursed her lips</p><p>I decided not to press for more information after that, knowing Santana, it'll all come out in time. Besides, that was probably her way of giving me an answer anyway, "Well, does that song come with words too?"</p><p>She straightened her back and laid her palms flat against the bench as she spoke, "You know, funny thing about this song; I always hear it in my head, everywhere, all the damn time, in my dreams, when I wake up first thing in the afternoon, at the most random parts of the day, it haunts me. I can't help but feel like there should be words, you know? Like, it's just one of those songs that need a little something extra. I mean, not that the instrumental isn't enough because of course it could stand alone, I wrote the damn thing." She was rambling as her eyes remained fixed on her papers, but I found the whole thing mesmerizing. To see someone like Santana: someone who breezes through her days, flirting with whomever whenever, whose only rule in life is <em>break rules if they need to be broken</em>, so passionately aggravated over what? Music. "But I feel like there's <em>something</em> that needs to be explained and only words can do that."</p><p>"What do you think needs to be explained?" I asked softly, watching how caught up she was getting in her thoughts.</p><p>She just shook her head then shrugged helplessly, "I have no clue and it irritates the hell out of me. I'm tortured with this song, day in and day out, and I can't even think of the lyrics that go along with it."</p><p>"I'm sure you'll figure it out." I replied encouragingly then smiled brightly as she finally looked up from her papers, "It'll be your best jam<em> ever</em>." Santana grinned happily, her cheeks bunching, as she let out a giggle.</p><p>But before she could get out a reply, Quinn was rushing through the entrance and calling out her greeting to us with her pretty blonde hair all wind-swept and the lapels of her coat fluttering at her sides.</p><p>"Well, looks like we're all here now." Santana sighed as she stashed the papers in a folder and tucked it in her bag then stood up.</p><p>"It's only us three?" I asked quietly like I was afraid Sue would overhear me as I followed after Santana to meet up with Quinn.</p><p>"Yup!" She answered unenthusiastically, "She's probably going to chew our asses out."</p><p>"Gross.."</p><p>"I doubt it," Quinn dismissed as she set a comforting hand on my shoulder, "She's probably going to commend you on your quick thinking." The three of us ascended the stairs, each with our own opinion forming as we got closer to the intimidating steal door marked with Sue's name.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Quinn was the first to reach for the door and upon knocking, we filed in: Quinn first, followed by Santana, and then me. I was surprised to find that the room was nearly pitch black, it was actually so dark that if I hadn't been walking so closely behind Santana, I probably would've tripped or gotten lost.</p><p>"Ladies," Sue greeted from the darkness, a slight sneer laced in her tone, "Have a seat." Before I could even <em>try </em>and feel for wherever the chairs were hiding, a hot lamp light singled us out, making it almost impossible to see Sue sitting on the other side of the desk. Luckily, with the blinding light shining on us, I was able to spot three arm chairs line up in a row.</p><p>Quinn obediently took the center seat while Santana and I flanked her sides and followed suit; Santana taking the one on the right while I took the one on the left. The leather chilled the backs of my jean-clad thighs as I settled in, beads of sweat already beginning to collect at the back of my neck from the nerves and the way the hot lamp light shone down at us like we were about to be interrogated. The two of them sat stiffly in their chairs, backs straightened and hands folded neatly in their laps like there was some sort of special posture required in the presence of Sue Sylvester.</p><p>Just in case there was, I mimicked their body language and tried not to show how nervous I was. Babysitters are confident women and I had to embrace that!</p><p>"First off," Sue said as she directed the beam of the lamp to the ceiling so we could actually see her face. She had wire framed glasses resting at the tip of her nose to which she carefully slipped over her face and set down on a stack of papers littering her desk. Her tired eyes scanned the three of us analytically, "I would like to applaud the way you three handled things last night. Sales were up almost 8% <em>after </em>the power outage on stage."</p><p>In return for the rare compliment, we gave our thanks and waited anxiously for the rest of Sue's speech.</p><p>"Fabray," Sue directed with her chin lifted as she stared at the other blonde, "You worked well under pressure and the lengths you went to make sure everything was up and running again did not go unnoticed." Quinn smiled bashfully. It turned out that while Santana and I were trying to get the bar under control, Quinn was searching the control room for some type of solution and after pressing some lucky buttons and flipping a couple random switches, she successfully got everything back online.</p><p>"As for you two," Sue scowled as she directed her gaze to Santana then me before shaking her head at her desk, "What in the hell happened? Broken bottles, broken chairs, a man with a broken nose, <em>seven </em>customers escorted out, and you with your hand.." I gulped at Sue's scornful tone and chanced a look in Santana's direction only to find her sitting coolly as ever.</p><p>"Look, a couple of guys got impatient," Santana shrugged casually, "Some shoving happened then one thing led to another, but like you said, we handled it."</p><p>"A man was <em>hospitalized</em> because of you, Lopez, and though I am impressed that such a weakling like you could pack that kind of punch, that could've been a lawsuit." Sue admonished, "A <em>lawsuit</em>!"</p><p>I flinched at the way her voice rose but before I could stop myself, I was cutting in, "She was just trying to help get that guy off of me, she didn't do anything wrong." I could feel Santana's eyes staring at me, but my eyes stayed fixed on Sue's who quickly flickered from Santana to me.</p><p>"Don't even get me started with you, sister," Sue laughed sarcastically as she wagged a finger at me, "I don't know what kind of place you think I'm running here, but this is <em>not </em>one of those kinds of places."</p><p>My lips parted, but words never came out. I just shook my head, brow scrunching in confusion, because what the heck is she talking about?</p><p>"This isn't some kind of strip club, I don't have my girls purposely causing sex riots. I don't allow dancing on bars, I will <em>not </em>downgrade to some brothel."</p><p>"Wait, what?" I gasped, trying to wrack my brain for some type of rebuttal. It seemed that Quinn and Santana had the same thought in mind.</p><p>"Strip club?" Quinn asked out of shock, "Brittany didn't even take off her clothes. Her moves weren't even <em>that </em>inappropriate, this is ridiculous!"</p><p>"And have you seen the outfits Kurt makes up for the girls?" Santana asked and threw out her hand like she does when she's angry, "Those are <em>way </em>more revealing! You don't want to run a strip club? Well, could've fooled me."</p><p>Sue just pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an agitated sigh, "For twenty years, this place oozed talent. I've had the best underground singers in this city perform as my headliners and I will not waste all my hard work, I will not throw away all that respect and tarnish my reputation, for this place to turn into some tasteless club that has half naked girls dancing on bars." I found myself breathing harder as I listened to her rant and I couldn't be more confused!</p><p>"Sue, that wasn't Brittany's intention when she got up there." Quinn argued, her voice even like she wasn't fazed by Sue's aggressive tone, "She was only trying to keep the customers from fighting and stall until the stage was back up and running!"</p><p>"I'm sure Legs didn't have any ulterior motives, but this kind of thing won't happen again so what I say is final." Sue answered as she crossed her arms over herself and leaned back in her chair, "Pierce, turn in your vest. You're done here."</p><p>For a second, I felt my heart completely stop. It was like all the breath in me left my body and I was just staring at her, jaw dropped and eyes wide opened. I was paralyzed with shock.</p><p>"Hold up, you're <em>firing </em>her?" Santana snapped like a new fire had started within her, "That's garbage, Sue! Brittany <em>saved </em>your ass last night. She saved <em>all </em>our asses last night." Santana glanced down my way, her lips pursed slightly like she was reflecting on some memory before she looked back up at Sue, "Even mine. Without her, this place would've gotten shut down and I know for a fact you can't afford that hefty bill. You said so yourself, sales were up 8% last night, and to reward the person responsible for that you're firing her? Capital freaking idea!"</p><p>I thought I was surprised by Sue firing me, but seeing Santana so worked up and actually arguing with someone as daunting as Sue had taken the cake. Though I know I should feel completely devastated for losing my job, I couldn't help but feel a little warm on the inside from Santana trying so hard to defend me.</p><p>"Santana-" Sue tried to cut in but Santana was already rising from her seat in a great big huff. My eyes widened as I watched her body tense and the veins at her neck bulge as her voice grew louder. Quinn remained just as poised as before, like she was somewhat used to Santana's behavior.</p><p>"You should be thanking Brittany for doing what she did!" Santana advised, "You should be taking note of the sales increase and realize that maybe it's time to switch up some things, maybe singing isn't enough anymore! I know that you know that this place's glory days are over but maybe what Brittany offers can help bring us back. We can charge higher admission, make more money, incorporate routines with Quinn's performances.." As she trailed off, Santana's eyes drifted from Sue's, over the top of Quinn's pretty blonde head, to catch mine for just a moment before she directed her gaze back on Sue, "You should be thanking Brittany."</p><p>For some reason, the way those last words fell from her lips made it sound like she was trying to convince herself rather than persuade Sue.</p><p>"If not, if you actually believe that firing her is just after everything that has happened then.." Santana's voice shrunk frighteningly low as she walked around the back of her arm chair and curled the fingers of her good hand into its leather, "Then I quit."</p><p>"Santana!" I gasped, my eyes snapping from Sue's expressionless face to Santana. I saw a slight quiver in Quinn's perfect demeanor, but she composed herself and remained facing forward.</p><p>"You quit?"Sue smirked as she rested back fully against her chair.</p><p>"Yup!"</p><p>"No!" I cut in but Santana threw her hand up again and just like that, she was heading for the door.</p><p>Before I realized it, I was chasing after Santana, surprised that she was already half way down the stairs by the time I shut Sue's door behind me.</p><p>"Santana, wait!" I called as I rushed after her. Upon descending the stairs, she twirled at the spot, deep brown hair fanning from her face to land behind her shoulder.</p><p>For a second there, I almost forgot what I was going to say. <em>Almost</em>.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" I asked, my voice coming out surprisingly sharp, "You didn't have to do that!"</p><p>"Just give it a couple minutes, Britt," She smirked as she nodded upstairs, "We know what we're doing." I stared back at her blankly, my brows knitting with confusion yet again. "Sue can't run this place without me, without us."</p><p>My throat tightened embarrassingly at the thought of Santana considering us, well, <em>us</em>. A pair, a duo, two-shot, a coup-</p><p>"Oh and Brittany?" She added as she rested her hip against the lobby railing. I looked up from the tiled floor to find her grinning, shyly almost.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>I felt myself shake my head slightly, "For what?"</p><p>There was a short pause, like she was trying to find the right words or something, "You carried me. I had an injured hand, not a broken leg, but you carried me anyway." Her eyes found her fingers fiddling with the surgical type wrapped around her knuckles as she shrugged, "You didn't have to do that."</p><p>Smiling because I swore that Santana might actually be blushing again, I just shrugged too, "I guess we're even now then."</p><p>After a minute or two of straight silence, Quinn poked her head out from behind Sue's door and smirked, "Get your asses back in here."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"It seems that I have underestimated you three," Sue sneered as the three of us were sat in our respective seats once again. I watched as Santana turned up her nose while Quinn smiled devilishly, "After some thinking and a little persuading on Quinn's part, I've decided that maybe it would be an..interesting idea to incorporate Brittany's dancing."</p><p>The butterflies lazily floating around in my belly suddenly went on overdrive, but I remained still, trying to mimic Quinn's cool persona.</p><p>"Which would mean that Brittany can keep her vest," Sue added then cut her eyes to Santana, "So if Brittany is staying then that means her partner in crime will be too?"</p><p>Santana slowly faced Sue then nodded subtly.</p><p>"We'll start off slow; during Quinn's intermission Brittany will perform at the bar."</p><p>"<em>On </em>the bar," Quinn corrected. Sue pursed her lips and nodded.</p><p>"On the bar." Sue mimicked with an eye roll, "That way when she's through, she won't have to go far to get back to her station." Sue replied then faced me, "I'm appointing you free reign on whatever you'd like to choreograph, all I ask is that you have Q or Sandbags here critique you before you actually perform it. They know what I'll accept which is nothing but the very best and if you don't live up to their standards, you won't live up to mine."</p><p>"Okay," I answered shakily, "I can do that."</p><p>"The performances don't have to fill up the entire fifteen minute intermission and if you can incorporate the other girls, that would be smart. Actually, that's mandatory now." Sue advised, "Seeing you <em>and </em>the waitresses in sync would make performance bearable."</p><p>"B-But the waitresses," I stammered as I looked to Santana and Quinn before meeting Sue's gaze, "Can they dance?"</p><p>Sue just snickered and shook her head, "This is New York, your neighbor is probably a <em>professional </em>dancer waiting for her <em>big break</em>."</p><p>"Actually no, she's a homewrecking boyfriend stealer." I muttered at the girl's mention.</p><p>"Yeah, there's those here too." Sue waved off, "Your kind isn't hard to come by around here, Legs."</p><p>For some reason, that stung a little.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing special. Nothing different. Useless. Eye catching.</em>
</p><p>The director's words still managed to haunt me somehow, but as if she took notice of my sudden mood change, Santana spoke up.</p><p>"If this place is <em>crawling</em> with dancers, if her <em>kind </em>isn't hard to come by, then why didn't any of them take charge like Britt did last night?" Santana huffed as she scooted to the edge of her seat, her bandaged hand resting in her lap while her good hand gripped tightly to the arm of the chair like it was the only thing keeping her seated. She was defending me again like it had become second nature to her or something.</p><p>Sue didn't speak and neither could I.</p><p>"Brittany <em>has</em> something to offer and that's what separates her from the others." Santana added with her tone bridging on completely pissed off, "It's something special and <em>that's </em>what makes her a Babysitter."</p><p><em>Santana Lopez thinks that I'm something special</em>.</p><p>"We each have something to bring to the table and last night, Brittany showed that she does too." Santana continued until Sue's hand rose to stop her from talking.</p><p>"You can call off your attack dog now," She smirked as she quirked her brow at Santana's behavior and looked to me before scanning our faces, "Don't disappoint me."</p><p>"We won't." Quinn answered firmly, her voice sounding so dainty compared to Santana's.</p><p>"Good," Sue answered sternly as she slipped her glasses back up her nose, "Now, get the hell out of my office."</p><p>The three of us filed out swiftly; this time Santana leading the line, while Quinn trailed behind her and I followed behind. Once the door closed and we were gathered outside the entrance of the lounge, Quinn turned to Santana and punched her in the arm.</p><p>
  <em>Oh God, not again.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, what the hell?" Santana shrieked and started to rub at her shoulder.</p><p>"When are you going to quit running off at the mouth?" Quinn scolded, "You know how hard it is to clean up your mess when you're so damn adamant about making a scene? We're a team, you ca't expect me to have your back all the time when you're always trying to fly solo."</p><p>I actually felt a little bad for Santana by the Quinn was talking to her like that, like a mother telling you they're disappointed in you for making bad grades or something. From how they spoke, I could tell that this was a common thing; Quinn standing up for Santana and vice versa maybe. I never wanted to disappoint Quinn if hearing that kind of tone from her was the result.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Q." Santana replied though her eyes never reached Quinn's. She looked so helpless as she lifted her shoulders tiredly, "I just, I didn't like how she was talking to Britt."</p><p>Quinn's tensed shoulders eased at hearing Santana's reason and a small smile replaced the former frown instead, "I didn't like how she talked to her either, but there are rules."</p><p>Then just like a switch in the bartender, Santana's sweet worrying was overtaken by a smug grin, "Now when have I ever followed rules?"</p><p>XXXX</p><p>There wasn't a set date or deadline to present Quinn and Santana with a choreographed routine, so I took my time in thinking up possible sets. As the work days followed, I ventured out further from the bar before opening and after closing to find out which of the waitresses were comfortable dancing in the routines. It turned out that nearly everyone wanted to take part in the dance which I wasn't surprised by. Like I said, dancers are <em>always </em>hungry and if the opportunity is there, they'd take it. Besides, if we're all here because our high hopes for an awesome dance career were shot down by some snooty director, this was our second best thing!</p><p>Slowly the team grew and slowly the routines improved.</p><p>I had never really led a team of dancers like I was attempting to do. I had never really choreographed an actual performance. The only thing I was confident in was my dancing.</p><p>
  <em>And Santana thinking I was special.</em>
</p><p>With that in mind, weight of the task on my shoulders didn't seem <em>that </em>heavy.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>By Friday, I felt a little tuckered out. My head was filled to the very top with choreography and I couldn't shake the fear of disappointing someone: Sue, Quinn, and now Santana. Especially, Santana because she spoke so highly of me when we were in Sue's office. Along with choreography, thoughts of the bartender ventured in too. She confused me in the best of ways and it scared me a little. One minute she was being a tease, the next a sweet friend, then an angry person, then back to a tease! I couldn't tell which gave me a headache more, the choreography or her.</p><p>"Thinking hard or hardly thinking?"</p><p>I looked up from my phone to see Santana waltzing in from the storage room with a wooden crate in her arms.</p><p>"I have no idea anymore," I sighed and stuffed the phone in my pocket.</p><p>"I think I know just what you need," She smirked as she dropped the crate on the back counter and sidled up next to me, her right hand sliding against the countertop until she was just inches away from touching my elbow. I could feel her staring at my lips, she did so without a hint of shame and it made the back of my neck heat up and the tips of my ears to tinge pink, before she slowly trailed up to meet my eyes, "Sex."</p><p>And just like that, my heart skipped a few necessary beats.</p><p>"Like a lot of it," She added with an encouraging nod while I stayed completely still, "Super hot, sweaty, rough sex, preferably with me."</p><p>I was pretty sure my jaw would be somewhere on the floor by now, but the way my body ignited by her words kept me from doing or saying anything. I just alternated from staring into lusty chocolate brown eyes and pouty lips.</p><p>"It would be great, me and you, fucking." She shrugged like it was nothing, "We could do it right here, right on this counter," I watched as she took her finger and drew a lazy circle atop the counter, "We could do it in the storage room? I could sit you on the new crates of Captain Morgan and fuck you senseless."</p><p>I felt my throat tighten and my mouth go dry at the possibility.</p><p>"Oh, but that's wooden." She sighed, "I wouldn't want you getting any splinters. We could always just do it up against the wall, my hand covering your mouth so no one would hear you c-"</p><p>"Ssan.." I gasped as I felt her body move closer to mine, the relentless throbbing between my legs increasing at her new closeness though we weren't even touching.</p><p>"We could try something else if you'd like," She shrugged casually as she took a step back like she noticed how it made it harder for me to breathe with her so near, "Something a little less fun but still enjoyable, because I'm concerned that my bubbly blonde friend with such a bangin' body has been working way too hard lately. I'm worried that she may be lacking something in her life."</p><p>"Like what?" I rasped, embarrassed by how thick my voice had gotten.</p><p>She just smirked and flicked her eyes to someone behind me then whispered, "Just follow my lead."</p><p>"Santana, Brittany ,hi!"</p><p>I turned to see Mike from Q-zar standing on the other side of the bar. He looked different out of his uniform; now donning a blue and yellow flannel button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and his hair tastefully pushed up.</p><p>"Boy Chang, fancy seeing you here!" Santana greeted cheerfully though if anyone really knew her, they'd know that tone as her being fake.</p><p>"Yeah, I thought I'd finally drop by." He grinned as he lifted his matchbook then nodded to Quinn on stage, "She's great up there, isn't she?"</p><p>"Definitely!" I answered before Santana could, the effects of her teasing just seconds ago slowly fading away.</p><p>"If you want to wait a little bit, her break is soon and she usually comes this way for a drink." Santana offered with a shrug.</p><p>"You can surprise her!" I added hoping that I had caught on to Santana's game successfully.</p><p>"That would be awesome," Mike cheered but Santana just smiled devilishly.</p><p>"So what are your intentions with her?" She blurted causing my head to swivel, "Fuck buddy? Long term? One night stand?" I eyed Santana carefully, watching the way she sharpened her voice then turned it sweet: she was up to something.</p><p>"Uhhhh.."</p><p>"You think she's pretty, right?" I questioned, eyes narrowing as he began to sweat.</p><p>"Of-of course, she's-"</p><p>"And you like her?" Santana followed, pressuring him further.</p><p>"Well, I-I.."</p><p>"You know the Spice Girls?" I asked without bothering to hear the rest of his sentence.</p><p>"Yeah?" He nodded like he didn't get where it was going.</p><p>"Well, if you want to be her lover..you've got to get with her friends." Santana smirked and tugged me to her by my waist, "We're the friends."</p><p>Mike looked between us like he had no idea what we were talking about.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>It was hilarious how willing Mike was to impress us, because as Santana so politely put it, there was no way in hell that she was going to let some Q-zar dork break her best friend's heart. We decided that auctioning him off was an acceptable hazing exercise considering how much we care about Quinn.</p><p>So when I encouraged him to join me on the bar, he leapt up enthusiastically. Seeing that he was willing to do whatever to get our <em>blessing </em>to ask Quinn out on a date, Santana and I milked it! Santana said that if he couldn't take it, he couldn't take Quinn. Mike didn't even flinch at the challenge.</p><p>It was ladies' night, every third Friday of the month was and it just so happened to be my first, and women flocked the bar at Mike's appearance. Quinn had already left the stage so we had a few minutes before she'd come out for her drink. Santana picked up the megaphone we kept under the counter and gestured up at us:</p><p>"Hey ladies!" She hollered out at the group while Mike stood awkwardly on the counter since there wasn't any music for us to move to yet, "You feeling that Asian persuasion? Well, for one night and one night only, you can get this-"Santana motioned for Mike as the music finally cut on, "Fully trained, housebroken, backflipping stud!" I tried to fight off the giggling as Santana went on with talking Mike up, this whole plan was crazy!</p><p>It was fun dancing with Mike though; his moves were so smooth and all the little twirls and spins he did along the counter had girls swooning!</p><p>Bidding skyrocketed as he slid across the bar on his knees and did another spin move that landed him on his back but he didn't stay there long as he did a kip up landing him right back on his feet as he continued to groove to the music fluidly. He seemed to be having such a great time while Santana just laughed and yelled for the girls to keep bidding.</p><p>"<em>Fifty-five dollars!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Seventy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seventy-five!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eighty dollars!"</em>
</p><p>"Come on, ladies, is that all you've got?" Santana provoked as she rose her bandaged hand and gestured for the crowd to get those bets up. I hopped down from the counter to give Mike more space to move around then sidled up next to Santana as she kept hollering at the crowd and egging Mike on.</p><p>"Twenty more and he takes off his shirt!" Santana teased while Mike's fingers danced up his torso to the buttons of his flannel, popping each of them open as he went but not revealing any skin.</p><p>"Wait, doesn't that count as stripping? Won't we get in trouble?" I gasped, tugging on Santana's arm so she wasn't speaking into the megaphone.</p><p>"Hmm, good point. Well, let's hope they don't get to-"</p><p>"One hundred and fifty dollars!"</p><p>Santana and I whipped our heads to the owner of the voice so fast that we could've give ourselves whiplash!</p><p>Quinn, dressed in a sparkly silver gown and her hair swept up in a neat bun, walked through the sea of girls, the crowd parting for her like he was the female version of Moses.</p><p>"Sold!" Mike shouted upon seeing the blonde and he happily jumped down leaving a mess of brokenhearts.</p><p>"Uh-oh, busted.." I muttered guiltily as Quinn walked towards the bar with her hands on her hips, lips pursed, and a dainty brow rose. "Look who came to visit you!" I cheered hoping that I could melt some of that angry off her face.</p><p>"Hi, yeah, sorry it took so long! I've been working night shifts lately.." Mike answered, his breath slightly ragged from the dancing, "You were so great on stage, I had no idea you could sing so well!"</p><p>"Thank you," Quinn blushed cutely then nodded to the seating area, "Do you mind waiting over there? I've been standing for awhile and I just want to sit. I'll grab my drink and meet you over there."</p><p>"Sure thing, of course!" Mike nodded and turned away to find a free table. Quinn's sickeningly sweet smile vanished the instant he was gone and she looked to us with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"What the hell was that about?"</p><p>"Hold up, I think you owe me and Brittz here some money." Santana teased and out of habit extended her left hand to the fuming blonde.</p><p>"You just tried selling Mike!" Quinn huffed and smacked Santana's hand away, not roughly, but just enough to cause the bartender to shriek.</p><p>"Hey, no hitting." I warned but Quinn just shook her head.</p><p>"You guys are crazy, it'll be all your fault if he ends up being too scared to talk to me!"</p><p>"I doubt he's scared, Quinn, did you see him up there?" I asked cheerfully.</p><p>"Of course I saw him, how could I not when you guys had all these sleezy girls throwing themselves at him."</p><p>"I think someone threw their bra too."</p><p>"Yeah, that's definitely a bra." Santana chuckled, glancing in the direction of the far end of the bar before turning a softened expression to Quinn, "Look Q, we're just being your friends that care about you and what kind of friends would we be if we didn't pick on you about your crush?" Santana shrugged, trying to justify her need to stir up trouble, "Besides, Britt needed some fun in her life. You had fun dancing up there, right Britt?"</p><p>"Well yeah, but I always have fun dancing.."</p><p>"Oh, really? Well, how about I pick on you about <em>your</em> crushes then?" Quinn snapped as she eyed the both of us carefully like she didn't even hear the last half of what Santana said, "I wouldn't want to be a bad friend now, would I?"</p><p>I tensed at the very threat.</p><p>And for some reason so did Santana.</p><p>Quinn seemed to be pleased with our answers, or lack thereof, and went back to smiling triumphantly, "Uh-huh, that's what I thought." Then with one last wink, she snatched her drink from Santana's good hand and walked proudly over to Mike leaving Santana and I silent in her wake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Suckered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon realizing that I couldn't really practice my sets at home because of the lack of space and also Sam always trying to talk, I moved my choreographing to Sloppy Babies where Sue allowed me to use the stage when no one else was. I was still a little nervous about showing Quinn or Santana any actual sets yet, but I felt like progress was slowly being made. On one particular Sunday morning, I was practicing extra hard mainly because of how rusty I've been since I haven't been practicing until Sue thought up this new arrangement. I just couldn't see how I could be in any position to teach a group of equally talented dancers, or so they say, anything if I don't look like I know what I'm doing too.</p><p>"She wasn't kidding.."</p><p>The voice startled me at first since, aside from Puck who always seems to be manning the front door, I was alone but when I realized who it could be, I straightened up.</p><p>Though I had known both of them long enough by now that I could tell their voices apart without looking, I kind of hoped it was Santana walking towards the stage instead of Quinn.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I chuckled as I scuffled to the edge of the stage and plopped down while Quinn closed the distance.</p><p>She tossed me a cold water bottle and shrugged, "You need some fun in your life."</p><p>I focused my eyes on unscrewing the cap, "Please don't start listing off places where we could have sex, I'm still trying to recover from Santana's.."</p><p>"Wait, what?!"</p><p>Realizing what I just said, I quickly took the bottle to my lips, attempting to empty out every last drop so I didn't have to answer her.</p><p>Quinn just ran her hand through her choppy blonde hair and shook her head, "That girl, I swear, she can't ever keep it in her pants! But no, that's not what I was going to say.."</p><p>"Oh, okay good!" I answered happily and set the bottle down next to me, "What's up?"</p><p>"Nothing, I was just in the area and thought I'd drop by to see if you were in here." She replied casually, "And you are, do you have anything planned later?"</p><p>Swinging my feet lazily off the edge of the stage, I looked up at the red curtains lining the stage as I tried to remember, "Actually, yeah! Well, sort of. I wanted to see if Santana wanted to go watch a movie with me, but I hadn't asked her yet."</p><p>"Ohh, okay nevermi-"</p><p>"Do you wanna go too?" I asked, cutting her off, "With the both of us there, she can't say no..especially because it's a scary movie and guessing by how jumpy she is whenever she doesn't hear me come in, I don't think she likes scary movies, but I really really want to watch it." I noted the skepticism in Quinn's facial features and continued on with begging, "Awh, come on Quinn..you guys are always saying I need some fun in my life, right? The movies are fun!"</p><p>Quinn just snickered at me trying to work The Pout and sighed, "I guess I could tag along, but I'm bringing Mike!" I wanted to start teasing her about her crush slowly moving up the list to <em>boyfriend</em> but I didn't want to press any buttons, "Besides, I am <em>not </em>trying to be third wheel with you two."</p><p>"Wait, third wheel?" I asked, nose scrunched, "How? Isn't that when there's a couple and some random is there too? I don't get it.."</p><p>She just squinted her eyes at me and smirked, "I'll look up movie times and I'll text you? You should probably head home and get showered up!"</p><p>"Wait, but I haven't even asked San-"</p><p>"I doubt she'll say no."</p><p>Before I could even reply, she was saying her goodbyes and waltzing out the door. I just shrugged and began to pack up my stuff; a shower sounded really good anyway.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Just as Quinn predicted, Santana didn't say no when I asked if she wanted to go with us to the movies. She actually seemed really excited about it until I told her what we were planning to watch; it took a lot of coaxing on my end and a lot of teasing on Quinn's for Santana to finally agree.</p><p>Aside from the Wednesday Q-zar visits and the occasional late breakfast at Rory's, I hadn't really done anything <em>fun </em>lately. Sure, working at Sloppy Babies was super fun but that's my job and there's a line drawn between work and play. With that being said, to say I was pumped to go out with the girls (plus Mike) was a bit of an understatement.</p><p>"I think your friend is here," Sam called from somewhere in the living room, "Do you want me to buzz her up?"</p><p>Checking the time quickly and realizing I was running late, I shrugged on my sweater and practically jumped into my low cut boots, "Yeah, could you?"</p><p>"Sure," He answered, his voice monotone as I heard the familiar buzz follow. I ran around the bedroom attempting to fix my hair and double check my outfit for the millionth time, the feeling in the pit of my stomach multiplying as I tried to get myself together. I couldn't decide whether that feeling was excitement or nervousness, but at the sound of the front door opening and closing and the rasp of Santana's voice mixing with Sam's, I didn't think it mattered; the feeling only kept growing. I swept up my hair and tossed it over my shoulder before making my way out into the living room.</p><p>There, perched on the arm of our raggedy couch, sat a flawless Santana Lopez. She wore this tight, <em>very </em>form fitting, cream and black dress, the hem so short that it left almost nothing to the imagination, the neckline cut in a low V which showed off just enough cleavage that had me thanking my dad for giving me his height genes, a black leather jacket that clung to her toned arms, black socks that went up to mid-thigh and black, high-heeled combat boots donned her feet.</p><p>If it was possible to look completely badass and completely adorable all at the same time, Santana Lopez could do it. Though I doubt the completely adorable part was intentional.</p><p>I sort of felt a little underdressed considering what she was wearing compared to my jeans and a sweater look, but I doubt I had any time to do a fourth wardrobe change.</p><p>It was then that I realized it, but Santana has never been inside me and Sam's apartment. Sure, there has been a couple times where she has dropped me home or picked me up but other than that, she's never stayed long enough to come up. Suddenly, this irrational need to clean hit me but before I could even pick up one of Sam's dirty flannels Sam was motioning for me.</p><p>"Here she is," He said as I ducked out of the shadows of the hallway which previously hid me from Santana's view, "She doesn't usually take <em>that </em>long to get ready.."</p><p>And if there was any other time where I've wanted to tell Sam to shut his mouth, it was now.</p><p>I felt my cheeks start to flush as I walked further into the living room to find him standing cross-armed in front of Santana and Santana still sitting pretty. They both had their eyes on me, but I couldn't help but chuckle at the not-so-subtle way Santana's eyes seemed to sweep up and down my body. For some reason, that eased my rattling nerves.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry..I-uh-I could't find my other shoe." I stammered as I stood between them, the tension in the room growing thick quickly. Santana just snickered and hopped up from her spot on the couch, her hands smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress, while Sam just looked at me then her with a quirked brow.</p><p>Noticing the slow grinding gears in his head beginning to churn, I nodded for the door, "Well, we're just gunna go now."</p><p>"Wait, is this-" Sam rambled as he looked at Santana and I fleeting with his forehead wrinkled, "Are you guys..you know?"</p><p>Santana and I looked to each other, confused, then looked back at Sam expectantly.</p><p>"Are we what?" I questioned when Sam still hadn't answered, just stared between us like he was trying to read some invisible writing.</p><p>"<em>You know</em>.." He huffed like it was supposed to be some universal answer.</p><p>"No, I don't know?"</p><p>I was starting to get frustrated with him and it was bringing down my mood, but Santana seemed to catch onto whatever he was trying to say.</p><p>"We're not, but if we were, I don't think it would be any of your business." She bit, her tone threateningly low yet the smile on her face showing nothing but sweetness. She nudged the back of my arm with her hand, motioning for me to get the door before she looked back over her shoulder at a dumbfounded Sam and smirked, "Don't wait up, Trouty!"</p><p>XXXX</p><p>We were sitting in the car, waiting for it to warm up, when Santana's phone started ringing. Since she had it propped up on the dashboard charging, I caught a glimpse of Quinn's picture and guess that it was her calling. If not, that's a weird picture for Santana to have as her background.</p><p>There's something about watching Santana talk on the phone to Quinn that I always find so freaking hilarious. It's like they get into an argument, make up, and then tease each other all at the same time. Like right now, I can tell that Santana's feathers are getting all ruffled up by whatever Quinn was talking to her about.</p><p>"Oh really now?" Santana asked sarcastically, "Should I have brought flowers too or something because you know what this sounds like to me? It's sounds like I just got suckered into going on a- oh don't even go there Fabray!" There was a short pause where Santana just huffed and rolled her eyes like Quinn could see it through the phone, "God, you're ridiculous. We've talked about this already, let me just-" Then it was like Santana could feel me staring at her as she glanced to her right and looked at me, "We'll see you there." She hung up and set the phone back in its place on her dash and revved her engine a little as she gripped her steering wheel tightly.</p><p>"What was that about?" I asked hesitantly, hoping that maybe I've got Santana on a good day where she'd actually talk about things that upset her to me.</p><p>"We're meeting Quinn and Mike for an early dinner, they thought it would be a good idea so we wouldn't have to spend much at the movies." Santana shrugged casually as she pulled out onto the main road.</p><p>"Ohh, are you not hungry?" I questioned attempting to hide the pang of guilt for wanting to go, "We don't have to go with them if you don't want to."</p><p>Her eyes remained fixed on the road but I could still see the hint of a smile pull at her cheek, "I want to."</p><p>Smiling widely, I rested back in my seat and gazed out the windshield, "Cool, me too!"</p><p>XXXX</p><p>We pulled up to some pizza parlor about ten minute later. I waved to Quinn and Mike as Santana and I unbuckled and hopped out to greet them. I couldn't help but grin at how Quinn seemed to cling onto Mike's arm as they led the way to the entrance then motioned for us to walk in while he held the door open.</p><p>It didn't take long for us to be seated; our waiter guided us to an open booth at the corner of the restaurant, Santana and I sliding in on one side and Quinn and Mike sliding in other respectively, then took our drink orders promptly while the four of us scanned the menu. By the way Santana and Quinn chatted; it seemed like their previous phone call had never happened which I was thankful for. Nothing's worse than having two best friends feuding during dinner. By the time the waiter came back around with our drinks, we agreed on doing a split pie since Quinn and Santana couldn't agree on one topping and Mike and I were cool with anything.</p><p>Dinner had gone smoothly after the pizza came out: Santana sort of apologized to Mike for trying to sell him the first time he came to visit Quinn, Mike seemed to accept the apology, Quinn just remained looking just as smitten whenever he talked, Santana continued trying to tease them, and I was just happy to be amongst such good friends. Even only knowing Mike for such a short time, I could already tell he was good company.</p><p>However, when the checks came around things kind of took a wrong turn.</p><p>"Huh, looks like he split the bill between us two and you guys." Quinn acknowledged as she nodded to the two black folders at the end of our table.</p><p>Santana and I both reached for our folder at the same time, our hands clashing and our eyes shooting up to find each other's.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"What are <em>you </em>doing?"</p><p>"This'll be great," Quinn smirked as she rested back against the booth while Mike overlooked their bill. My eyes remained on Santana's though as we both clutched the folder, neither one of us budging to let go.</p><p>"I'm paying, duh."</p><p>"Oh no you're not, <em>I</em> am."</p><p>"But you drove though," I tried persuading, confused as to why Santana was putting up such a fight, "That means I should pay."</p><p>"No it doesn't."</p><p>"Let go of the bill."</p><p>"No, <em>you </em>let go."</p><p>"San.."</p><p>"Britt.."</p><p>"Guys?" Mike's voice cut in as he tried to mediate, but Santana and I still weren't budging.</p><p>"You're not paying for it, so just give up now." Santana shrugged as she tugged on the folder a little.</p><p>"Not a chance," I huffed and tugged back, matching her determined grin, "Quit being stubborn."</p><p>"I'm not, <em>you </em>are!"</p><p>"Not-uh!"</p><p>"Ladies, please-" Mike tried cutting in again but Quinn tugged him back.</p><p>"Shh, it's getting good."</p><p>"Damnit, Britt, let go."</p><p>"Never!"</p><p>"Alright, that's it, give me that." Mike huffed and reached over the empty pizza pan stand and snatched the bill from both our hands, leaving Santana and I both shocked. We watched as he swiftly took our check and set it in the same folder as his and Quinn's then pulled a couple bills from his wallet it and closed it in the folder.</p><p>Before either San or I could try and get our check back, Mike had already flagged down the waiter and made him run to cash us out. Quinn just laughed while Santana and I flopped back against our side of the booth, Mike's excuse being: "A gentleman never lets a lady pay."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>After leaving the pizza parlor and deciding to walk to the movies instead, Santana and I trail behind Quinn and Mike as we weave our way through the crowd.</p><p>"What suckers, right?" Santana teased quietly as she nodded to Quinn laughing a pitch or two higher than she usually does while Mike just grinned his charming grin. Quinn's arm looped around his and the sort of bumped their sides together as they walked, both continuing to laugh.</p><p>"I don't know, I think they're cute." I shrugged, smiling enviously after them. That smile quickly fell when I caught sight of Santana's scrunched up disgusted face, "What? You don't think they're cute?"</p><p>"Hell no," She answered abruptly, "They're dumb if you ask me."</p><p>"Well nobody asked you!" Quinn yelled over her shoulder then stuck her tongue out at Santana causing the bartender to scoff.</p><p>"Why?" I asked, choosing to ignore Quinn's remark. Santana just tightened her jaw and kept her eyes focused forward.</p><p>"Because, it's a waste of time." She finally answered then shrugged, "I lose interest and girls hate when you lose interest in them. Just look at Berry. I rather just skip to the good part." She glanced over at me and wagged her brows seductively causing me to sputter out a laugh though I felt heat creep up the back of my neck.</p><p>"There's more than just sex though."</p><p>"Is there?" She smirked.</p><p>"Of course!" I answered confidently, "I just think you haven't found the right person that makes going on dates fun yet, you know?" She glanced my way again only this time she looked like she was actually considering what I was saying. It was a brief glance, just like every other time we've made eye contact, but I still counted it.</p><p>"There's that word again." She sighed as she flicked her eyes back over to Quinn and Mike walking ahead of us.</p><p>With brows furrowed, I tried to think back my last sentence and what word she could be talking about but she was already rambling again.</p><p>"What about Trouty? Did he take you out on <em>fun </em>dates?" She asked, the word <em>fun </em>falling from her lips like it was something gross tasting.</p><p>"He used to, yeah." I nodded surely, "You know, before things got weird."</p><p>"Huh." She hummed as her only response. I tried to decipher her facial expression, but Santana was so hard to read sometimes. I'm pretty sure she does it on purpose though.</p><p>"Well, dates aren't for me." She huffed and waved the thought away with her hand, "I'll just keep doing what I'm doing, it works for me."</p><p>"I'm sure it does," I sighed, a sudden sinking feeling finding its way to my stomach for some reason, "Doesn't that get a little lonely though? Always skipping around like that?"</p><p>I watched as she ran the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip slowly before taking it between her teeth like she was going into some deep thought, "I'm not lonely."</p><p>"Well, <em>I'd</em> get lonely.." I whispered, afraid that if I talked too loudly I might scare her off.</p><p>"I'm just-I don't think I'm made for that stuff." She said, shaking her head, her eyes refusing to find mine.</p><p>"But, how do you know when you've never tried?" I questioned and for the second time that night, Santana looked up at me and stared directly into my eyes.</p><p>"Who said I hadn't?"</p><p>Her eyes flickered between mine, searching almost, like she was daring me to say something different, while she pursed her lips together.</p><p>In that moment, she looked so small, so fragile, and I wanted to know who it was that made her give up on dates all together. I wanted to find that person and smack them upside the head for making someone as wonderful as Santana feel like they weren't <em>made </em>to go on dates, like she wasn't allowed to have more than just sex with people, like she couldn't have a normal relationship.</p><p>At first I thought about Rachel and how hurt Santana looked when she told the bartender that she was incapable of loving someone. Was it Rachel? But from what Quinn said, Santana's always been this way. So it was someone before Rachel? It had to be.</p><p>My lips parted, desperate for an answer, but the voice that came out wasn't mine, instead, it was Quinn's.</p><p>"You guys coming or what?" She called after us as she and Mike filed into the line at the ticket booth. Santana just gave a weak smile and nodded to Quinn before walking off and I following after her.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The movie ended up being way scarier than I thought it would be. Most of the time, trailers give away the best parts just because they want people to watch, but even with the <em>best </em>parts out of the way, there were still some pretty gut wrenching scenes. I was a little thankful for the distraction, because there was no way you couldn't <em>not </em>focus all your attention on the big screen, but when I glanced over to see how Santana was handling the movie, I kind of felt bad.</p><p>She had her legs crossed at her knees so tight that I'm sure she was going numb by now. She held her hands close to her cheeks, mostly covering her mouth in attempt to stifle her cute little shrieks, but occasionally flying up to cover her eyes. Other times, when she was brave enough, she let her hands dangle off the ends of the arm rests like she was trying to regain her dignity, but even then she'd grip at them and squeeze her eyes shut when the crazy axe man sliced up another victim.</p><p>Quinn, on the other hand, was enjoying herself fully with being able to hide her face in Mike's shoulder and lean over me to joke Santana's skittish behavior. Between the hiding the <em>both </em>of them did, they slung insults and rude remarks at each other over me.</p><p>Really, I couldn't tell which was more entertaining.</p><p>At one particular scene in the movie, Santana had been trying to keep her hands on the arm rests instead of covering her eyes, blame Quinn's incessant teasing, when out of nowhere the crazy axe man kicked open the flimsy wooden door letting crack against the cabin wall eliciting a loud smack and a shrill scream that seemed to shake the walls of the theatre.</p><p>"Jesus fuck!" Santana shrieked and curled her fingers tightly around my wrist, her blunt nails digging into my skin so hard that it could've drawn blood. I glanced over at her again to find her eyes sealed shut and her head tilted to me like she wanted to what Quinn was doing to Mike. Even though I wanted to scream and hide like most of the other patrons in the theatre, I couldn't help but smile.</p><p>Because, in all her <em>badass glory</em>, Santana turned to me for protection.</p><p>"Shit, sorry.." she whispered when she realized what her hand was doing and that my wrist wasn't actually apart of the theatre chairs. She slowly let go, her fingers leaving this tingling sensation against my skin, and shuffled back in her chair, this time putting more distance between us than necessary, her arms tucking at her chest like that was supposed to keep her hands from wandering.</p><p>I just nodded like it was no big deal and turned back to the movie.</p><p>As the movie went on, it seemed that the scenes continued to get more and more graphic. I kept check on Santana out of habit, only to find that her hands were yet again clasped over her eyes and she was sunk so far back in her chair, it was like she was trying to disappear.</p><p>I don't know what made me do it, but I was leaning over the arm rest to her before I could talk myself out of it.</p><p>"Pssst.."</p><p>Santana peeked between her fingers then slowly withdrew them from her eyes when she saw it was just me; then again, who else could it be when there was no one else sitting next to her? I think she was so past being prideful that she was scared that she didn't even <em>try </em>to come up with an excuse for trying to hide. I tried not letting my smile take up too much of my face as I took in how traumatized she looked.</p><p>"You're looking a little..scared." I whispered, my leaning in got me close enough that when I spoke, my chin just barely brushed against her shoulder.</p><p>"I-I'm not." She stuttered unconvincingly causing me to smirk. She caught that and straightened up in her seat a little more, "What? I'm not." I just nodded along with her, my lips pouted still to keep the growing smile away. She only rolled her eyes and sunk back against her chair again out of defeat, "Okay, this movie is fucking scary. The plot, the fucker that's killing everyone, the creepy music, it's all bullshit. I'm pretty sure I'll have nightmares tonight. There, I said it. Happy?"</p><p>At Santana's confession, I couldn't help but snicker.</p><p>"Quit laughing, it's not funny." Santana grumbled, folding up her arms again like she was three year old being refused candy.</p><p>"I don't know, I think it's pretty funny.." I giggled a little too loudly.</p><p>"Hey, shush!" Quinn huffed earning her a scowl from Santana.</p><p>"<em>You </em>shush!"</p><p>I just shook my head at the two then leaned back over to the bartender, "I might know what can take your mind off it.." I watched as her eyes widened at my voice and she very slowly tilted her head to me.</p><p>"Uhh, off what?" She stammered, only this time I don't think it was because of the crazy axe man instilling fear in her.</p><p>"The movie," I whispered and leaned in real close again, so close that I could faintly smell the scent of her hair. I didn't want Quinn to hear my super secret plan, so I moved a little closer to the point that I was resting all my weight on the arm rest between Santana and I. I found myself swallowing dryly as the tip of my nose accidently nudged the shell of her ear, but I remained cool, "I know the perfect distraction."</p><p>"Y-yeah?" The bartender mumbled breathlessly as she kept her gaze fixed forward.</p><p>I just nodded, the tip of my nose accidently grazing the edge of her ear yet again, then whispered, "Oh yeah."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Huh, that's not exactly what I had in mind.." Santana hummed as I dug around in my sweater pocket.</p><p>"What did you have in mind?" I questioned as I finally found the crinkled Skittles wrapper and pulled out the bag that was still half full, "Give me your hand." She presented me her hand, palm up, while she just shook her head.</p><p>"Not<em> this</em>, that's for sure."</p><p>"You sound a little disappointed," I pouted, "Don't you like my idea?"</p><p>She just sighed and nodded out her answer before commenting again, "Who even keeps bags of candy like that in their pockets? It's so random."</p><p>"No it's not, we were going to the movies." I argued matter-of-factly without taking my eyes off pouring, "You trying to tell me you don't sneak candy into the movies because if you are, I'm calling nonsense." She didn't answer, just gnawed on her bottom lip while I poured the rest of the candies out into her hand then stashed the empty wrapper in my pocket.</p><p>"You're all locked and loaded," I noted then glanced over, "Ready Lopez?"</p><p>"Now <em>that's</em> hot." Santana smirked, "Say it again." I just rolled my eyes and put on my game face.</p><p>"Target acquired?"</p><p>"Mhmm.."</p><p>"Commence attack."</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Saan, not me <em>her</em>. Whose side are you on?" I whisper-yelled when I felt a lone Skittle find its way down my shirt. I tried my best to glare at her, but even I couldn't shake off her goofy smile.</p><p>"Oops, sorry. Let me get that for you." She grinned devilishly and started shuffling towards me, but I was quick to nudge her back into her seat and swat away her wandering hand.</p><p>"You're a mess." I snickered once she was situated in her chair again and the rogue Skittle found its way out of my shirt and onto the floor. Santana just smirked again but kept her eyes focused on the <em>real </em>target.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, it's just..Mike, are those Skittles?"</p><p>"Yeah! You feel them too? I thought it was just me, I don't know where they're coming from!"</p><p>"Ow, there's another one.."</p><p>"It's probably some punk kid."</p><p>"Yeah..or a goofball and a scaredy cat."</p><p>"I wonder which one is which.."</p><p>"Britt, you're obviously the goofball."</p><p>"Damnit Santana, that one almost got me in the eye!"</p><p>"Taste the rainbow, bitch!"</p><p>"Wouldn't it be <em>see </em>the rainbow though, San? You don't taste with your eyes.."</p><p>"I'm shaking my head right now."</p><p>"I can't see, it's dark."</p><p>"I know, that's why I'm telling you.."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>After the movie let out, the four of us filtered out of the theatre with Quinn and Mike leaving Skittles scattered all over their seats and the floor beneath them as they stood. Santana and I just giggled as they glared. Well, Quinn glared Mike just chuckled and reached for Quinn's hand. By the way the blonde lit up at the gesture, I'm guessing that was the first time he ever did that.</p><p>"Awh, they're cute." I complimented as Santana and I trailed after them much like we did on our walk to the movies earlier. Santana just scrunched her nose and shoved her hands in her pockets, "Don't be jealous of them."</p><p>"I'm definitely not." Santana chuckled with the shake of her head.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>On the walk back to our cars, we ended up taking a detour that led us through the park. I'm pretty sure it was the natural musicians in us, I consider myself a musician my body is totally an instrument, because we found ourselves walking right into a random concert. I wouldn't really call it a<em> real </em>concert, but there was a band set up playing live music and there were a few groups of people around swaying to the beat while others just stood around and watched. The area was lit with those white hanging lights like you'd see in faux-France that dipped from the trees and dipped between the street lamps that surrounded the make-shift stage.</p><p>Mike was first to ask Quinn if she wanted to dance, but she politely declined with a blush prevalent on her cheeks. I thought about asking Santana, but she didn't seem too interested in dancing. At least, not the kind of dancing Mike had in mind. I'm sure Santana wouldn't mind dancing with me if we were in some club somewhere, I don't doubt that.</p><p>"I'll dance with you," I shrugged then turned to Quinn, "If that's okay?"</p><p>"Go right ahead, Britt!" Quinn grinned and waved her hand for Mike and I to take the floor, or gravely pavement. I kind of figured that Mike was an awesome dancer just from watching the way he seemed to move normally. He was always gliding, always so smooth, even when all he was doing was walking with Quinn. Mike totally had moves!</p><p>That thought was only validated further when I offered my hand to him and we took our positions. I remember when I first started taking dance classes I'd always get frustrated with my partner because they could never keep up. Well, I guess it wasn't that they couldn't keep up it was more that they couldn't lead. It makes it so much easier to follow when you're following someone who knows what they're doing because someone who knows what they're doing makes dancing fun.</p><p>Mike definitely knew what he was doing.</p><p>It was kind of shocking to me because he didn't really look like a guy that could swing dance so well. If I hadn't seen him own the bar the night Santana and I tried to auction him off, I would've never guessed that he actually knew how to dance. His form was perfect, he didn't step on my toes not once, and he was a great leader.</p><p>Before I knew it, we were twirling about the dance floor effortlessly. Occasionally, he'd spin me and I'd catch a glimpse of Santana and Quinn watching from the sideline. Santana would have her fingers tucked under her jaw, her eyes focused in on us and Quinn would be leaning into her side, smirking, as she talked into her ear. Sometimes I'd see Santana smiling all bashful but other times I'd see her scowl at Quinn and try to elbow her while Quinn just laughed. They were always teasing each other so I'm sure that's what it was.</p><p>Within a minute or two, a small group had gathered around to watch Mike and I dance. I guess we both thrive on an audience because now that we knew people were watching, well <em>more </em>people, we incorporated more twirls and dips. The audience clapped and whistled as the song drew to a close while others scampered off to rejoin the bustling city streets.</p><p>"You're really good, Brittany!" Mike commended as he wiped his brow and smiled brightly.</p><p>"You too," I nodded happily through my ragged breathing.</p><p>"You want another dance?" He asked as the band started to pick up again, transitioning into another song that I recognized.</p><p>"Yea-"</p><p>"Actually," Santana's voice cut in causing my head to swivel; her and Quinn had somehow managed to sneak up behind us. Santana's eyes flickered from mine to Mike's then back to mine as she licked her lips, a bit of hope sparking in my belly, "I-uh-I think <em>Quinn</em> wants her Boy Chang back."</p><p>"Ohh, okay." I nodded, surprised at how sad my tone was. It wasn't that I minded, Mike <em>is </em>Quinn's date and all, but I guess I was kind of hoping Santana was going to say something else. I'm not really sure what though.</p><p>
  <em>Well it's a big big city and it's always the same<br/>Can never be too pretty tell me your name<br/>Is it out of line if I were simply bold to say "Would you be mine"?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because I may be a beggar and you may be the queen<br/>I know I may be on a downer I'm still ready to dream<br/>Though it's 3 o'clock, the time is just the time it takes for you to talk.</em>
</p><p>I moved to the side so that Quinn could take my position but the other blonde just rolled her eyes at Santana and smiled at me. "I think <em>Santana </em>wants to dance too."</p><p>"Q.." Santana hissed but Quinn didn't seem to notice her as she continued to smile.</p><p>"She likes this song," Quinn added then turned back to Mike as he led her into some slow swaying that matched perfectly to the beat of the song picking up. I just chuckled and glanced over at Santana who looked a mix of embarrassed and excited.</p><p>
  <em>So if you're lonely why'd you say you're not lonely<br/>Oh you're a silly girl, I know I hurt it so<br/>It's just like you to come and go</em>
</p><p><em>You know me no you don't even know me<br/>You're so sweet to try, oh my, you caught my eye,<br/>A girl like you's just irresistible</em> "You like this song?"</p><p>"I may have heard it a couple times on Pandora.." She shrugged casually like she didn't want to make a big deal of actually liking something. Or maybe it was admitting that Quinn was right about something? I couldn't decide.</p><p>"I like this song too," I replied with a cheerful bounce on my toes then, out of curiosity, I held out my hand to her, "Wanna dance with me?"</p><p>To my surprise, she took my hand willingly and let me lead her further into the crowd of dancers that had gathered around us. I tried not getting too excited about it though, I'm still trying really hard not to scare her off.</p><p>
  <em>Well it's a big, big city and the lights are all out<br/>But it's as much as I can do you know to figure you out<br/>And I must confess, my heart's in broken pieces<br/>And my head's a mess</em>
</p><p>"Hey, you're pretty good!" I complimented as we rounded the make-shift dance floor for the first time without anyone stepping on each other's feet. I was used to switching between leading and following, sometimes there weren't enough boys in dance class and sometimes girls just preferred dancing with other girls because they were better leaders, so our arrangement didn't really bother me.</p><p>"I try," She smiled coyly with the flutter of her lashes before she started giggling, "I'm no Mr. Suave over there but I know how to follow. I just shook my head and continued to sway with her, my hand resting firmly at her hip, hers clutching just to the side of my shoulder, while my other pressed at her warm palm as I guided her around. We still kept a pretty good distance, but even that was the closest we've ever been to each other when there wasn't any obnoxious flirting or life/death situation going on.</p><p>"Following is important," I replied as I lifted my hand and pushed her under it carefully, executing our first spin, "You're pretty good at that too."</p><p>And it's 4 in the morning, and I'm walking along<br/>Beside the ghost of every drinker here who has ever done wrong<br/>And it's you, woo hoo<br/>That's got me going crazy for the things you do</p><p>"Awh, look at them San.." I cooed when I caught a glance of Mike and Quinn smiling their dopy grins, "They're so-"</p><p>"Cute." She finished for me with a snicker causing me to look back at her, hoping to catch sight of chocolate brown eyes. They flickered away quickly though, like our eyes were on the same side of a magnet.</p><p>I don't know if you've heard, but <em>opposites </em>attract, not similarities.</p><p>Then again, I think similarities bring people together too! Santana and I wouldn't be dancing together right now if we <em>both </em>didn't like the song playing, but who am I to defy the laws of gravity? Or is that physics? Whatever.</p><p>
  <em>So if you're crazy, I don't care, you amaze me<br/>Oh you're a stupid girl, oh me, oh my, you talk<br/>I die, you smile, you laugh, I cry<br/>And only, a girl like you could be lonely<br/>And it's a crying shame, if you would think the same<br/>A boy like me's just irresistible</em>
</p><p>It was beneath the tacky hanging lights, bodies swaying casually around us to the steady rhythm of drums and a couple guitars, a cool Spring breeze rustling guys' ties and ladies' skirts, and the sound of taxis whizzing by just barely overheard above the lead vocals that I really saw Santana.</p><p>I look at the bartender all the time, sometimes when I don't even realize it, but there's a difference between looking at someone and actually <em>seeing </em>them. I'm not sure what the difference is just yet, but I'm pretty sure it's important and I'm pretty sure I'm doing it now.</p><p>I thought back on our previous conversations had earlier in the night and noted what had Santana walling herself up and what didn't. I knew I was getting somewhere with her and I was proud of our growing friendship, but as the song went on, I found myself listening to the words more than just swaying along to the beat and I couldn't help but notice something.</p><p>There isn't a song that's more fitting for the bartender than this.</p><p>
  <em>So if you're lonely, why'd you say you're not lonely<br/>Oh you're a silly girl, I know I hurt it so<br/>It's just like you to come and go</em>
</p><p><em>And know me, no you don't even know me</em><br/>You're so sweet to try oh my, you caught my eye<br/>A girl like you's just irresistible</p><p>As the song ended, my hands dropped from her frame carelessly while she took a tiny step back, mirroring my stance. I tried to ignore the tingling sensations she left at my shoulder and in my palm, similar sensations I felt earlier when she grabbed my wrist in the theater. I was just amazed that even through my thick sweater I could feel the warmth she emitted.</p><p>"Thanks for that," I smiled bashfully before realizing how hard I was actually smiling, "For the-uh-dance, I mean. Thanks for the dance."</p><p>"Yeah," She nodded, matching my smile before she let it falter, "Sorry I couldn't do any of those fancy spins that Chang got you to do."</p><p>I just shook my head and waved her apology away, "I don't care about fancy spins."</p><p>"No?" She questioned like she didn't believe me, "I'm sure it's boring dancing with someone who can't match your skill level."</p><p>It's funny because she's right, it <em>is </em>pretty boring. But it's Santana, nothing about Santana is boring. I think reading books are boring but I'm sure if I were to read one with Santana, I wouldn't find it so boring anymore.</p><p>"It is," I answered honestly with a lift of my shoulder, "But dancing with you is different."</p><p>"A good different?" She asked, her tone verging on a whisper.</p><p>I just grinned and let myself nod only once, "Yeah, I think so.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song used: Whistle for the Choir by The Fratellis</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Avoidance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For being stuck on a lumpy old couch for almost three months, familiar with the very special way the springs like to dig into my lower back and how I can't really extend my legs without having my feet dangle off the other end, that night I slept comfortably. I didn't even mind the achiness that usually plagues me during the most part of my morning because all I could think about was Santana, Santana, Santana.</p><p>Eating Hawaiian pizza with Santana.</p><p>Watching a scary movie with Santana.</p><p>Throwing Skittles at Fabang, that's Fabray and Chang, with Santana.</p><p>Walking in the park with Santana.</p><p>Dancing with Santana.</p><p>Just being near Santana.</p><p>I'm pretty sure I've got a problem, maybe borderline obsession? No, not an obsession, that sounds too drastic and also creepy. I'm not creepy. I just have maybe a teeny tiny harmless school girl crush on my coworker, that's normal. That happens; it's nothing to be ashamed of, right?</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Tuesday was our first day back to work from our super awesome weekend. Santana hadn't returned any of my phone calls or texts from Monday, but I just assumed that she was busy sleeping or running errands or something. I tried not to dwell on it too much because I still had the memories of our Sunday night spent together fresh in my mind and currently on repeat.</p><p>Tuesday was also the first time I had seen Santana since that night and I couldn't help but notice how quiet she was during our shift. We don't usually have a lot of down time to talk unless we come in early to prep, but for the first time since I've worked there, she wasn't there when I came in early. I thought maybe she had been somewhere in the storage room or at the piano again, but nothing.</p><p>It wasn't until about ten minutes until opening when she strolled in, tight black jeans hugging her ass perfectly and the black leather vest adorning her torso. She waved to me followed by a meek, "Hey Britt!" before walking behind the bar to get situated like nothing changed. I couldn't decide if I was acting weird or if it was her, but I chose to brush it off and prep for the guests instead. What was there that changed anyway? It was only one dance, it wasn't like there was some type of feelings confession, it was just a dance.</p><p>I wanted to open up some type conversation because it was just weird not having Santana at least acting flirty with me. I wanted to ask how her Monday went and if she slept as well as I did Sunday night, if she saw my texts messages and missed calls or if she left her phone in her room again, what did she have for lunch or dinner since she usually misses breakfast because she wakes up so late, if she did anything exciting, watch anything good on tv, but she just gave off that vibe that she didn't feel like talking today so I mostly kept the questions to myself. I didn't want to bother her if she wasn't trying to be bothered.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Hey Britt?"</p><p>"Yes?" I answered a little too excitedly. I couldn't help it, she hadn't said a word to me in at least two hours! Santana just quirked her brow then shook her head like she was trying to fight off a smile or laugh. Either would be appreciated, at least I'd be the cause of it. She had two bottles in her hands for a drink order that the waitress in front of her was waiting to take out to a guest when she nodded over to the storage room.</p><p>"While we're slow, bring out a case of glasses. It's on the top shelf of the third stand."</p><p>"Top shelf, huh?" I joked, crossing my arms as I rested my hip against the counter and smiled her way, "Because you're a shorty and can't reach?"</p><p>She kept her eyes focused on the drink she was making and answered in a tone that she hadn't ever used on me, "No, it's because I told you to."</p><p>My smile instantly fell while I felt my bottom lip begin to jut out involuntarily. Her tone was so sharp, so harsh, and I had only ever heard her speak that way to rowdy customers. For her to use it on me, unprovoked at that, left me confused. I kept telling myself that she probably had a bad first half of the day and her grumpy mood followed her to work, but that doesn't mean she can take it out on me. I didn't do anything; in fact, I'm trying to make her day better!</p><p>"Wow..that wasn't rude at all." I grumbled, my tone not nearly as happy as when we finally started talking and moved quickly to the storage room without giving her a second look. We didn't speak to each other again for the rest of the night; I didn't really have anything to say to her after she snapped at me like that and she didn't seem too bothered by it since she was back to her flirty ways, only they were directed at just the customers and never at me.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I spent the rest of that night trying to figure out what the hell I could've done to make Santana so snappy like that, but I came up with nothing. I had been my usual self, despite the fact that my crush seemed to be growing, I kept my feelings in check so I couldn't understand what was going on with her. It kind of hurt, actually. Coming to terms with the thought that maybe I have some feelings for the bartender, only to have her act so strangely the very next day.</p><p>It wasn't just that one time she snapped at me, it was more so the combination of it all: the ignored texts messages, the unreturned phone calls, the quietness, it wasn't like Santana. It felt like she was trying to avoid me, but for what? I don't know.</p><p>The only good thing about that Tuesday night back to work was when I made her smile. It was so genuine and I wasn't really doing anything special, just talking with a customer about the weather, when I glanced her way just in time for her to avert her eyes. I didn't have to look into those to know that she had been staring though, I saw the smile and I knew it was because of me.</p><p>She looked so conflicted and so quiet the whole shift, that that one little smile gave me some hope. Hope that maybe Santana was just having a crappy day, or crappy past couple of days, and she didn't know how to tell everyone that without being a jerk.</p><p>Hope that I wouldn't have to start keeping count of her smiles; I didn't want those to be something so rare that I had to number them for my memory.</p><p>And hope that I hadn't made everything awkward by dancing with her in the park that Sunday night.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Wednesday's shift ended up being just like Tuesday's, only worse.</p><p>I took a chance and asked if Santana wanted to go out to lunch with me, it was early afternoon so I <em>knew </em>she'd be awake by now and since we didn't have to make our weekly trip to Q-zar's anymore for Quinn, it seemed like I had a very high chance she'd say yes. Besides, I felt like she kind of owed me for last night and what better way than having lunch?</p><p>Sadly, the only response I got back was a text reading <em>I can't</em>.</p><p>I didn't let it get to me though, it wasn't like it was the first time Santana hadn't wanted to hang out with me, that's become a common thing lately and I would be lying if I said that I didn't hate it. It had only been three days since Santana started acting all weird, but to me it felt like a lifetime! I mostly talk to Quinn and Santana, but now that Quinn has Mike she isn't always available. Santana is, or she was. I didn't realize how much time we spent together until we weren't spending <em>any</em> time together.</p><p>I guess there could've been a good excuse as to why Santana couldn't have lunch with me, I'm sure of it, but I still secretly hoped that she'd change her mind anyway. It was getting tiring defending someone in my head when I really didn't know if they deserved my loyalty though.</p><p>Instead, I grabbed a quick bite to eat on my own before heading into Sloppy Babies to perfect the routines I was nearly close to finishing. With how things are looking, the sets would be ready for Quinn and Santana to see by Friday.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Later that night was when things got a little heated, and not in the super hot teasingly way that I kind wish would happen either. Just like the day before, Santana strolled into work just ten minutes before opening leaving me to do all the prep work. Being that I was really <em>supposed </em>to be doing all that work by myself this whole time anyway, it made me a little sad that I actually had to do it alone for two days in a row. I wouldn't have minded, doing all the dirty work for her, if she was a little appreciative about it.</p><p>I was probably asking too much though, this is my job and it's what I'm supposed to do. Why would she have to thank me for doing my job? I guess I was still hoping that things would magically fix themselves when I wasn't even sure where they fell to a part.</p><p>Any type of conversation we had during the shift was solely work-related and if we weren't asking each other which drink was for who or Santana asking me to get something from the storage room, we weren't talking at all. The tension was way pass tolerable at this point and at the first sight of a break between crowds, I mustered up some courage and confronted her.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>The word tumbled out of my mouth pathetically, <em>so much for courage</em>. She looked up from the spilled beer she was wiping up and raised a brow as if saying <em>hi </em>in response then averted her eyes back to the counter. I found myself shuffling nervously in my spot, all that courage I thought I gathered up minutes ago slowly vanishing the longer I stood near her, "Can I ask you a question?" She didn't say anything, just pressed her lips tightly together and continued to wipe at the already-dry counter. I felt my throat tighten at her silence but I had to know, "We used to hang out all the time and I really miss being your friend-"</p><p>"Britt." She sighed tiredly, stopping her circular pattern and gripped the towel tight in her fist, then parted her lips like she was about to say something else.</p><p>I didn't let her speak though, she wasn't going to talk me out of what I wanted to know, not this time, "Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>And there it was, the question that had been camping out in my head since Monday night was finally out in the open. My heart was racing and despite how warm it was, I felt the beads of sweat that started to collect at the back of my neck turn icy. I didn't take my eyes off of her though she was still looking down; I was going to get an answer out of her, even if it was just a twitch of her lips or an eye roll.</p><p>She remained a silent statue. She was so still, so quiet, that if it wasn't for her chest rising and falling in time with her breath I would've thought she actually was a statue.</p><p>"I don't know." Was her answer after a couple long, silent minutes.</p><p>That wasn't good enough for me. Saying <em>I don't know</em> is like being too lazy or too afraid to say what you really need to and I wasn't having it. It's not fair for her to try and weasel her way out of talking, there was a reason why she was acting so strange and she was going to tell me it!</p><p>"What do you mean you <em>don't know</em>?" I muttered, trying to keep my tone free of my frustration.</p><p>"I just don't, Brittany," The way she said my full name like that sent a shiver down my spine and not in a good way. She snatched up the wet towel and threw it at the bucket set on the back counter with a little too much force as she huffed, "God, why do you always have an answer to everything!"</p><p>All that hesitance I had before starting up the conversation turned into even more frustration as I watched her try and spin this on me, like <em>I </em>was the one who was making things difficult.</p><p>"Well, when you're friends with someone as hot and cold as you then you'll understand why answers are necessary!" I shot back, following after her when she tried to walk away. Neither of us could leave the bar so there really wasn't much place for her to run, but she still refused to look at me and <em>that </em>had my skin burning even more. I was sick and tired of staring at the back of her head that when I yelled for her to quit being a coward and look at me, I wish I would've kept my mouth shut instead.</p><p>"We are not going to fucking do this right now," She snapped bitterly, eyes boring into me and for the first time, it didn't give me this fluttery feeling in my stomach. Instead, that feeling was replaced by a sharp jab.</p><p>"Fine!" I grumbled in response, throwing my hands up in defeat, "If you want to keep avoiding the problem, whatever that even is, fine!"</p><p>"Fine!"</p><p>"Fine!"</p><p>At that, we both went back to our ends of the counter and didn't glance at each other not once for about an hour and a half. I was working solely off the bubbling anger she instilled in the pit of my stomach that it wasn't hard to keep from looking her way. I would've lasted longer if it wasn't for a familiar looking bottle blonde cozying up at Santana's end of the bar, the two smiling and laughing like nothing ever happened.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I tried my best to ignore them, but that bottle blonde's laugh was just as annoying as I remembered and Santana still looked as charming as ever. By the time Quinn came around on her break, I had reached my maximum pisstivity level.</p><p>"Awh, Britt don't pout!" Quinn teased and reached across the table with a warm hand, "I'm not laughing <em>at </em>you-"</p><p>"You're laughing <em>with </em>me, I know.." I sighed indifferently.</p><p>"No, I'm not doing that either." She chuckled, tapping her fingers on the back of my hand before she withdrew completely, "I just think the <em>situation</em>is funny."</p><p>"But it's not funny..this is serious business." I grumbled and shuffled back in my seat then crossed my arms. How is fighting with your best friend for the first time funny? That's horrible!</p><p>"Serious business?" Quinn giggled, "I don't think I'd call you being jealous because Santana <em>looked </em>in the direction of some blonde girl serious business. Silly? Maybe. Cute? Yeah. Hilarious? Definitely. But serious business? I don't think so."</p><p>"I'm not jealous," I huffed out of frustration, "And she didn't just <em>look</em> at her, Q, they talked and laughed too! I just don't see why she had to look at her like that."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"You know Santana, you know her looks."</p><p>Quinn just squinted her eyes and shook her head a little.</p><p>"Her look, Quinn! She does that thing with her eyes and they do that thing in the light and she does that thing with her lips and-"</p><p>"Yeah, you're not really being too specific here because right now it just sounds like Santana was doing her job and trying to get tips. She's good at her job, Britt, we all are."</p><p>"No, it's different with that girl. I'm telling you!"</p><p>"I doubt it, I just think you're overacting."</p><p>"Whatever," I grumbled, annoyed that Quinn wasn't getting it, "I'm not jealous."</p><p>"I didn't say you were."</p><p>"You didn't have to!" I snapped, "You just have that look."</p><p>"What's with you and these looks?"</p><p>"Nothing! Just quit laughing at me, I'm not jealous."</p><p>Quinn only laughed, tried covering her mouth with her hand when I glared at her, but then failed and went back to laughing at me openly.</p><p>I just rolled my eyes and glanced back at Santana, trying to be as subtle as possible, only to see the bottle blonde reach out and wrap her fingers around the bartender's wrist. I clenched my jaw and shook my head, "I'm not jealous."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Thursday started off looking a little brighter than the past few days. I awoke to Sam saying something about a friend dropping something off for me and that he had set it on the kitchen counter before he vanished into the bedroom to get ready for work.</p><p>I pushed myself up off the couch, which regained its uncomfortable-ness, and headed to the kitchen to see the small package addressed to me. I ripped at the brown paper wrapping until I revealed a gift box then tore off the lid of that too.</p><p>First thing I saw was a turquoise post-it note with black marker scribbled onto it that read:</p><p>
  <em>Happy 3 months at Sloppy Babies – San</em>
</p><p>I unstuck the note and placed it delicately next to the shreds of paper wrapping and reached in to lift out the shirt. It was a simple black and white striped cotton tee shirt with a sophisticated looking cat wearing a beret printed on the center which looked similar to the one she ripped up upon my first day of training with her. I remember that I told her that it had been my favorite shirt, but I really never had a favorite shirt before.</p><p>Well, not until right about now.</p><p>I still wanted to be upset with her for yesterday, but even<em> I</em> had to admit that the gesture was really sweet. The idea that she had kept track of how long we've been working together made my stomach do a little flip. I set the shirt back in the box and went for my phone. I contemplated whether I should call or text, but I realized that it probably would be easier just to text.</p><p>
  <em>I got your package. I love it, thanks! – Britt Britt</em>
</p><p>Within seconds, my phone buzzed with her reply.</p><p><em>I owed you a shirt</em>. <em>– San</em></p><p>For some reason, I found myself smiling at her text. After all this time, she still sucked at accepting gratitude. The day that I hear her finally say <em>you're welcome </em>will be the day when pigs fly for sure!</p><p>I didn't say anything after receiving her text, just set my phone back on the coffee table and busied myself with looking for something to eat. She was still on my list and a shirt wasn't going to be her only way of apology. I had high hopes for the day with Santana starting off relatively nice, it was a welcomed change, but I knew it was too good to be true.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I arrived to Sloppy Babies early as usual secretly hoping that I'd find Santana humming some nameless tune as she lugged wooden crates from the storage room to the bar counter. She'd smile brightly as I hopped down the sloped stairs, heading straight for her, before pulling out her handkerchief to dab at her sweaty brow. Or maybe she'd still be in the storage room taking inventory when I'd pop my head in and call out a greeting which would probably scare her half to death because for some reason, Santana is super jumpy when being sneaked up on.</p><p>However, seeing Santana in any of those scenarios was not the case today.</p><p>There was a taller, paler, brunette behind the counter organizing tumblers as I walked up. Her eyes were focused on the glasses in her hands as she dusted them, but I made my presence known when I realized she most definitely was not Santana.</p><p>"Who are you?" I questioned, to my surprise my tone sounded clipped rather than coming out polite. It wasn't that I was upset with her, but more so the situation. I wanted to see Santana, not this girl. She wasn't Santana. I guess my tone took the girl by surprise too; she jolted her head and stared back with this doe-eyed look.</p><p>"I-I'm Marley." She practically whimpered as she set down the glass in her hand and began picking at the drying towel nervously.</p><p>"Where's Santana?" I involuntarily scanned around me hoping that maybe she was hiding out somewhere or that she'd gone to the bathroom, but there was no sign of the bartender anywhere. The usual spot she'd set her purse and jacket were vacant.</p><p>"Uhm, she called out sick." Marley answered quietly, "Sue told me that I had to help out back here because the only other bartender is Quinn and we need her for the performance." I just nodded at the response, not really sure what else there was for me to do. Sue was the boss so whatever she says goes, but I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by Santana. Well, maybe betrayed is too drastic but she didn't even bother to let me know that she wasn't going to show up for her shift. She didn't even let me know she was sick.</p><p>Suddenly, all her weird behavior kind of made sense with her being sick. I still wanted to be mad though, there isn't any kind of excuse for the way she spoke to me, but I <em>did </em>feel like cutting her a little slack. I'd be grumpy too if I was coming down with something.</p><p>"Are you even old enough to work back here?" I teased trying to ease the tension I'd caused between Marley and I.</p><p>Her lips pressed tightly together as if she wasn't trying to smile while her cheeks flushed and she went to nod, "I'm 23."</p><p>"Huh, could've fooled me!" I joked and went to prepping the rest of the bar. Not only was it the first time Santana had called out on me, but it was also the first time I was working the bar without her. I felt all the responsibility of making sure we had everything we needed weigh heavily on my shoulders as opening time grew closer. Three months is a lot of time to learn everything there is to know about the bar though and knowing that I had a really good teacher eased my nerves.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Lucky for Marley and I, it was a relatively easy shift. Not many people nursed their drinks at the bar, but found themselves being drawn to the seating area where Quinn was singing away. They were like flies to that bright zappy light when Quinn was performing. Since there weren't too many customers near us, Marley and I fell into light conversation which was something I missed so much when it came to working with Santana.</p><p>Actually, I just missed Santana in general. I hated not being able to chat with her or hang out like used to. Hopefully her night off will be enough time to kick whatever sickness plagued her and she'll back to work tomorrow good as new.</p><p>By the time it was time for Quinn's break, Marley and I had become fast friends. She still couldn't take the place of Santana but her company was much needed. Other than Quinn and Santana and sometimes Kurt, most of the waitresses still treated me as an outsider, a newbie. Marley was a sweet girl, very welcoming, so it was nice.</p><p>"Where's Santana?" Quinn asked as she slid up on the bar stool in front of me and waited for me to finish pouring her a glass of tea.</p><p>"Marley said she called out sick," I shrugged, still a little bummed by that.</p><p>"Ha! Sick in the head maybe," Quinn snickered as she took the straw to her lips.</p><p>"Oh God, <em>that</em> bad? Should I-uh-<em>we </em>go check on her to make sure she's alright?" I suggested worriedly. Quinn's brow rose at that as if to say <em>I don't think so</em>. I let out a sigh, my eyes glancing down Marley's end of the bar out of habit, "Maybe I should call her? I could bring her some soup or something on the way home?"</p><p>"Soup at 2am?" She questioned as her smile turned into a smirk, "I'm sure she's fine. I talked to her last night, she didn't sound so sick then which is why I doubt she's actually sick now."</p><p>"She's not really sick?" I pouted and went to scratch at my head, "But, why would she lie?"</p><p>Quinn only let out a tired, almost frustrated sigh, but it wasn't really directed to me I don't think, "It's Santana; she does a lot of stupid stuff when she doesn't have her head on straight."</p><p>That confused me and before I knew it, I was venting about the absent bartender and how she's been acting so weird with me lately. Quinn sat and listened like she was soaking in every detail. It was always comforting venting to Q about things like Sam and Santana, she never judged or made me feel like I was a bother to her.</p><p>"That's why I really do think she's sick, what other excuse is there for her to act so strange?" I questioned but it sounded like I was more so speaking aloud, "I tried talking to her yesterday, you know, try to get the bottom of it all but she snapped at me. It was the second time she rose her voice on me this week. Q, she never does that. But then this morning I get a package from her and that was so sweet of her. I don't get how she can be so up and down, I don't know why she's doing that, but when I heard that she called out sick..I-I just thought, I don't know. It makes me sad."</p><p>"This is the perfect <em>I told you so</em> moment." Quinn grinned, shaking her head.</p><p>I just stared at her blankly, not really catching her drift.</p><p>"Britt, you got it <em>bad</em>."</p><p>"Got what?" I asked with my brow quirked, clearly confused, "I don't have anything, Sam's clean but it's been forever since we even-"</p><p>"You like Santana," Quinn cut in like it was obvious then started grinning, "No, not even <em>like</em> but like <em>like like</em>, Britt."</p><p>Heat rushed to my cheeks and crept up the back of my neck and scurried to the tips of my ears as my jaw dropped a little at what she said. It wasn't even a question, an accusation, but a freaking statement, a fact!</p><p>"I-uhhh-I," I stammered but I didn't really know what I was trying to say. Instead, I licked my lips and averted my gaze to my lap then chuckled, "Didn't we establish this already?"</p><p>"Sure, but this time you can't even <em>try </em>and deny it." Quinn laughed, shoulders bobbing as she giggled, "I knew something was up when you guys barely even looked at each other after that dance in the park. Then on the walk home? Not one peep from either of you! I had to keep checking behind me to make sure you guys were still there."</p><p>By the time she was finished listing off things I already knew, my skin wasn't burning nearly as hot as it was before. I wish I knew how to keep from being so transparent. Quinn, just like everyone else in the world, could remind me like I was a children's book and I kind of hated it. I hated that I wasn't mysterious like Santana, I'm sure no one pesters her about things like this or even tries to bring them up because she's Santana, she's private about her feelings and what she thinks.</p><p>"Now all this tension between you two, I don't get it." She added, "What happened after Mike and I went to our car? Did you guys kiss or something?"</p><p>"No, we didn't kiss." I whispered with the shake of my head, "It was normal, we ended the night like we would any other night."</p><p>"With sex?"</p><p>"No!" I huffed out of frustration, "We don't do any of that, we're friends. She just wants me as her friend. That's all, just friends." My tone took on something sad as I felt my chest tighten harshly at the way the words fell from my lips, like I was trying to convince myself rather than convince Quinn.</p><p>I was sort of calmed down, <em>sort of</em>, when Quinn stopped and rested her chin in her hands, "Does she know?"</p><p>I shook my head and let out a tired sigh, "I don't really think I stand a chance."</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" She deadpanned, "Britt, she's stuck with you longer than anyone I know that she's fooled around with! She's taken you for ice cream for God's sake! She even went grocery shopping with you. Don't even get me started on the Sloppy Babies matchbooks."</p><p>"What? What do the matchbooks have to do with anything?" I questioned but Quinn just gave me that same <em>are you serious </em>look.</p><p>"Santana used to give them out to girls like they were candy but since she's started hanging out with you, she doesn't even carry them anymore."</p><p>I felt my stomach do a flip while my limbs buzzed, "Really?"</p><p>"Not a single one," Quinn replied with soft eyes, "I've never seen Santana so <em>attached</em> before."</p><p>I let what Quinn was saying roll around in my head, but there were so many cons to Santana that the pros, even ones that I tried making up to be bigger than they actually were, got totally crushed. I wanted to believe that there was a special connection that Santana and I have, but I've been burned by my optimistic thinking before. I focused my eyes at the table we were sitting at and started drawing patterns with my fingertip, "It wouldn't work out. You see how she is at work and you know about Sam, I just can't go through something like that again. I mean, you said so yourself that Santana doesn't really do feelings-"</p><p>"I said she was a dumbass about them, I didn't say she didn't <em>do</em> them."</p><p>I found myself frowning at the table and Quinn reaching over to still my hand so that I'd look up at her.</p><p>"I honestly believe that you're different, that you're good for her, that you'd be good together." She said earnestly, "I think Santana just hasn't found that one person that would take their time with her, you know? I think that if she really genuinely tried at a relationship, it could work for her."</p><p>"Has she said anything to you?" I questioned quietly, "About me.."</p><p>She just shook her head, but I got the feeling that even if Santana did talk to Quinn about me, Quinn still wouldn't say a word. With how our week has been, I would've thought that she would talk to Quinn but I guess even Q isn't worthy of Santana's deepest, darkest secrets.</p><p>"Well, it wouldn't matter what she says anyway. She can't stand to be in the same room as me," I grumbled and slumped my head in my hands, "She went as far as faking sick and calling out, Quinn, I think I scared her away. I can't defend myself against her when she can't even talk to me without feeling the need to get snappy."</p><p>"Oh Britt.." She cooed as I felt her fingers lace through my hair soothingly, "Do you want me to talk to her? Smack some sense into her maybe?"</p><p>"No, no violence.." I mumbled to the counter earning a giggle from Quinn.</p><p>"Well, tomorrow you're supposed to present your routines and Santana <em>has </em>to be there per Sue's orders. She can't sneak out of it so maybe you guys can talk then?" I had totally forgot about my plan to present, but at its mention and Santana's, my belly filled with anticipation. Santana was the one who fought so fearlessly for my dancing to be incorporated, there wasn't a chance that she'd try and avoid me for too.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe.." I answered as I quickly thought of ways that I could tweak the routines even more than I already had. I needed to impress the both of them, but my job wasn't the only thing on the line now.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Come Friday afternoon, I was totally pumped for the performance. I had my mind set on rocking the shit out of it and there was no way Santana would be able to ignore me anymore. Even Sam grew a little suspicious of my super upbeat behavior.</p><p>"I know we're not exactly on good terms anymore, Britt, but you'd tell me if something was wrong with you right?" He asked skeptically, leaning on the door jam with his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>"Doubt it," I shrugged and continued getting ready.</p><p>"Fine, I'm just going to come out and say it." He huffed with the shake of his head, shaggy blonde hair tussling, "Are you on drugs?"</p><p>I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around to face him, "What?"</p><p>"Are you on drugs," He repeated slowly, "You're acting really weird, I haven't seen you so <em>energetic</em> in days. If you're on drugs, that's cool I guess, but-"</p><p>"I'm not on drugs, Sam." I dismissed with the roll of my eyes.</p><p>"Ohh, okay then." He mumbled and disappeared with slumped shoulders.</p><p>"What the hell.." I muttered aloud, shaking my head with disbelief. I didn't have time for Sam's worrying, not when I had an audience to impress in an hour. Not when so much was at stake here, like my friendship with Santana. Sam would just have to step aside.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>By the time I arrived to Sloppy Babies, Quinn was the only one present. It wasn't really a surprise to me; they're never <em>both </em>on time, one of them is always running a little later than the other. Quinn greeted me happily though and told me that I could practice up on stage while we waited for Santana. She promised not to look, unsure if I was nervous or not, but I didn't mind. Quinn was going to see sooner or later anyway.</p><p>Time ticked by slow, like <em>really </em>slow, as we waited for Santana. I tried not watching the clock but it was hard when Quinn kept huffing over the bartender's delay. We had been waiting for nearly forty-five minutes when Quinn finally hit her breaking point.</p><p>"I'm going to make a call, Britt, I'll be right back." She called as she tapped away at her phone and walked closer to the entrance, the furthest point from the stage. I nodded and took a seat at the hardwood floor, stretching my legs even more than they already were, and then laid back. From the corner of my eye, I could see Quinn slowly starting to pace back and forth as she spoke to whoever she was speaking to on the phone.</p><p>My guess was Santana.</p><p>I was out of earshot so I couldn't hear; just see her toss up her hand like she does when she's frustrated with something. I fitted my hands behind my head for some cushion and stared up at the ceiling only catching pieces of Quinn's conversation:</p><p>
  <em>This is important!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Get your head out of your ass!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes you do!</em>
</p><p>I knew it was Santana by then, just because Quinn almost always uses that second line on the bartender.</p><p>I tilted my head in her direction again only to see her shoving her phone in her pocket and walking briskly back to the table she had been sitting at earlier.</p><p>She looked <em>pissed</em>.</p><p>I sat up and scooted to the edge of the stage, about to jump down and see if she was okay when a familiar brunette stormed in. It had been raining that afternoon, so over Santana's usual uniform of jeans and a vest, she wore a dark grey hooded raincoat. She still looked a little damp, the ends of her hair clumping together in wet dreads while rain droplets rolled down her arms and to the floor.</p><p>My stomach did another one of those flips at seeing the bartender and all that excitement, anxiousness, from earlier came rushing back. Everything was a little more real now that she was there. I wanted to say hi and maybe ask how she was feeling since she called out <em>sick</em> yesterday, but before I could get a word out, her and Quinn were going at it again.</p><p>"I said be here an <em>hour </em>ago, Santana, what the hell is this?" Quinn snapped as she stood and faced the brunette.</p><p>"I like to make an entrance." She said nonchalantly, lifting a shoulder as she stripped from her jacket and draped it over the back of a chair.</p><p>"My foot's gunna make an entrance if you don't quit-"</p><p>"Now Q, if you're foot's up there how am I supposed to get my head out?"</p><p>Quinn didn't think Santana's comeback was as funny as Santana though as her face grew serious, "I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but I would've expected you to get it together for Brittany. This is important, Santana, this is important to her."</p><p>Santana's gaze flicked over to me for about half a millisecond, her lips pursed, before she sighed and took a seat silently looking defeated.</p><p>"Okay," Quinn exhaled mostly to herself then looked up at me, "You can start whenever you're ready."</p><p>"Sure," I nodded, already about to bust with anticipation.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Just as quickly as I started, it was all over. All that planning, the practicing, the tweaked routines, all of it came down to this moment. When the music shut off and I had finally caught my breath, I looked down at my audience.</p><p>I didn't want to look at them during the routine, well I didn't want to look at <em>one </em>of them, in fear that I would get too caught up in staring or trying to interpret their facial expressions. I was confident in my dancing, it was the only thing that I was ever completely sure that I was good at, but I knew the Terrible Two had a job to do and they wouldn't cut me any slack.</p><p>Sue only accepts the best. Nothing but perfection.</p><p>I had to be perfection. I didn't want to let anyone down, so I shuffled over to the edge and sat down to face them. My eyes flickered from Quinn's to Santana's, attempting to read their minds since their facial features were so unreadable.</p><p>Quinn moved to whisper something in Santana's ear, she covered her mouth so I couldn't read her lips but I could tell by the subtle twitch at Santana's lips that whatever she had to say wasn't necessarily bad.</p><p>Quinn leaned back in her chair and smiled proudly, "That was amazing, Britt!"</p><p>Finally hearing the verdict felt like a million pounds of weight lifted from my shoulders, I felt like I could breath easily again, I felt like I could do anything.</p><p>"Sue is going to be so happy with it," Quinn added and glanced to her right at Santana, "Right?"</p><p>"Definitely," Santana answered shortly. She didn't look proud or happy, turned on or sexually frustrated, she didn't even look pissed. She didn't look <em>anything</em>. She was emotionless. I really hoped that my dancing would finally break something in her to get her to start talking again, but she sat rigid in her seat. Though her response was positive, she looked uninterested.</p><p>Quinn on the other hand was ecstatic! She was jumping up from her chair and rushing over to hug me before saying that she was going to talk to Sue. She spoke and left so quickly that my mind couldn't adjust fast enough to the fact that it was just Santana and I, alone in the big empty lounge.</p><p>She didn't look at me as I approached the table and reached for my duffle bag with my uniform in it. I situated the strap on my shoulder while she stared down at her phone like looking at me might turn her to stone. I bit down on my lip harshly and pulled down the hem of my tank that had ridden up when I jumped down for the stage and sighed, "I'm gunna go change."</p><p>"Sure, Britt." She answered quietly, eyes still glued to her phone. I just nodded and walked towards the restrooms, my stomach doing those stupid flips again but all for the wrong reasons.</p><p>As I changed out of my clothes, I vowed that I'd get to the bottom of this thing tonight. I was <em>not </em>going to go through a whole shift of awkward tension without knowing what the hell I did to deserve it! I tugged up my jeans and fastened the button and zipper with a whole new kind of mindset. So far I felt like Santana had the upper hand but roles were definitely going to reverse. I was going to regain the control.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I stormed over to the bar, my confidence level off the charts, but when I got close enough I saw that she was nowhere in sight. I knew she hadn't left because her purse and raincoat were stuffed messily in her little cubby beneath the bar counter. I was just about to spin around to head for the storage room when she appeared in the door way with a crate of tequila in her arms.</p><p>"Santana, we need to talk." I announced as she moved to set the crate down on the counter.</p><p>"What about?" She had her back to me, busy with cracking open the crate and pulling out different brands of liquor.</p><p>"You know what," I sighed but she just huffed and walked back into the storage room, "What did I do to upset you? Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" I followed after her, determined to get an answer to at least one of those questions.</p><p>She remained silent as she reached up for a box on a higher shelf, the tips of her fingers just barely scraping against the bottom of the crate.</p><p>I tried to keep my eyes from drifting to the small of her back, the way her leather vest rose a couple inches as she extended her arms to reach, revealing smooth caramel colored skin. My mouth was most definitely <em>not </em>watering at the sight and my eyes definitely did <em>not </em>drift even lower to her perfect as she rose to her tippy toes.</p><p>I was mad, but damn, she's still so, so hot.</p><p>"Answer me, damnit!" I snapped when I regained focus on the issue at hand, "I want to know what the fuck I did because this, <em>whatever </em>it is that's going on, isn't fair!"</p><p>She finally spun around to face me, long dark hair whipping over her shoulder as she turned, her dark eyes boring into me so intensely that I swore she was looking into my soul or something. Her lips parted to speak but before I could fall under her spell, movement above her caught my attention and I found my body switching into auto pilot again.</p><p>"San!"</p><p>Everything happened so fast and so slow all at once that before I registered it, Santana was sandwiched between me and the shelf, my arms extended above us supporting the heavy weight of the crate that she had previously tried wiggling out of its place. Her eyes were squeezed shut with her shoulders tensed as her body seemed to shake. We were so close now that I could feel her chest rise and fall in time with her quick pants. My arms burned with the amount of strength I was exerting to keep the crate above us, to keep the crate from knocking Santana out, to protect her.</p><p>Before turning to face me, maybe finally about to give me some damn answers, she must've moved so fast that she forgot about the crate or misjudged its position thinking it was okay to move her hands from under it. I could just picture the crate falling on her, cracking Santana's skull knocking her out cold, with broken glass and wasted liquor surrounding her limp body.</p><p>There was no way in hell that was about to happen.</p><p>I guess that's where the auto pilot kicked in and my naturally quick reflexes were greatly appreciated. Mostly, it was just sheer, dumb luck. I could've been a second too late, a centimeter off to the right, or maybe to the left, I could've missed the crate completely.</p><p>But I didn't.</p><p>Somehow, I managed to get there in time. I didn't know how I did it.</p><p>"Santana," I whispered, our faces just inches away from each other's, "Are you-"</p><p>She slowly opened her eyes causing me to stop speaking as her breathing slowed. She stared directly into my eyes, there wasn't really any other choice because of how close we were, but I didn't mind it. She looked so damn scared and relieved as her eyes moved quickly back and forth between mine. I thought that maybe she was about to go into some sort of panic attack, but before I could even say her name, her hands were cupping my cheeks. A new jolt of electricity shot through me as her thumbs pressed gently into my cheek bones, warmth radiating from her palms to my flushed face. She pulled me close her, so close that I could faintly smell the minty-ness of her Chapstick. I was so close I could probably count every single one of her eyelashes if I wanted to, and honestly it was overwhelming, being so far away from Santana then all of a sudden so close. It was too much to handle all at once like that.</p><p>Her breathing picked up again, her chest pressing wonderfully into mine as she drew me in even closer, our noses nudging.</p><p>Then, as if she <em>hadn't</em> been avoiding me for nearly a week, she kissed me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Conflicted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up on Monday morning fully rested and hangover-free was pretty odd, almost as odd as thinking I just heard birds chirping, like what<em> is</em> that? Where do birds even have a place to sit and sing their stupid annoying songs? I guess the patio, but when the hell did they ever do that?</p><p>I hate birds, birds hate me, it's a mutual thing.</p><p>I swear if they shit on my new cushions, I'm buying a cat and I'm gunna let that sucker out on them. No mercy.</p><p>Still, the sound was kind of calming today like I might've actually even <em>liked</em> it! I rolled out from bed with this dopy grin on my face, also pretty odd, and made my way into the bathroom not wincing once at how the chilly floor shocked my toasty feet.</p><p>I brushed my teeth humming that damn song that I can never get out of my head, eyeing my reflection warily wondering why I felt so different.</p><p>I felt light. I felt free. I felt <em>happy</em>.</p><p>I wiped at my mouth with a hand towel and tossed it in the hamper before returning to my staring. It was like I was a completely different person, who I saw staring back was definitely not the same one from yesterday or the day before that, and I could only think of one person to blame.</p><p>
  <em>Brittany. Brittany. Brittany.</em>
</p><p>Just saying the name in my head had my face filling with that same dopy grin I had plastered to my face earlier; it was pathetic.</p><p>Pathetically <em>wonderful</em>.</p><p>I don't know what it is about the blonde, but I feel like I lose myself around her. She makes me feel things that I didn't ever want to feel for another person ever again.</p><p>That is something thatI cannot have. I can't go through those feelings all over again, not when I've made so much progress already.</p><p>Well, maybe the kind of lifestyle I lead isn't really <em>progressing </em>but more like ignoring the issue but it works for me. If it works then why change it?</p><p>Or maybe it doesn't and I've just been trying to <em>make </em>it work.</p><p>Brittany could be different. She could help me.</p><p>Or completely break me, just like..</p><p>XXXX</p><p>My brain was making quick work trying to piece everything together: the weird happiness, Brittany, feelings, Brittany, the past, Brittany.</p><p>It was a lot to take in when I had just woken up not forty-five minutes ago, which is why I ended up on the roof. With a warm cup of tea in one hand, a slice of cold pizza wrapped in a napkin and wedged into my bra, my notebook pinched between my teeth and my keyboard under my arm, I climbed the stairs to the top floor.</p><p>It's really only supposed to be used for the maintenance workers, but I may or may not have pulled a few strings with the guy and hooked him up with some Sloppy Babies' matchbooks so that I could have free reign.</p><p>It was always so calming up on the roof, like everything below: the people, the cars, the work, the cell phone reception, the worries, couldn't find me when I was so high up. Being on the roof was like being on top of the world, and on top of the world, no one could touch me.</p><p>I set up my keyboard on the stand I kept hidden away along with my notebook just in case something came to me and, between sipping tea and nibbling on my pizza, I played. I played new songs, old songs, made up songs, that damn song I can't get out of my head, I played everything and anything my cold heart desired. When I played, my head was quiet. My mind stopped trying to piece together everything because who could focus when there was beautiful music to be made?</p><p>Though it was quiet, it didn't mean I hadn't found thoughts of Brittany weaseling their ways in. From the unusually upbeat songs that reminded me of the blonde to the ones I'd remember her dancing along with to the radio, it was all Brittany. It kind of defeated the purpose of escaping when she ended up following me anyway, but strangely I wasn't too bothered by it. In fact, I found her <em>presence</em>, though purely imagined, comforting.</p><p>Brittany has always given off that comforting vibe. It's just the rest of the stuff that has me cringing. Brittany, though, Brittany was something great.</p><p>Before I knew it, my tea had gone cold and my pizza was long gone. I had gotten carried away with thoughts of the night before, surprised that I was merely enjoying the memories rather than over-analyzing them. The tunes blended into one as I daydreamed, another thing I don't remember ever doing. When the sun was at its highest point in the sky it meant, unless I wanted to have an ugly weird farmer's tan, it was time to head back inside. Plus it gets hot pretty quickly on the roof and no one has time for that.</p><p>Upon heading inside, I caught a glance at the time and was surprised by how long I had been away. I guess two hours goes by fast when there's no means of time-telling besides the sun and I'm not really all that great at doing that either. I was busying myself with tidying up around the house, another thing I never really do since no one but Brittany and <em>sometimes </em>Quinn comes over, when I caught the faint sounds of my phone chiming with a text message.</p><p>It wasn't really a surprise when the brighten screen revealed a missed call and a couple new texts from the girl that had been occupying my head all morning. Mondays usually meant grabbing lunch and doing whatever Brittany wanted to do or vice versa. Mondays used to be my sleep-in and recover day until Brittany came around. It was a nice change to my routine. I scrolled through her texts about getting brunch and maybe helping her do some shopping and instantly felt my body buzzing with..happiness? Excitement? Anticipation?</p><p>I found myself laughing at myself as I exited the screen. Since when do I even-</p><p>
  <em>New Message: It's almost 3pm, if ur still sleepin..smh –Britt Britt</em>
</p><p>I almost snorted that time at reading the response, she knows me all too well. Finding that I should probably call her back now instead of texting, I went through my <em>recents</em> list for the girl's name.</p><p>I was a second away from making the call when a not-so-attractive blonde filled the screen, and I'm not talking about Quinn.</p><p>Sighing, I lifted the phone to my ear.</p><p>"<em>Sandbags.</em>"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"<em>We've got a problem."</em></p><p>"Sue, it's my day off. Can't this wait until tom-"</p><p>"<em>No, it can't." </em>Her tone was so clipped and I could just picture the wrinkles deepening, <em>"Do I need to remind you of the rules? One rule in particular.."</em></p><p>"What?" I asked, confused as I took a seat at the edge of my un-made bed, "I know the rules, I don't need reminding."</p><p>"<em>Oh? I think you do."</em></p><p>"What are you getting at, Sue, I don't have time for this. I've got things to do."</p><p>"<em>A little birdy told me that you were spotted in some pretty compromising positions with one Brittany Pierce just last night. Now you know the rules and as much as you try and defy them, I won't let you this time. I'm sick and tired of losing people because you can't control your hormones."</em></p><p>"Compromising positions?" I sputtered, shaking my head at her ridiculousness, "What does that even mean? We were just dancing, <em>everyone </em>was dancing! What does that have to do with-" I found myself breathing heavily down the phone as anger bubbled up inside me when that level sky rocketed even more, "Wait, are you keep tabs on me?"</p><p>"<em>Don't feel flattered, I keep tabs on all my Babysitters."</em></p><p>"That's crazy!" I argued, shooting up from the bed and began pacing, "You can't control our lives when we're not even fucking working! That's bullshit!"</p><p>"<em>Better be careful with your words, Lopez. You need this job, those bills won't pay for themselves and I </em>know <em>there are a lot of them. You think you can keep that nice apartment of yours and all your pretty things working on a taco truck? I don't think so.</em>"</p><p>I let out an aggravated sigh as I sat back down, attempting to calm my nerves as Sue continued to talk.</p><p>"<em>She's a nice girl, I can't understand why you've grown a liking to her-"</em></p><p>"We're just friends."</p><p>"<em>Yeah, and I'm not a trained assassin. The point I'm trying to make here is that you and I both know that this act isn't going to be up for long. Choose anyone, just not her. You know the rules and I've been lenient on the consequences, I'll admit to that. I've allowed you and Q to talk me out of so many problems, but this time will be different. You're messing with my money and my business and if you break the rules, you will be done. I know you care about this place almost as much as I do, but lines must be drawn.I'll fire you and I won't look back, so you better start thinking what you care about more: this little fling or your career."</em></p><p>I felt my chest tightening at the words, of what she was telling me, and I couldn't help but feel frustrated. I had a good thing going for me working at the bar then an even greater thing when Brittany came and now I've got to choose between good and great? What? Even worse, Sue is here talking to me about Brittany like there's something going on between us when there isn't! I'm so sick of people assuming shit, so sick of people thinking that they know anything when they really don't. It wasn't fair.</p><p>I didn't even want to argue back because Sue already seemed pissed enough as it was. Yeah, I'm awesome at pushing her buttons. Gross, that sounds wanky. But I didn't want to press my luck when it came to my job. Working at the bar, it's all I've ever really known. It's my home, where I belong, where I'm seen as the star that I am. It took me such a long time to find a place like that, and now that I have, I couldn't lose it. I couldn't give that up over what? A crush?</p><p>I'm trouble and I can't be any good for Brittany. I might as well just stop it all before anything even happens. It'll save her and I'm sure I can recover, I've done it before.</p><p>"What do you want me to do?" I sighed, defeated, "We work together, it's kind of hard to put distance between us.."</p><p>"<em>Stop spending time together? I don't know, I'm not a sex-addicted lesbian anymore."</em></p><p>"Ew, what?" I cringed, "I'm not addicted to sex either."</p><p>"<em>You're smart, you'll figure it out. Oh and Lopez? Let's just keep this little talk between us."</em></p><p>The line went dead before I could get out another word. I just sat there, phone in my hand settled in my lap, and stared at the wall in front of me blankly.</p><p>"Fuck!"I buried my face in my hands, my phone pushing into my cheek awkwardly as I palmed my eyes out of frustration. When will I ever catch a break?</p><p>
  <em>New Message: Well its officially lunch time now..where u at? – Britt Britt</em>
</p><p>I let out another whimper and tossed the phone aside without replying hoping that Brittany would understand my motives one day.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Tuesday:</p><p>
  <em>"While we're slow, bring out a case of glasses. It's on the top shelf of the third stand."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Top shelf, huh? Because you're a shorty and can't reach?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>No, it's because I told you to."</em></p><p>I'm an asshole, the biggest asshole in the world. Why couldn't I have thought of another way of distancing myself from the bubbly blonde without making those pink lips contort in the most awful frown I'd ever seen? Why couldn't there be another way? An easier way, a way where I didn't have to hurt the nicest girl in the world...</p><p>I griped the bottles in my hands so tightly that I was sure they'd bust. Maybe the glass would've cut my hands up so badly that I wouldn't be able to come to work for weeks, maybe by then Brittany would've gotten over her silly little crush, maybe even find a cute guy or girl instead of me. Maybe I would've gotten over it too.</p><p>
  <em>I'm not good, I'm not good for her. I'm trouble.</em>
</p><p>My mantra as I watched her grumble something out about me being rude and the way she sulked into the storage room like I just told her Santa wasn't real. All she ever did was try to be friendly, but this was my job and I couldn't let her get in the way of that.</p><p>Brittany would understand one day, hopefully.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Wednesday:</p><p>
  <em>Hey San! You wanna grab lunch with me? – Britt Britt</em>
</p><p>I read the text over and over and over again, my fingers itching to reply with <em>When and where?</em> I couldn't though, Sue was watching and I couldn't have her breathing down Britt's neck too. I hoped that she never would, I hoped that Britt would stay off her radar and she'd never be saddled with such a task like this. Hopefully by what I'm doing, I'd save her from Sue's wrath.</p><p>I guess I could be down with the distancing myself if it was beneficial for Brittany. At least I can pretend I'm doing a good thing here.</p><p>I read the text again and sighed feeling even worse about myself. Even after being uncharacteristically rude, she still tried reaching out to me. She genuinely cares, Quinn and I both know that, which sucks. It'll just make things even harder.</p><p>Brittany deserved an explanation, but I couldn't without the threat of Sue thinking I had disregarded her orders. Or was it the sad look that would etch their way onto Britt's cute face that kept me from saying anything? The less Britt knows, the better, right? Ignorance is bliss, right?</p><p>Brittany's smart though, maybe she'll figure it all out so I wouldn't have to tell her?</p><p>I stared down at my phone wanting nothing more than to just talk to her, talk to my friend and vent about how conflicted I was. I couldn't do that either, so I hurriedly typed out my response and hid my phone until it was time for work.</p><p>Brittany would understand, she had to.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"<em>Can I ask you something?"</em></p><p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</p><p>Please, please don't make me do this. Please, Britt, figure everything out so I don't have to say it. <em>Please</em>.</p><p>"<em>We used to hang out all the time and I really miss being your friend</em>-"</p><p>Whatever plea that tumbled out of my mouth, or tried to, had no effect on the blonde. She was determined and she had every right to be. I kept my eyes lowered, afraid that with one look up, I'd be spilling everything and I just couldn't do that yet. Not here.</p><p>"<em>Did I do something wrong?"</em></p><p>No. You've never done anything wrong, even when you did, you didn't. God, that doesn't make any sense at all. It's me, it's all me, I'm the dumbass that made this whole thing a mess. I'm the one that can't afford to lose their job, I'm the one that's letting Sue control my life. I'm the one that's trying to protect you.</p><p>But, wouldn't everything be easier if Britt knew what I was trying to accomplish? She'd see that I didn't <em>want </em>to push her away. She'd understand that I loved our friendship and it was because I loved it that I couldn't have it.</p><p>There's been a lot of things I've loved but couldn't have. I can just add this to the list.</p><p>It would be so much easier if she knew..</p><p>Whatever half-assed answer I came up with, Brittany did not like. I was so surprised to see her attempting to keep calm when it was clear that she had enough, it was rare that she ever got mad and it was rare that it was ever directed towards me.</p><p>"<em>What do you mean you </em>don't know<em>?"</em></p><p>The way her name fell from my lips at my response sounded so foreign when it wasn't shortened. It tasted bitter and I hated it even more. She was pressing me for information that I didn't know how to put into words to make her understand and it caused me to get frustrated. I tried getting away from her, but there wasn't anywhere to go, she was blocking the only exit.</p><p>"<em>Well, when you're friends with someone as hot and cold as you then you'll understand why answers are necessary!"</em></p><p>I wanted to tell her that I knew all that already. I wanted to tell her how fucking hard it is <em>not </em>being able to tell her things. I wanted to tell her that I hated hurting her feelings, but I'd hurt them even more if she knew. I wanted to tell how right she is about everything and admit that I'm the biggest dumbass in the world. I wanted to give her something to work with; a hint as to what's been going on, but I just don't know how to do that without fucking everything up. I only know how to deal with issues one way and I know it's not the best.</p><p>But being called a coward didn't sit well with me.</p><p>I spun on her, our eyes catching for the first time in what felt like forever, and said what came naturally. With a little fire that she ignited in me, it was easier doing what I had to do.</p><p>Besides, if she's pissed at me then I don't have to worry about ruining our friendship even more.</p><p>We didn't talk for the rest of the night but so many times I had wanted to go over and apologize. It was easier this way though, her having a reason not to talk to me. She had a distraction.</p><p>So when Carly appeared in front of me, eyelashes fluttering as she spoke, I welcomed the distraction too.</p><p>I didn't have to look over to know that I had just pissed Brittany off even more.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>It was maybe the second time I was following Carly up the stairs to her loft, her hand crushing mine as she tugged me along. For some reason I thought that it would be a good idea to go along with her, like maybe meaningless sex could rid me of all my guilt and shame, but I knew I wasn't nearly as drunk as I should be.</p><p>Besides, when has meaningless sex ever done that?</p><p>I wasn't drunk at all actually, so that's probably why I didn't find any of this hot.</p><p>The way she had pulled me to her body, mashing mine against hers so that her back pressed against the wall, how her hands tangled into my hair roughly urging me to deepen the kisses, the scent of alcohol on her hot breath as she breathed my name when my nose nudged at her jaw.</p><p>I felt constricted in the worse possible way. I hated how she said my name, I hated how her hands felt on my skin, I hated how she tasted, I hated how her nails scratched at the base of my neck.</p><p>And when she managed to unlock the door and guide me into the darkness of her living room, I hated <em>myself.</em></p><p>The sound of her high heels falling to the floor as she propped herself up on the arm of the couch hurt my ears, and by the time she was coaxing me to fall on top of her, I was pushing away. I was distancing myself, something I've always been kind of good at until Brittany.</p><p>"What's wrong?" She slurred, struggling to sit up, "Where are you going?"</p><p>"I shouldn't be here. <em>This </em>is wrong," I muttered and picked up my jacket from the floor and slipped it on. Without another explanation, I left.</p><p>It was a little after three when I realized that I was too far away from the bar to walk back and I didn't have any money for a cab. I drew out my phone and called the only person that probably didn't hate me.</p><p>"<em>What the fuck, S..I </em>just <em>went to sleep, you better have a-</em>"</p><p>"Can you come pick me up," I asked, surprised at how defeated my tone sounded, "Please?"</p><p>Quinn was silent for a few long seconds until, "<em>You're not in jail, are you?"</em></p><p>"I wish." I sighed pathetically. I gave her the directions to Carly's and she told me to sit somewhere <em>well lit</em> until she was near. Quinn was always kind of motherly in a way which was kind of cool when I never really had that, someone who cared if I got kidnapped.</p><p>Well I did once, before Britt and Quinn, and look how big of a fuck up that was.</p><p>By the time she had arrived, I had given myself a headache with all my thinking.</p><p>"You look like shit." Quinn joked as she rolled down the window and motioned for me to hop in.</p><p>"Thank you, I try." I quipped but there wasn't any type of fire behind it like there usually is between our teasing. That fire had long been put out and now I was just left with the ashes.</p><p>I could feel Quinn's eyes flickering over to me as she drove, almost like she was trying to dissect me. I felt vulnerable under her gaze, because unlike Brittany, I knew Quinn would figure everything out. Quinn knows me and sometimes that's a bad thing.</p><p>"Are you going to start talking?" She asked, eyes steady on the road, "Because I didn't roll out of my comfortable, warm bed for silence.."</p><p>I leaned my head on the window, thankful for the coolness of the glass relaxing my warm skin, as I went to lick my lips but cringed at the taste of Carly's lip gloss. I trusted Quinn not to say anything, we've always had that unspoken agreement, but I had no idea how to sum everything up. Instead, I just blurted what came to mind first, "I'm an idiot."</p><p>"No shit," She snorted out in response and glanced at me with her lips pressed in a smirk, "Tell me something I don't know."</p><p>"I don't know where to begin," I sighed helplessly, "I've fucked up everything."</p><p>"I've sort of gathered that much, but why? What happened, S?"</p><p>I tried to keep my composure long enough to at least my street, but the way Quinn's voice sounded so genuine had me losing it. I found my throat tightening and the more I tried swallowing back the growing lump, the harder it was to breathe.</p><p>"Santana," She whispered softly, What's going on?"</p><p>It was like a dam breaking, but instead of tears free-falling from my tired eyes, it was the truth. Well, somewhat the true. I found myself revealing everything about my conversation with Sue and what she asked of me. I owed Sue, she was the one that found me and gave me the opportunity to get my life together. I had to repay her and I hadn't done that yet, losing my job at Sloppy Babies would ruin that. I went on and on and on about my loyalty to her before things slowly turned into Brittany.</p><p>Brittany this, Brittany that, must protect Brittany, can't do this because Brittany..</p><p>"I just hate it all, Quinn, I hate being so stuck like this." I grumbled pitifully, "I hate <em>hurting </em>her."</p><p>"And why's that?" Quinn asked in an angry huff, "Why do you care so much about the girl yet you don't even <em>try </em>to show it to her? You went a week practically drowning in alcohol and showed up to work every night hungover. You don't think that didn't hurt her? You don't think she was worried? We were both worried, Santana. You always leaving with a different girl doing only God knows what. You don't think that hurt her too? You give her a little hope and then you take it all back, Santana. You think this is all new? It's not, you've <em>been </em>hurting her."</p><p>It was like a slap in the face because, God, I sound horrible when she puts it like that. I would be hurt if I were Brittany too! This past week was intentional, but the times Quinn was talking about? I didn't even realize what I was doing effected Britt so much. I never noticed.</p><p>I felt guilty.</p><p>"I-I didn't kn-"</p><p>"You know, she was so upset seeing you talk to Carly earlier." Quinn added causing me to purse my lips; I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I didn't want even more proof of how I've unintentionally hurt my friend more than I had planned. Quinn didn't stop though, she went on about Brittany and how jealous she had gotten. Usually I would've found the jealousy flattering, super hot even, but this time it just made me feel sick, "I get why you keep going back to her though, but don't you think you've had enough time already?"</p><p>My head swiveled to face her as I suddenly felt defensive, "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Carly, I know you're only seeing her multiple times because she looks like-"</p><p>"Don't Quinn, just don't."</p><p>"Santana, it's been almost two years already." She sighed tiredly, "She isn't coming back."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Fabray!" I snapped and started tugging at my seatbelt. She had the audacity to talk about <em>her</em> like it was okay. She had no right bringing her up, she had no right to accuse me of some bullshit like that! I felt the walls of the car closing in and I just had to get out, "Pull over, I'll just walk."</p><p>"Yeah, right." She scoffed through a bitter laugh, "You're going to have to stop running away from your problems eventually, I know you're getting tired."</p><p>"You don't know anything."</p><p>"Yes I do, remember who was there for you when no one else was. You can try and block me out, but I know you. You've already let me in once, you can't kick me out again."</p><p>I didn't say anything, just crossed my arms over myself and tried pressing myself against the door as far away as I could get from all Quinn's honesty. It was overwhelming and I couldn't handle. Quinn must've caught on because she went back to the subject of Sue and her rules.</p><p>"Sue can go fuck herself." She quipped as she pulled up to the curb and turned to me, "She can't control your social life because of some rules that only pertain to you at <em>work</em>. She can't dictate your life, Santana, and you can't let her. Who you decide to associate with has nothing to do with her or your time at the bar. Understand?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, but-"</p><p>"Brittany could very well be the best thing that could've happened to you, you want to give that up because of Sue? You can bartender <em>anywhere, </em>Santana, and though I don't think that's what you're meant to do for the rest of your life, you could do it. You don't need Sue, she needs <em>you</em>."</p><p>The tension in my shoulders seemed to ease as Quinn went on and I found myself slumping further in the leather chair. Of course, she was right about everything. Sue's always been a little extreme and attempting to put limits on an employee's life has got to break some type of laws. I guess I could understand why she'd take such measures; I haven't really been a model employee in the past.</p><p>It was then that I realized that I wasn't the only one trying to protect Brittany, Sue was too. She liked Britt, or liked the fact that she could potentially make the place a shit ton of money, and I was a threat to that. She was trying to protect Britt from me while I was trying to protect Britt from her!</p><p>"Holy sweet hell.." I gasped at the realization as I straightened up in my seat and looked to Quinn who had still been going on with her speech.</p><p>"What?" She asked as she settled away from me, eyeing my features warily.</p><p>I couldn't really answer just yet, my brain was working double time to process through everything. Quinn continued waiting for an answer but I came up with nothing. It wasn't until she called my name, pulling me back to reality, that I looked back at her.</p><p>"Are you going to be okay?" She asked worriedly.</p><p>I just nodded then shrugged, "How do I fix this, Q?"</p><p>"Hell if I know," She chuckled, "You got yourself in this mess, you can get yourself out. I know you can."</p><p>"Yeah," I nodded again, "You're right."</p><p>I thanked her for the ride home and we parted ways. I found that once I got situated in bed, after a steaming hot shower to wash off the feel of Carly, I couldn't for the life of me fall asleep. I tossed and turned, rearranged pillows, listened to music, watched a little tv, but I just couldn't pass out. I was tired, that's for sure, but my thoughts were so damn loud that it kept me up.</p><p>I needed to fix things with Brittany. Quinn was right, I couldn't let Sue control me especially when it came down to Brittany. Maybe she <em>is </em>the best thing that could happen to me, maybe she's not, but for now she's my friend. I needed her in my life. I needed my friend back.</p><p>And at that, sleep finally found me.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>It didn't find me for long though; my eyes shot open around 8am like I hadn't <em>just </em>fallen asleep a couple hours ago. I reached for my phone on the nightstand: no missed calls, no new texts. I wasn't surprised, who the hell is even up at this time? It's probably illegal.</p><p>I found myself scrolling through my text messages then landing on Britt's name out of habit. There weren't that many, we mostly text about meeting up or saying where we are, but as I continued scrolling up I happened to stop on her very first text:</p><p>
  <em>I asked Quinn for ur number. I hope u dont mind – Britt Britt</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's fine – San</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just got kinda worried when you didnt call – Britt Britt</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You dont have to worry. Im a big girl lol – San</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Actually, ur kinda tiny ( ; - Britt Britt</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ha ha very funny – San</em>
</p><p>I kept scrolling through the conversation, smiling at how dorky we <em>both </em>were. I smiled even wider when I realized how oblivious I've been. She knew me for what? About a week? And she was already worrying her pretty head about my wellbeing. When I first met her, I could already tell she was too nice for her own good, but as I got to know her I couldn't imagine her being any other way. She's that kind of person that would give you the first sip of her drink and the last bite of her favorite dessert.</p><p>It made me feel so, I don't know, special knowing that I had a friend like Brittany. I wasn't used to having someone so thoughtful and caring. Sure, I had Quinn but she didn't any of those things half as good as Britt. You could definitely tell she was new to the city because she still had that goodness in her. People here, they get mean, but not Britt. Well, not until someone really fucks her up like what happened to me.</p><p>I didn't want to be the reason why Brittany turned cold.</p><p>I had to come up with something to show her that I was sorry for being a class A bitch for the past few days, but the thought of apologizing had me going into a mini panic attack. Anything that dealt with too many feelings and emotions like that had me reeling back to the times I've tried so hard to forget about.</p><p>There had to be another way.</p><p>As I reread our old texts, I noted the dates and ideas started coming.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>By 9:30am, I was hitting the streets, checking into little shops and boutiques for something that I didn't know I was looking for yet. With a hot coffee in my hand, I mostly wandered around hoping that inspiration would strike me. I wanted to get Britt something for her Sloppy Babies anniversary, but I wasn't really sure what would be appropriate. A card? That's boring. Food? That's normal. Flowers? Maybe. Jewelry? Too intimate. Clothes-</p><p>My eyes landed on the greatest thing ever. It was perfect: the colors, the design, the cat. It was <em>so </em>Brittany and I just had to have it.</p><p>As I folded it up neatly and placed it in a box, my quickly scribbled out note resting on top, I hoped and prayed that I could at least be <em>half </em>forgiven. I rummaged for a permanent marker and addressed the package to one Brittany Pierce before slipping into a sweater and heading out to said blonde's home.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I hadn't really thought about how I was supposed to get the package to Britt when I got there, the only way in is if I buzzed her and I really didn't want to do that. The mailboxes were on the other side of the door, so that was out too. I held the package in my hands and stared at the list of room numbers trying to decide if I should just back out now. I wasn't ready to talk to her yet, I hadn't gotten my thoughts straight so going into that unprepared would probably turn out messy.</p><p>Luckily, a familiar big-lipped doofus was coming down the stairs and heading to the wall of mailboxes. I quickly made my way to the small glass window and started rapping my knuckles against it until he turned. He looked in the direction of the sound and waved.</p><p>That's all, just waved. He didn't come closer to the window, didn't open the door, just waved.</p><p>"This dude is a fucking idiot.." I sighed, though keeping a stupidly sweet smile on my face, as I motioned for the door. He continued to stare, hand midway in the air, and tilted his head to the side for the universal sign of being confused as hell. I fought hard from rolling my eyes and mouthed, "Open the door."</p><p>Finally, all the dots seemed to connect and he found his way to the door.</p><p>"Sorry, Brittany's still asleep, she probably didn't hear the buzzing." He said as he poked his head in the crack of the door. Again, he didn't open it wider for me to come in or even <em>invite </em>me in. It actually looked like he was about to close the door on me after saying his piece. I found myself wondering how the hell he managed to pull a girl like Brittany when he was clearly a dumbass. It was like you had to spell everything out for the guy with damn ABC blocks or something!</p><p>"Uh yeah, that's alright. Let her sleep. Can you give her this though?" I asked as politely as I could despite wanting to kick the door closed on his head. He looked down at the package in my hands then back up at me with wide eyes.</p><p>"It's not her birthday, is it?" He gasped then looked down the street both ways, "I wonder if I have enough time before she wakes up to-"</p><p>I prayed for the strength to <em>not </em>punch him in the throat at his ramblings. Britt said they dated for almost eight months, talked for three, so why the hell did this guy not know her birthday? Knowing someone's birthday is like a must when becoming friends! I don't know the exact date because we never really talked about it, but at least <em>I</em> know she's a winter baby!</p><p>She said that's why she thinks she's so pale, being born around all that snow must've affected her.</p><p>"It's not her birthday," I found myself grumbling, catching Sam's attention.</p><p>"Oh..well that's good."</p><p>"Look, can you just give her this?" I sighed and thrust the box in his clumsy hands, "Don't worry about dropping it, there's nothing in there that you could possible break."</p><p>He stared down at the package warily and nodded, "Uhm, okay."</p><p>"Great, see you around Trouts." I called over my shoulder and made my way home.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>By the time the deed had been done, I crashed down on my bed <em>hard</em>. With all this thinking and planning and smacking myself in the head, I had forgotten just how little sleep I'd gotten the night before. I was exhausted in more ways than one and when I saw the clock on my nightstand read <em>3:45pm </em>I knew there was no chance in hell of working tonight.</p><p>It was probably a good idea for Britt too, to have a break from me.</p><p>With being that it was on such short notice, I called up the only other person besides Quinn and Britt that I somewhat trusted working my bar: Marley. Sure, she looked like she was about twelve but she's one of the better waitresses and she doesn't drink, which is weird since she's surrounded by it, so I won't have to worry about my liquor going missing. Plus, she's very good with instructions so I didn't really have to worry about her giving Brittany a hard time either. <em>I'm </em>the only one allowed to do that right now and I'd have no problem with cutting someone down that thought <em>they </em>were allowed to.</p><p>I went for my phone to call Marley then Sue when I noticed that I had a new text that I must've missed after getting in.</p><p>
  <em>I got your package. I love it, thanks! – Britt Britt</em>
</p><p>I rested my head back on the pillows, content with my decision. She <em>loved </em>my gift. I felt that familiar happiness start to trickle through me, but I didn't want to jump the gun thinking that what I did solved anything. Besides, I always felt awkward accepting thanks. It's always been that way for me though, I guess because my family was never too affectionate growing up. When you did a nice thing, you just accepted it. You were just supposed to <em>know </em>that they were thankful and <em>know </em>that you appreciated their thanks. It was an unspoken thing and it has stuck with me since then.</p><p>
  <em>I owed you a shirt. – San</em>
</p><p>I waited for a reply but after five minutes, I knew there wasn't going to be one. It was okay though, I was happy with the first text anyway. After getting myself together, I made the call to Marley followed by the call to Sue.</p><p>Once I had squared everything away, I closed the blinds, shut my bedroom door on the world and crawled under the covers in attempt to catch up on my sleep.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I didn't know what time it was when my phone start vibrating loudly against the metal of my nightstand, but it had to be late. I blindly reached out for it, wanting nothing more than to stop the incessant buzzing.</p><p>"Who the hell is it?" I growled without bothering to open my eyes, afraid to be blinded by the light of the screen.</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, you don't sound sick at all."</em>
</p><p>"Quinn?"</p><p><em>"Yeah, now please tell me why in the hell you decided to call out?"</em> She sighed. I could faintly hear the band music in the background so she must be on intermission, <em>"From what I remember last night, it sounded like you were going to try and fix things."</em></p><p>"I just wanted to take a personal day, Q, what's the big deal?"</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing, just-I'm worried that you'll get stuck in all this running that you'll never come back."</em>
</p><p>"What are you talking about? I'll be back tomorrow."</p><p>
  <em>"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."</em>
</p><p>I just sighed and rolled over to bury my head further in the pillows, "I'm not prepared, Q, I want to be prepared when I explain myself to her."</p><p>
  <em>"Santana, you-"</em>
</p><p>"I love you, Quinn, and I appreciate you trying to keep me on track but you're going to have to let me do this my own way. I may not know what I'm doing yet, but I'll figure it out. I'm not going to let Sue ruin my friendship with her. I'll fix it, I'll fix everything."</p><p>She didn't answer right away, from the sound of it, she sounded a little shocked at how determined I was<em>, "Tomorrow is her performance, it's at two. Be there, alright?"</em></p><p>"Yeah, I got it." I nodded. We said our goodbyes and once again I was left in the dark, swimming in thoughts.</p><p>Tomorrow, I can fix everything tomorrow.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>That night I actually dreamed. I dreamt of dancing to music so familiar with a tall, blonde that was even more familiar. We didn't say a word to each other, just smiled and stared, as we moved smoothly along to the music in circles. I listened closely and realized the tune was the same as the one that's forever stuck in my head. It followed me everywhere, it wasn't surprising that it showed up in my dreams too.</p><p>I knew I was being coaxed out of it all though. Outside sensations were clashing with those of my dream world and I battled to stay submerged. At least there Brittany was still smiling at me like I was the greatest thing. It was quickly fleeing though, the image of her starting to blur and the music getting fuzzier and fuzzier. I struggled to grab on to her but all I got was air. I called for her to stay, but it was already too late.</p><p>I was awake.</p><p>"God, do I regret giving you a spare." I grumbled and tried to cover my head with a pillow at Quinn's laughter.</p><p>"You weren't returning my phone calls, I had to make sure you didn't jump out the window or anything."</p><p>I just groaned in response.</p><p>I felt the bed dip next to me as I heard a paper bag ruffle, "At least I brought you breakfast and look! You're still in bed so that'll make it breakfast <em>in </em>bed, you're welcome."</p><p>I peeked up at her, her stupid charming grin practically lighting up the room as she wiggled a to-go cup in her hand, "Also, I have coffee. Santana loves coffee, doesn't she?"</p><p>"She does.." I sighed and tried untangling from the blankets to get to it but she kept pulling it away, "Come on, gimmie.."</p><p>"I will once you get out of bed, we're supposed to be at the lounge in two hours."</p><p>"How's it breakfast in bed if I'm not <em>in </em>bed anymore?" I grumbled as I sat up and crossed my arms.</p><p>"Fine, here." She replied and handed over the cup, "Just please don't be late, I'm not trying to get blood on my new pumps. She lifted her right leg and pointed out her toe, "Check it, on sale and everything!"</p><p>"That's great, Q." I mumbled as I dug through the paper bag, smiling that she had picked up all my favorites.</p><p>"It is," She smirked and stood up; leaning in to ruffle my hair as I took a bite of the ham and cheese croissant, "Now don't make me kill you with them. Two o'clock, Santana, I'm serious."</p><p>She pointed her index finger at me as she left the room with narrowed eyes. I just laughed and shook my head.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Consequently enough, things didn't really go as well as I planned by the time I was meant to be at Sloppy Babies.</p><p>After Quinn left and I had finished up my breakfast, I was determined to come up with a plan. Like I told Quinn the night before, I wanted to have my explanation in order before I said anything to Brittany. I hadn't thought through everything that'll happen when Sue finds out that I'm not going to distance myself from my friend just because she <em>thinks </em>I'll break the stupid rules.</p><p>The longer I thought about everything, the harder it got for me to keep calm. I felt shaky and nervous and when I checked the time, those feelings only intensified. On top of still being unable to have the right words for Britt, Quinn would be pretty pissed that I was running late when she was adamant about me being on time.</p><p>I scrambled out of my apartment and right into a downpour.</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?" I shouted at the sky before running to my car, struggling to get the door open before the rain ruined my hair even further. Thankfully I kept a jacket in my backseat for the walk from the car to the lounge for later.</p><p>By the time I parked, Quinn had already called twice. I reached to the backseat for the jacket as my phone started buzzing for the third time.</p><p>"I'm almost there, Quinn, so spare me." I answered without even giving her the chance to scold me.</p><p>"<em>I told you to </em>not<em> to be late and what did you do?"</em></p><p>"I'm late, I know, I can tell time. I got carried away with stuff, my bad.." I grumbled as I tried to wiggle into the jacket while keeping my ear pressed to the phone, "It's just a dance, we both know Britt's going to crush it. We don't even need to wat-"</p><p>"<em>This is important!"</em></p><p>"Jesus, Quinn, what the fuck?" I snapped at her raised tone, "I said I'm almost there, why are you bitching at me."</p><p>"<em>Because that seems to be the only way people can talk to you so that you'll listen."</em></p><p>"Oh? What the hell does that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"<em>It means,"</em> She said lowly before raising her voice again, <em>"Get your head out of your ass!"</em></p><p>"You know what? Fuck this shit, I don't need to be there!"</p><p>"<em>Yes you d-"</em></p><p>I ended the call before she could finish her sentence, I was way too passed pissed off to care what she had to say. I sat there for a couple minutes trying to even out my breathing before pulling the hood over my head and getting out of the car. Quinn was right, this is important and if I was going to be making changes, I couldn't start out with missing something so important to Britt.</p><p>After getting the initial scolding out of the way, Quinn and I sat down next to each other to watch the performance. I felt like it had been forever since I'd seen the blonde that was dancing on stage, I didn't realize how much I had missed watching her move. She always had this way about her, she made simple acts like walking look like the smoothest dance move, and I missed seeing that. It made it easier to watch when I noticed she wasn't looking back at us. She avoided our eyes, or <em>mine</em>, as she danced fluidly. There was no doubt in my mind that she would've been anything but perfect so the thought of Sue wanting Quinn and I to review her before taking it to Sue was ridiculous.</p><p>Brittany moved with such surety, such elegance and skill; she was hypnotizing. I couldn't wait till it was all over so that I could shower her with compliments and tell her how amazing she was, but then I remembered that I'm kind of an asshole and doing any of that after what I've <em>been </em>doing would seem pretty confusing. She already told me I was <em>hot and cold</em>, know need in validating that any further. So I just watched and soaked in the: roll of her hips, the tension in her muscles, the way her hair swirled around her as she spun, the flicker of her long fingers, the way she seemed to glow in the stage lights, even the sweat glistening off her chest causing her to sparkle. Everything seemed to cancel out as I watched her dance so beautifully.</p><p>Before I knew it, the music had stopped and Brittany was staring at me while Quinn talked. I knew I was unreadable because even <em>I</em> didn't know how I was feeling. I just knew that something in me changed and now that I was looking at her, I couldn't imagine losing her.</p><p>I could hear Quinn complimenting Brittany and how proud Sue will be when we relay the news, but my head was elsewhere. The need to talk to the blonde was rapidly increasing the longer I thought about her but when I registered that she was walking over to me, talking to me, I couldn't form a long enough sentence.</p><p>"Sure, Britt." Was all that came out at her telling me that she was going to get changed. I watched as she walked off, her shoulders slumping in defeat despite having just killed that performance. I groaned at my stubbornness and quickly went to the bar to start prepping, maybe with my body moving I could process through everything a little better before she'd come back.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I don't know what the hell went on in that bathroom, but when Brittany came back, she came with a vengeance! She was angry as hell, and though it was excruciatingly sexy, I was a little afraid.</p><p>As soon as she said, "We need to talk." I was completely shutting down. I wasn't ready, I hadn't gotten the words together. I needed some type of distraction or a way to stall, but nothing came to mind. I focused my attention on the crate I was trying to take down, cursing my stupid height, and hoped that she'd take the hint and hold off on the talk. She didn't though, she pressed and pressed for information and the more she did, the more I felt trapped. I <em>was </em>trapped, literally, and I didn't like it.</p><p>"Answer me, damnit!"</p><p>I finally reached my breaking point and I turned on her so fast that I didn't even check to make sure the crate was secure before I did. I braced myself for the inevitable blow to the head; serves me right since I wasn't really using it lately.</p><p>But it never came.</p><p>I slowly opened my eyes thinking that the hit was probably so fast and now I'm dead and I'm having some sort of an out of body experience, but I wasn't. Brittany somehow managed to catch the crate and was now pressing into me in the greatest of ways. Despite almost dying, I couldn't help the wanky thoughts flooding in. Her eyes were looking to me so frantically like I could just break in a matter of seconds.</p><p>This girl. This<em> fucking</em> girl! How could anyone be so Goddamn perfect?</p><p>"Santana, are you-"</p><p>I knew the questions before she asked it, but I'm sure I couldn't produce words. I did the next greatest thing that I could think of that could convey my answer.</p><p>So with the girl in front of me still holding a heavy ass crate that almost killed me, our bodies molding to one another as I panted, I grabbed hold of her flushing cheeks, and kissed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Superheroes and Secret Agents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know, I've dreamt about this moment once. Well, actually, more than once. Back when the Avengers' movie release date was announced and Sam had said it was mandatory that I sit through every single Marvel movie made so I could have the full effect. It wasn't a surprise that I had spent almost a week dreaming of being a superhero with an awesome spandex outfit and a cool logo on my chest. I'd fly around fighting crime and saving the day, it was awesome! Like any great superhero, I'd always have this really hot love interest; sometimes a boy, sometimes a girl. They'd be put in danger and I'd have to save them in this epic battle for justice then, when I had successfully kicked the super villain's ass, I'd return for my love and we'd share this steamy hot, super passionate kiss and all would be right in the world again.</p><p>Kissing Santana Lopez in a dingy storage room was a little like that, minus the epic battle for justice. Also, I wasn't wearing hot pink spandex and a cape.</p><p>Though I was totally taken by surprise, it was like our lips automatically knew what to do, like they'd been pressed together loads of time before. It was like all the clichés ever: fitting like puzzle pieces, attracting like magnets, molding perfectly, time standing still. I'd heard it all before and seen it in movies, but I never believed any of it until right about now.</p><p>Like, who knew that stuff <em>really </em>happened?!</p><p>Even with my eyes closed, everything was cloudy. Anger was still coursing through me, my skin burning with frustration and annoyance directed at the bartender, but as two of the softest lips I'd ever felt pressed further into mine, that anger slowly faded. It was kind of hard to remember why I was even mad in the first place when Santana's lips felt <em>so damn good</em>. My skin wasn't burning nearly as hot from all my pent up rage I had for the week she had put me through, but more so desire and the want for her to never ever stop kissing me. It was like realizing something that I didn't know I needed until I got it, and let me tell you, now that I got it, I don't really plan on stopping any time soon.</p><p>I felt my tensed body start to relax as she coaxed my lips to start moving against hers.</p><p>Everything was so overwhelming; stifling even, as she took my top lip between hers and breathed me in. Despite all my presumptions about the bartender when it came to being intimate, because <em>really</em> Santana always talks so crudely about sex and girls, I was pleasantly surprised to witness just how gentle she actually was.</p><p>I wondered for a second if that's how she is with everyone, if so it would make sense why Quinn said all the girls like her, but I wanted to believe she saved this little part of her for me instead. I wanted Santana in ways that no one else had ever had her. If I wasn't preoccupied with the fact that I was allowing myself to kiss her back, I would've been shocked at myself for thinking something like being so possessive of the girl.</p><p>I almost didn't remember that her palms were pressing into my cheeks, her thumbs smoothing against my cheekbones, until I felt her urging our faces even closer.</p><p>I would've moved too if it hadn't been for the burning sensations I felt shooting up through my arms causing me to whimper. I wasn't sure what it was, but Santana took it as a good sign and started to move her left hand around to thread her fingers through my hair. It was a secret weakness of mine, when someone played with my hair like that, so when I felt her do it, it made it even harder to process why my arms were tingling so bad. It was distracting as hell and a total cockblock because all I wanted to do was deepen the damn kiss!</p><p>It wasn't until I tried to rest my hand on Santana's waist and curl the other around her jaw that I remembered how we even got into this situation.</p><p>
  <em>The crate.</em>
</p><p>I slowly blinked my eyes open, at first only seeing Santana and loving how close she was that I could practically count her eyelashes, before glancing up at my hands struggling to hold the crate up above us. I was already beginning to lose feeling in my fingers, explains why my hands weren't hurting as bad as my arms, but letting down the crate meant stopping the kissing.</p><p>I definitely didn't want that, not after not having Santana at all to having her lips moving so languidly against mine in the best of ways.</p><p>I let out another uncontrollable whine as I started to lose my grip on wooden crate. It was already leaning way too low for me to push it back up on the shelf so it was either let it fall on us or break the kiss in order to set it down. That was the sign I needed to finally, and against my will, separate from the bartender before I knock the both of us out.</p><p>"W-wait," I whispered against her lips as I tried to pull back. She only followed me and tried her hardest to reconnect, her brows furrowing disappointedly at the lost of contact, which made pulling away a million times harder but I kept tilting my head away. Her frustration made me smile, I probably would've laughed if I had the breath for it, but before I could give in and give her what she wanted, a quiver shot up through my arm and kept me on track, "S-San, wait."</p><p>This time, with all the will-power in me, and a stern voice I pushed away from her, taking the crate with me.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm sorry." She gasped breathlessly as I brought down the crate, my arms relieved that that they weren't extended above my head anymore, and looked for a place to put it for the time being. She sounded so winded and it made me smirk and somewhat proud that it was because of me. She was too caught up in her thoughts to see me as she started ranting, guilt laced in her voice, "That was stupid of me, I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking! I've been a bitch this whole week and you don't even know why and I want to tell you why so bad but I can't- fuck, I'm sorry. You're probably confused as hell and really angry and I totally understand if you don't want to be friends. I mean, I can't just go kissing people like it's nothing. Well, I have before but I don't want to do that now. Not with you. Fuck, that's not what I meant. Well, I <em>did</em> mean it but-"</p><p>I let her get whatever she needed to say out of her system mostly because I kind of missed hearing her talk since she's pretty much either gave me the silent treatment or she was arguing with me. I missed the sound of her voice when she was being sincere. I missed the sound of her voice when she was actually being nice.</p><p>But once I had a taste of her lips, I wanted more.</p><p>Besides, seeing her so upset and self-conscious was kind of cute.</p><p>Once I set the crate down, I walked back over to her with one thing in mind. Her eyes shot up to meet mine and I was actually surprised to see them looking so pained. She had her arms folded up in front of her defensively as she continued to ramble, but I could care less about what she's saying; at least for now. I wanted one thing and one thing only and now that I had the use of my arms and hands again, I was going to get it.</p><p>Kiss now, talk later.</p><p>"Shush."</p><p>She didn't even have the time to protest, as if she'd <em>want</em> to, before I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips into hers yet again. From the little whimper she let out when I tilted her chin up with the brush of my fingertips, she seemed to be just as surprised as I was when she initiated the first kiss then when I felt her hands land on my hips; I knew she wasn't against the idea. My thumb ran along the underside of her jaw, urging her mouth closer to mine, as I took back her soft bottom lip. She just felt so <em>fucking </em>good. I hummed at the feel of her then smiled when she tried to regain some type of control.</p><p>She gripped my waist tighter as I inhaled through my nose, her fingers pressing into my skin while I filled my lungs with air I forgot I needed, then she relaxed her grip like she was scared I was going to pull away again and realized that I wasn't. It was nice to be wanted in that way for a change. I couldn't remember a time that someone actually tried to keep me in their presence. Hell, I can barely remember the last time I kissed anyone. Not even Sam.</p><p>Something told me that I wasn't going to be forgetting about this kiss any time soon though. I didn't mind that; Santana's kisses were like the sweetest things ever and I've only had one. Well, <em>two </em>if you're counting mine but I'm not.</p><p>It was like I was surrounded by everything Santana; her scent, her taste, her warmth, her touch. It was just way too much to take in after no having any of her for what felt like forever. It was like being stupidly hot and sweating your ass off then having a bucket of ice cold water dumped on you. It was shocking, but in the best of ways.</p><p>My heart pounded hard in my chest and I was honestly a little worried that Santana could feel it. She might mistake it as a sign that I'm about to have a heart attack or something and stop kissing me; I couldn't have that. I slowed the way my lips moved against hers, hoping that she'd take the hint and slow down too.</p><p>As we both seemed to calm down, I regained enough of my senses to realize that we were both breathing pretty hard. Our mouths were still trying desperately to keep at it, but air was necessary. I didn't want to stop anymore than she did, in fear that I'd never be in this position again, but it was getting a little stuffy in the room. I wasn't sure if it was the lack of air or Santana that had my head starting to spin, I briefly wondered if it was possible to die from a kiss, but before I could test the theory she was pulling away. I took the hint and we slowly broke away and pulled back a couple inches.</p><p>I watched as she stared at my mouth causing my cheeks to flush even more than they already were. Gradually, she tore her eyes away from my swollen lips to meet my mine. They flickered between them like she was trying to read me while I just reeled in the fact she was making eye contact again. I didn't think I could ever get enough of that; it was like find money in your pocket when you forget your credit card in the car. Her lust-filled, half-lidded, chocolate brown eyes blinked slowly like she was trying to bring herself back to Earth and that sort of broke the staring contest. I was right along with her and I think she caught onto that too because she just sighed and rested her head on the shelf she was pressed against.</p><p>I put a little more distance between us thinking it was needed after all that while she continued to stare up at the ceiling, grinning. Seeing her smile again had me smiling too, I had missed seeing her do that so much, and as I took a step back and rested my hands on my hips, I did the only thing I could think of doing at a time like this: I laughed.</p><p>I laughed because <em>what the hell just happened</em>? I'm over here calling Santana out on being so flip-floppy with her behavior yet here I am doing the same exact thing. I came in here pissed as hell and determined to get answers, instead I got a kiss. Well, two kisses if you count mine. I don't though. I laughed because she's so completely frustrating. I laughed because I wouldn't have her any other way.</p><p>At the sound of my giggling, Santana peered down and stared back in wonderment. She tilted her head to the side like she always does when she's confused but didn't say anything, just stared. It wasn't the kind of staring she did when she'd see Quinn and Mike hold hands or the kind of stare she'd do when a customer skimps on her tip. It was a look I had never seen before, but from the small grin that started spreading along her face, I knew it was something special.</p><p>It didn't take long for her to start laughing too.</p><p>Soon, we were both clutching our sides as our bodies shuddered with each belly-busting laugh. She had hunched over, her hands gripping her knees as wavy hair spilled over her shoulders and curtained her face, while I took a seat on a pile of crates and rested my forehead in my hand as my eyes watered.</p><p>I had no idea why I was laughing, well I <em>did</em>, but I doubt Santana knew. I'm pretty sure she was just laughing to laugh because what else do we do after <em>that</em>? As we quieted, our laughs dying down to little puffs of air, we fell into a familiar silence. My cheeks hurt from all the smiling, but as I went to lick my lips I remembered where they were only minutes ago. My eyes caught Santana staring at me again as she drummed her fingers at her mouth, but with a more somber look this time, like she just remembered the same thing I did.</p><p>I watched her gulp as I straightened up and set my palms flat on my thighs.</p><p>One of us needed to start talking.</p><p>"Well <em>that </em>was..unexpected," I stated as I saw her eyes fall to my lips then back up to my eyes. I wanted to laugh again at her being so distracted but it would kind of defeat my purpose of pointing at her and scowling, "You've got some explaining to do."</p><p>"<em>I </em>do?" She chuckled out of shock, "You kissed <em>me</em>."</p><p>"You kissed me first!"</p><p>"Yeah, because you saved my life!"</p><p>"You couldn't think of another way to thank me?" I argued but not really mad about it, "A <em>thanks Britt </em>would've been cool."</p><p>"Well, I was a little caught in the moment. <em>My bad</em>." She waved her hands in the air dismissively as she tried fighting a grin, "You're not entirely innocent here, you came back for seconds!"</p><p>"Seconds?" I gasped, my voice cracking at the borderline shriek. She smirked and nodded confidently, "It wasn't <em>seconds</em>; I was only continuing the first one. I didn't think you had fully <em>thanked </em>me yet."</p><p>"Oh, so you <em>are </em>cool with it?" She laughed, narrowing her eyes on me playfully. I felt my cheeks flush and my ears pink at feeling so cornered; damn her.</p><p>"Hey, don't try to change the subject! We can deal with all <em>that</em> later." I huffed and tried getting back into serious mode, "Santana, you avoided me for days and you bitched at me for no reason..then the package and this? I'm kind of lost here. What the hell is going on with you?"</p><p>She pressed her lips tight together and looked to the floor guiltily as she folded up her arms over herself again and nodded, "Yeah, I know and you have every right to be. I was a total bitch, you didn't deserve it..like at all."</p><p>"Nope, I sure didn't!" I scoffed and turned up my nose, completely milking the way Santana was looking so sorry. It was so different seeing her admit to being a jerk and by the way she seemed so small and fragile, I could tell she didn't do it often.</p><p>"I know and I'm sorry, Britt," She sighed and started inching closer to me with her hands wringing tightly in front of her, "I'm really sorry and I know you want me to explain everything, I do too, because I'm sure you've been confused-"</p><p>"Mhmmm, so get to it!" I huffed, fighting the smile that wanted to form at the sight of Santana's pout.</p><p>"But I can't."</p><p>"Wait, what."</p><p>"I really want to, believe me, I do." She urged as she kneeled down in front of me so that we were somewhat eye level, "Just, I can't do it <em>here</em>.."</p><p>"What? Why not?" I gasped with wide eyes. It was like all the progress we just made, that being finally talking to each other again, the kiss, all of it didn't mean anything because Santana was still being cryptic. I thought I had broken through or something, but I guess I hadn't. I felt the anger and determination I had walking into the storage room resurface as she kept me in suspense.</p><p>"Because," She breathed out as she scanned around the room, "It's not safe here."</p><p>"Oh God." I gasped, my hand shooting up to cover my mouth as my body stiffened at the realization, "You're a secret agent."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It makes total sense; all the avoiding, weird behavior and the nice apartmen-"</p><p>"Britt, no." She replied sternly looking like she wanted to either roll her eyes or laugh, or maybe both, "I-I'm not a secret agent, just a class A bitch."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Yeah.."</p><p>We fell into another silence as we avoided each other's eyes out of sheer embarrassment. It wasn't until Santana let out a soft chuckle that I found myself looking down at her again. She had her cheeks all bunched, tinted red, while she grinned toothily at something I wasn't sure of. It was still kind of cute though, her being all apologetic and nervous.</p><p>It <em>almost </em>made up for the week she'd put me through.</p><p>She seemed to regain some composure as she tilted her chin up at me, "I'll explain everything to you as soon as possible though."</p><p>"Promise?" I asked hesitantly, eyeing her warily, "You've got a habit of avoiding the problem and I don't want this to be some trick where I'll have to wait a year before I find out anything.."</p><p>"No, no, it's nothing like that." She answered with the shake of her head then lifted her pinky to me, "I promise."</p><p>Seeing Santana do something as childish as swear by a pinky promise was both hilarious and adorable. It was totally something I'd do, but having her do it was way better! I grinned goofily as I held out my pinky to hers and she moved to link them snuggly. I found myself staring at her lips again while she stared at mine and I knew someone better start talking again before something bad, or good depending on how you see it, happens. There was already way too much to discuss, we didn't need to add another unprovoked kiss to the list.</p><p>"Just to be clear," I mumbled as I let go of her pinky and squeezed at my knees causing Santana's eyes to meet mine again. I smirked at seeing them so dark and half-lidded, similar to how they looked after our kiss, but I wanted to keep on track, "I'm still fucking furious with you." We both laughed at the unexpected curse that tumbled out of me.</p><p>"Ooh, say <em>fucking </em>again.." She whimpered playfully as she made a show of biting her lip and rolling her eyes back sensually. I giggled at her being so silly, something I've definitely missed, as I held my hands out to her to help her up off the floor.</p><p>Her hands slid smoothly into mine, her palms warm against my skin, as I hoisted her to her feet. I may have miscalculated the amount of strength I needed to lift her, because as she rose to her feet, our balance shifted and she was stumbling into me a little. I was already tipping back, about to fall over on the stack of crates I had been sitting on, when she tugged back a little on my hands so I could regain my balance. Our faces were close once again and I would be lying if the distance didn't have my body buzzing in that familiar way it had been buzzing before.</p><p>I was staring completely and unashamedly at her still-slightly swollen lips as I breathed out the word <em>fucking. </em>It was comical seeing the bartender practically swoon at such a dirty word that I couldn't keep up the façade and ruined it all by laughing.</p><p>"Oh my God, Britt!" She chastised through her flustered giggles and went to swat at my arm, "Just because I let you up on all this doesn't mean you can take advantage of it!"</p><p>"Oh, I would never!" I gasped, pressing a hand to my chest, then laughed and narrowed my eyes on her, "For the record though, <em>you </em>kissed me first. I could've slapped the crap out of you because who the hell just goes randomly kissing people-"</p><p>"BUT you didn't," She argued playfully as her eyes turned dark again, "Plus, you and I both know it was bound to happen anyway. Friends kiss all the time, it's a normal thing."</p><p>"What the hell kind of friends have you had?" I teased but by the way she seemed to tense, I wondered if I might've hit a nerve. I chose to try and recover by joking about Quinn, "You ever kiss her?"</p><p>"Quinn? Actually, yeah I have." She laughed, covering her eyes in embarrassment, "I was drunk though."</p><p>"That's hilarious."</p><p>"What can I say?" She shrugged helplessly, "I've got a thing for blondes."</p><p>"Yeah, I can see that." I joked but even through our teasing, I found myself drawing closer and closer to her yet again. She seemed to notice too.</p><p>"Alright, we've got a bar to prep and if I don't get out of here now.." She trailed off as she started backing away and heading for the exit, "Well, let's just say we'll <em>both </em>be enjoying ourselves a little too much."</p><p>I felt my whole body flush at her statement and my heart beat a little faster than usual. She had already left the room but I still couldn't calm myself down at just <em>how </em>we'd be enjoying ourselves. Something told me it had nothing to do with tapping into the unlimited supply of alcohol we had shelved around us and getting completely wasted.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>It was funny how quickly we fell back into our old routine of working with each other rather than against. We fed off each other's energy and it didn't really go unnoticed that our tip jars had been looking a little slim since we hadn't been giving off our usual vibes.</p><p>Tonight was like we finally got it all back. Drinks poured freely, cash came steadily, customers were happy, and Santana was back to smiling.</p><p>Her smiles weren't so strained as she chatted up the guys and played to the crowd. She looked like she was actually enjoying herself again; it reminded me of when I first saw her behind the bar and all that sexual confidence that just seemed to <em>ooze </em>off of her. She was totally in her element and it showed whenever she'd spin a bottle in the palm of her hand or effortlessly pry the caps off several beer bottles without looking away from her customer. Santana may not have been made to bartend, but she did it flawlessly. It was an honor knowing that I was taught everything I know by someone as skilled as her.</p><p>"Time to pull that pretty head from the clouds," She smirked, knocking our hips together as she passed me, "You're guy is looking lost.."</p><p>"Oh, right!" I chuckled, shaking my head from all the daydreaming and went back to my customer, "Another one?"</p><p>"Yeah," He answered without looking up at me then waved dismissively before adding, "And a water."</p><p>Water was like this unspoken word behind the bar, treated like a new curse word an eight year old learned and itches to use. Santana was like the eight year old and, despite being well in tune with her foul mouth, water was her new word. As soon as it left the guy's mouth, I could see from the corner of my eye just how fast her head swiveled.</p><p>Personally I had never used the hose on someone, I hadn't seen Santana do it either, but now that he put me in the position I was a little nervous. His suit looked really expensive and I'm sure it took hours to comb those three strands of hair over his bald spot. I could already see Santana quickening her pace, probably so that she could smirk and watch the scene, but I wasn't as enthusiastic.</p><p>"Water? Are you sure?" I suggested quietly, hoping that Santana wouldn't over hear while she finished up with her customer. I really didn't want to ruin his suit and his night so I just had to double check. The man tilted his head toward me with raised brows as if I was talking down his choice of beverage instead.</p><p>"Can you just give me what I ordered?" He replied harshly, his coffee stained teeth biting at the words as they were said.</p><p>"I-uhhh.." I was shocked that he spoke so rudely when I was only trying to help <em>him </em>out that all I could do was stutter out a response. I was about to set him straight when he began to turn away from me, but before I could he was being sprayed with water.</p><p>I jumped from the cold mist hitting my bare arm and turned to see Santana wielding the hose with one hand and an unopened beer bottle in the other like she couldn't even finish one task before moving to another. She looked borderline pissed, but the triumphant smile she had on her face as she told the guy, "Here's your water!" was pretty priceless.</p><p>She got the guy right in the face then projected the jet of water down his necktie and soaked him right through his jacket. I watched the whole scene unfold before me wide-eyed and amused. Over the sound of the water hose, the crowd at the bar cheered the typical, "Hell no, H2O!" over and over again while the victim sat and took his punishment.</p><p>I couldn't decide who I thought was funnier to watch; the guy as he tried to block the stream with his hands as he spat out water or Santana as she grinned devilishly and kept flicking the gun back and forth so the guy couldn't block the jet.</p><p>"Alright! Alright! I give!" He grumbled after he was completely drenched. Santana shut the gun off then quickly slid a different customer the beer she had in her hand while the soaked guy slowly slid off his stool and went to get cleaned up. Santana chuckled at the bowlegged way he walked to the restrooms, a puddle of water forming at his feet if he stood in one place too long was something the bartender thoroughly enjoyed.</p><p>"You really just did that.."</p><p>"Damn right, I did!" She boasted proudly, "He deserved it; he was kind of being a dick to you." She was still holding the gun while she leaned on the counter, her eyes following after the poor loser, "It was fun though."</p><p>"Yeah, you <em>looked </em>like you had fun." I giggled and tried to get started at cleaning her mess when she pointed the gun at me and smirked. My eyes flickered from hers to the gun then back up at hers as I froze in my steps, "Uhhh, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Britt..I've got to." Santana sighed sadly though the smile on her face was anything but.</p><p>"No, no you don't." I pleaded, catching on to what she was planning and started to back away with my hands up, "You don't have to do this, it's not worth it."</p><p>"Oh, I think it's worth it." She smirked as she wrapped both hands around the handle, "Besides, it's a rule and you kinda broke it."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Sorry, B."</p><p>"Santana!"</p><p>I didn't really expect her to actually do it, but she did.</p><p>She got me wet.</p><p>She didn't blast me as long as she did the customer, just sprayed me enough to damped my hair, but I took most of it in the chest and since it's leather it just slid off. I would've been completely pissed if it wasn't for the great big dopy smile she had plastered on her face. It was like she had just done the best thing ever, and despite being cold and wet, it was cute.</p><p>"I c-can't believe y-you did th-that!" I stammered as the shivers started to kick in, no one said that the water you get sprayed with had to be <em>ice </em>water, "R-rude."</p><p>Her smile faltered only a little bit as I reached for my arms and started to rub them. A pensive look flashed in her eyes before she bit down on her bottom lip in thought. While she was distracted though, I managed to take the gun easily and pointed it back at her.</p><p>"Woah! Don't you dare!" She squeaked as she put up her hands in defense. The guys at the bar were already whooping and hollering, because who wouldn't want two super hot girls soaked and glistening serving up drinks? I only focused on Santana though and the way fear flashed across her eyes, it was like seeing her watch a scary movie all over again.</p><p>I took a step closer, my finger hovering over the trigger.</p><p>"Britt, I'm warning you.."</p><p>I took another step.</p><p>"Don't do it."</p><p>I readjusted my grip on the handle and smirked.</p><p>"Brittany!"</p><p>And just like that, she was dripping.</p><p>Probably in more ways than one by the way her eyes seemed to darken more than usual, but I'm still mad at her for before so I'm not gunna think about that possibility.</p><p>It was just a quick burst just like she did with me, but it was enough to give her caramel skin that nice and shiny sparkle. I stared at her arms as she flicked water from her face then set her hands on her hips. I knew she was probably talking to me, but I couldn't hear much except for the pounding sound my heart was making as I continued to admire her. It wasn't until she snapped her fingers that I, well, snapped out of it.</p><p>"Yes?" I asked innocently, tucking the hose behind my back before turning on my charming smile. She just shook her head and pointed back at the customers who were all begging for us to wrestle or whatever weird fantasy guys have when it involves two wet girls.</p><p>"Back to work before Sue fires <em>both </em>our asses for breaking all these damn rules," She huffed trying to sound stern but I could tell by the tiny sparkle in her eye that she kind of liked our little fight.</p><p>"Yes ma'am!" I mock saluted, earning a chuckle from the bartender, and went back to work.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Woah, what happened to you?" Quinn snickered as she took a seat at the bar and I poured her her usual. I watched as her eyes left me, well my wet hair, and took in Santana's appearance as well, "What happened to the <em>both </em>of you?"</p><p>"She caught me trying to keep from spraying a guy for ordering water," I shrugged as I kept my eyes on pouring.</p><p>"Oh." Was all she drummed out, "And Santana?"</p><p>"She-"</p><p>"Was attacked." Santana cut in with a smirk as she leaned her hip against the counter and mostly stared at me before glancing at Quinn, "She turned on me, Q."</p><p>"Yeah, I bet." Quinn teased and wiggled a brow. It took me a couple seconds to catch on, but by that time Santana had already scoffed and walked back to her customers. Quinn was now grinning a triumphant grin as she turned back to me, "So I take it that you guys are good again?"</p><p>I just nodded because there was still so much left to be explained, but I was happy with being able to talk to her again. We were friends; friends that kiss instead of saying thank you.</p><p>"How'd that happen?"</p><p>"I saved her life," I shrugged casually as I slid the drink across the counter to her.</p><p>I watched as Quinn blinked a few times before tilting her head to the right a little, "What.."</p><p>"The she kissed me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"And I kissed her back."</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>I had to take a step back at the loudness of her voice, but she quieted as soon as we both saw Santana glance in our direction.</p><p>"It's okay though, it was just the continuation of the first kiss so it was really just one really long one." I added while Quinn just chuckled and shook her head at the table.</p><p>"You two, you guys are just-you're a mess. The <em>both </em>of you are crazy!"</p><p>I found myself smiling at the fact as my eyes subconsciously traveled down the counter to a pair of lusty dark brown ones that ended up staring right back at me.</p><p>"Yeah, don't I know it.."</p><p>Quinn continued to rant about how we decided to go about handling things, but all I could think of was just how messy our friendship was. My eyes kept drifting back down to Santana's side of the bar; sometimes to watch her work, sometimes just to watch <em>her</em>.</p><p>If being messy with Santana was how our friendship had to be for now, then she could dirty me up any time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, Santana offered to drive me home. I'd usually walk or take a cab, but since it was raining and Santana had a perfectly good car, I accepted the ride. It was comfortably quiet which I didn't mind since it was almost three in the morning and we were both kind of worn out from our shift.</p><p>Sometimes, I'd find myself glancing to my left with no other reason than to just look at her. It was a strange habit I had picked up; I wondered if I've always done it and hadn't noticed until now or if it was just a new thing. What was even stranger was that I'd catch Santana doing the same exact thing. It was almost like we were both checking to make sure each other were still there. I wasn't sure if it was because of how quiet it was in the car and we were afraid that the other had disappeared or if it was the fact that we were just getting back into the swing of things when it came to our friendship; we wanted to make sure neither of us had ran off again. Well, <em>I</em> wanted to make sure she didn't run off. I don't know why she kept looking though; I don't think she's given me a reason to run so there's not much to worry about.</p><p>I'd have to be pretty pissed off in order for me to run away from a problem.</p><p>"Hey Britt?" Her voice was so soft and if the music wasn't already turned down low, I probably would've missed her calling me.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I-uhm-I just want to say that I'm glad we're friends again," She answered quietly as we pulled up to my apartment. She put the car in park and pulled up her leg so she was sort of facing me, "I missed you.."</p><p>Knowing that I've been missed, though it's completely her fault, had me feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, it was the best feeling, someone always wants to be missed. I tried keeping my smile small as I stared down at my lap, already feeling my cheeks start to pink as I thought of my reply, "I missed you too." When she didn't say anything back, I looked up only to see her staring back at me. It was hard to make out her facial expression since it was so dark in the car, but with what little light the street lamp gave off I knew she was at least smiling.</p><p>It wasn't until she sputtered out a laugh that I got confused.</p><p>"What?" I asked, my smile still begging to widen. For what? I don't even know anymore.</p><p>She just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders a little as she shuffled back around in her seat so she was facing forward again. Her hands found their way onto the bottom of the steering wheel like she was trying to keep them from going places they shouldn't, like to my cheeks.</p><p>The tension wasn't going unnoticed as we sat there; I mean if <em>I</em> could feel it then so could she. I found myself wishing for my own steering wheel because it was like my fingers were itching to wander off too!</p><p>"I should probably get going now; it's late." I rambled as I entwined my fingers instead; they can't go off doing whatever they want if they're tangled up, "Thanks for the ride."</p><p>"Yeah, okay." She nodded, clearly lost in thought. It made me giggle and that seemed to break her from her trance as she turned to me, "What?"</p><p>"Nothing," I chuckled, shaking my head as I reached for the handle and opened the door, "Goodnight, San."</p><p>She ducked down a little so that she could peek at me through the opening of the door as I stood to close it then grinned, "Night, Britt."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>That night, I slept peacefully. No tossing and turning or bad dreams, just a perfect sleep. It's awesome how a little reconciliation can work wonders on sleep patterns! I felt even <em>better</em> waking up the next morning, like I actually felt well-rested for a change. I also didn't mind that the springs in the couch weren't <em>as </em>annoying as they were the day before. They didn't really matter because I could pick up the phone right now and ask Santana to have lunch with me and she'll most likely say yes. It felt like it was going to be a start of a really great day, but of course something just had to ruin that.</p><p>"Good, you're up!" Sam called as he waltzed out of the bedroom in his usual outfit of jeans and a button-up flannel and into the kitchen, "We need to talk."</p><p>Not even up for five minutes yet, I pout and scratch at my head, the blankets pooling around my waist and off the edge of the couch, "Uhm, okay?"</p><p>I waited for him to return to the living room, now with a bowl of cereal in his hands, and take a seat in the recliner. He looked a little like I probably did yesterday coming into the storage room; determined. Honestly, I was nervous. I had no idea what he wanted to talk about, but it was already rattling my nerves. Especially with everything that happened the night before, dealing with Sam was just going to wipe me out.</p><p>"I need you to find another place to live."</p><p>Well, that's not what I was expecting.</p><p>I felt the creases in my forehead deepen and my lips tighten in a thin line at the blow, but I remained quiet. It's not something I didn't know already, it just wasn't used to him being so forward about it.</p><p>"I don't mean it like that, Britt," He sighed at seeing my reaction as he tried reaching out to grab my hands. I pulled away before he could touch me and he seemed to take the hint, "This is unhealthy for the both of us, you know that. We can't live together as just friends because I can't even talk to you without you lashing out at me. It's been months already and there's no hope of fixing anything. You've made that very clear, but I still care about you as a friend even if you don't want me to."</p><p>I subconsciously bit the inside of my cheek to keep from speaking out, it seemed like he still had a lot to say. I know I don't owe him anything, but even I have realized I don't give him much of a chance to speak. So I continued to keep quiet and let him go on.</p><p>"I want you to find another place because I want you to be happy again. I know you're not happy here, you don't feel at home and I get that it's because of me. I've told you how sorry I am for everything but I know that after screwing up so bad you kind of lose your chance. I don't know," He rambled then looked to me. I was shocked to see him looking so serious; it was so unlike him because he's always been such a dork. Seeing him like that, I knew he was trying to be mature and sincere, "We're different people now and I think that you staying here is holding you back. I feel like you're just on the brink of happiness again, but then you remember you're still here, with me, and it takes you right back to the start like you haven't made any progress at all."</p><p>It was crazy how right he was about things that I hadn't even been thinking of! The whole happiness thing, I didn't even realize that. I would wonder why I'd always end a really great day feeling so unfilled; at first, I thought it had to do with Santana but really it was me. I watched as Sam eyed me carefully, like he was trying to gauge my reaction to all of this. I knew he had taken a long time to gather these kinds of thoughts, he rarely used to sit me down to talk like this.</p><p>"I'm not asking you to leave because <em>I</em> want to be an asshole, I'm asking because I want you to be happy again. I want you to have your own place and sleep in an actual bed, maybe your own bathroom and kitchen? I don't know, I just want you to have a home again."</p><p>"That's really sweet of you to say, Sam." I finally replied after a long pause of not knowing whether he had more to say or not. His smile in reply was reserved as he shrugged, but I felt like the abruptness of the discussion seemed a little odd. "You know I've been looking and everything, but you know how expensive these places can get. I agree with you about everything, especially about the bed, that I totally miss. But what's really going on? Why do you need me out so suddenly?"</p><p>I watched as his demeanor shifted and his coy smile fall, "Well, Kitty and I plan on moving in together."</p><p>"What." I deadpanned.</p><p>"It doesn't make sense to live right next door to each other when we could just live together, we already-"</p><p>I started to shake my head; I didn't want to know the details.</p><p>"Look Britt, you can't get upset with me for trying to continue my life." He grumbled, "Maybe you should try getting back out there too? You spend a lot of time with that Santana girl? She kind of has a really shitty attitude but she'd be a good first try at getting out there again."</p><p>I felt my insides burn up at how he was talking about Santana so lowly like that, like she's not capable of being anything more than a one night stand. I felt my teeth gritting as I spoke, "Santana is my friend and you don't get to talk about her like that, you don't even know her."<br/>I watched as he seemed to stiffen up at my reply, "I'm just saying, if you lived somewhere else you could try-"</p><p>"Stop." I huffed and shot him a glare, "You know, I thought that you were trying to look out for me and make me realize that I need to <em>really</em> start looking for my own place. But no, there's something always in it for you. You didn't care about our relationship so why the hell would I even think for a second that you'd care about our friendship? You want me out of here so the girl you <em>cheated </em>on me with can move in, awesome. You could've just said that instead of trying to lessen the blow with making me think you could be a friend."</p><p>"Brittany, that's not what I was trying to do. This is exactly what I'm talking about!"</p><p>"I don't care. That's how you made me feel!"</p><p>"Well, it's not like I was doing it on purpose. You asked for more reasons after I already gave you a lot. I'm not trying to fight with you."</p><p>"You're right, it's me. It's my fault, whatever." I argued as I shot up from the couch and to the bedroom to get showered and dressed, "But don't worry, I'll be out of here in no time and you and her can live happily ever after. I don't care!"</p><p>XXXX</p><p>By the time I had finished getting ready for the day and reemerged from the bedroom, Sam was gone. He was probably over at Kitty's or whatever, but I didn't really care. I felt hurt again but for different reasons now; he made me feel unwanted already and now I felt like I was a burden. Not that I wanted him to want me or anything like that, I definitely didn't anymore, but it still hurts to hear that from someone you used to care about. It hurts to feel like you're in the way no matter who it comes from.</p><p>I didn't really know where I was walking to until I was stood at a familiar doorstep, my knuckles hovering over the wood of the door. I hadn't even knocked yet, but I was already attempting to rethink my decision to come. I didn't even call or text first, I didn't even know if she was home! I backed away from the door twice before I sucked it up and just knocked.</p><p>I was just about to give up on the second try when I heard the locks from the other side click and the chains slide off. I could also hear the low murmur of her voice but it was so muffled that I couldn't make out a single word. It felt like it took ages for the door to creak open, but when it revealed skimpily dressed bartender I decided that I probably could've waited forever for a sight like that.</p><p>"Look here, motherfu-"</p><p>My jaw dropped a little as I took in her outfit of <em>extremely </em>short cotton girl boxers and a <em>backwards </em>oversized shirt. Her hair was a frizzy mess, her face clear of makeup, and her eyes all half-lidded and squinted, blinded by the hall lights. Even looking half asleep and a complete mess, she still seemed to pull it off! I needed to know what her secret was.</p><p>"Oh," She blinked, reeling the curse back in her mouth as she registered it was me, "Hey?"</p><p>"Hi." I breathed out; attempting to keep my eyes on hers and not on the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra and it's kind of cold in the hall.</p><p>"Hey." She said again huskily and leaned on the door frame, grinning like a goofball.</p><p>"Caaaan I come in?" I asked through a hopeful smile.</p><p>"Oh shit, yeah! Duhh.." She stammered then spun around quickly and almost ran into the door as she turned then mumbled out a quiet, "Uh, my bad."</p><p>I pressed my lips together to stifle any giggles as I quietly followed behind her, "Did you just wake up? Your shirt is on backwards.."</p><p>"Uhm..yeah," She muttered as she stared down at her top and shrugged, I guess deciding that she didn't feel like fixing it, "I'm not used to people showing up at my house at.." She glanced at the clock on her bookcase, "Half past nine."</p><p>My eyes widened at the time, I hadn't realized I woke up so early! Even worse, I hadn't realized I had come to visit Santana when she probably only got about five hours of sleep, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't even check the time before I left! I-I can come back or-"</p><p>Santana just giggled, her voice still a little raspy from sleep, "It's okay, Britt, you're already here."</p><p>"Sorry.." I pouted at the thought of interrupting her much needed rest. Saturday nights are always busy at Sloppy Babies so I know she needed it.</p><p>She seemed to ignore my second apology as she traveled into the kitchen and started up the coffee maker, "Do you want something to eat or drink? You can have whatever you want: me included."</p><p>I knew she was just joking by the way she smirked sleepily over her shoulder as she fiddled with the coffee pot, so I just laughed.</p><p>"So you <em>are </em>still a big flirt when you wake up, I've always wondered that.." I teased as I sat in front of the counter that separated the kitchen from the dining room and watched the way her wavy hair swayed back and forth across her back as she moved.</p><p>"Just trying to lighten the mood, it's early and you interrupted my beauty sleep."</p><p>"Now, if you're going to hold that against me I can leave. I already feel bad as it is," I grumbled, resting my chin in my hand as I drew patterns at the counter with my finger.</p><p>"No, stay.." She whined playfully, causing my eyes to rise to meet her batting eyelashes, "I'm hungry and I'm going to make waffles and it's weird just making one waffle."</p><p>"You only eat one waffle?"</p><p>"No, but if I said three I didn't want you to think I was a fatass."</p><p>I just giggled as she pulled out all the necessary items, my eyes landing on her ass as she bent over to pull out her waffle maker from a lower cabinet. Her shorts barely left anything to the imagination but seeing her bend and the way they stretched over her perfect ass made my stomach do all sorts of acrobatic feats. I swallowed thickly, not entirely surprised that my mouth had gone dry, "Even if you were, I'd have no idea where you'd put it all.."</p><p>It was her turn to laugh as she rocked back up slowly, oblivious to my leering or maybe totally conscious of it which explains the way her hips swayed as she stood back up fully, I had no idea.</p><p>"I'm sure you'd have a good time trying to find out," She smirked as she spun around, my eyes snapping up to anything but her amazing body as my cheeks flushed while she set down a bowl filled with the ingredients for the waffle batter. My lips parted for some type of witty comeback, but nothing happened. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me, her teeth taking her bottom lip hostage, before she averted her eyes to the bowl, "Sorry, my lack of filter is even worse in the morning.."</p><p>I just laughed and watched as she began measuring out flour then dumped it in the bowl; a white cloud puffing out at her force. She scrunched her nose at the dust and waved her hand at the air before starting her next task. She could be so damn cute sometimes. Well, maybe all the time. I was so caught up in watching my own personal Food Network show that I forgot to offer my help to her. I'm the one that woke her up, yet here she is cooking breakfast for us.</p><p>"I didn't even ask if you wanted any help, what do you want me to-" I squeaked as I started to hop off the chair. She just held her hand up and shook her head at the impending offer, making me freeze my movement.</p><p>"It's cool, Britt." She shrugged, her eyes still focused on making the batter, "How about you tell me what's wrong instead?"</p><p>"Huh? What do you mean?" I stammered; I swore we squashed everything last night. Sure there were still things to be discussed, but I didn't think there was anything wrong with our friendship. I personally thought it was making a great comeback!</p><p>"People don't randomly show up on other people's doorsteps at the break of dawn just because they were in the neighborhood."</p><p>"It's not the break of dawn, it's like 9:45, that's not that bad.."</p><p>"Brittany.." She hummed as she stopped her measuring to look up at me with a soft smile.</p><p>"Okay fine," I sighed, unable to fight off her look, "It's Sam."</p><p>"Fucking knew it!" She huffed as she spun to a drawer to take out a whisk then proceeded to smack it against the palm of her hand, "What'd he do? I'll kick his ass if you want me to, I've been <em>waiting </em>for the opportunity. It's something about those huge ass lips that just makes me want to hit him. "</p><p>"With that?" I laughed, nodding to the cooking tool in her hands. She looked down at the whisk and blushed, "Thanks, but I don't think it's necessary. He was just kind of telling me stuff I already knew, I don't know why I got so upset."</p><p>She nodded as she slipped the whisk into the bowl and began mixing, "What'd he say?"</p><p>I went on to tell her about him thinking I should move out soon because of the whole Kitty coming to move in with him and whatever. The longer I talked about it, the angrier I became. I just wanted to roll my eyes at the whole stupid situation!</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?" She huffed as I finished my story. She had started pouring the batter into the waffle maker and had a little stack of two or three finished by the time I had told her everything. She was pissed, but she wasn't really all that threatening with a smudge of flour on her cheek. I thought about telling her about it, but I decided that it was funnier to just leave it there. She ripped off a piece of one of the finished waffles and took a bite, "Why doesn't he just move in with her so that you can still have the apartment?"</p><p>"I don't know, I think it has something to do with her lease being up soon or whatever. We still have a long way to go with ours." I shrugged, "Besides, I don't know if I'd want to live next door to <em>that. </em>The walls are thin."</p><p>Santana's face scrunched in disgust at the thought as she flipped out the last of the waffles and started plating them up, "Oh God, I wouldn't want to either. What are you gunna do?"</p><p>I waited until we were both situated with our plates before I answered bashfully, "Well, that's where I was going to see if you could help me.."</p><p>"I-uhhh-I don't think that would be a good idea," She stuttered as she poured out syrup, "You don't want to live with me, Sue would-it's just-it's not a good idea." I felt my brows furrowing at Sue's mention, not really sure what our boss had to do with anything, but I just smiled and shook my head instead.</p><p>"I was asking if you'd help me look for a place.." I replied quietly, a little embarrassed at what she first thought I was suggesting. I was surprised to see her cheeks heat up too as she ducked her head down a little, "I still have that business card Quinn gave me and I thought that maybe you two could go with me to look around?"</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>, apartment hunting.." She said blankly as she poked the pieces of waffles on her plate around with her fork like she was rolling around the thought in her head.</p><p>"Yeah, but you don't have to," I added nervously, I didn't want her to feel pressured or anything but I really <em>did</em> want her to come with us. Before I could stop the words from falling out, they were already being said, "I'd really like for you to though."</p><p>She smiled down at her plate as she kept her line of sight far from mine, "I guess it could be kinda fun, huh?"</p><p>"Totally!" I grinned happily, "So is that a yes?"</p><p>She finally made eye contact once again and nodded with the smile still spread across her lips, "Yes."</p><p>"Sweet," I cheered and bounced a little in my seat before attacking the rest of my homemade waffles.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>When breakfast was over I helped clear the counter and, much to Santana's protest, did the dishes as well. I didn't know what her issue was with me helping her clean, we do it all the time at work, but once I showed that I wasn't backing down she just sighed and went to sit back at the counter. My back was towards her as we talked about silly things like tv shows and upcoming, non-scary, movies to be released.</p><p>By the time I was finished cleaning up, Santana had that sleepy look in her eyes again which was a little weird because she already downed two cups of coffee since I'd been there.</p><p>"Isn't coffee supposed to make you wake up?" I asked, poking at her shoulder as her eyes seemed to close.</p><p>She jolted up and looked around like she was confused then shook her head, "Coffee has kind of lost its affect on me."</p><p>"Oh, then why do you drink it if it doesn't work?"</p><p>"I like the way it smells," She shrugged casually as she hopped down from the stool and wandered into the living room, "Smells like home."</p><p>I followed after her, joining her on the couch as she flipped on the tv, "Yeah, I get that..my dad drank tons of coffee when I was little.."</p><p>She nodded somberly, her eyes glued to the screen though she didn't really look like she was actually watching, "Lots of stuff smells like home, but not all of it is from <em>my </em>home."</p><p>This sudden need to know everything about Santana hit me out of nowhere. Something in me wanted to figure her out, now more than ever. I wanted to know why she likes the smell of coffee when she made it sound like no one from home used to drink it. I wanted to know why she looked kind of sad saying <em>my home</em>, like she didn't really have one. I guess I could relate, I don't really have a home either.</p><p>I glanced over at her; her legs curled too tightly into herself, her cheek resting in the palm of her hand like it was the only thing keeping her head up, the way she gnawed on her bottom lip as she switched through channels She looked so uncomfortably comfortable, if that makes any sense, and I didn't like it.</p><p>"Lots of stuff, huh?" I asked softly, turning a smile her way, "Like what?"</p><p>At first, she stayed quiet and just shrugged like whatever on tv was way more important. I could tell in the little shift of her legs that it wasn't, "I don't know."</p><p>"Sure you do," I offered encouragingly as I rested my head back against the couch. From the corner of my eye, I saw a smile threaten to form but she tried hard to keep it concealed. I just rolled my eyes, confused as to why she had to be so cryptic, this was a safe place and I wouldn't judge her or anything. "Well, I think grass smells like home.."</p><p>"Grass?" She asked, her head tilting to me though never leaving her hand, "Like after cutting the grass or just the smell of it regularly?"</p><p>"Hmm, I think after cutting it." I nodded in thought, "It smells good."</p><p>"Yeah, it does." She grinned and turned away again, "I like those artificial peach candles they sell at Wal-Mart, I don't know why." She giggled at herself, "They just smell like how home should smell."</p><p>"No way, my mom used to buy those all the time when I was little!" I squeaked, pulling up my knee so I could twist my body to look at her. She turned to me with brows raised, either surprised at my excitement or that we could relate, "I like the smell of leather. My daddy used to be such a cowboy, our garage had like tons of saddles and boots and chaps and stuff. It was weird, we didn't even have any horses." I got Santana to laugh that time and it seemed to relax her just a little bit, "Still like the smell though."</p><p>"I like the smell of spearmint."</p><p>"I like the smell of lavender laundry soap."</p><p>We went on and on about smells that we thought smelled like home until that slowly turned into our favorite smells. The more Santana talked, the more her body seemed to relax and slump further and further down against the couch cushions. Her voice was getting softer as she continued to talk, almost like she wasn't conscious of her answers anymore because sleep was slowly taking her over.</p><p>I didn't mind, a full stomach always makes me a little sleepy too. At some point, I kicked off my shoes and pulled up my knees so that I was mostly turned to her. She had turned to lean most of her weight on the backing of the couch and had the side of her face pressed against the cushions. I smiled at how hard she tried to keep her eyes open, almost as hard as I was trying to keep mine open too.</p><p>Soon I started to lose track of whose turn it was to talk and I think Santana did also. Her eyes were closed as she tucked her arms under her chest, her knees pulled up so that her feet weren't touching my shins. Her couch wasn't that small, but I knew she was probably uncomfortable trying to keep her distance by how her toes would accidently brush past my jeans and she'd quickly pull back like she had been burned. I didn't mind it; I've always been a touchy-feely kind of person, especially when I'm sleepy. With her some things are different though, touching her sends different signals and that makes me nervous.</p><p>But in my half-asleep daze, I reached out and cupped the back of her cheetah print sock covered heels then draped them over my thighs so that she could stretch out fully. She didn't seem to mind the action from the sleepy smile that formed at her lips as she let out a satisfied sigh and nuzzled further into the softness of the couch. I mirrored her position and rested my head against the cushions as I fanned out my fingers over her smooth skin, content in just watching her sleep peacefully, until I was comfortable enough to close my eyes too.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Britt."</p><p>"Mmph.."</p><p>"Wake up."</p><p>"Mm-mm."</p><p>"Britt.."</p><p>"Ermph."</p><p>"Come on, I have to pee.."</p><p>I felt my brows furrow deeply with confusion but it wasn't enough to open my eyes. I just shifted even further in the cushions, totally fine with never moving ever again, "Go then."</p><p>"I can't move."</p><p>I scrunched my nose at that, thinking that she probably slept weirdly and her arms and legs are asleep, but turned my face away from her talking to hide in softness of the cushions before mumbling out, "Sucks to suck."</p><p>I heard the bartender breathe out a raspy chuckle that seemed to shake the whole couch, "You're mean when you're tired."</p><p>I just huffed and tried tightening my arms around myself, but when I did something warm got in the way. As I slowly awoke, I finally began to register that I wasn't in the same position I had fallen asleep in. The heat pressed against my cheeks wasn't just from <em>my </em>body heat only and as I sprawled out my fingers I felt skin and it most definitely wasn't mine.</p><p>"Yeah, now you're getting it." She chuckled as I opened my eyes and peeked up to see her grinning, "Is it weird that I kind of suspected you were a cuddler?" I tensed when I realized that the cushions I was nuzzling in to get away from Santana's voice were actually her boobs and my arms were haphazardly wrapped around her torso.</p><p>I withdrew my arms quickly as I shuffled back to my side of the couch trying to ignore how her t-shirt had ridden up a little to reveal a toned stomach. I felt the blush prevalent in my cheeks and spread to the back of my neck and up to the tips of my ears, "Sorry.."</p><p>"You're always saying sorry for silly things," She laughed as she smoothed out the hem of her shirt and swung her legs out to meet the floor. Her hair was even messier than before, but the smile she wore kind of made up for it, "I'm gunna pee and get ready then we can go."</p><p>"Go where?" I asked curiously and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I didn't remember making any plans for the day.</p><p>"Meet up with Q, we need to find you an apartment asap!" She called over her shoulder as she headed for her bedroom, her hips swaying dangerously forcing my eyes to watch.</p><p>"Ohh right, yeah, good idea!"</p><p>XXXX</p><p>It turned out that we couldn't really go look at apartments on such a short notice, even if Quinn knew Sugar personally. It was fun to watch Santana and Quinn bicker about the girl though! I didn't know what went on between Sugar and Santana but it was obvious that it wasn't something good. Santana huffed and puffed about finding someone else to show us apartments but Quinn was adamant that Sugar do it because they were friends and she'd give me a good deal.</p><p>The good deal thing was what did it for me; though the longer Santana tried to put her foot down, the more I kind of swayed to her. Saving money was a more important than siding with Santana, even if I really wanted to be on her side.</p><p>By the time we had all agreed on something, it was cutting it close to our work time. Instead we planned on going out on our next Monday off, that way we could have the whole day without worrying about being late for work.</p><p>Santana was still a little grumpy about Sugar leading us on the hunt, but with a few words of encouragement from my end and a promise to buy lunch, she was now somewhat okay with it. Quinn just rolled her eyes at the both of us, but I didn't really get why.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The next day almost all the waitresses, the ones that <em>wanted </em>to be included in the dancing, plus Quinn and Santana showed up at Sloppy Babies for our first ever real rehearsal. Quinn was actually only there to watch since she has her own performance to think of and Santana said she was just there to catch up on inventory.</p><p>I'm pretty sure inventory was code for leering because every time I happened to glance her way, that's all she was doing. It was a mixture of pride and embarrassment every time I'd catch her eyes lingering on my legs or my ass, but I couldn't help feel like I loved the attention. I would just give her my best scowl and point her back to the storage room. She'd smile bashfully before sulking back to the room with a clipboard at hand. I'd just roll my eyes and go back to choreographing wondering if being alone in the storage room brought back any memories like they would if I were her.</p><p>Because the girls had some kind of background in dancing, and the routines weren't <em>all </em>that elaborate, they picked up on the steps relatively quickly. There were still a few kinks needing to be worked out, but there are more days where we can practice so it should be perfect by our first performance. Since Sue was still a little skeptical about adding dancing, she was only going to allow it on Fridays just to see how it goes. From there, if it catches on, she'll extend the days.</p><p>With it being Sunday, we didn't have to rush through practice worrying about opening time. Quinn became in charge of the music and went through a few runs all together on stage then twice with me just watching before I asked if they were ready to start practicing in their positions in the seating area.</p><p>The way I had planned the routines were that they could be performed wherever the waitress was; near the bar, serving a customer, in the seating area, wherever. Whoever was near the bar when it was time for the performance would join me on the bar to dance while the others performed in their usual area.</p><p>So when the group said that they wanted to try it how we'd perform normally, Santana eagerly dropped her clipboard and ventured back out to the bar. At first, everyone pretended they were doing their usual job of serving customers. Even Santana and I faked pouring drinks and spinning bottles. She laughed heartily when I pretended to be like her when she flirted with the cute girls at the bar, batting my eyelashes dramatically and leaning over the counter so my boobs were practically popping out of my top.</p><p>"That's not what I look like!" She scoffed and playfully tried swatting at my arm.</p><p>"Yes huh!"</p><p>I almost missed our cue because I had gotten so caught up in being able to joke around with the bartender again. Thankfully, the sounds of snapping and the waitresses slowly taking position caught my eye. I gave Santana one last fleeting smile before I managed to smoothly hop up on the counter and was soon joined by two girls that had been standing nearby. The first couple verses were meant for everyone to get in position and once they were, they were just supposed to freestyle to the beat and make sure they hit all snaps perfectly or else it'll throw the whole thing off.</p><p>
  <em>She going through the club looking for a good time<br/>Gonna make that<br/>Shake that<br/>Money on the dime<br/>Don't need a sugga daddy<br/>Shell be working it just fine<br/>Up on the table<br/>Shell be dancing all night (hee-eey)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Babydoll just come alive</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Under the spotlight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All the girls wanna fall in line</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We say<br/>He-eh-eh-hey<br/>Here come the ladies bout to give a little show<br/>He-eh-eh-hey<br/>Here comes the boozie gonna show a little more</em>
</p><p>I tried keeping an eye out on the girls as the choreo really started to pick up, but it was kind of hard to focus one that and what I was doing when I could practically feel Santana's eyes roaming all over me from below. For some reason, knowing that she was there made me want to hit every move even harder.</p><p>
  <em>Hit it up, get it up<br/>Wont let you rest<br/>Hit it up, get it up<br/>This is not a test<br/>Hit it up, get it up<br/>Gotta give me your best<br/>So get your ass up<br/>Show me how you burlesque</em>
</p><p>By then, I was already starting to feel a little burn in my arms and legs as I rolled my hips and popped my chest in and out, rotating my arms and legs in sync with the beat of the song. I could even feel the soreness in my neck starting to form at all the hair flipping, but it was worth it. People loved hair flips!</p><p>
  <em>A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Give a little work, what</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Up on the table</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Well be dancing all night (hee-eey)</em>
</p><p>Feeling bold, I took a peek down behind me to find Santana's eyes all dark and lust-filled as she stared with her jaw dropped a little. I just smirked, the confidence she gave me pushing me to and a little <em>extra </em>to my movements; my hips to sway even slower, my dips to go even lower, my hands to roam my skin unashamedly..</p><p>
  <em>Everybody just come to life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Under the spotlight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All the boys wanna fall behind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We say He-eh-eh-hey</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Here come the ladies bout to give a little show</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He-eh-eh-hey</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Here comes the boozie gonna show a little more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hit it up, get it up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wont let you rest</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hit it up, get it up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This is not a test</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hit it up, get it up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gotta give me your best</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So get your ass up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Show me how you burlesque</em>
</p><p>As the song faded out, we all stopped to applaud ourselves for having a somewhat decent performance. Like I said, there were still some kinks to work out but for the most part things looked great! As the two waitresses and I hopped down from the bar, I congratulated everyone for doing such an awesome job before dismissing them for the day.</p><p>It wasn't until I was back behind the bar and had found her back in the storage room that I got to talk to Santana again. She was still looking a little hot and bothered, though she was trying her hardest to focus all her attention on the inventory paperwork attached to the clipboard that looked like it was about to break in half at her grip.</p><p>I continued to smile proudly though, totally content with having at least <em>one </em>thing I get to dangle over Santana's head. I used the hem of my shirt to wipe at my sweaty cheeks as I turned to face her, "Did you enjoy yourself?"</p><p>She peeked up from the clipboard just as I was bringing down my shirt and I could just tell she wasn't missing the chance to see the body that she swears was heaven-sent. She licked her lips slowly as I dropped the hem of my shirt then, like hiding my stomach was breaking her trance, her eyes shot up to meet mine, "Definitely."</p><p>I smiled proudly as I crossed my arms and mirrored her stance, "Well, the offer is still on the table..if you want to dance with us, just say the word and I'll teach you everything." I had asked her once before, but she was quick to turn me down. She always said that dancing wasn't her strong point, but the way she seemed to shy away from the limelight had me thinking otherwise.</p><p>"I like the view from down here," She smirked, hugging the clipboard to her chest as we found ourselves being drawn to each other.</p><p>"Yeah?" I husked, my eyes landing right on her super kissable lips. They flickered back and forth from her mouth to her eyes like I couldn't decide which was better to look at, "You like to watch?"</p><p>She licked her lips again, the tip of her tongue poking out and running teasingly across her bottom lip with such ease that it made me want to mimic the act with my own tongue instead, "Love it, actually. I could watch <em>all night long</em>."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" I swallowed breathlessly as our bodies moved closer, "All night?"</p><p>"Fuck yes," She practically moaned. We were so close that our breath was mixing and if I wanted, which I so badly did, to reach out and touch her, I totally could. I could twist my fingers in her hair or grab her by the waist, I could slip my hands around her thighs and hoist her up, I could cup her cheeks, I could do anything, we were <em>that </em>close!</p><p>And I swear on all things cute and cuddly in the world, that I almost did every single one.</p><p>Her lips were right there and she smelled so good and I may or may not have dreamt about our kiss the night before, and sure we still had a <em>lot </em>to talk about but what would one little tiny kiss do? We already had one, or two depending on who you ask, on the list! I don't think adding another would make <em>that </em>big of a difference. And Santana wanted it, I mean she <em>really </em>wanted it, I could tell because I wanted it just as bad. I'm like Noah from The Notebook, if I see something that I like I just gotta have it! Santana's kisses were one of those things!</p><p>The room was getting stuffier by the minute and everything in my body buzzed with anticipation kind of like before, but like any good thing that comes my way, something just had to ruin it.</p><p>"Santana? Brittany?"</p><p>That something just happened to be Quinn's voice which I've usually found angelic and pretty, but not now. Now I just thought it was the worst thing in the world!</p><p>The spell Santana and I were under was broken at the sound of her looking for us and before I knew it; Santana was leaving, taking all her lusty looks and pouty lips with her. All I could do was sigh and slump back against the shelves; Santana needed to do some explaining and she needed to do it before I explode with all my pent up sexual frustration!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song Used: Show Me How You Burlesque by Christina Aguliera</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Deal Breakers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know what I was expecting when Quinn introduced me to Sugar, but she wasn't what I thought she would be, like, at all. With a name like Sugar, I would've assumed she was some bubbly girl who said nothing but sweet things and had sunshine and rainbows beaming out of her ears.</p><p>That wasn't the case.</p><p>Well, sort of.</p><p>Quinn and Santana were standing off to the sides of me when a hot pink Ferrari squealed to a stop in front of us. Quinn just smiled and shook her head with a giggle while Santana rolled her eyes. The sound of what seemed to be Aqua's Barbie Girl shut off along with the car's engine as the realtor stepped out. The first thing I noticed, after she unashamedly checked her reflection in the dark tint of her window, was her heart-shaped sunglasses. I thought they were a little silly for someone with her job, but I didn't want to judge.</p><p>She walked toward us sort of like a model walks a runway. I couldn't decide whether I was impressed or intimidated by her incoming presence, she just seemed like she was so powerful even if she wore heart-shaped sunglasses and a pink furry vest. Santana let out a snort but Quinn just jabbed her in the side with her elbow while my gaze stayed fixed on Sugar.</p><p>"Quinn Fabray, is that you?" Sugar gasped, her voice verging on the type of sound only dogs could hear, as she opened up her arms and hugged the blonde to death. Quinn cringed at the frequency but returned the hug nonetheless while Santana moved further away and closer to me.</p><p>"No shit, she's the one that told you to meet us here..thirty minutes ago." Santana grumbled as she crossed her arms. I couldn't get why Santana acted so harsh when it came to Sugar, she didn't seem like a bad person so far. Quinn just glared at her over Sugar's shoulder as Sugar let go of Quinn's shoulders and slowly turned to face Santana.</p><p>"Not get enough sleep last night?" Sugar asked, her voice still sounding way too high for her own good, "You look poor."</p><p>"And you look ridiculous," Santana fired back and waved her hand down Sugar's body, "You look like you just rolled around in the little girls' section at JCPenney's!"</p><p>"Actually, it was Dillard's."</p><p>"Okay!" Quinn interrupted with the clap of her hands and directed Sugar my way, "This is Brittany, she's who we're trying to help out."</p><p>Sugar glanced at me with this confused look on her face then scrunched her brows at Quinn, "She looks way too nice, why would you want to-"</p><p>"Sugar, Brittany. Brittany, Sugar!" Quinn cut in abruptly causing San and I to look to each other even more confused.</p><p>Sugar's face went from a puzzled frown back to a happy grin as she jutted out her hand, perfectly manicured nails shining in the sun, and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sugar. Sugar Motta, you've probably heard of me."</p><p>I just smiled and continued to shake her hand, not sure of how else I would've heard about her other than from Quinn and the busin-</p><p>"You seen my new business cards?" She asked excitedly and dug her hand in her purse to find a business card.</p><p>"Actually, yeah I-"</p><p>"Oh! Here we go!" She cheered and pulled out a stack of them and held the cards out to me, "From me to you."</p><p>"I-uhm-I have one already.."</p><p>"The more the merrier!" She urged, "Everyone needs some Sugar in their life."</p><p>"Not everyone.." Santana muttered under her breath.</p><p>"You're just jealous," Sugar shrugged casually before turning her gaze on me. She waved the cards around in her hand again before I finally just took them so she'd stop bouncing around like a happy puppy.</p><p>"How about we get this apartment hunting thing going, huh?" Quinn suggested and started to coax everyone towards her car. Sugar nodded happily and began babbling about all the great places she had lined up for the next few days while Santana and I made our ways to the backseat.</p><p>"Why'd you take them?" Santana whispered as she jutted her chin to the stack of business cards in my hand, "You're encouraging her.."</p><p>"She's not <em>that </em>bad, just a little..eccentric." I giggled and went to pat her knee comfortingly, "I think you're just grumpy-"</p><p>Santana just grumbled and folded up her arms again.</p><p>"Which I don't know why because I bought you breakfast-"</p><p>I watched as her arms dropped a little and the pout on her lips begged to turn into a smile.</p><p>"<em>And</em> lunch."</p><p>"Okay, fine I'll be nice." She sighed exaggeratedly through a beaming smile, "But the minute she brings her crazy this way, I can't promise anything."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The first place Sugar wanted to show looked promising from the outside. Then again, all the apartments kind of look the same on the outside. It's the <em>inside </em>the worries me. As we climbed the stairs, Sugar went on with her realtor speech but I didn't pay too much attention.</p><p>One, because Santana was walking ahead of me and she was wearing jeans today and they just happened to be really tight and her ass was like <em>right </em>there. Two, I'm more of a visual person. Listening to speeches didn't capture my attention unless I was being shown something at the same time. I need to pair words with pictures, not paint them in my head, especially when it came to apartment hunting.</p><p>"Now, where's that key.." Sugar muttered as she rifled through dozens of keys she had on a key ring, "This? No. This one?" Maybe? Damn, no." I looked to my left to see Quinn glancing over Sugar's shoulder to see the keys almost like she was attempting to help. On my right, Santana just rolled her eyes and shook her head.</p><p>"Stop," I chastised, jutting the bartender with my elbow lightly. She held her hands up in defense, the glare in her eyes turning soft.</p><p>"Found it!" Sugar cheered and jiggled open the door, "Here we go."</p><p>Surprisingly, the place was pretty decent looking. The first thing I noticed was all the natural light the two big windows let it; I'm totally a sucker for windows. The living room wasn't all that big, but when it would just be me living there, that didn't matter. The walls even looked like they had just been freshly painted, so that was a plus too!</p><p>"The kitchen is this way, all new appliances.." Sugar trailed off as she led the way towards the area. It was also a tight fit, but considering I'm not much of a chef, I didn't mind that either. Quinn and Santana both complimented the new stove and fridge, saying things like it was better than theirs and that newness was probably included in the rent. Sugar just shrugged and went on to show the bathroom.</p><p>"Oh God, is that wood paneling?" Quinn scoffed as she eyed the walls warily.</p><p>"It's like, a lumberjack's paradise in here." Santana joked as she fixed her hair in the mirror, accidently catching my eye as her stare drifted to mine then quickly looked away.</p><p>"I kind of like it."</p><p>Three sets of eyes turned to me, each pair wide and baffled.</p><p>"What? It reminds me of when I used to go camping with my family..we had to pee in the woods." I shrugged casually, shying away from their stares.</p><p>"You pee'd in the woods?"</p><p>"Yes.." I answered as I looked around to see if there weren't any bugs hiding out in the bathtub because ew. Everything seemed fine, immaculate even!</p><p>"Well, I was going to say this is the only downside of the place but you like it so whatever!" Sugar shrugged happily and directed us to the bedroom.</p><p>Again, the space was lit up with two big windows and freshly painted white walls. The wood flooring looked a little beat up, but it wasn't in that bad of a condition. It was actually kind of weird how strangely perfect the place was. I was just waiting to find something that would be a deal breaker like finding a mouse or a dead body in the closet or something, but there wasn't anything to talk bad about.</p><p>"The weird thing about this space is that the bedroom is actually a little bit bigger than the living room," Sugar commented as she opened up the closet door so we could get a look inside then took a few steps back to judge our reactions now that the tour was over, "So, whatcha think?"</p><p>"This is actually a really nice place," I answered as I walked around to peek out the window. It was a clear view of the city street which would probably be an issue being so close to the sounds of traffic, but oddly enough I find the sounds comforting, "What's the catch?"</p><p>"No catch," Sugar shrugged, "I mean, you liked the bathroom..I wouldn't be caught dead living in an apartment with <em>that</em> but we're looking around for you, not me." Quinn hid her face in her hands at Sugar's bluntness while Santana just chuckled and shook her head. I didn't mind it though, I kind of like people who are straightforward like that.</p><p>"Well, there's no way that the first place we look at is-"</p><p>I stopped midway through my sentence when a loud thumping sound started to echo in the room. The three of us look around to try and find the source; Quinn to the windows, I to the bathroom, and Santana to the closet. As we searched, the sounds grew clearer and more distinct so distinct that there was no way those could be from sketchy plumbing.</p><p>Santana, of course, was the first to start smirking as she placed her palm flat against the far wall, "They're fucking."</p><p>"Oh God," Quinn snickered, her cheeks flushing at the realization. It was crazy how loud the sounds were, it was like we were practically in the room <em>with </em>them instead of separated by walls, "It's like noon, who even?"</p><p>"There's nothing like a nooner, Q." Santana laughed smugly as she walked back to the rest of us.</p><p>"So the walls, that gunna be a prob?" Sugar asked as she lifted her clipboard and shuffled through a few sheets of paper.</p><p>Before I could even answer, a high pitched moan followed by rapid bangs against the wall had us all jumping.</p><p>"Wow, they are really going at it huh?"</p><p>"Uh yeah, I think so." I replied, "I mean, if I can hear them..they could probably hear me too. Like what if I bring home a screamer one night? That would be awkward.."</p><p>"Well, lucky for you..I'm not a screamer." Santana muttered under her breath so that only I could hear. I felt my cheeks heat up at her teasing and lightly pushed her away, leaving her giggling at me being flustered, "I'm just kidding.."</p><p>"No you're not," I laughed then turned to Sugar and Quinn who were both grinning at us weirdly, "So what else do you have for me?"</p><p>XXXX</p><p>We didn't even get to the next place Sugar had lined up, because..well-</p><p>"Make sure your doors are locked," She announced as Quinn rolled up to a red light.</p><p>I did as I was told but glanced over at Sugar, "But it's the daytime?"</p><p>"So? We're going into drug dealer heaven," She replied casually, "They're nice people, some of them, but we're a car full of hot bitches minus Santana and hot bitches always have nice purses.." Sugar looked around the car, missing Santana flicking her off, and noticed she was the only one with a <em>nice </em>purse, "Well, that's just a theory. Also, the part of town is known for guys trying to jack your car at stop signs."</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Santana sputtered looking shocked, "You're not really trying to show us a place with that kind of rep, are you?"</p><p>"Well, it's a lovely place and right in Brittany's price range."</p><p>"She could get fucking mugged."</p><p>"Not if she wears a disguise.."</p><p>"Yeah, hell no." Santana spoke up, shuffling closer to me so she could look at Quinn through her rear view mirror, "Britt's not going to live anywhere like this, get us the fuck out of here."</p><p>I smiled proudly as Santana rested back in her seat, looking around us like she was a little meerkat, until she caught me staring.</p><p>"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Okaaaay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The next couple of places weren't all that bad, each just had their own deal breaker. One place was perfect except for the disgusting cockroach problem. You'd think the landlord would at least throw a bug bomb in there or something before he'd let someone try and move in, but I guess not. The other place distinctly smelled of mould which was kind of gross and definitely a deal breaker. That sucked because, again, the place was perfect. If only I could put all the deal breakers in one apartment and have one that was deal breaker free!</p><p>I was starting to get a little discouraged, so we called it quits for one day saying that we'd do a couple more the next day then schedule another set on the following Monday.</p><p>"You know, I think you should try finding someone else to show you apartments.." Santana suggested after we had dropped Sugar back off at her car, which surprisingly hadn't been stolen or towed, "She kind of doesn't know what the hell she's doing."</p><p>"Sugar knows what she's doing," Quinn defended as the three of us walked into Rory's, "You just don't like her."</p><p>Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn's last comment.</p><p>"Plus, I get good deals." I added but Santana just frowned.</p><p>"You get good deals because she's showing you shitty places."</p><p>"They're not shitty, they're just.."</p><p>"Britt, they're shitty." Santana reiterated, "The only sort of decent place was the one with the thin walls, but even that sucked because who wants to listen to people getting it on all night?"</p><p>"Well, maybe she just had a bad set today? There's always tomorrow and Monday."</p><p>"And after that? I mean, I'm telling you..she's got no idea what she's doing."</p><p>I just sighed as we all took a seat at the counter and waited for Rory to greet us. He began talking up Quinn like always while Santana swiveled towards me with her face serious.</p><p>"I'm not trying to be a jerk about Sugar because we've got history and whatever-"</p><p>"You had sex with her, didn't you?" I grinned but Santana only scrunched her nose.</p><p>"Oh God, no. She didn't even get <em>that </em>far." She chuckled but quieted as she kept her eyes down, "I just want you to live somewhere nice. I don't want you to worry about getting mugged in the middle of the day or gross bugs or loud neighbors. I want you to have a place you're happy to come home to at the end of the day, a place you can call home."</p><p>What she said sounded similar to what Sam said when he brought the subject up, but for some reason when Santana talked about it, I believed her. There weren't any ulterior motives when Santana said she wanted what was best for me; she just genuinely wanted it, and knowing that had my heart doing all sorts of weird things.</p><p>"Besides, I'm never coming over if you live in a shit hole apartment.." She teased, nudging my arm with her elbow causing me to roll my eyes and grin.</p><p>"Never say never, Santana."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The next Monday, we were out again to follow Sugar around to a couple places she had in mind. Santana, surprisingly, kept her attitude in check a little better than she did the last week which helped keep the car less tensiony. I just think it was because I let her watch dance practice again, but that's just a theory.</p><p>We trailed after Sugar as she led the way up the stairs to the second floor then eyed the room numbers carefully until she stopped abruptly, almost making Quinn run right into her.</p><p>"This is it! I just need to find the key.." Sugar commented as she dug out the familiar ring of keys and started flicking through them. Santana didn't even roll her eyes and groan this time which was nice. She just slumped against the wall with her arms crossed as she looked at her boots. I almost leaned on the wall right next to her, <em>almost, </em>if it wasn't for the door next to us opening to reveal a gorgeous brunette clad in tight grey running Capri pants and a hot pink sports bra. Santana and I both straightened up instantly at the sight.</p><p>"Oh, hi!" My possible future neighbor greeted cheerily. She had to be some kind of Spanish decent because of the faint sound of an accent behind her words. She had her thick black hair cascading over her bare shoulders as she fumbled to get her door closed and locked while balancing a water bottle, her phone and headphones in her other hand.</p><p>"Hi, do you need help with that?" I asked as I watched her struggle.</p><p>She just smiled over her shoulder, still trying to stick her key in the hole with one hand, "No it's okay, I think I-" Just as she turned her wrist to lock the door, her water bottle and phone clattered to the floor, "Damnit, sorry."</p><p>"No worries," I replied and bent down to grab the fallen items just as she did the same.</p><p>"I try to do so many things at once," She muttered through a breathy laugh as we stood back up and I handed her her things.</p><p>"Yeah, me too." I grinned, sort of hypnotized by how freaking beautiful she was. Also, abs. Like wow, and legs too.</p><p>"You thinking about moving in?" She asked nodding towards Sugar and Quinn still trying to find the right key.</p><p>"Oh, yeah..I'm just looking around. Keeping my options open and stuff." I shrugged casually, trying to keep cool though it was beginning to be really hard considering she's practically half naked and giggling at me.</p><p>"That's nice, I hope you like what you see.."</p><p>"I think I already do."</p><p>"Bleh, gag." Santana grumbled.</p><p>"Oh, this is my friend Santana." I sputtered, surprised by the bartender's voice, "That's Quinn and Sugar over there."</p><p>The woman smiled and greeted each of them politely, but Santana kept her face morphed in a glare.</p><p>"So, where you from originally?" I asked trying to turn her focus back on me instead of Santana.</p><p>"Colombia." She answered with a smooth roll of the tongue that had me swooning.</p><p>"You sure? That accent sounds pretty fake."</p><p>"Santana!" I scolded and turned back to the woman, "I'm sorry about her, she's just..she's a little grumpy..<em>again</em>."</p><p>"That's alright, I love competition." She winked then turned to the stairs and waved, "I'll see you around."I waited until she had jogged down the stairs and out of sight before turning a frown on Santana.</p><p>"Okay, that was rude." I pointed out, setting my hands on my hips.</p><p>"Sorry not sorry."</p><p>"Santana.."</p><p>"What?" She huffed like a three year old, "She was practically undressing you with her eyes, it was gross."</p><p>"She's hot, I don't care if she undresses me with her toes!"</p><p>"That's gross."</p><p>"I don't care."</p><p>"Ugh, and <em>I'm </em>the perv?"</p><p>"We're different, you get laid all the time and I haven't in months." I argued, "I'm entitled to some fantasizing."</p><p>"And I can help you out with that.."</p><p>"Santana..stop."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You know what."</p><p>She just glared back at me until she couldn't fight the smile curling at her lips any longer. She broke the eye contact and stared down at her boots again, "Okay, sorry.."</p><p>"Apology accepted," I grinned triumphantly.</p><p>"Got it!" Sugar cheered and pushed the door open.</p><p>"Finally," Quinn laughed and followed her in.</p><p>"Just so you know," Santana whispered, tugging on my wrist so we weren't as close to Quinn and Sugar, "I'm already giving this place a thumbs down."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Santana ended up being right, the place was a total dive, so no hot neighbor for me! Lucky her..</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Okay, this one is it!" Sugar presented with the wave of her hand as we followed her to stand in front of the building. It was older looking but in that hipster kind of way so I didn't mind it, because you know..don't judge a book by its cover and stuff.</p><p>"Let's check it out," I shrugged and waited for Sugar to lead the way up. Aside from the stairs being super creaky, going up wasn't all that bad. I always had this fear of tight hallways with flickering lights because I always think something bad is about to happen because that's how it goes in movies, but that wasn't the case here.</p><p>After unlocking the door on the third try, Sugar pushed it open to reveal a relatively big space. There weren't as many windows as I would've liked, but at least there was one. Also, the built-in book shelf was kind of cool, not that I read much, but I could totally get into it if I had a cool built-in book shelf! Plus, Santana thought it was cool too.</p><p>"I like the countertop, it's nice." Quinn commented as she neared the kitchen to look around while Santana checked what kind of view the one window had.</p><p>"You're pretty far up from the road so I doubt you'll be hearing much of the traffic," She added and turned a smile to me, "Nothing to interrupt your beauty sleep."</p><p>"And you don't have to worry about the walls being thin or anything, I checked." Sugar said with the flip of her hair, "Wanna see the bathroom?"</p><p>The three of us nodded and followed after her.</p><p>"Oh look at that, no wood paneling." Santana teased as we all looked around.</p><p>"No bugs either," Quinn smiled, "Not even dead ones."</p><p>I nodded happily; three out of the five rooms had passed the test so far.</p><p>"The faucet is this ugly gold color, but you don't really seem like a person who would use that as a deal breaker." Sugar commented as she pointed at the bathroom sink. I looked down because I didn't even notice it until someone was pointing it out.</p><p>"Oh, yeah I don't really mind that."</p><p>"Thought so," She shrugged the directed us to the bedroom, "Now there's one little thing that <em>I</em> think is kind of weird but so far what I think is weird doesn't really match up with what you think is weird so maybe.." She trailed off when she noticed the three of us just staring at her, "I'll just-I'll just show you what I mean.."</p><p>She pushed opened the bedroom door to reveal a relatively normal room. It was the usual size of a bedroom, had only one window, the walls were a little dingy but nothing a little paint couldn't fix, and the carpet looked newly replaced.</p><p>"Looks nice," I shrugged and turned to the two doors at the corners of the room, "It even has two closets."</p><p>"Actually, only one is a closet." Sugar replied as I moved to the door and opened it up. I threw her a confused look over my shoulder before turning around completely.</p><p>"Another bathroom? That would be even better!" Quinn commented as her and Santana walked to the other door, but when she went to turn the handle, she found it was locked.</p><p>"Is someone in the bathroom?" I asked as I followed behind them, "Maybe you should knock?"</p><p>"Britt, I don't think it's a bathroom.."</p><p>"Besides, who the hell would be in there right now?" Santana mumbled as she tried to jiggle the knob, "Yup, locked.."</p><p>"Yeah, it's not a bathroom." Sugar answered, "I actually have no idea what it is. It's just locked."</p><p>"You don't have a key?" Santana asked.</p><p>"Nope, the landlord doesn't even have a key."</p><p>Santana, Quinn, and I each exchanged puzzled looks before we glanced back at the door.</p><p>"That's pretty freaking creepy," I finally answered when I realized they were all waiting for my reaction, "Like who knows what's behind that door..what if it's like some weird mutant creature that pops out in the middle of the night when I'm asleep?"</p><p>"That's scary.." Sugar frowned then rifled through her papers before peeking over her clipboard, "So would that be a deal breaker?"</p><p>"No shit!" Santana huffed but I just poked her in the arm as a reminder to be nice. She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips tightly together, almost making me laugh or kiss her, but I turned back to Sugar before I could do anything I'd regret.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so." I replied politely, "What else do you have for me today?"</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Alright, this looks promising.." Quinn commented as Sugar pushed open the door to the next place she had lined up for us that afternoon. The first thing we noticed was the carpet. Almost all of the pervious places had wood flooring, but this place had carpet. I wasn't sure if I liked that or not just yet, but I followed in after everyone anyway.</p><p>"I love this one because it has this patio over here," Sugar added as she walked toward the glass sliding doors near the far wall and slid it open, "Comes with furniture too! You can like drink coffee and play Angry Birds or people watch, I don't know what you're into."</p><p>"Huh, that is pretty nice. Right, San?" I asked over my shoulder to see Santana staring at me instead of the view below. I felt my cheeks flushing before she even answered. She actually didn't even have to say anything, I already knew exactly what she had in mind, so she only smiled sweetly and nodded.</p><p>We filed back into the living room as Sugar went on with her usual speech about the apartment's tenant history and what not while we checked everything out for ourselves. I was slowly starting to tune her out as she went into recent renovations the landlord had done. Not that it wasn't interesting, but like I said, I'm a visual person and Sugar's the type that wants your sole attention on her when she's talking.</p><p>"Hey Britt, check this out!" Santana called from the kitchen. I broke away from Sugar's boring talk and followed after Santana's voice until I found her looking into the pantry.</p><p>"What is it?" I asked as I sidled up next to her, subconsciously resting my hand at the small of her back as I looked over her shoulder.</p><p>"Nothing," She smirked as she slowly turned, my fingers dragging along her waist until they were at her hipbone, "I just thought you needed some saving."</p><p>I chuckled out a nervous laugh as I realized our closeness, but shook my head and dropped my hand from her waist and walked back over to Sugar, "Focus please?"</p><p>"I guess.." I heard her sigh as I left her in the kitchen to regroup with Sugar and Quinn who were adamantly talking about something. I couldn't tell because their voices were so low, but what I <em>did </em>notice is when I got closer they quickly shut up.</p><p>"Weird." I hummed as I eyed them both suspiciously, "Don't tell me there's a mysterious room in this one where the door actually unlocks.."</p><p>"Nope, none of that here!" Sugar replied proudly then waved her hand towards the hall on the opposite side of the room, "This place actually has two bathrooms; one over there and the other in the bedroom, so that's cool right?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's cool." I nodded as we all trailed after Sugar to check out the rest of the apartment. The bedroom was just as nice as the others, minus a locked door and thin walls. Then again, I've never been too picky especially with needing to find a place quick. The closet space was decent, a little tight, but that's what dressers are for. Having a second full bathroom kind of made up for the lack of closet space though!</p><p>"So, you like it?" Sugar asked anxiously as the tour ended. She had us gathered in the living room, overlooking some of the costs. I found myself swallowing hard at the large numbers.</p><p>"Is that my <em>good deal</em>?" I asked, pointing down at the number next to total rent cost. Sugar's eyes followed my pointer finger and nodded.</p><p>"Woah, that's pretty steep." Santana commented as she double checked the number.</p><p>"Well, living in a nice area in a nice apartment costs." Sugar shrugged casually.</p><p>"Uhh yeah, I-I can't afford this.." I whispered, embarrassed, "This is like <em>way </em>out of my price range."</p><p>"Jesus! It's too dirty. It's too small. The neighborhood is sketchy. The walls are too thin. It's gross. I don't want to be mugged. You're not giving me much to work with here!" Sugar snapped causing Santana to grit her teeth and nearly lunge forward. She probably would've gotten to Sugar if it weren't for Quinn quickly holding her back. Sugar yelped and jumped back a couple feet, "I'm not trying to be a bitch, I'm just saying. You're not going to find a perfect place with that price range."</p><p>"You're a fucking realtor, you're supposed to find the best with what you have!" Santana growled as she shrugged out of Quinn's grip, "You're always flaunting that you're the best yet here were are.."</p><p>"Well a little positive encouragement would help!" Sugar fired back, setting her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Oh, I'll <em>give</em>you some encouragement alright!" Santana threatened. I just stared between the both of them, but mostly in my head about my current situation. Sugar was right, I didn't make enough money monthly to afford a nice, safe place and with needing to move on such a short notice, I didn't really give her any time to do her research. Also, Santana wasn't really helping when she was acting so defensive like that. Not that Santana trying to come to my rescue wasn't cute, but sometimes I don't need her to save me.</p><p>"San, come down. It's okay." I whispered, tugging her back by her elbow so she was standing closer to me rather than readying herself to pounce on Sugar. She looked to me cautiously but I just smiled in return and ran my thumb against her warm skin.</p><p>"But Britt, this isn't working.." Santana sighed and turned back to Sugar, "You've had two weeks already!"</p><p>"Look, I'm doing the best that I can."</p><p>"Santana, stop yelling at her." Quinn scolded but Santana was kind of passed consoling.</p><p>"No, the next place she'll show is some run down cardboard box out in gangland!"</p><p>"I would never!" Sugar scoffed looking completely offended.</p><p>"You've already tried it once.."</p><p>"Those drug dealers were nice people!"</p><p>"I don't want Brittany living by some drug dealers." Santana argued and turned to Quinn, "Why aren't you helping me with this?"</p><p>"I'm not a realtor, I'm not going to tell her how to do her job." Quinn replied calmly.</p><p>"Well, you know what? <em>I've </em>had it, and I'm sure Britt's had it too and she's just too sweet to tell you." Santana said as she looked to Sugar, "Thanks, but we're done here."</p><p>"Wait, Santana, she still had three other places lined up! There could be-"</p><p>"It doesn't matter," Santana shook her head, "Britt can live with me."</p><p>"What?!" Sugar, Quinn and I all gasped at the same time. Santana didn't seem too fazed though.</p><p>"I have an extra room, you can have your own bathroom, I kind of need help with rent, and it's safe. What's the problem?"</p><p>So many red lights flashed in my head but when I tried to list a problem, I couldn't name a thing! I knew they were there though because living with Santana Lopez just didn't seem like a smart thing to do.</p><p>"Santana, don't you want to think about this a little?" Quinn persuaded as she took a step towards the bartender, "Don't you want to <em>consider</em> certain <em>things</em>.."</p><p>"I have and I don't care," Santana waved off, "Sue can get over it."</p><p>I was confused once again as to what Sue had to do with anything, but I was too focused on Santana volunteering her home.</p><p>"Santana.." I breathed out, still shocked by her outburst, "You really don't have to. I mean, I wouldn't want to impose or anything. That's just- are you sure? Like that's your home and I don't want to ruin our friendship and stuff.."</p><p>Her deep brown eyes seemed to soften as they bore into mine, her lips quirking into that stupidly adorable smug grin she always falls into as she shrugged and spoke sickeningly sweetly, "Oh Britt..I'm the kind of girl that, when a friend's in trouble, I help. That's just who I am."</p><p>I just smiled bashfully at my hands, my cheeks already heating, before I just shook my head at her, "Shut up.."</p><p>"Well, I guess that settles it." Quinn shrugged and turned to Sugar and smiled knowingly, "Thanks for all your <em>help</em>."</p><p>"Anytime!" She winked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Moving Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were spent mostly packing. I guess it made it easier that things between Sam and I had been rocky for the past months because everything kind of slowly separated on its own. Also, I didn't really have much aside from clothes. Most of the furniture, if not <em>all</em> of it, belonged to Sam so all I really had to pack were my clothes and a few personal things like pictures and movies.</p><p>What little left that still had to be separated from Sam's kind of was bittersweet because living with him for as long as I did, which wasn't really all that long, was kind of a big thing. I'd never lived with any of my significant others before, Sam was the first. I had told him the day before that I found a place and that I'd be out of his shaggy hair by the end of the week if not sooner. He tried to press for information when I mentioned a roommate, but I didn't think that was any of his business.</p><p>Today, Santana and Quinn were helping me box up everything then somehow manage to fit it all into Quinn's car while Sam was working. Santana showed up first with coffee a little earlier than usual while Quinn said she'd just come over after her lunch date with Mike.</p><p>It was nice having Santana around to talk to though, especially while I was all hyped up on Starbucks! I was attempting to fold and pack up my half of the closet, but every time I'd get to a long sleeve shirt, I would get frustrated and throw it at the floor. Santana would just laugh at me and throw the shirt back until I was successful before going back to labeling the filled boxes. She was sitting on the bed next to me waiting for me to finish folding the last of the shirts for that particular box when she noticed a few picture frames I set aside to put in my <em>misc </em>box.</p><p>"You never told me you were a cheerleader," She pointed out as I looked over my shoulder to see her holding up one of the frames to me, "I guess that explains your bangin' body."</p><p>I just smirked and went back to folding, "Go Dolphins!"</p><p>"You were a Dolphin?" She half gasped half laughed, "I was a Shark."</p><p>"No way, you were a Cheerleader too?"</p><p>"For a couple years, yeah."</p><p>"That's cool!" I grinned as I bent over to grab one of the shirts that fell on the floor, "Dolphins are gay sharks and you were a shark," I spun around just in time to see Santana's eyes snap up probably from checking out my ass, but it didn't even faze me since it happens all the time, "We're practically sisters!"</p><p>"God, don't ever say that again." Santana cringed as she scrunched her nose cutely, "I don't want to have sexy thoughts about my sister."</p><p>"I just meant <em>cheer</em> sisters," I laughed at her disgust.</p><p>"Same thing," She grumbled as she set the picture down and found another frame, "Woah, she's hot."</p><p>I looked up to see her showing me another picture and smiled, "That's my mom."</p><p>"Then I can definitely see where you got it from," Santana winked making my cheeks burn at the compliment then went back to looking through a few more of my picture frames until Quinn called to buzz her up. Santana volunteered to get her so that I could remain focused on my packing, but I just think she got bored and wanted to move around.</p><p>"Hey Britt!" Quinn waved as she entered my former bedroom and glanced around at the boxes, "Looks like you're almost done."</p><p>"Yeah, this is the last box then I'm good to start loading the car."</p><p>"Great, what do you need help with?" She asked while Santana found her spot back on the bed, "I'm sure Santana's done lots so far."</p><p>"Shut up, I help."</p><p>"Yeah, she's been keeping me company." I grinned, never taking my eyes off folding, "Which is a good thing because I probably would've fallen asleep by now."</p><p>"See?" Santana teased as she waved her hand out to me, "I help."</p><p>Quinn just shook her head and laughed, "Well what else do you need done?"</p><p>I went on to tell Quinn that she could start taping up the boxes Santana had already marked and after that, we could start loading up. We were all in the living room where we moved the boxes to when Sam came home unexpectedly.</p><p>"Oh, hey I didn't know you'd be here." Sam said as he shut the front door behind him then greeted Quinn and Santana before going to unbutton the first couple of buttons on his work shirt, "Do you need help taking those downstairs?" I wanted to think of something negative about him like the fact he's only offering so I can leave faster, but I didn't want to end things with Sam on a bad note; even if he deserved it.</p><p>"Yeah, that would be awesome." I shrugged with a soft smile. I didn't miss the way Santana grimaced and Quinn nudging her in the arm to keep her from saying anything she shouldn't.</p><p>"Okay, I'll just change out of my uniform and I'll be right out." He replied and rushed to the bedroom. Once he was out of sight, Santana turned her glare on me.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You know what."</p><p>"I don't.."I frowned at her tone while Quinn tried coaxing her to quit being weird.</p><p>"We could've done it ourselves, you don't need him." Santana answered with the shake of her head as she slid a box to one side with her foot.</p><p>"All I did was say he could help, not give him a second chance." I grumbled feeling a little frustrated with her.</p><p>"Yeah Santana, besides..we can make him carry all the heavy stuff so we don't have to." Quinn added attempting to lighten the mood as she draped her arm over Santana's shoulders and squeezed a little.</p><p>"That's true I guess." Santana sighed as if all was forgiven and went to start lifting boxes to carry down. Minutes later, Sam came out and started heaving up boxes and walking them down with us to arrange in Quinn's car. Everything went relatively well, and fast since there were more of us moving boxes, until we were almost finished.</p><p>"I've got somewhere to be in the next thirty minutes," Santana said as she called me aside and reached into the pocket of her black jeans, "This is for you, just in case I'm not home by the time you get back there."</p><p>Between her fingers was a single key, but it wasn't like any ordinary key.</p><p>"There are ladybugs all over it," I commented as I turned the key between my fingers, admiring the design.</p><p>"Yeah, I went to have it made yesterday and I saw that." Santana shrugged almost shyly, "They have other designs too if you don't like that one.."</p><p>"No, I love this!" I grinned and showed her a toothy smile to prove it, "Thank you."</p><p>"Yeah sure," She replied dismissively like she always does when it comes to people thanking her, "Now I don't have to worry about you calling me for a spare. You can't lose a bright green key covered in ladybugs." She was chuckling, mostly at herself, which had me snickering too.</p><p>"Oh, you'd be surprised what I can misplace." I teased as Sam was walking pass us with the last box.</p><p>"Well, I need to get going now." Santana replied as she checked her phone, "I'll see you at the apartment."</p><p>My lips parted for a goodbye, but instead Sam spun in his spot with his face confused.</p><p>"You're moving in with <em>her</em>?"</p><p>Santana's carefree smile fell instantly at hearing his tone and so did mine.</p><p>"Do you have a problem with that, Trouty?" Santana growled as she started closing in on him. Thankfully, Quinn was quick to get in between.</p><p>"Santana, be calm."</p><p>"No! He clearly has a problem with Brittany living with me so I wanna talk about it."</p><p>"Talking and beating his face in are two different things," Quinn said sternly to her as she tightened her hold on the bartender's wrist. Sam didn't seem to be paying too much attention to Santana though as he came closer to me.</p><p>"Why with her?" He asked almost like he was disappointed in me. I hated that tone. He glanced over my shoulder at Santana being restrained by Quinn and shook his head, "Look at her, Britt, she's not someone you should hang around. You don't associate with people like her, people who have a temper and inconsid-"</p><p>"Oh, fuck you!" Santana shouted angrily from behind me. Sam's eyes focused on her for a quick second before he stared back at me.</p><p>"See what I mean? Who wants to be around someone like that?"</p><p>"Obviously I do." I answered like it was simple. His brows furrowed deeper as he took a step back, "You don't know her like I've come to know her so you don't get to judge her like that."</p><p>"But Brittany, she's not good people. She's-"</p><p>"What would you know about being good? If she's not good people, then what does that make you?" I argued feeling my skin burn with rage. I inhaled deeply then exhaled hoping that would calm me down a little but I was just so shocked he'd even say something like that about the bartender when he doesn't even know her. I felt so aggravated as I spoke, "She's not good people? She went with me to look for apartments, if it wasn't for her I could be living with drug dealers! Sugar said that they were nice drug dealers, but still.. she was looking out for me even <em>before </em>she offered for me to stay with her. She was genuinely concerned for my safety. How does that make her a bad person?"</p><p>Sam remained quiet as his gaze flickered over to Santana who wasn't fighting against Quinn as much as she was earlier. She was kind of just slumped against the blonde's side as she stared, her jaw dropped slightly as I continued to talk.</p><p>"You're a good guy, Sam. Well, sometimes. But you're so quick to judge someone you don't even know and that sucks." I added feeling kind of sorry for the guy, "You wanted me to find somewhere else to live, so I did. Why does it matter who it's with?" I glanced over my shoulder again at Santana to see her actually looking a little nervous or shy; it was some expression I'd never really seen on her before but I couldn't focus on it too long because Sam was trying to come up with some type of justification for what he said. I wasn't going to listen though and held up my hand, "Santana is a <em>great </em>friend so whatever negative things you want to say, you can just keep those to yourself. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I don't want to end thing badly, Sam, so please just let me do me."</p><p>"Brittany.." He tried but I didn't feel like hearing anymore of what he had to say. Instead, I turned to Quinn and asked if that was all the boxes.</p><p>"Yeah, that was the last of it." She answered quietly, her hold on Santana loosening.</p><p>I turned back to Sam and smiled politely, "Thanks for your help. See you around." He nodded his reply, lips forming a pained smile, as he took a step towards the apartment stairs then disappeared behind the door. Once he was gone, I felt calmer and spun to see Quinn and Santana talking lowly. Well, it was mostly Quinn talking and Santana just nodding. It wasn't loud enough for me, but knowing them, Quinn was probably just talking Santana out of slashing Sam's tires or something violent.</p><p>For some reason though, I didn't like that. Not the thought of Santana wanting to cause my ex-boyfriend bodily or possessionaly harm, but the fact that it was Quinn doing the comforting. It wasn't a new thing, that Quinn was the one that would console Santana, they're best friends, it's only natural. I could totally do the same things Quinn could; I'm capable of making Santana feel better too!</p><p>I felt my skin burning all over again but I doubt it was anger. I could never be angry at Quinn and Santana's friendship. I watched as the blonde draped an arm around Santana's shoulders and pulled her in for a friendly hug and felt my body temperature sky rocket.</p><p>Maybe jealousy? Nah.</p><p>I decided to put on my big girl panties and calm the hell down as I walked over to the two, "Didn't you say you have somewhere to go?" I directed towards Santana whose smile faltered slightly at my weird tone. I really didn't mean to sound so accusatory so I smiled to see if that would counteract it which seemed to work just fine.</p><p>"Oh shit, you're right." Santana sighed and checked her phone, "I must've gotten sidetracked by that motherfu-"</p><p>"Santana, what did I just say?" Quinn groaned, nudging her in the ribs with her elbow.</p><p>"Right, my bad.." Santana chuckled then ducked out from under Quinn's arm and moved closer to me. I tried ignoring the way her eyes lingered a little too long on my lips before she smiled and grazed her fingers subtly along my wrist as she walked pass, "See you later, Britt." Suddenly, I didn't feel so tensed and all because one little accidently touch.</p><p>"Yeah, okay, bye." I rambled as I fought the urge to watch her leave. I mean, who wouldn't want to watch an ass like hers go especially when she just has to wear those tight jeans and-</p><p>"Alright, what the hell was that?" Quinn smirked, dragging me out of my thoughts.</p><p>"What was what?"</p><p>"<em>That</em>." She nodded in the direction that Santana had gone and smirked.</p><p>"Uhh, nothing?" I shrugged trying to be innocent but I could already feel my cheeks flushing slowly.</p><p>"My ass!" She laughed and gestured for me to get in the car.</p><p>"Actually, it was <em>her </em>ass.." I muttered to myself as I reached for the door handle.</p><p>"You say something?"</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>XXXX</p><p>It took almost two hours to get all the boxes out from Quinn's car and into the apartment, but we managed to do it without any injuries. About halfway through, Santana showed up and helped with the last little things. Once everything was upstairs and kind of just stowed away in my new room, left to be dealt with later, Quinn went home so she'd have enough time to get ready for work. It was only a little after two by the time we were all finished so I thought it was a little weird for Quinn to run off so soon since I doubt it takes three hours for her to get dressed. Even Santana sent her signature <em>what the hell Fabray</em> scowl, but Quinn ignored the both of us and said her goodbyes.</p><p>"I bet she's meeting up with boy Chang again," Santana muttered as she kicked off her high-heeled boots and plopped down on the couch.</p><p>"Didn't she see him this morning?" I wondered as I joined her, relief washing over me as I sat down; all that heavy lifting was hard work!</p><p>Santana shrugged and tilted her head a little so she was smirking at me, brown eyes twinkling, "Maybe she's opened up to the idea of Afternoon Delight..literally."</p><p>"The coffee creamer?" I giggled, scrunching my nose at her because what? That didn't make any sense. Santana just laughed and shook her head as she lifted her legs and rested her heels on the edge of the glass coffee table.</p><p>"No, not the coffee creamer." She smiled and rested her head back against the couch cushions and closed her eyes.</p><p>"You sleepy already?" I questioned as I took off my shoes and pulled my knees up to get comfortable. She just shook her head but kept her eyes closed, "Oh, well you look tired. I'm kind of tired too, but all those boxes are just waiting to be unpacked.."</p><p>"You don't have to unpack right away," She shrugged casually, "You've done a lot today already."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so."</p><p>"Besides," She added as she lifted her head and opened her eyes, "I kind of want to talk to you about something."</p><p>For some reason my whole body tensed at her words, nothing good ever came from that sentence. Well, not for me anyways. I tried to even out my breathing though because if it was bad news Santana's facial expression sure didn't show it. I couldn't look at her just yet, so instead I looked to my lap and sucked in my bottom lip.</p><p>"It's not bad," She replied comfortingly with a chuckle and adjusted her position on the couch so she was sort of turned to me.</p><p>That didn't really ease any of my nerves but it didn't stop me from trying. "Okay, what is it?" I asked quietly, the anxious feeling in me growing the longer she stayed silent.</p><p>"God, where do I start?" She chuckled again as her hand came up to press at her forehead. She looked nervous as hell and <em>that </em>made me even more anxious because I really had no idea what I was in store for.</p><p>"Anywhere would be fine," I suggested timidly, "You know, before I have an anxiety attack or something.."</p><p>Santana just smiled softly and averted her eyes to the windows in front of her, "You remember the rules, right?"</p><p>A little confused, I nodded my answer.</p><p>"Well, remember that week where we didn't talk?"</p><p>"How could I forget?" I grumbled sadly, "You were such a jerk.."</p><p>"Yeah, I know I was." She frowned, "Not because I wanted to, but because I <em>had </em>to." I felt my brows furrow as I looked to her, but I didn't ask any questions; everything would be answered soon enough. "Well, with my <em>amazing </em>track record at Sloppy Babies for having girls quit Sue really wanted to start enforcing the rules. She was tired of me finding ways around them and now that things are changing, she wants to protect herself and the business. And when I say enforcing the rules I mean she <em>really </em>wanted to start enforcing them to the point where I risked losing my job if I were to break the rules." I followed along closely, but I still didn't really understand how everything fit together: Sue, Santana ignoring me, the rules, something changing. "Well, one rule in particular since one of her spies saw us out dancing together that one night and completely twisted everything.."</p><p>Finally, the light bulb in my head started to flicker but I remained quiet just in case I was totally wrong.</p><p>"I've been known to drive away some pretty great talent because, well.. you know me, I can't help myself sometimes." She smirked and it was the first moment where she wasn't so tensed but that quickly vanished as she got back to her serious mode, "Sue just wanted to make sure that there was no chance for me to drive off another <em>Rachel Berry </em>which is completely ridiculous."</p><p>"She compared me to Rachel?"</p><p>"Yeah, talent wise..but I think you've got her beat even in that department," Santana added seeming more at ease as she talked, "Plus you're hotter, definitely hotter."</p><p>"Thanks, I guess?" I chuckled nervously though I found myself completely lost yet again, "But I don't get what all that has to do with that week."</p><p>Santana quieted for a brief moment as if she was trying to gather her thoughts then sighed as she looked me in the eyes, "Sue doesn't want you to fall for me."</p><p>"HA!" I gasped before deadpanning, "You've <em>got </em>to be joking."</p><p>"No, not really." She shrugged, averting her eyes again, "Girls fall for me all the time."</p><p>"Wow, someone's a little full of themselves." I pointed out with a playful scoff. I didn't need to add to the long list of girls falling all over themselves to get at the bartender, my innocent crush on the girl wasn't anything compared to <em>falling </em>for her. Still, her talking so freely about such a topic had me feeling kind of defensive.</p><p>"I'm not, it's just a fact." Santana answered casually, "No one likes to be smothered with attention, they'll get bored and lose interest. No one likes to be completely ignored, they'll get pissed off and lose interest. If you can find the balance between like I have, know when to give and when to take, then you're set." She spoke as though it were all a game, how long could she keep a girl interested before <em>she </em>got bored, and for her it probably is. Briefly, I wondered if I would be a game to her too if given the chance, but before I could think of it any further, my questions were answered. "That's not how it is between you and I though, you're different."</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Yeah," She nodded quietly. She didn't say much more, just kept her eyes focused on anything but me which was typical of her. I couldn't stop the way my chest tightened at her words though; the way she put <em>You </em>and <em>I </em>together in one sentence just did things to me. Before I could ramble anything from the top of my head, she cleared her throat. "Sue just wanted to make sure nothing <em>serious </em>happened between us. You and I both know our chemistry is out of this world and we work closely together so it's only natural for us to develop something, right? Sue just wanted to protect you..from me. It's really more for her benefit rather than yours since if she loses you she'll lose mon-"</p><p>"What makes her think I need protecting?" I cut in as I uncrossed my arms then set my hands on my knees and turned to face her more, "I can handle myself."</p><p>Santana just laughed then shook her head, "It's <em>me </em>who needs handling. She doesn't trust me and my <em>promiscuous </em>ways, that's why she told me to keep my distance. That's why I avoided you that week, Sue was watching and I knew that after that night with you, I'd have you hooked-"</p><p>"You'd have <em>me </em>hooked?" I breathed out, shocked by how forward she was, "Yeah right."</p><p>"-and I had to stay away because things would only escalate from there. I couldn't put both of us in jeopardy like that, you need this job and so do I. I guess a week wasn't long enough though.." I watched her cheeks turn a shade darker as she hinted at our storage room kiss.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess not." I answered, shifting my hands to settle on my lap, "So if we're not meant to spend time with each other, this move was kind of stupid. You're-<em>we're</em>- totally doing the opposite."</p><p>"No, it's okay. I worked everything out, sort of. I cleared everything up with Sue. Turns out, she isn't legally allowed to have us on surveillance when we're not on the clock, totally researched that. Well, my dad did but whatevz. We'd still have to be careful though.." She waved at the topic as she focused back on me, eyes flickering between mine as she spoke, "The important thing that I want you to know is I'm not going to let Sue ruin our friendship just because she thinks I lack self-control. You're my best friend, Britt."</p><p>"Wow, did I just get friendzoned?" I breathed out trying to ease the quickly building tension in the room it was just way too many feelings swirling around and it almost made it hard for me to breathe. Though I was laughing at myself for mentioning it, I felt a little jolt of disappointment shoot through me at the thought.</p><p>Santana just rolled her eyes and playfully swatted at my knee, "I was trying to have a serious conversation for once and you go and ruin it."</p><p>"I'm sorry.." I beamed apologetically.</p><p>She shrugged nonchalantly before glancing back over to me, her eyes never reaching mine fully, "You get what I was trying to say though, right?"</p><p>My brows furrowed at her serious tone. Confused as to what she was referring to, I shook my head.</p><p>"You and I, we can't be anything more than friends." She answered sternly, "Because of Sue-"</p><p>"But you just said-"</p><p>"I know what I said, but I agree with her." She cut in with a huff, "But not because it would be bad for business if something bad were to happen, but because I care about you."</p><p>My breath hitched at her honesty, luckily she was looking away from me so it went unnoticed.</p><p>"I care about you and our friendship and like I've never done this before, you know? I don't count Quinn because, I don't know, it seems like we've been friends forever. It's different between you and I because we both know we have <em>something </em>here. I mean, you can't blame me because you're..you're just perfect and I can't blame you because well I'm-"</p><p>"Just as perfect."</p><p>Santana's cheeks flushed but she laughed it off and scoffed, "I'm definitely not." I wanted to argue that, but it didn't seem like the right thing to do considering talking about all her amazing qualities that she disregards would probably lead to something that isn't very <em>friend</em>-like. "We're just going to nip it in the bud right now; nothing can ever happen between us."</p><p>"Yeah, I get it." I nodded trying to keep the disappointment from my voice,<br/>"I-I agree, I think."</p><p>"I just- I don't want to hurt you. I've hurt so many people before and I don't want that to happen to you too. I'm-I'm trouble."</p><p>"You only <em>think </em>you're trouble," I chuckled with the shake of my head, "But it's okay. I understand."</p><p>"Okay, cool." She nodded blankly, "Besides, I-I don't date."</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>"We can stay best friends though. Watch Sweet Valley High and paint each other's nails or whatever, I don't know what usual best friends do."</p><p>"We can figure it out," I shrugged casually.</p><p>"Yeah, cool." She nodded again, "I'm still super attracted to you and everything."</p><p>"Likewise."</p><p>"I mean, I'm not saying I've had thoughts of what it would be like to ride your abs until I came."</p><p>"Okay." I gulped, trying to clamp my legs together at the sudden heat wave and stay looking completely unfazed.</p><p>"But I'm not saying I haven't either.." She winked, nudging me in the arm with her elbow.</p><p>"Of course." I laughed nervously.</p><p>"It doesn't help that you're an amazing kisser either."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"I mean, damn..that kiss in the storage room? Woah."</p><p>"You started that one.."</p><p>"Yeah, but you finished it." She smirked and glanced over at me, "And holy sweet hell, was it an amazing finish."</p><p>"First place finish?"</p><p>"Oh fuck yes, you got a gold medal, flowers, confetti, the whole sha-bang!"</p><p>"Score," I grinned loving how easily we could transition from such a heavy conversation to something so easy and carefree. I remember how I used to get so flustered over her flirtatious teasing, still do sometimes, but now I kind of find it comforting. Besides, knowing that she resorts to flirting when she's nervous is one of our best kept secrets, even if she didn't confirm or deny it. It's just one of those things she doesn't have to say. "I feel kind of bad now knowing that you were out doing all these nice things for me behind my back, that's really sweet."</p><p>"Sweet?" She scoffed then shook her head in disgust, "I've never been sweet."</p><p>"Never say never," I teased playfully. My voice grew quiet though as a thought crossed my mind, "I was just thinking..if you ever, you know, were super drunk one night and couldn't find some random bottle blonde to hook up with and you were really desperate and it was a life or death situation because I'm sure someone would die from too much sexual frustration..you and I, we could..<em>you know</em>."</p><p>I watched as Santana's brow arched and her jaw dropped just a little at my joke before she turned to me, "Yeah, no never going to happen." She chuckled out before regaining her composure, "One: I can <em>always </em>find someone to hook up with and I'm a slightly offended that you'd think I couldn't." I giggled at the way she feigned offended but let her continue. "Two: I don't do desperate."</p><p>"Oh well, <em>excuuuse </em>me!" I laughed at her haughty display. She chuckled her raspy chuckles too until we both quieted, a newfound silence falling over us as we stared at each other.</p><p>"You're not really the kind of girl that I'd randomly hook up with; you're way too good of a person to just use like that so I would never." She added seriously as she pursed her lips, her eyes flickering away from mine for just a moment before we connected yet again. She always seemed so sincere when she said kind things like that, but the best thing was that she didn't even realize how sweet she was being. It's like she's walled herself up for so long, only believing what vengeful, heartbroken girls have said about her, that she doesn't even notice.</p><p>Somehow, I found myself being drawn to her by this familiarly unfamiliar pull. I didn't even realize I had lost eye contact with her and was now zoning in on her perfectly pouty lips until a pink tongue poked out and swiped across them. I felt my palms and the back of my neck heating up as I suddenly felt extremely jittery. It was only until they began moving and sounds came out that I was fully broken from my trance.</p><p>"Three: If a person could die from sexual frustration, I'm pretty sure we both would be dead by now. Just saying." She husked, the sound of her raspy laughter pulling my eyes away from her smirk to meet chocolate brown ones, "Yeah..we should probably get ready for work."</p><p>With that, she got up from the couch and quickly shuffled to her room only leaving the scent of her shampoo and my lusty thoughts in her wake yet again. It felt like we got somewhere and nowhere all at once; we both knew where we stood and where we couldn't, but even knowing that we still managed to end up in the same exact place we started.</p><p>One thing was certain though, living with Santana Lopez would definitely be an interesting ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, house rules."</p><p>"Are we playing cards too?" I chuckled sleepily as I hopped up on the bar stool by the kitchen counter and waited patiently for my plate of waffles. Santana quirked a brow as she spun around with two plates stacked with three waffles each and slid one in front of me then took a seat.</p><p>"House rules.." She repeated, "The last roommate I had was a complete ass so I thought we'd set some rules so we, you know, get along." She was focused more so on drizzling maple syrup all over her waffles to see the grin forming on my lips, "I doubt I have to worry about you <em>that </em>much, but it's just to be safe."</p><p>"For someone who doesn't like following rules, you sure have a lot."</p><p>"Britt.." She sighed, her full lips forming only the cutest of pouts.</p><p>"I'm kidding! It sounds like a good idea," I answered cheerfully as I poured myself a cup of orange juice then glanced over at her, "You want some?"</p><p>She shook her head and nodded to her coffee up before going on with her list, "I tried to write them all down last night when we were working and I was thinking of them because I've never really made up house rules before which is probably why it didn't work out well with my last roommate, but all I had was a napkin at the time and it got soaked in beer so this is just off the top of my head-"</p><p>"Uh huh..go on." I smirked as she rambled nervously.</p><p>"Okay well, the first one is kind of a no-brainer: Clean up after yourself."</p><p>"Duh."</p><p>"We can take turns doing dishes and taking out the trash and all that stuff, it's not a big deal. I don't really think I have to worry too much about you trashing the place."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty good about cleaning up after myself so it's cool." I shrugged as I pushed around a slice of waffles on my plate, "Sam was such a slob, he'd leave his smelly shoes everywhere, I always had to pick up after him."</p><p>"Well, I never leave my shoes lying around," Santana smiled, "Next would be: if the door is closed that means leave me alone." I slowed down my chewing and eyed her curiously, "It's not that I don't love your company, but we're going to spend a lot of time together since we both live and work together so it's like a privacy thing."</p><p>"Obviously," I shrugged and gestured for her to go on.</p><p>"Sure you can knock if you want, but if it's closed just leave me alone. You have no idea what I could be doing in there; sleeping, watching porn, writing music.."</p><p>"Having sex?" I added to her list of examples.</p><p>"Mhmm, that too!" She smirked, "But hey, if it's an emergency you can call me or just bang on the door like you're the police. That'll definitely do it."</p><p>"Sure, yeah. You like your alone time, I get it." I shrugged casually, poking at my waffles with my fork, "I think it's a good way to give each other space."</p><p>"Right!" She nodded, "So when the door's cracked, it's safe to come talk if you'd like. Odds are I'm probably just folding laundry or whatever.."</p><p>"Makes sense, good rule." I complimented as I took the fork to my lips.</p><p>"Yeah, I tried." She shrugged bashfully and began cutting up her waffles, "The last one, for now, is: no sex in the kitchen or in the living room." I nearly choked on my food but she wasn't unfazed, just slid my glass of orange juice closer to me. "I've never brought my hook ups here, not even Rachel, but that's just a personal thing. Since this is your home now too, you can bring whoever you want here..just keep it in your room. I don't want to walk out in the middle of the night to see you laid up on the kitchen counter with some guy or girl between your legs-"</p><p>"Why do you always make me a bottom in these scenarios?" I chuckled as I reached for my glass.</p><p>"You just give off that vibe."</p><p>"Well that <em>vibe</em> is completely wrong."</p><p>Santana's eyes cut to me quickly, but I avoided her gaze and focused on drinking. She just let out a deep breath and said, "No sex in the kitchen or in the living room, got it?"</p><p>"Got it!" I winked and went back to my waffles, "Anything else?"</p><p>"Nope, that's all I can think of for now." She answered then shrugged, "House rules are subject to change."</p><p>"Ah, dually noted." I nodded as my fork ventured off my plate and on to hers, "You gunna eat that?"</p><p>"Hey, back off scavenger! You've got your own!" She laughed and swatted at my hand.</p><p>"Yeah, but you're eating so slow..it's torture to watch."</p><p>"Yeah? Well, no one's complained about my <em>slow </em>eating before." She smirked as she seductively nibbled on a triangular piece of waffle then batted her eyelashes at me.</p><p>"Ugh, keep your waffles." I grumbled and quickly put my dirty dishes away in attempt to escape Santana's teasing.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>After partially cleaning up breakfast, partially because Santana was <em>still </em>eating, I went to my new room and tried to get started on unpacking. It was a little hard finding a place for all my clothes since Sam owned pretty much all the bedroom furniture so storage space was kind of nonexistent. I made use of my closet quickly, but after I ran out of hangers I was stuck again.</p><p>I knew I probably should invest in a dresser and some shelves or something, most importantly a bed, but the money I had set aside was just enough for first month's rent. The only thing left to do was save up my next couple of weeks' pay for a nice bedroom set or something, but until then it looked like I had to rough it on the couch again. However, I'm not sure how much Santana would like me hogging the couch. Last night was okay because it was my first night sleeping over and by the time we got home from work, Santana was delusional enough to not notice where I crashed. I doubt she would've minded though, she knew I didn't start unpacking yet.</p><p>"The door is cracked so I'm assuming it's cool to come in," Santana called out but tapped her knuckles on the wood anyway and slowly poked her head through the crack.</p><p>"You knocked even though it was cracked.." I chuckled, scooting around to face her from the floor.</p><p>"Yeah, I was just doing a test run of the rules." She shrugged as glanced around the sort of empty space, "Uhh, where's all your stuff?"</p><p>"You're looking at it?" I answered with furrowed brows.</p><p>"Is there a mattress in that box you got there?" She asked as she pushed the door open further and started walking around all the boxes, "Is the moving truck late or something?"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Britt.." She sighed as her eyes landed on me, "You don't have any furniture in here. You don't even have a bed."</p><p>"Yeah, it's cool. I haven't had my own bed in like months." I shrugged as I started digging through another box, "No biggie.."</p><p>"Where the hell do you plan on sleeping then?" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest then continued to stare down at me with her eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Well, I was going to sleep on the couch until I saved up enough..b-but, if that bothers you, I can totally lay out some blankets and stuff in here and sleep on the floor. It'll be like camping!" I answered happily hoping that my enthusiasm would persuade Santana to back off. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate her concern, but she had that look in her eyes, the kind that often led to really crazy good deeds on her part.</p><p>"Now you know there's no way I'd let you sleep on the floor <em>or </em>the couch..the whole point of you moving was so that you didn't have to be stuck on the couch anymore." Santana replied with a slight shake of her head, her voice growing soft, "Well, that and you didn't have to deal with Trouty."</p><p>"Yeah, I know that." I replied just as softly, "But it's only temporary. I'm fine, San, really."</p><p>She looked to me skeptically, eyes flicking between mine, before she slumped her shoulders and shook her head, "Okay, if you say so." I smiled back reassuringly then watched as she left the room without another word.</p><p>She was gone for about fifteen minutes before she stormed back in looking determined as ever. It was kind of startling how she barged in, the door was still cracked so it was okay, and set her hands on her hips, "Get dressed, we're going shopping."</p><p>"Shopping?" I asked, confused, "Grocery shopping?"</p><p>"No, not groceries."</p><p>"Clothes?"</p><p>"No, not clothes either." She answered as she turned to leave the room again, "Just..just get ready."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Santana, what are we doing here.."</p><p>"What do you think?" She chuckled as she reached for the handle of the glass door and followed in after me, "We're furniture shopping!"</p><p>"I told you I didn't have the money for this yet," I groaned after glancing at various bedroom set ups and spun around to face her, "I hate window shopping.."</p><p>"Well, that's a good thing you do because," She smirked then pulled out a platinum credit card with the name <em>Mario Lopez</em> embossed on the front, "I hate window shopping too."</p><p>"Oh my God, Santana! Put that away!" I gasped and clasped my hands over hers as I nervously looked around to make sure no one saw, "I can't believe you stole Mario Lopez's credit card. How did you even-"</p><p>"This is my dad's.."</p><p>"YOUR DAD IS MARIO LOPEZ?!"</p><p>"No! Well…yes, but not the one you're thinking of. It's just a coincidence. I'm not related at all to famous one." She smiled, trying to keep her laughter quiet.</p><p>"Ohh..what about-"</p><p>"No, I'm not related to Jennifer Lopez either."</p><p>"Ohh.." I blushed and slowly pulled my hands away from hers, "Whoops."</p><p>"It's cool, it happens all the time." She shrugged then started to fan herself with the card while smiling mischievously, "So..shopping? Yes?"</p><p>"What are you going to buy?" I asked, "Your apartment looks like it's got it all."</p><p>"It's your apartment too, Britt," She sighed as she tucked the card back in her pocket, "And it doesn't have it all. You need things, important things-"</p><p>"Santana, no." I said sternly, "Don't you have a whole bunch of bills to pay? I don't think you've got it like that where you can splurge on me.."</p><p>"I do have bills to pay, but that's all on me. This card is solely for the purpose of groceries and apartment furniture." Santana shrugged, "My dad gave this to me just for those reasons, but I don't use it that often because I want to be able to do things on my own."</p><p>"I don't know.."</p><p>"Look Britt, I'm not going to let you wait around until you've saved up enough for a bed, what kind of roommate would I be? No, what kind of <em>friend </em>would I be knowing that you're sleeping on the floor or the couch when I could've helped? Besides, I haven't used this thing in months! Daddy's going to think I don't love him anymore."</p><p>"You really don't have to do this, if I really needed the money I could always ask my dad or something. There's other ways. This is just too nice of you, you're already letting me stay with you, it's too much." I replied, conflicted with feeling so cared for and being a burden. Then again, if I was a burden Santana wouldn't have willingly offered. I guess I didn't want her to buy anything for me because that's what Sam did, and look where that got me, I ended up with nothing. The only way to make sure what you have is yours is if you buy it yourself and letting Santana pay for my furniture wasn't doing that.</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, you can pay me back when you get the money?" She offered, "We could work something out if you want, but we're not leaving here without getting you a bed at the very least." She crossed her arms tightly and stood her ground.</p><p>The offer sounded reasonable but I couldn't let myself agree to it, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just wait."</p><p>"God, why are you so damn stubborn?" Santana grumbled and dropped her arms as I turned to leave, "I thought <em>I </em>was stubborn but damn!"</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped as I turned back to face her.</p><p>"It means that I'm trying to do something nice for you. I want to help you, why won't you let me do that?" She answered quietly, her voice sounding so fragile.</p><p>"Because I said so!"</p><p>"You're going to have to give me a little more than that.."</p><p>"Just because.." I drawled out, ashamed of the tone I took with her previously, "Because what if one day we're not friends anymore? What if something bad happens between us? You're going to want back your stuff and I rather bypass all of that by paying for it all myself. That's just the way it's going to be. Nothing personal."</p><p>Santana seemed to shrink at my words as she sucked in a breath, but regained her confident stance and stepped forward, "Is that what Sam did?"</p><p>I faltered just a little at how she figured it out so quickly, then again she's always seen right through me.</p><p>She didn't even wait for my answer before speaking again, "I wouldn't do that to you, Brittany. That's just..that's just petty and I know I'm a lot of things, but I'm not petty. Actually, I’m that too but I wouldn’t put you through that. If I give something to you, it's yours forever. You don't have to worry about me taking it away from you. Even if for some weird reason we end up hating each other, which I don't see happening any time soon, I wouldn't do that."</p><p>I let out a deep breath as I folded my arms over myself protectively then looked down at my feet, "You're not going to give up, are you?"</p><p>"Hell nope!" She smirked triumphantly, making my eyes roll but the smile on my lips to form.</p><p>"Well, I guess there's no use in fighting you then." I shrugged and nodded to the bedroom sets section, "Let's do this thing."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Looking for bedroom furniture probably wouldn't have taken so long since I'm not really picky, especially when it's all a gift, but Santana just <em>has </em>to have everything match. I tried only picking out the cheapest things, not even caring if anything matched, but Santana was quick to shoot them down with something like:</p><p>"You can't have an oak dressers and a white head board."</p><p>"The knobs are gold, why doesn't that bother you?"</p><p>"Britt, that's a bunk bed. How are we going to get that inside and why would you need two beds?"</p><p>It was pretty funny watching Santana browse though. I kind of wondered if she was an interior decorator in a past life or something because she was so color-coordinated and precise with everything. She said that I could get whatever I wanted, within reason, but she didn't shy away from making her opinion known.</p><p>Then after she got whatever she wanted to say out of her system she'd look over at me with this cute little embarrassed smile on her face and say, "But it's <em>your</em> room, you can get whatever. If you like those gold knobs, like <em>really </em>like them, go right ahead. Get those gold knobs, B!"</p><p>I would just smile back and nod before looking around some more. Sometimes Santana can be really adorable and that just makes everything harder.</p><p>After about an hour of searching the store, we ended up finding the perfect set. It was rather modern looking: sleek two-tone look of rich brown finish and high gloss taupe color fronts to the dresser and night stand. For the bed, there was a choice between this grey upholstered frame and a regular panel that matched the colors of the dresser and night stand. I honestly had no idea which looked better, both had extra drawers at the footboard and both matched with the other pieces of furniture. Santana ended up being the final vote, with my approval, and decided that the upholstered look was nicer.</p><p>At first, the associate helping us out said that the set I wanted wasn't in stock which was a bummer because I'm not very patient when it comes to waiting for material things (pizza, cable guy, coffee, etc.) but if something wasn't available then it wasn't available. I wasn't going to beat the guy up about it.</p><p>Santana, on the other hand, had no problem with it.</p><p>"Look buddy, you and I both know you've got this set hiding somewhere in the back and you're just too damn lazy to check for it." Santana said smoothly as she coaxed me behind her then smile at the man sweetly, "So how about you hop on that computer there, but first close out that Pornhub tab because ew what the hell, and you find us that bedroom set?" I watched as the guy nervously shuffled further back in his computer chair, glancing from Santana's conveniently exposed chest to the computer screen then to me then down at her chest again before guiltily looking down at the keyboard, and wanted to laugh.</p><p>"I-uhm.." He stuttered, "I could double check?"</p><p>"Mhm, you do that." Santana smirked then sent a sly wink over her shoulder at me while the guy subtly closed the suggested tab and did whatever he needed to in order to find the bedroom set.</p><p>"There's one left in stock.." He muttered then slowly looked up at Santana.</p><p>"We'll take it!" She smiled triumphantly and presented him with her credit card.</p><p>Within a few minutes, everything was paid for and the delivery was set up. Santana somehow managed to get them to do it same day which probably never happens. I guess all that practice at Sloppy Babies really comes in handy when getting what you want, because she totally had everyone wrapped around her finger.</p><p>She even sneaked a couple Sloppy Babies matchbooks from me and slipped them to the guy that helped us saying, "For your trouble." Then she pointed to me and whispered, "And if you ever get bored of <em>those </em>videos, come on a Friday and check out that one dance. You won't regret it." He happily took the matchbooks and stowed them away in his shirt pocket as Santana and I walked off.</p><p>"I think you just pimped me out to that perv.." I muttered once we were outside.</p><p>"I was advertising.."</p><p>"Oh, is <em>that </em>what we're calling it now?" I smirked. She just laughed and shook her head before hailing us a cab home. "Hey San?" I called as the taxi pulled up.</p><p>"Yeah Britt?" She asked and reached for the door.</p><p>"Thanks for buying me all that stuff. That was really cool of you," I replied shyly. Santana just looked over her shoulder at me and smiled before nodding to get into the car.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Now that I was finally starting to settle into my new living arrangement after a week, I got back into jogging. I didn't realize how much I missed the freeing feeling of the wind whipping at my cheeks and the sun on my arms. I didn't, however, miss how much it sucked to run after I hadn't in a long time. After about two miles, I just <em>had </em>to take a rest. Luck for me, I spotted an empty park bench just a little ways up so with the last ounce of energy I had, I made my way towards it.</p><p>I plopped down, exhausted, and quickly unscrewed the cap of my water bottle then drank heavily. Now that I could finally sit, I felt how sweaty I was and instantly smile at the shower awaiting me at home.</p><p>"Hey, I know you!" Someone called out as they stood in front of me, blocking the sun from hitting me in the face, "I've guessing you didn't like that apartment?" I blinked away the blurriness and realized it was the hot Colombian <em>ex</em>-future neighbor.</p><p>"Hi!" I greeted cheerfully then sat up straighter, "But yeah, it was a little out of my price range."</p><p>"Darn," She sighed, whipping long dark hair over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I never got your name."</p><p>"Oh, it's Brittany." I blushed, "Yours?"</p><p>"You could be." She smirked then giggled, "I'm joking. It's Sophia, Sophie for short."</p><p>"Nice to meet you..again." I chuckled then glanced to the spot next to me, "You wanna sit down?"</p><p>"I probably won't get up if I do.."</p><p>"I know what you mean, this is my first day getting back into it. I feel so out of shape."</p><p>"Yeah? Well you don't look it, that's for sure." She complimented smoothly.</p><p>"Thanks," I smile bashfully.</p><p>"You're welcome," She winked then looked over her shoulder, "I need to get going, I'm supposed to be timing myself this time, but hey, maybe we could jog together sometime?"</p><p>"That would be cool!"</p><p>"Yeah? Well here, let me give you my number. Got your phone on you?" She smiled sweetly and held out her hand. It took me a few seconds to register her question, still a little distracted by how tone her stomach is, but it finally clicked in my head and I was handing over my phone.</p><p>"Yeah, here you go."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>It had been a little over a month since I moved in with Santana and I can honestly say that I haven't felt happier! The first week was a little rocky since we still hadn't gotten used to being around each other so much, but the closed door policy really helped when each of us needed space. Not that we annoyed each other, but when Santana looks and acts the way she does, space is kind of necessary.</p><p>One time I was getting ready to go jogging and amidst her shower, I guess Santana got hungry and decided to venture into the kitchen wearing nothing but a skimpy towel just for a couple bites of an apple. She hadn't realized I was standing in the hallway as she hunched over on the counter and took a bite, her wet hair clinging to her bare shoulders and leaving water droplets on the countertop, while her free hand kept her towel from dropping. I couldn't bring myself to cross her path and head for the front door so instead I attempted to back away from the scene slowly, but me being a klutz accidently knocked into the corner of the couch, successfully stubbing my toe.</p><p>When I yelped, Santana shrieked in horror nearly dropping her apple and her towel before realizing it was just me and scampered over to see what was wrong. As soon as she placed a comforting hand to my waist and tried pushing me upright, I caught sight of a lone water droplet glide down her collarbone and disappear between the valley of her chest. The pain I felt in my foot quickly vanished as I tried hard to tear my eyes away from her glistening skin. I would've felt a little creepy for my leering if it hadn't been for her hand slowly inching closer and closer to my exposed stomach, her fingertips just barely running under the fabric of my sports bra and her thumb pressing softly against my tensed muscles. A million things whirled around in my head at the feel of her hand on me that I sort of froze. When I finally found the strength, I slowly backed away from her while she did the same. By the time I made it back to my room, shutting the door behind me, I slumped against it to try and catch my breath. I don't even think I went on that jog after all that.</p><p>So yeah, space is kind of necessary.</p><p>But we've gotten the hang of everything now. We've learned each other's little quirks and habits so those situations don't really happen as often. Not saying that they don't happen <em>at all </em>anymore because let's face it Santana is an attractive woman and sometimes we just have certain tendencies, but other than that it's pretty rare.</p><p>"Quinn said she'll be here in twenty!" I cheered as I hopped off the couch and ventured into the kitchen. I peeked over San's shoulder as she sautéed some green peppers and onions in a skillet, "Smells good. Need any help?"</p><p>"Mm, can you set the table?" She replied as she turned down the heat on the stove. I nodded my reply and walked towards the cabinets next to the fridge, "Did she say if Mike was coming?"</p><p>I opened up the cupboard and started grabbing plates and cups, "Yeah, he's not coming. Quinn said he picked up a shift so it's just the girls tonight."</p><p>Santana just nodded and concentrated on not burning the mixed vegetables while I went and set the table for the three of us. It was our turn at hosting Monday dinner night, something the four of us decided to start up in order to ensure that the beginning of our work week was a great one. It was only the third week since we've started it, but I had already grown to love them. Nothing makes me feel more at home than having dinner with friends on a weekly basis.</p><p>By the time Santana had cut up the grilled chicken into strips and plated them, Quinn had already come in and presented us with a bottle of moscato saying that it was a gift from Mike since he couldn't come.</p><p>"Alcohol? Now that's <em>my </em>kind of apology!" Santana clapped then reached for the bottle to put it in the freezer so it could at least be a little cold by the time dinner was ready.</p><p>"You're a bartender; alcohol is your kind of <em>anything</em>!" I joked as I walked around the counter to wash a couple pans Santana was done using while Quinn took a seat on the bar stool on the other side. I didn't even have to look over my shoulder to know Santana rolled her eyes and grinned.</p><p>"Awh, look at you two.." Quinn sighed as she tucked her hands under her chin and smiled to the both of us contently.</p><p>"What?" Santana and I asked in unison, confused.</p><p>Quinn gave no explanation though, just continued to smile then went on to ask about our day. Ten minutes later, San announced that dinner was ready and the three of us grabbed whatever plated food there was and carried it over to the table. We got situated quickly, tummy's growling and ready to dig into whatever Santana whipped up. I was the first to admit that Santana was the best cook out of all of us.</p><p>"This looks great, S!" Quinn complimented as Santana handed out the tortillas.</p><p>"Right? I swore San said she was only good at making waffles.." I commented as I forked some grilled chicken on to my tortilla and waited until Quinn was done with the vegetables.</p><p>"Fajitas are like second nature to me," She answered with a shrug as she reached for the shredded cheese, "Learned how to make that shit before I could even walk!"</p><p>"Still! You're such a great cook," I answered truthfully as I formed my fajita.</p><p>"Aren't you glad we're roomies then? Just think if <em>you </em>had to host Monday night dinners..alone." Santana teased causing me and Quinn to laugh.</p><p>"That poor microwave."</p><p>"Endless amounts of Ramen noodles." Quinn added with a chuckle.</p><p>We all fell into a comfortable silence, our mouths full of food; Santana was the first to notice something was missing as she reached for her empty wine glass.</p><p>"I'll get it," I replied to the look she gave her empty cup. She grinned happily as I hopped up and headed for the freezer, ignoring that same weird smile Quinn gave us both again. When I walked back, Santana's glass was the first I filled before moving on to Quinn's and then sat down after filling mine. We went back to casually chatting about what we all had done on our days off until Quinn started randomly laughing.</p><p>"What the hell?" Santana questioned with brows furrowed, "Please don't tell me you got a buzz off just half a glass of wine..that's just sad."</p><p>"No, no I'm not drunk." She waved off as she tried to calm herself down, "It's just..you two are hilarious!"</p><p>"But..I haven't told any jokes." I answered and looked to Santana hoping she'd know what Quinn was talking about. She just shrugged her shoulders, clueless as ever.</p><p>"Oh come on, I know you guys are dating!" Quinn laughed, "It was cute and all trying to keep it hidden from me, but I've always thought you two would be a good couple."</p><p>"Hold up, what?" Santana gasped while just stared at Quinn wide-eyed, "You think we're-"</p><p>"Well you guys probably shouldn't have been so obvious, you're like an old married couple already." Quinn replied, "Santana cooks, Britt does the dishes."</p><p>"And if that's all you've got to back up that crazy theory, it's no wonder why you're completely wrong." Santana snickered causing Quinn's smile to falter.</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"We aren't dating," I chuckled as the realization slowly took the other blonde over.</p><p>"We aren't even having sex." Santana sighed hopelessly causing me to laugh.</p><p>"Sex and dating, two totally different things." I added while Quinn sat rigidly.</p><p>"And even if I was hittin' that, it still wouldn't be dating."</p><p>"Yeah, sex isn't dating." I clarified with a shrug, "Besides, Santana <em>doesn't date</em>."</p><p>"Right," Santana nodded along with me.</p><p>"Oh.." Quinn breathed out then took a long sip of wine, "But you guys have lived together for a month already, you guys haven't.."</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Definitely no." Santana added sternly, "We have rules and it would just be better if that didn't happen."</p><p>"Are you serious, Santana?" Quinn grumbled out of disappointment, "Seriously?"</p><p>"Quinn-"</p><p>"And what do you think about all this?" She directed to me.</p><p>"I-uh-I agree with it." I shrugged innocently.</p><p>"You two are so-" Quinn groaned and reached for her glass again, "Whatever. At least tell me you're getting back out there, right?"</p><p>"Well..I don't really have time for it." I answered quietly, "I <em>did </em>run into that really hot girl that could've been my neighbor though.."</p><p>"What? When? Where was I?" Santana gasped.</p><p>"You were here still sleeping. It was a month ago, still haven't called.." I sighed.</p><p>"Wow, I can't believe you didn't tell me about that.." Santana mumbled sadly, "We're supposed to be best friends."</p><p>"Oh whatever, you don't even like the girl!" I laughed and looked to Quinn who asked why I hadn't called yet, "Between working and choreographing newer routines, when am I supposed to hang out with her?"</p><p>"Uhh, the time you always hang out with Santana?" Quinn suggested causing Santana to scrunch her nose in disgust.</p><p>"You better not replace me with that fake-accent-having whore." Santana threatened emptily.</p><p>I just laughed and shook my head, "You don't have to worry, San, I'm not going to replace you. I haven't even seen her since then. Besides, I-I don't think I want a relationship just yet.."</p><p>"I'm not saying date the first person you meet, but Britt, it's been months since you and Sam broke up. Don't you want to see what else is out there?" She questioned softly while I shifted awkwardly in my seat. To answer her question honestly, it was no. No, I didn't want to see what else is out there. How could I when the only person that grasps my attention is sitting right next to me? Sure, Sophie was hot and all but she doesn't stand a chance against Santana.</p><p>"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Santana smirked as she took a sip of her wine and glanced my way.</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>"What? What are you suggesting?" I asked worriedly.</p><p>"Girl's night out."</p><p>"Yeah, and how is that going to happen?" I scoffed, "We work the most popular days to go out."</p><p>"Cinco de Mayo falls on a Friday this year."</p><p>"And..?"</p><p>"Sue <em>always </em>closes down the bar that night."</p><p>"What? Why? That's a big drinking holiday.."</p><p>"It's her daughter's birthday." Quinn answered factually.</p><p>"Sue has a kid?!" I gasped.</p><p>"I know, right?" Santana snickered then scrunched her nose again, "Nasty.."</p><p>"Whatever, doesn't matter." Quinn waved off, "What <em>does</em> is that the three of us are going out." She pointed to me, "We're find you someone hot to have fun with." Then pointed to Santana, "And you're going to help."</p><p>"What? What if I want to find someone hot to have fun with too?" She grumbled childishly.</p><p>"Oh please, your trampy days are over. When's the last time you hooked up with anyone?" It was a fair question, I had been wondering the same thing. Santana no longer left with any of the girls from the bar and since I've lived with her she was always home at night. Judging by how hot her cheeks went and the way she tightened her arms over her chest, it had been awhile too.</p><p>"I bet you'd love to know!" She shot back not nearly as confident as usual.</p><p>"My point exactly," Quinn smirked, "We're going out Friday, it's settled."</p><p>"We don't even get a say in this?" Santana muttered, "Not cool."</p><p>"Look, it'll be good for the both of you." Quinn sighed, "You know, let loose. Get drunk. Hook up with some randoms because God knows it reeks sexual tension in here."</p><p>"And to think you thought we were dating.."</p><p>"Yeah, well I must've confused the two. There's definitely some kind of weird vibe in here and I think the best way to get rid of it is for each of you to get laid."</p><p>"I've tried but Britt doesn't want all up on this."</p><p>"Hey, we talked about this..I said-"</p><p>"Things that Quinn doesn't need to hear about."</p><p>"See this is my point, if you guys don't take out your sexual frustration on each other then at least take it out on some random you'll probably never see again!" Quinn cut in.</p><p>"What the hell happened to you?" Santana laughed, "Since when did you actually become fun?"</p><p>"Oh fuck you." She chucked then looked to me, "What do you say? You in?"</p><p>"Uhh..I don't know." I answered shyly, "I haven't gone out in such a long time.."</p><p>"All the more reason for you to go!" She answered, "Especially if you're still hung up on someone. The best way to get over them is to get <em>under </em>someone new."</p><p>It was a little confusing that instead of picturing that <em>someone </em>I should still be hung up on being Sam, I pictured Santana. It was confusing because how could you get over someone you've never had? I knew she was a lost cause; she made it clear when I moved in with her that nothing further than friendship could happen, yet here I am still subconsciously hoping that she'd forget about the rules. Maybe Quinn was right though? Maybe I needed to meet someone at least half as hot as Santana to get over the girl? It wouldn't hurt to try...</p><p>"Yeah, okay. I'll go!" I answered before Santana and Quinn began to cheer. I smiled and acted just as excited as they were, already planning out outfits and driving arrangements. On the surface, I <em>was </em>excited. I had never gone out to a club with either of them before and a night out with my two best girl friends sounds like so much fun.</p><p>Yet, deep down, I couldn't help but think that the night probably wouldn't end according to Quinn's plan. When my happiness is involved, something is bound to go wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Cinco de Mayo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm tired."</p><p>"No you're not."</p><p>"You're right, I'm <em>bored</em>." Santana just chuckled as I dropped my chin to my hands and pouted.</p><p>"Well, maybe you wouldn't be so bored if you actually got up and looked for your outfit instead of making <em>me </em>do all that work!" Quinn huffed as she came out from behind the dressing room door with an arm full of several dresses she had just tried on.</p><p>"Oh shut up, you're shopping for yourself right now." Santana quipped earning herself and eye roll from Quinn.</p><p>"I have a ton of clothes at home, why can't I wear any of those?" I grumbled as Santana and I both stood up and followed Quinn out of the dressing room area, stopping briefly at the rack where she hung up the ones she didn't want.</p><p>"Because, it's not a true girls' night out without going shopping for a cute outfit." She answered matter-of-factly then turned to look at Santana, "Right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm gunna have to go with Q on this one Britt." The bartender shrugged, "I've seen your wardrobe collection and half of it is sweat pants and t-shirts you like to dance in."</p><p>"See? That's why we're shopping. I'm going to find you an outfit you're gunna look super smokin' hot in, all the boys and girls will want a piece of you!" Quinn added and motioned for us to follow her so she could set off in finding me something to wear.</p><p>"Wait a sec, if we're trying to find super smokin' hot outfits I'm pretty sure <em>I</em> should be the one to do it." Santana cut in, wedging herself between Quinn trying to hold up a sundress to me. "Nah, nah, nah, we're having none of that." Santana said as she shook her head and waved the dress away from me, "I got this."</p><p>"Oh, so you're just going to dress her up in skin tight dresses that'll barely cover her ass?"</p><p>"Uh no." She shot back then pursed her lips as she looked to me, "Alright, maybe."</p><p>"At least I was trying to be classy!"</p><p>"Classy? Bitch, you were making her look like an elementary school teacher. Sure, some people are into that but Britt's not going to have sweaty hot sex with someone who thinks she teaches small children!"</p><p>"Guys, come on, no fighting.." I sighed trying to break up the two, "I'm not a Barbie doll, you don't have to dress me up, I can pick out something to wear myself. You two can just give your opinions, okay?" The two looked hesitantly to each other then both rolled their eyes as they nodded in unison.</p><p>"Yeah, okay."</p><p>"I guess.."</p><p>I smiled widely at the two and bounced on my toes, "Awesome."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>One thing I learned <em>very</em> quickly when shopping with The Terrible Two: our styles are completely different.</p><p>"Alright, how about this one?"</p><p>I whipped open the dressing room door and stepped out into the little hallway where Santana and Quinn were waiting. I did a twirl in front of them so they could get a good look then smiled brightly.</p><p>"Uhhh," Quinn was the first to hum out as she side glanced Santana skeptically then back to look me up and down before focusing in on my arms, "Are those leg warmers?"</p><p>"Yes, yes they are." I answered confidently then stuck out my arms to admire the hot pink color.</p><p>"I didn't think they sold those anymore.." Quinn muttered to Santana who just chuckled behind her hand.</p><p>"You like?" I asked, urging for an answer. Disbelief flashed in Quinn's eyes as she remained silent while Santana smirked.</p><p>"The first thing you point out are the leg warmers.." Santana snickered lowly, "Like you <em>don't </em>see the whole polar bear on her head."</p><p>"Oh no, it's faux fur." I clarified, bringing my hand up to fluff up the creamy white trapper hat that fit snuggly atop my head, "I made sure, I don't want to have red paint thrown on me when I'm out there. That would suck."</p><p>Santana pressed her lips tightly together like she was trying not to laugh again while Quinn's jaw dropped slightly at my reply. I watched, smile faltering, as the two shifted awkwardly with a loss of words for my outfit choice.</p><p>"You don't like it?" I pouted down at the floor, voice coming out small and fragile.</p><p>"Britt, you know I love you and you're my best friend and all but-"Quinn began delicately, "That outfit is kind of..horrible."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Wow Q, way to let her down easy!" Santana scolded and moved to back hand her shoulder before turning a sweet smile on me, "I think your outfit is adorable. Very Brittany-like."</p><p>My cheeks burned at the bartender's compliment.</p><p>"However," Santana added toning down her great big grin then blinked out of our staring contest, "Adorable isn't really what you're going for tonight. No one wants to fuck adorable up against the door of a bathroom stall until the thing falls off its hinges and they have to go at it on the floor." An older woman who was trying on clothes a couple stalls down from me glared at Santana as she exited her room then scrunched her nose in disgust. Santana just returned the glare before turning her attention back on me and Quinn, "Well, <em>I </em>would but that's just me."</p><p>"You'd have sex with someone on the floor of a public bathroom?" Quinn asked with a repulsed frown.</p><p>"Well, <em>no</em> that's gross but you get what I mean." Santana answered with an eye roll, "Britt needs something sexy."</p><p>"Santana, you're not dressing her up like a prostitute." Quinn huffed, causing me to snicker.</p><p>"I wasn't going to, shit!" Santana argued with a huff, "She can look sexy yet classy."</p><p>"Classy.." I muttered, "Sexy school girl librarian chic."</p><p>"Oh hell no, don't ever say that again!" Santana groaned then pretended like she was going to throw up, "Rachel used to call her little <em>outfits </em>that and let's just say it did <em>not </em>work for me and if it doesn't work for me then it doesn't work for anyone else." Quinn and I both laughed at Santana's facial expressions as she recalled those dark memories.</p><p>"I get what she's saying," Quinn cut in, "How about you go get changed and we can look around some more? I think I saw some cute dresses in the back corner."</p><p>"If there's white lace somewhere on there..automatic hell no." Santana replied sternly as I closed the dressing room door behind me to get changed again.</p><p>"Shut up, there wasn't.."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Turns out Quinn actually hit the jackpot of cute club dresses! Some were a little <em>revealing </em>or just plain ugly but most of them were decent and passed Santana's test. With an arm full of five or six different dresses, the three of us journeyed back to the dressing room. They both agreed that the first two were great, showed just enough cleavage but still looked classy and the length was just right, but either the color was wrong or it cost too much.</p><p>By the fourth dress, Quinn was satisfied that Santana was taking the whole outfit hunt seriously and decided that she could run off to the bathroom really quick without San convincing me into wearing something that was <em>just barely there</em>. So with a quick eye roll from Santana and a friendly wave from me, Quinn scampered off in search of the bathroom.</p><p>The fifth dress looked promising. I actually secretly hoped that Quinn and Santana loved it too because of all the ones we picked out, it was my favorite. It was a creamy beige colored strapless dress with a feathered, bustier-looking top that flowed down into a curve-hugging skirt that stopped just mid-thigh. The length was perfect considering how long my legs are and how some dresses like to stop a little too high up to the point where I was in danger of giving a free show if I happened to make the wrong move.</p><p>The only issue with this dress, however, was that unlike the previous dresses, this one zipped up from the back. I managed to get it zipped about a third of the way thanks to my flexibility, but that was furthest I got before I ended up getting snagged.</p><p>"Hey, San?" I called out as I slumped in defeat.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I need help with the zipper.."</p><p>"Seriously?" Santana choked out a nervous sounding laugh, "How'd you get the other dresses zipped?"</p><p>"Those zipped from the <em>side</em>; this one is on the back." I pouted helplessly.</p><p>"Uh, can't you just wait until Quinn comes back?"</p><p>I scrunched my brows at her answer, confused but I shook it off anyway, "Why? I got it up half way-well, sort of- but I think I got it snagged."</p><p>"Uhm.."</p><p>"Come on, San.." I drawled out, "It's not like I'm gunna pounce on you or anything, I know the rules." I heard the bartender snicker on the other side of the door then heard her boots shuffle against the floor.</p><p>"Alright fine, but no funny business." She said sternly.</p><p>"No funny business." I agreed and spun around holding up the front part of my dress to my chest while my free hand went for the lock. The first thing I noticed when I opened the door were Santana's closed eyes. Biting back a chuckle, I just shook my head, "Open your eyes, I'm decent."</p><p>She popped one eye open like she was checking to make sure I was telling the truth before slowly opening up the other, her eyes slowly dipping from mine to what I had on, "Decent isn't really the word I would use to describe you.."</p><p>"This is nice, right?" I asked nervously, not really sure how I was supposed to interpret her reaction. She kind of just looked like she saw ghost.</p><p>"Uh yeah," She coughed, clearing her throat as she blinked her eyes rapidly, "It's very nice."</p><p>"Well, just wait till it's zipped up all the way!"</p><p>"This feels like a trick."</p><p>"How? I'm just asking you to zip me up.." I sighed as I spun away from her but I was now facing the mirror so I still had a clear view of her as her hands moved slowly to the middle of my back. She didn't say anything as her fingers worked carefully at un-snagging the zipper from the material, her brows furrowed in concentration and her bottom lip tucked securely between her teeth.</p><p>"Damn Britt, what'd you do to this thing?" She chuckled after her third try at tugging it up, "It's like <em>really </em>in there."</p><p>"Oh no, what if I get stuck in this thing and I have to wear it for the rest of my life?" I mumbled, watching the way the corners of her mouth twitched into a small smile, "What if I spill food on myself? How would I wash it?"</p><p>"You could always shower with it on?" She suggested casually, her eyes never leaving where her fingers worked and mine never leaving her face. She was kind of hypnotizing to watch even if she wasn't doing anything special. Her facial features were so relaxed yet tensed with concentration, almost like she was comfortable with focusing so hard on something so small. Her head was tilted just enough to where her bangs created this small curtain around the side of her face, the florescent lighting hitting her dark locks just right to where she seemed to shine.</p><p>"I could," I shrugged like I actually considered it as my eyes tore away from the apples of her cheeks down to her plump lips, "Maybe I could find a way to rip it off.."</p><p>I didn't realize how husky sounding my voice came out until Santana glanced up and caught me staring at her through the reflection. I watched as she swallowed slowly as her eyes bore into mine and seemed to darken.</p><p>"I'd-I mean- <em>I</em>..I ripped it." She stammered, quickly tearing her eyes away and looking down. I was too caught up in her slip-up to register she was still talking.</p><p>"Huh?" I breathed out, turning around to face her, not sure if I heard her correctly.</p><p>Her holding up the zipper, ripped from its track and little pieces of frayed material and thread hanging off it, was her answer.</p><p>"Oh, you <em>actually </em>ripped it." I chuckled as I realized the waist of the dress felt a little less snug.</p><p>"Sorry.." She replied with this cute apologetic frown, "I'll go see if there was another one." I nodded as turned back around and she went to leave the stall.</p><p>She was gone for about ten seconds before I could hear her boots clicking at the floor a little nearer again.</p><p>"Hey Britt?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I-uhm-I don't know where you found that dress.."</p><p>Smiling because she still sounded so embarrassed, I stifled a giggle, "I'll be out in a sec!"</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Hey! I've been looking for you guys everywhere."</p><p>"We're not trying to hide a dress we ripped!" I managed to ramble out a little <em>too </em>quickly at the sudden voice that came from behind Santana and I.</p><p>"Way to sell it, Britt." Santana chuckled as she moved the hangers on the rack around so that the dress was hidden away stealthily while I spun around to see Quinn with her brow quirked.</p><p>"You ripped a dress?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"It was an accident." I clarified after Santana answered truthfully, "<em>She </em>did it."</p><p>"She did it?" Quinn smirked then averted her gaze to Santana, "How exactly do <em>you </em>rip <em>her </em>dress?"</p><p>"Shut the hell up," Santana huffed then went to pull out another dress, "Is this it?"</p><p>"Yeah!" I cheered and searched the tag, "Sweet, it's my size."</p><p>"Oh, that's cute Britt!" Quinn complimented, "Hold it up to you, let me see." Santana handed the hanger over to me so that I could fit it as close as I could to my body, "Oh yeah, that's really cute!"</p><p>"I agree."</p><p>I spun at the new voice that came from beside us and looked up to see a familiar Latina.</p><p>"Sophie? Hi!" I greeted as the girl smiled charmingly and took a step closer. I ignored Santana's not-so-subtle eye roll she gave her and noted Quinn's raised brows, "You remember Santana and Quinn, right?"</p><p>"Yes, I remember. Hi!" She smiled to the two. Quinn was the only one to reply; Santana just did this stiff nod and, after Quinn nudged her, forced a smile. Sophie turned her gaze back on me as she leaned against the clothing rack, "How are you?"</p><p>"I'm good," I nodded, "You?"</p><p>"Great now."</p><p>"Oh whatever." Santana grumbled lowly.</p><p>"Don't mind her," I appeased and sent San a glare.</p><p>"Never do." She smirked, "But I think <em>you</em> owe me an apology."</p><p>"For..?" I drawled out around a confused grin.</p><p>"You never called," She sighed, "Give up on jogging?"</p><p>I felt my cheeks flush at her reply, "Crap..sorry. I've been a little busy with work and-"</p><p>"Brittz and I work together." Santana cut in randomly and straightened up a little taller. I briefly wondered if she did that because her back was starting to hurt from all her slouching or if she was trying to be taller that Sophie. The other Latina was just a couple inches taller than Santana making her almost at my eye level. Still wasn't sure if I liked that tiny height difference or not yet.</p><p>"Oh, that's cool." Sophie nodded to her then turned to look at me again, "So, what's the dress-"</p><p>"Yeah, it <em>is </em>cool." Santana interrupted, "We also <em>live </em>together."</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>." Sophie breathed out, fear flashing through her eyes briefly.</p><p>"B-but it's not like that," I amended quickly, "There's rules."</p><p>"Which I'm adding to right now," Santana cut in, "No one with ass implants allowed."</p><p>"Excuse me?!" Sophie scoffed and took a step back.</p><p>"Ass implants." Santana repeated lowly as she took another step forward, "Or would you like me to translate it to Spanish? <em>Real </em>Spanish, not that fake-"</p><p>"Really Santana, really?" Quinn sighed with the shake of her head.</p><p>"-I can practically <em>see </em>the lopsidedness!"</p><p>"Wait, why were you staring at her ass?" I commented with a pout.</p><p>I guess that set something off in Sophie and she began ranting in Spanish while Quinn and I just stood there confused as to how things escalated so quickly. All I really understood was implants and something about a doorknob? My Spanish is a little rusty; I also barely passed the class, so I wouldn't leave it to me to translate.</p><p>"I don't know what any of that meant," Santana huffed after Sophie's words began to slow, "But my tits are one hundred percent real and so is-"</p><p>"Okay!" I cut in when I saw the tell-tale sign of a super pissed off Santana, "Even though that was kind of hot, especially in Spanish..”</p><p>"I can rant in Spanish too," Santana cut in, "Remember when we were driving earlier? I called that guy that cut me off a bitch…I think?”</p><p>"Seriously?" Quinn groaned then glared pointedly at Santana who just ignored her.</p><p>"Yes, Santana, I remember that." I answered trying to keep the smile from growing to big then shook my head at the smug grin she gave Sophie, "But still, we don't need to start fights; not on the streets and not here."</p><p>"Whatever." She huffed and crossed her arms.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Sophie replied mostly to me.</p><p>"It's okay, it wasn't really you.." I smiled then pointed my narrowed eyes in Santana's direction.</p><p>"I don't know why you're looking at me like that." Santana muttered before averting her eyes.</p><p>"Well hey," Quinn interrupted cheerfully and smiled at Sophie, "We're all going out tonight, the Green Room, you should go!"</p><p>"Quinn, what the hell?" Santana huffed but this time Quinn was the one to ignore her.</p><p>Sophie's grin widened as she set her light brown eyes back on me, "Will you be wearing that?"</p><p>"Mm, maybe.." I smirked, my cheeks just beginning to burn the longer she smiled at me.</p><p>"Well, I might swing by.." Sophie shrugged innocently, "You know, if I'm not too <em>busy</em>.."</p><p>"Hopefully you're not."</p><p>"Hopefully."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Just seconds after Sophie walked away, shooting one last wink at me over her shoulder; Santana grumbled something under her breath.</p><p>"What was that, Miss Hostile?"</p><p>"I said, I don't like that dress anymore."</p><p>"You just don't like it because it doesn't make girls fight over you."</p><p>"No one was fighting over you," She scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself."</p><p>"Sounded like a lot of fighting to me."</p><p>"Well it wasn't."</p><p>"God you two are hopeless." Quinn sighed from behind us as we walked towards the registers.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Later that night, Santana and I changed into our outfits while blasting her ipod on the huge speaker she had hooked up in the living room. I kept my make up light since I don't usually wear too much, just a little eyeliner and mascara, then straightened my hair. I slipped into my dress and made my way across the place to Santana's closed door. I wasn't even going to try to zip it up myself this time; if it snags that'll be it for me!</p><p>"Hey San?" I called as I knocked on the door, "I need help with the zipper again."</p><p>I heard muffled noises coming from the other side of the door, but since the music was a little loud, I couldn't tell if she said something or not. A few seconds later, the knob twisted and she pulled open the door.</p><p>"Wow." I breathed out as my eyes swept up her body completely on their own.</p><p>She wore a snug fitting leather strapless top that seemed to hoist her breasts up perfectly and highlight the tightness of her toned tummy before tapering off to a pleated look that fell over the high-waist of her black and grey almost tribal print looking tight fitting skirt. The hem stopped around the same place as mine, maybe a little higher, but she counterbalanced the look with thigh-high black socks like she usually does. I'm pretty sure no one's told her that wearing socks that went so high up didn't excuse her for a teasingly short dress or skirt, but then again who would complain when she looked so good?</p><p>"Mhm, that's right." She smirked, her raspy voice breaking me from my leering.</p><p>"Santana, you're like.." I gasped, shaking my head in a daze as my eyes landed on the smooth caramel skin of her bare shoulders and collarbones, "You're beautiful."</p><p>Santana just smiled bashfully, her overly-confident persona faltering just a little at my compliment before she blinked and rolled her eyes, "You want me to zip you up or are you gunna stare all night?"</p><p>"Oh, right." I grinned and spun away from her so she could get to my zipper.</p><p>"Your hair is getting so long," She commented quietly, her voice just above a whisper, as she carefully swept up my hair, her fingers grazing my shoulder blades making me want to shiver, and put it over my shoulder. I just nodded, not sure if my voice was working at the moment, while Santana dropped her hands to the middle of my back and dragged the zipper up my spine slowly. I could feel both her hands on my back as she slid the zipper up higher and higher until it must've reached the furthest point. She didn't pull away right away though, but let the backs of her fingers rest at the higher part of the middle of my back before she finally pulled back, "All set."</p><p>I combed my fingers through my hair as I flicked it back over my shoulder and spun to face her, "Thanks."</p><p>Again, she just smiled back softly then disappeared in her room to finish getting ready.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>About an hour later, Santana and I were sitting in the back seat of Mike's car with Quinn in the passenger seat totally hyped about the night ahead. We may or may not have taken a shot or two of Fireball before heading down to meet up with them, you know just to ease the nerves, but a little alcohol in your system never hurt anyone especially when you're practically being chauffeured around by Fabang! Besides, a little pregame is bound to happen when you live with a bartender.</p><p>Santana, Quinn, and I managed to get into the club free while Mike only had to pay half the admission thanks to Quinn's sweet talking ways. Upon walking in, I could already feel my fear of the night ending badly slowly fade away. The club had great music playing, the sounds of the bass vibrating the walls and shooting up my legs as people danced around us which had me already falling in love. True to its name, The Green Room's only color scheme revolved around different shades of green. Aside from the few white lights around the walkways, even the overhead lighting was a mix of greens.</p><p>"This place is awesome!" I shouted over at Santana who was already surveying the people around us, "You been here before?"</p><p>"Not since the remodel." She yelled back then looked behind her at Mike and Quinn, "Drinks?"</p><p>"Yeah, let's go!" Quinn answered for the both of them before we started to make our way over to the bar.</p><p>We were about three drinks in when I started to get really antsy.</p><p>"I wanna daaaance!" I whined as I tried to hop off the stool without the back of my dress snagging then turned to Santana with my hand extended, "Come dance with me."</p><p>"I'm not ready to dance yet," Santana chuckled as she took a sip of her drink.</p><p>"You need to be drunk to dance?" I pouted but Santana just laughed even more.</p><p>"I give it one more of these and my dance moves will be better than yours," She smirked confidently as she wiggled her glass.</p><p>"Ooh, then we can have a dance off like in Step Up!" I shrieked earning a wide grin from Mike.</p><p>"I love that movie."</p><p>"It's a good ass movie!" I agreed with a strong nod then looked to Quinn, "Can you dance with me?"</p><p>"Sure, Britt." She smiled and hopped of the stool after sliding her drink to Mike so he could watch it. Quinn and I ended up dancing to about three songs before she said she had to take a break. Sometimes I forget that some people aren't as into dancing as I am and have lower stamina for it, but I followed her back to the bar to where Santana and Mike were still sitting anyway.</p><p>"You're so hot." Mike sighed happily as he helped Quinn up on her bar stool then leaned in to kiss her cheek. I grinned at the couple's cuteness as I slid up on my stool too and turned to Santana who was still nursing her drink.</p><p>"You know, you're not going to get laid sitting here all night." I teased as I ordered another drink.</p><p>"Oh, is that right?" She smirked as she winked at a girl down the bar who I didn't realize had been staring at her the whole time. The girl was cute, but she wasn't <em>all that</em>. When I thought of girls Santana would take home, I often thought of super hot model status ones because someone has to compete with the sex appeal that oozes off the bartender. That girl Santana winked at stood no chance.</p><p>"She's alright."</p><p>"Then there's this one on the other side of the bar that keeps smiling at me too," Santana shrugged casually as she nodded to her left, "I'm not even counting the two that tried to talk to me while you were dancing with Quinn."</p><p>I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at her cockiness.</p><p>"But don't worry, I was on the lookout for you too." She joked, nudging my shoulder with hers, "You had about three checking you out: two guys, decent looking, and this one blue-haired chick. You might be into that, I don't know. I don't judge."</p><p>"You don't judge?" I laughed as I took a swig of my drink, "That's funny."</p><p>"What? How is that funny?" She asked, perplexed.</p><p>"She's cute, right?" I asked nodding to some random girl that was dancing with her friends a little ways in front of us, "She has nice legs."</p><p>"Nice? I can see from here that she hasn't shaved in like a week. Also, pretty sure she used way to much bronzer because she's like seven different skin tones and-"</p><p>"My point exactly," I smirked, interrupting Santana's impending rant.</p><p>"You asked for my opinion, that's differ-."</p><p>"Are you guys making out yet?" Quinn asked, ducking her head around to look at us.</p><p>"What the hell?" Santana sputtered with her eyes all squinted while I just laughed.</p><p>"Guess not." Quinn shrugged with a little sway of her body and went to order another drink.</p><p>"As I was saying," Santana replied, eyeing the blonde a little hesitantly before bringing the conversation back to just us, "Maybe I am a <em>tiny</em> bit judgmental but it's for your own good."</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Yeah! I'm just trying to be a good wingwoman and find you someone really hot to take home..or go home with. Whatever. Your first drunken hookup should at least be with someone as smokin' as you."</p><p>"Hmm, I guess I'm okay with that.." I shrugged and reached for my nearly empty glass, "But you're dancing with me at least once."</p><p>"Sure Britt."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Turns out, Quinn is a lightweight.</p><p>By the time she hit her fourth drink she was slurring her words and acting super clingy with Mike. She even tried swiping the bartender's sombrero, being that it was Cinco de Mayo all the employees wore something to celebrate, but Mike was quick to pull her back to his lap. It was pretty hilarious considering the girl is a former bartender, like you'd expect her to know how to handle her alcohol, but I guess not. After a brief spat with Santana, Mike officially cut off the girl and ordered her water for the rest of the night. Santana, of course, wanted Quinn to keep on drinking. She said Quinn is hilarious when she's wasted and that's something I should see at least once in my life.</p><p>Other than watching Quinn's dance moves slowly become looser and looser, Santana and I remained on the lookout for potential hookups which ended up being a little harder than I thought.</p><p>"That one, right there next to that group of girls."</p><p>"There's groups of girls everywhere, San.."</p><p>"Yeah, but look where I'm looking." She huffed and tugged me closer to her by my elbow until our sides were flush, "You see?"</p><p>"The one on the left or the one on the right?"</p><p>"Mmm, left." She answered, "Definitely the one on the left."</p><p>"Seriously?" I laughed, the power of it causing my body to slowly sway.</p><p>"What? You wouldn't?"</p><p>"No." I snickered again, "She looks 40."</p><p>"Maybe I'm into older women.."</p><p>"Well, I <em>am </em>older than you by like a month or two right?" I smirked, nudging her with my shoulder until she just had to smile. She quickly hid it though and nudged me back.</p><p>"Whatever," She huffed and rolled her eyes, "Let me see yours then."</p><p>"Right over there leaning up against the booth, she's actually looking this way right now." I smirked triumphantly as I tried not making it look too obvious that I was talking about her.</p><p>"Huh, she's alright I guess..I mean, if you're into short girls."</p><p>"Oh, I most definitely am!" I teased and went to pinch at San's cheek but she swatted my hand away before I could reach her.</p><p>"I'm not short, I'm average. That girl is like up to your waist, that's kind of weird."</p><p>"No it's not, that's like perfect height if you know what I mean.." I joked and wiggled my brows seductively. Well, maybe not so seductively. I hoped that's what it looked like, but with the way that Santana's laughing it probably didn't look that way at all.</p><p>"Still would be a no for me." She answered then nodded off back to the dance floor, "That girl over there is pretty hot."</p><p>"Which one? The blonde dancer?" I pointed out and smiled smugly, "Does <em>someone</em> have a type?"</p><p>"A type? No..everyone over there is dancing, it just so happens that she's blonde." She argued playfully.</p><p>"Her moves are sloppy and a little sluttish."</p><p>"Those are my favorite kind of moves," Santana chuckled, "It's like a match made in heaven!"</p><p>"What? No!"</p><p>"No?" She huffed, "Why not? I'm sure she has a friend for you too."</p><p>"Her friend is taller than me and I'm already tall enough as it is!" I pouted, "It would be a no go."</p><p>"You know, Britt, you've turned down <em>all </em>my choices since we've gotten here.." She sighed, "And there's been a lot-"</p><p>"You suck at picking out hookups."</p><p>"-If I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't want me bringing home anyone tonight."</p><p>"Same goes for you!" I shot back, the effects of the alcohol slowly starting to ease in on me, "You haven't like any of my potentials."</p><p>"Well, if you'd let me fucking pick one out for you.." She trailed off as she downed the last bit of her drink. I smiled knowingly as I watched her tip her glass back, the outline of her jaw looking very very nice as she tilted her head back slightly, until she set down her empty glass and scrunched her brows at me staring. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>"That was your fifth drink."</p><p>"Yeah? So?"</p><p>"Soo…" I drawled out, "It's time to dance!" I cheered and stumbled off the chair but gracefully landed, "C'mon!"</p><p>"Wait, did I say five drinks? I meant six.."</p><p>"Santana, just go!" Quinn slurred and pointed off to me, or where she thought I was standing, "I'm so tired of listening to you talk about how much you want her to do that one dance move on your-"</p><p>"Babe, I don't think Santana wants you talking about that right now.." Mike cooed as he slowly cupped her cheeks and turned her attention on him long enough for Santana to make a break for it. I didn't know what Quinn was talking about, but with the way Santana's cheeks burned bright red it just had to be good.</p><p>As soon as we got to walking, I could definitely feel the alcohol's effects. More people had migrated to the dance floor as the music seemed to get louder and the lights started to move around. Maybe it was just me though, I don't think the lights were moving earlier; maybe they were, I don't know. I snuck a peek behind me to make sure Santana was still following me though just in case she decided she wanted to ditch me, but there she was trailing after me looking slightly distracted.</p><p>"Come on," I chuckled and reached back to grab her wrist so we wouldn't get separated in the crowd, "You look like a little lost puppy."</p><p>Pretty sure if I wasn't enjoying the effects of my buzz and excited to be back on the dance floor, I probably would've did a little happy dance because I was practically holding Santana's hand. I kept it cool though, super cool. I'm good like that.</p><p>I weaved our way through the dancing bodies, careful not to bump into anyone's drink or trip, until I found us a little space. I was already sort of bouncing around a bit to the music as I dropped San's wrist to face her. She had one of those adorably confused grins on as I started to sway a little more to the beat, letting my body do whatever it wanted while Santana kind of just stood there.</p><p>"Do you need help?" I giggled as I reached for her waist, my hands settling on her hips warmly, and tried to get her to move along with me, "It looks like you forgot how to dance."</p><p>"I didn't forget.." She rasped with a shake of her head but continued to let me sway her body. We kept a pretty safe distance, but that didn't really last too long as more people flocked the dance floor and forced our bodies closer together. I didn't mind it for obvious reasons, but other than that I'm also used to being really close with other dancers. Personal space is kind of nonexistent for dancers, the closer the better!</p><p>But with Santana, that's a little hard because she's really hot. She's hot when she's all dolled up, like right now, and she's hot when she's just sitting on the couch watching tv in her sweat pants and tank top. She's hot when she's too lazy to put in her contacts and wears her back up reading glasses instead. She's hot when she's in Sloppy Babies uniform and she's hot when she's not. Most importantly, Santana's hot even when she doesn't try to be.</p><p>"You okay there, Brittz?" She husked, her eyes softening as she ducked her head a little. I nodded back, shaking away those thoughts I shouldn't be thinking, and focused back on dancing.</p><p>"So, what was that move Quinn was talking about back there?" I smirked as I rolled my hips into her and smoothed my hands around to her back.</p><p>"Ugh.." She shuddered as I continued to rocked our bodies smoothly together to the beat of Rita Ora's How We Do. I didn't even realize how we were practically pressed flush up against each other until I felt her fingers twitch at my biceps. I snapped away from looking at her boobs to see what was wrong and found her eyes shut tightly and her bottom lip between her teeth.</p><p>Add that look to reasons why I think Santana's hot.</p><p>"My bad," I muttered as I put a little distance between us and tried to move my hands away from her waist. At the loss of contact, her eyes shot open and for a second I swore she looked a little sad about that. Call it wishful thinking though.</p><p>"I-It's okay," She shrugged not so smoothly then started to dance a little more, "I'm just trying to control myself."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right.." I nodded with a wink, "The rules."</p><p>"Yes, the rules. The rules we have to follow. Those rules.."</p><p>"Well, we don't <em>have </em>to.." I smirked as I felt myself leaning towards her.</p><p>Her lips parted, bottom lip twitching a little, before she pulled back and shook her head, "God, you're such a flirt when you're drunk.."</p><p>"Drunk?" I gasped and pressed my hand to my chest though I was kind of off and cupped my boob instead, "I-I'm not drunk!"</p><p>"Oh really?" She chuckled and held up her hand, "How many fingers am I holding up?"</p><p>"Hmmm.." I squinted, eying her fingers before smiling smugly causing her to blush, "Looks like that might be a tight fit, but I can work with it." She looked away nervously as my eyes landed on her super lonely lips.</p><p>"Yeah, I-I need another drink." She muttered breathlessly as I found myself wrapping my arms around her waist so she'd keep dancing with me instead. She was quick to wiggle out of my hold though, but reached for my forearm to keep me focused on her, "I'm going to be right back, alright? Don't move."</p><p>"B-but this is the dance floor..can't I move just a little bit?"</p><p>Her lips pressed together to form a tight lipped grin as her eyes softened on me, "Sure, B, just don't wander off too far."</p><p>"Awh, you trying to keep an eye on me?" I slurred as I started to dance by myself.</p><p>"Couldn't take them off of you even if I tried," She answered with a weak smile as she let go of my arm, "I'll be right back."</p><p>"Okaaay," I drawled out with a wave in her direction as she started to walk off, "I'll miss youuu!" She just looked over her shoulder and smiled before weaving around more people.</p><p>Once she was out of sight, I went back to dancing. I was kind of just letting the music move me like always, my skin warm from all the alcohol catching up to me. I didn't let it keep me from dancing though. I hoped that Santana would come back with another drink and be ready to dance some more. Dancing with Santana is just really awesome and I'm not sure why, it's just different than dancing with everyone else, but I love it.</p><p>Like I said the first time I danced with the bartender, it's a good different.</p><p>If only she would just ease up a bit, allow herself to have some fun, then the night would be set. It's like dancing with me is like having sex with me or something and that's just a no no to her. If only she'd see that I'm just dancing to dance, there are no feelings in it. Well, then again, maybe there is? Maybe that's why dancing with Santana is different? Everything's different with feelings involved, but it's also better! Well, sometimes it is..</p><p>I kind of lost myself in my thoughts and the music that when I felt soft, tanned hands smooth around my waist and land on my hips I shuddered.</p><p>"Don't stop," The familiar voice husked sweetly behind me. At first, I thought it was Santana but the person's hands were a little cold and Santana's were warm. Also, whatever shampoo they used wasn't the same; the one that Santana uses is a little strong, so strong that it lingers even after she's gone. The person still smelled good, but it just wasn't the same. I didn't really mind dancing with strangers, but hearing such a familiar sounding voice, I had to turn around to match it and was pleasantly surprised to see who was standing there.</p><p>"Sophie, hey, you made it!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Where We're Supposed to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back to back chapters bc I'm not a horrible person 🤣<br/>Also POVs go back and forth this chapter so watch for that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Of course I did," Sophie smiled sweetly and went in for a hug, her lips lingering near my ear, "You look gorgeous by the way."</p><p>"Thanks," I giggled, my cheeks tinting pink as she pulled back smiling. I let my eyes fall to rusty red colored dress that hugged her curves perfectly, "You look great too!"</p><p>"Thank you," She replied then looked down at her hands still resting on my sides and slowly pulled away, "Sorry."</p><p>"That's okay." I shrugged then went to say something about the club when I saw Santana walking over with two shots looking anything but pleased.</p><p>"Well, look who's here!" Santana cheered a little <em>too </em>enthusiastically as she handed me one of the glasses, "If I would've known you'd actually show up, I would've ordered three. On second thought, I probably still would've left you out.."</p><p>"Hi Santana," Sophie smiled looking completely unfazed, "You look nice."</p><p>"Of course I do!" Santana shot back cockily then looked to me like she wasn't being a complete bitch and clinked our glasses together, "Cheers, Britt!"</p><p>"Cheers." I snickered at the clear jealousy evident in Santana's behavior then tilted the glass back. I felt kind of rude taking a shot without Sophie having one so I tried asking if I could buy her one.</p><p>"Nah, that's okay I'm about to get one now. I'm friends with the bartender. Well, his sister is my best friend so she'll pick on him if I don't get my drinks for free." She joked as she turned to the direction of the bar, "I'll be back."</p><p>I nodded but before I could say anything, Santana was collecting our empty shot glasses and handing them to Sophie, "Mind dropping these off on your way out?"</p><p>"Please.." I encouraged as Santana and Sophie glared at each other. When Santana didn't make an effort to use her manners, I repeated myself.</p><p>"Please." She muttered and Sophie smiled wickedly.</p><p>"Sure," Sophie replied, taking the shot glasses with her.</p><p>Once she was a safe distance away, I turned my glare on Santana.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Why were you being such a jerk?" I huffed and crossed my arms, "She didn't do anything to you.."</p><p>"I just don't like her, Britt." Santana sighed, "I don't like the way she talks or dresses or walks. She just looks like trouble."</p><p>"You don't know her though," I countered, "How are you going to judge her like that?"</p><p>"I don't know her, sure, but I know her type." She argued, "<em>I'm</em> trouble and girls who are trouble recognize other girl that are trouble too. She's doing to you what I would do to some random chick you'd find at the bar. Do you really want to go through that because I think you are much more than just a random chick?"</p><p>I felt my chest tighten at her kind words, but I didn't linger on them too long. I can't have Santana so I might as well have second best and if that involves a one night stand then I'm fine with it. That's why I'm out at the club anyway, right? To get over someone you have to get under..</p><p>"I don't know, maybe I do!" I slurred setting my hands on my hips as Santana remained relaxed, "I'm just trying to have fun, Santana. You realize you're acting exactly like Sam did when he met you?"</p><p>"I know you <em>did not </em>just compare me to Trouty," She huffed a little offended, "I'm so much better than that chump-"</p><p>"You are?" I gasped in faux disbelief then poked at her tummy with a grin on my face, "Then how about you start acting like it and chill the fuck out?" She looked a little surprised at my word choice, but then smiled softly and shook her head.</p><p>"You know what it does to me when you say <em>fuck.."</em></p><p>I chuckled at her as she calmed down, "Now that's better."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>While waiting for Sophie to return from the bar, Santana and I got back to dancing. After my little pep talk, Santana acted much calmer. Maybe it was because Sophie hadn't come back yet and I had lost count of Santana's shots, but I liked her better that way. Though her little bursts of jealousy induced tantrums are kind of cute, because she's not really all that intimidating, they get kind of exhausting to clean up after a while. Also, it isn't fair that she can act that way when <em>she's</em> the one that enforced rules on our friendship. We could totally be a thing if it wasn't for her and all her inner conflict.</p><p>Sometimes I wish I could date myself, I'm much easier to deal with. Also, I think I'm pretty hot; definitely would make out with that!</p><p>"Would you make out with yourself?" I questioned as I grinded into Santana's ass and curled an arm around her waist.</p><p>"What?" She laughed as she brought up her hand and grasped at the back of my neck then tilted up to look back at me.</p><p>"Would you make out with yourself?" I repeated casually, momentarily hypnotized by her plump lips as she smiled confusedly.</p><p>"Uhmm, I guess so." She shrugged as she dragged her hand down over my shoulder then down my neck, "Why?"</p><p>"Just thought of something," I replied, humming happily at the feel of her hands on me.</p><p>"You always have random thoughts," She giggled as my hand smoothed up her side, "That tickles.."</p><p>"Awh, you're ticklish?" I sneered and moved my free hand to mimic the one on her side.</p><p>"Oh my God, Britt, don't!" She shrieked and tried to jolt away from my hands but I kept her pretty grounded.</p><p>"I'm not," I chuckled as I moved my hand away, "Then you'll stop dancing with me and I don't want you to."</p><p>"Good!"</p><p>We continued to dance silently, giggling at each other's hand placement, but we mostly kept quiet. I was totally content in my half drunken daze dancing with Santana, but then when I felt someone's body press softly into my back, pressing me further into Santana's, I knew things just got a whole lot better.</p><p>"Sorry I took forever, long line at the bar.." Sophie apologized as she moved her hands around to flatten at my stomach while Santana turned to face me.</p><p>Her gaze dropped to Sophie's hands as she smirked, "Where's your drink?"</p><p>"Santana.." I sighed as Sophie muttered something over my shoulder to her in Spanish, "I just wanna dance, guys, okay?"</p><p>"Of course," Sophie answered quickly while Santana just looked to me, eyes softening, then nodded.</p><p>Telling those two that I just wanted to have fun and dance was like opening up some type of competition and both of them just had to have first place. Then when Jason Derulo's Talk Dirty to Me began playing it was like firing a gun and they were off. I remained sandwiched between two glorious tanned bodies, Santana facing me while Sophie's front was pressed against my back, as they moved their bodies fluidly into me. If I wasn't so buzzed, I probably would've been a tensed mess because I've got two really hot girls dancing on me but being that I was living off my alcohol driven adrenaline, I was so into it!</p><p>I felt hands roaming all over my body, smoothing up my sides or running along my back and resting on my hips or shoulders, that I was starting to get a little overwhelmed. I couldn't distinguish who was who, but I wasn't really complaining. Santana stared up at me with her darken eyes all half lidded and lust-filled as she gnawed on her bottom lip while Sophie grazed her lips along the back of my neck. It was like sensory overload with the way they both were trying to work me up. It was hard, because I'm usually on the <em>offense </em>when dancing with someone but at the moment, I was kind of helpless. I kept turning in their embraces, wanting to dance with each of them equally, but it was almost like instead of turning on my own, I was being tugged by either of them.</p><p>One moment I would be facing Sophie, watching her smirk as she grinded her hips into me, then the next I'd be facing Santana with her thigh wedging between mine. It was torture, sweet, sweet torture and I loved every minute of it. I tried my best at keeping up with their movements, making sure that I didn't pick favorites with letting my hands wander, but with the way Santana was eyeing me, I couldn't help but reach for her.</p><p>However, before I could run my hands up her body, she was stopped me and held onto my wrists. I pouted with furrowed brows as she guided them towards my stomach, almost pinning me then smirked.</p><p>"Have fun with her," She whispered hotly, her lips lightly grazing my ear as she let go of my wrists and slowly weaved her way off the dance floor.</p><p> I couldn't help but watch her leave, Santana just commanded attention like that, but as I turned to continue my trance, Sophie got in the way.</p><p>"Now I can have you all to myself," She teased as she draped her arms on my shoulders and linked her fingers together behind my neck. I smiled back as I settled closer into her, our bodies swaying while my eyes continued to search for Santana though I knew she was already gone.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>
  <em>Santana's POV</em>
</p><p>"You're back early," Quinn smirked as she spoke clearly and sat all perfect-looking atop the bar stool, "Where's your other half?"</p><p>"Someone sobered up quickly," I commented with a chuckle as I slid up on the stool next to her, "And by the way, she's not my other half. Where's Mike?"</p><p>"Whatever, he's in the bathroom, where's Britt?" She sighed and spun around to take a sip of water.</p><p>"She's still dancing with that whore with the fake accent." I shrugged as I turned to face the bar too, "It's cool though, I think Britt likes her."</p><p>"Yeah, but so do you.."</p><p>"Uhh, drink some more of that water because I think you're still a little drunk, I <em>just </em>called her a whor-"</p><p>"I was talking about Brittany." She cut in and directed a knowing smile my way.</p><p>I wanted to come up with something snarky, but for the first time nothing really good came to mind. I guess seeing the bubbly blonde dance with another girl kind of had me feeling some sort of way. I was trying to do the right thing though; I was trying to set Britt up with someone who could make her happy even if it was just for the night. I didn't like the girl, but Sophie looked like she knew how to make Britt smile and I think that's all she needs right now.</p><p>Trying to do the right thing is so hard though, especially when not everyone gets what they want in the end.</p><p>"I know," I finally answered as Quinn continued to stare at me. I kept my eyes lowered to the counter though, already feeling vulnerable, "That's what makes this even harder."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>
  <em>Brittany's POV</em>
</p><p>Some time had passed and Sophie and I were still on the dance floor. I kind of lost count of how many songs we went through and I may have lost my buzz, but it didn't matter when I was having so much fun! Sure, I might've thought of how much better it would be if Santana were here instead but Sophie was a great stand in; she definitely knew how to have fun.</p><p>My sides ached at how much she had me laughing as we dance and she whispered sweet nothings into my ear, sometimes laying a soft kiss just under my ear lobe or at the back of my neck. It was all very cute, but I couldn't help but think that it was with the wrong girl.</p><p>It was no secret that my crush on Santana never really went away, hell, it probably even grew now that we live together, but she made it clear that we could never be a thing. Why? I don't have a clue; she fixed things with Sue so it's not work-related. Whatever it is, it's on Santana. I can understand why she wouldn't want to start anything though, we work and live together, if things were to fall through that would make a really awkward situation and I definitely don't want to do that twice in one year.</p><p>I'm not sure exactly what it is I want with her now that I think of it. I know she doesn't date so it couldn't be that and I could never bring myself to just use her for sex, though I'm sure she wouldn't mind it. She has meaningless sex with lots of girls, not lately for some reason, but she has and I don't want to be lumped into that category too. Besides, I wouldn't want to make her feel like that's all she's good for; she's so much more than just sex.</p><p>"You're a very good dancer," Sophie husked, breaking me from my thoughts as she slipped her thigh between mine. I was already still pretty turned on from the dance threesome that happened earlier, even if it had been at least twenty minutes since then, so a well placed thigh really did wonders on me.</p><p>I felt myself slump into her as my body shuddered involuntarily at the pressure she put on my throbbing center. She wrapped her arms safely around my shoulders as she chuckled, "You okay there?"</p><p>"Uh-huh," I rasped as I licked my lips and looked up to find her eyes glued to my mouth.</p><p>I kind of saw it coming, but I still didn't have time to brace myself as she closed the distance and pressed her lips softly against mine. At first, I was surprised at how soft she felt; it was almost like we weren't kissing at all, her touch was so feather light. I found myself comparing Sophie's kiss to Santana's and I knew it wasn't right. Santana said that I should have fun with Sophie, so I should really listen to her.</p><p>I finally let myself relax into Sophie's kiss and parted my lips as I slowly allowed myself to kiss her back. I could feel her smile as she moved her hands to cup my cheeks, tilting her head slightly to deepen the kiss, while my hands smoothed around her waist and rested on her hips. I smirked at the high pitched whine she let out as I playfully nipped at her lip before she tilted her head back, eyes burning with desire.</p><p>"You wanna get out of here?"</p><p>"Yeah," I said almost instantly, the built up sexual frustration in me almost becoming unbearable. She grinned wickedly as she moved to close the distance again but I stopped her as my eyes drifted towards the bar hoping that Santana wasn't watching. I wasn't sure why I kept thinking about Santana, it was like I was secretly hoping that she'd finally break her own rules and tell Sophie to get lost, but I knew I had to stop that. If Santana wanted me, she would've made that happen a long time ago. "Let me just tell Santana and Quinn I'm leaving."</p><p>"Sure, do you want me to go with you?" She asked softly, her fingers playing at the material of my dress. I definitely didn't want that. It would look as if I was trying to rub it in Santana's face that I was leaving with someone she clearly didn't like. It's obvious that Sophie gets her all jealous and though it's cute sometimes, I didn't want to make Santana feel like that on purpose. Whatever the reason is for Santana to wall herself up like she does has to be a good one and I respect her enough to let it be, not further push her buttons with making her jealous. This isn't high school or something.</p><p>"No, that's okay. I'll be right back."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>
  <em>Santana's POV</em>
</p><p>Once again, Quinn was attempting to tell me how to live my life. She didn't like how I was setting my feelings aside just so that Brittany could be happy; she's all about, "If you like her and she likes you then what's the problem?" but it's not that easy. Well, I guess it <em>is</em> but to me it's not. I've been stuck living my life one way for so long that just thinking of changing it scares me. That's normal though, right? Especially with my shitty luck at love, it's no wonder why I'm reluctant to try anything with Brittany.</p><p>The last girl I thought was perfect ended up leaving me without saying a word, so fucking sue me if I'm scared!</p><p>"Oh look, maybe she's grown bigger ladyballs than you and is gunna talk some sense into that thick head of yours.." Quinn teased as we both watched Britt weave her way towards the bar.</p><p>"Shut up." I grumbled as Britt came closer to us then changed my frown for a smile, "Hey." She smiled back but her attention was quickly taken by Quinn.</p><p>"How's it going, Britt? Find any hot piece to take home?" Quinn joked as Brittany stood between us looking almost shy.</p><p>"Actually, yeah.. I'm gunna go with Sophie." Brittany smiled then looked over to me, "I'm going to her place so.."</p><p>"Got it," I nodded knowingly, trying to look a little happy for her.</p><p>"Oh okay, cool." She mumbled with another shake of her head. I thought that would be her cue to go back to Sophie, but she remained standing there looking like she wanted to say more.</p><p>"You okay?" I asked, ducking my head down to find her eyes. She quickly blinked and nodded her response, "Alright, just checking."</p><p>"You find anyone yet?" She asked softly, but I just shook my head.</p><p>"Don't have the energy for it tonight," I shrugged, "But you never know."</p><p>"Ohh okay, well..I'm gunna go now then." She said happily, but her smile never quite reached her eyes.</p><p>"Okay, hope you have fun."</p><p>She just smiled that same weak grin, "See you tomorrow I guess."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Britt." I replied, mimicking her smile. She nodded then went to say her goodbyes to Quinn and Mike before returning to the dance floor. I watched her as long as I could until she got lost in the sea of swaying bodies.</p><p>"Okay, please tell me that there's a reasonable explanation for that.." Quinn sighed as she turned to glare at me.</p><p>"What are you talking about now?" I groaned as I folded up my arms, keeping my gaze on the dance floor.</p><p>"You are about to lose the girl, Santana!" Quinn huffed, "Like are you really that oblivious?" I just turned to glare back at her but she just rolled her eyes, "She was giving you a chance and you didn't even realize it. Why are you not running after her right now?"</p><p>"You're crazy, she was just letting us know she was leaving with that tramp."</p><p>"You're an idiot." She sighed; shaking her head then looked to Mike, "She's an idiot."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>
  <em>Brittany's POV</em>
</p><p>"Ready?" I asked as I neared Sophie, feeling a weird sense of determination in my steps and voice. She must've noticed it too as she nodded quickly and reached for my hand to lead the way out.</p><p>As I let Sophie guide me through the crowd towards the exit doors, my mind wandered off to thoughts of Santana and what just happened. I don't know why I felt so strange after talking to her, we didn't even say much to each other, but for some reason it wasn't what I was expecting. Then again, I wasn't sure what I <em>was </em>expecting either.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>
  <em>Santana's POV</em>
</p><p>"Wow, rude.." I scoffed at Quinn's comment and turned my back on the dance floor to face the bar.</p><p>"No, what's rude is making that poor girl wait on your dumb ass!"</p><p>"Excuse me?" I growled as I tilted my head to glare at Quinn's disapproving tone, "What was that?"</p><p>"You heard me, Santana." She snapped dismissively, "How long do you think she's going to wait? Not forever, that's for sure! She wanted you to speak up; she was waiting for you to tell her that you didn't want Sophie taking her home because <em>YOU </em>want to take her home."</p><p>"Ugh, why do we always end up talking about this.." I groaned and tried blocking out Quinn's insistent nagging with ordering a couple shots, "The whole point of taking Britt out tonight was so that she could meet people, <em>other </em>people, and that's what she did. I'm not going to get in the way of that when <em>I'm </em>the one that agreed on helping her find someone. I'm not going to pout because she's going home with someone else-"</p><p>"Yet, here you are.."</p><p>"I'm not going to get all jealous-"</p><p>"Yet, you already have.."</p><p>"And I'm not going to pretend like I'm not happy for her when I really am."</p><p>Quinn just stared at me, un-amused, as she slowly closed her eyes and shook her head, "Look at me right now, right in the eye, and say that last part again because I'm having a little trouble believing you."</p><p>"I don't have to prove anything to you." I grumbled, averting my eyes away from her as the bartender slid me my shots.</p><p>"Fine, keep acting like you don't have feelings for her too." She laughed sarcastically, "See how far that'll take you."</p><p>"Whatever Quinn," I muttered and went to down my second shot. I don't need her telling me things I already know.</p><p>"You know, Girls' Night wasn't just for Brittany to find someone to help her move on." She added as she eyed me, "I think it's time for you to let her go."</p><p>"How the fuck are you going to lecture me about chasing Brittany and then tell me I should let her go! What the hell are you on?"</p><p>"Again, not talking about Brittany.."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>
  <em>Brittany's POV</em>
</p><p>After hailing us a cab, Sophie pulled the door open and slid inside, tugging me down with her. My knees ground down on the seat as her thigh got caught between them, but we quickly untangled our bodies due to the cabbie's wandering eyes. Still giggling a little, Sophie called out her address to the guy, and soon we were off.</p><p>"I can't wait to get you alone," Sophie whispered hotly against the shell of my ear as she started caressing my leg with her hand, her fingers moving teasingly high before she dragged them back down to rest at my knee. I felt the blush move through my whole body as a shiver ran up my back, words never making it through my parted lips as I felt her lips make contact with my skin.</p><p>I wanted to enjoy myself, I really did, but with every word and touch my mind would race right back to Santana. I'd imagine it was her hands running down my legs, her lips on my neck, her raspy voice ringing in my ears, just her next to me rather than Sophie. I hated how the bartender was invading my thoughts like that when I was trying to have a good time without her. For once, <em>I </em>was going to come out on top in our situation. <em>I</em> was going to have a hot girl while <em>she </em>was getting drunk by herself. I was actually going to have the upper hand which is something I'd never thought would happen, yet here I am and I don't feel good about it at all.</p><p>"Hey, you look a little spacey.." Sophie whispered as she pulled back from the assault on my neck and stared at me with soft eyes, "What are you thinking about?"</p><p>Maybe if I just suck it up and ignore all my feelings completely just like Santana does, I'll feel better?</p><p>I smirked as I ran my hand up Sophie's thigh that she had draped over my left leg until I was hitting the hem of her dress then stared down at her lips and turned on my Sloppy Babies charm, "You..naked."</p><p>She had to hide her face in my shoulder to stifle her high-pitched moan.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>
  <em>Santana's POV</em>
</p><p>"You know I'm not trying to be a bitch, San, but when are you going to stop doing this to yourself?" Quinn sighed as she scooted closer to me and tried to rest her hand on my forearm. I jerked away before she could linger too long, judging by the tone of her voice, I wasn't going to like where this conversation was heading. "I know exactly why you shut yourself off to everyone, even Brittany sometimes."</p><p>"Don't, Quinn, do not start with me."</p><p>She ignored me as she continued on, "It's been two years, Santana, Dani isn't coming back. How long are you going to keep making yourself hurt over the same thing? Waiting on her to come back for you is fucking-"</p><p>"You don't know shit, Fabray!" I snapped as I turned to glare at her.</p><p>"Oh really?" She chuckled with disbelief, "I know who pulled you up out of your own vomit when you decided to drink your feelings away. I know who was there when you cried for days. I know who talked Sue into giving you your job back after you <em>stole </em>all the alcohol from the storage room. I know who begged her to drop the charges she was going to press on you." Quinn was heavy breathing by the time she was done walking me down memory lane. I didn't have to look up to see she was turning red with rage, you could just hear it in her tone.</p><p>"I don't need to hear this shit," I snapped and squirmed off the bar stool.</p><p>"Where are you going?" She huffed while I fixed the hem of my dress.</p><p>"The hell away from you!"</p><p>"Santana, wait." Mike sighed as he got between Quinn and I, "I'll drive you home. It's late and you can't even stand up straight. I don't feel comfortable letting you-"</p><p>"I'm fine! Get the hell off of me," I growled then slapped his hand away from keeping me from falling.</p><p>"No, you're not." He argued and directed me back to my stool, "I'm taking you home."</p><p>"I'm not getting in the car with that thing so you can fucking forget it!"I yelled, jutting my finger in Quinn's direction. Quinn moved to argue back but Mike just held his hand up to stop her.</p><p>"How about Quinn won't say a word to you the whole ride there instead?" He asked coolly.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at the guy but he continued to smile politely until I just had to roll my eyes at his chivalrous behavior, "Fine..but just because I don't have the energy to hail a cab."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Once Mike wrangled us into the car, things calmed down quite a bit. Because the front passenger side window was broken and didn't roll down, Quinn ended up sitting in the back with me just in case she had to throw up. She was practically sober by the time we left, so I'm sure it was just Mike's way of getting us to apologize to each other. Instead, I kept thinking of our conversation and all the memories Quinn stirred up. I could feel that weird tightness in my chest and that stupid lump forming in my throat the longer I thought of it, of <em>her</em>.</p><p>"I loved Dani.." I stammered, my breathing turning labored as I spoke the words I've always had trouble saying, "And she loved me, right? She had to."</p><p>"Santana.." Quinn sighed hopelessly as she shuffled closer to me so that our shoulders were touching. She spoke as though everything that happened at the club didn't even occur and that's something I love about my friendship with Quinn, we don't have to have some heartfelt apology to know we're both sorry, "That's in the past now; she's gone and you're better off without her. Someone that loves you doesn't leave you like she did, someone that loves you doesn't hurt you so deeply and never comes back to fix it."</p><p>"Yeah, I know but.." I choked out, tears pooling in my eyes. I blinked them away, thankful that the dark somewhat hid that I was crying though my voice totally gave it away. I couldn't find it in me to finish my sentence, especially when I had no idea what I was going to say. Of course Quinn was right, the bitch is <em>always </em>right, but being that I'm Santana Lopez, I can't accept that easily.</p><p>"I think," She added quietly as she rested her hand atop mine. This time I didn't have the energy to jerk away from the touch. It was actually kind of comforting, "It's time for you to let this Dani thing go.."</p><p>I wanted to agree with her right there, but I could only hang my head in shame, "Dani was the first girl I ever loved and shit didn't end too well, obviously. I put myself out there, let down my walls and let that girl in, and what happened? I got fucking heartbroken. You know, and maybe I'm still a little hurt and maybe I'm still holding onto some sort of hope for proper closure. I can't help that. I can't help feeling scared and vulnerable just knowing that everything that Dani did to me could happen again with Brittany."</p><p>Uttering the thing that had grown to be my worst nightmare seemed to relieve a little tension in my shoulders and I felt slightly at ease as Quinn nodded along to me with a soft smile.</p><p>"I know, San. Brittany could end up breaking your heart too and fucking you over ten times worse than Dani," She replied with a chuckle, "But I know Brittany and I know she could never bring herself to do that to you intentionally. I'm pretty sure the girl can't even kill a spider if need be." I found myself smiling at the thought because it has actually happened once. There was a spider crawling on the wall a little ways out of my reach and I asked if Britt could get it, but she just said that the little guy is only visiting and he'll find his way out. "She can make you really happy if you gave her the chance to. I know it's a scary thing for you, all the feelings stuff, and that's understandable considering how hurt you got before, but you have to let yourself be happy again. You have to give her a chance before she gives up on waiting for you."</p><p>"But what if she already did?" I mumbled, my voice coming out so small sounding and fragile.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>
  <em>Brittany's POV</em>
</p><p>Our kisses were getting sloppier and sloppier by the second and I almost kind of regretted not taking a couple more shots before we left so I could gain my buzz back. This whole thing would probably be a lot easier if my mind was all fogged up by alcohol instead of wondering about Santana.</p><p>Wondering if she was still at the club, wondering if she really didn't want to find anyone to leave with, wondering <em>why </em>she didn't want to leave with anyone, wondering if she'll make it home safely, wondering if she remembers to take a trash can next to her bed just in case she has to throw up, wondering who would hold her hair back if she does.</p><p>"You got all spacey again, is that a thing?" Sophie smirked as her fingers toyed with the hem of my dress again and her thumbs rubbed circles into my thighs.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry.." I sighed with the shake of my head. I wanted to come up with a good excuse for zoning out the second time, but I couldn't think of anything that <em>didn't </em>revolve around Santana let alone speak a word without it accidently being her name.</p><p>"That's alright," She winked then stared down at my slightly swollen lips, "It's not because I'm a bad kisser, is it?"</p><p>"No, no, it's not that." I chuckled shyly, "You're very good." <em>But not as great as Santana</em> was what I really wanted to add, but instead I kept my mouth shut. Sophie grinned back happily as she moved my hand to rest back on her hip as she continued pressing light kisses to my neck. The longer I sat there with her, the faster I found my mind wandering off. I tried to focus in on the way she felt, but I couldn't help but compare her and Santana again. The whole make out without feelings thing wasn't working at all, just made me feel dirty and not in a sexy way.</p><p>"We're here, finally.." Sophie husked as the cab rolled to a halt out front a familiar looking apartment building. She tossed a few bills over the seat to the driver before towing me out the car behind her. Once freed from the tiny cab's confines, I moved to stretch out my sore limbs while Sophie just latched herself back on me. Usually, I'm pretty good with affectionate people but tonight I wasn't really into it.</p><p>Maybe because I was with the wrong Latina..</p><p>Suddenly, everything started to click. Well, click even more since I had been thinking the same thing the whole ride over to Sophie's. I didn't want her; I never did because if I did then she'd be all who I could think about. If I did, I wouldn't have a problem with following her up to her door. Yet here I am halfway up to getting laid after like <em>months</em> and I can't even bring myself to go through with it!</p><p>Why? Because even when I don't try to, I'm <em>still </em>waiting on Santana. Knowing what little I do of Santana's past and judging by her lifestyle now, I know she's been hurt. Someone who breezes through life breaking girls hearts without a care in the world is classic behavior of someone who has been hurt. I'm not sure by who and I'm not sure how, but she has and even if I could never make her mine, I couldn't make her hurt even more.</p><p>"You coming?" Sophie asked with a little tug on my hand. I hadn't realized we were standing in front of the stairs to go up and I had just froze there, stuck in my head.</p><p>There had to be a way to show Santana that being with me is easy. Even knowing her stance on our friendship, I just had to at least try.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, you're very pretty and I-I don't mean to be a tease but I have to-"</p><p>"It's okay, I understand." Sophie sighed, smiling knowingly, "I kind of caught on the first time you zoned out in the cab."</p><p>"I'm sorry.." I blushed, but she just laughed.</p><p>"It's fine, the girl is seriously hot. I don't mind losing to that."</p><p>"Thank you," I smiled and reached for a hug because she totally could've called me a bitch and left me by myself outside. She returned it, rubbing her hands at my shoulder blades comfortingly.</p><p>"I'll get you a cab."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>
  <em>Santana's POV</em>
</p><p>The rest of the car ride had been quiet. I was exhausted and a little drunk so energy to talk was just out the window especially after the previous conversations I had with Quinn, emotions in those were exhausting in itself!</p><p>"You going to be okay on your own?" Quinn asked as we pulled up to my apartment building.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Need help walking up?" Mike asked from the front seat, turning his body so that he could awkwardly face me.</p><p>"Pretty sure I've walked up those steps way drunker than this and survived, I think I can handle it Papa Chang." I chuckled sarcastically but added with a soft smile, "Thanks though."</p><p>"No problem," Quinn replied as I moved to get out, "Call me if you need anything."</p><p>"Will <em>don't</em>!" I teased then shut the door behind me as I drudged on up the steps. I made my way to my front door in a daze, but it wasn't much so from the alcohol but from thoughts of Brittany. I wondered what she was doing, well not <em>what </em>she was doing because that just made me burn up inside, but whether or not she was having fun. I hoped that she was, I hoped that she was having a better time than me. She deserved it, to be happy and care-free again.</p><p>I carefully made my way to my bedroom to get changed into a more comfortable outfit, which consisted of grey sweats and a black tank top, before heading out to the living room to turn the tv on. I doubt I'd be able to sit and actually watch something, but I needed some type of background noise to drown out my loud thoughts. I took a seat on the sofa, staring blankly at the screen, but I couldn't sit still for too long. Despite my sore limbs from all that dancing, my body buzzed restlessly. I tried sitting in different positions, even lying down, but nothing helped. Sighing, I finally just got up and headed to the kitchen for a snack. If it was the alcohol making me all jittery, I could just soak it up with food, food makes everything better.</p><p>When I pulled out a container of half eaten Ben&amp;Jerry's I knew there was no chance of anything being soaked up. You can't really soak anything up with something that'll melt anyway. Still, I set out for a spoon then made my way back to the couch. This time, I really tried watching whatever crappy tv shows played at three in the morning but it couldn't keep me from thinking about my bubbly blonde roommate. It's my fault that I couldn't get my shit together when it came to letting Dani have this stupid power over me. Quinn's right, the past is the past and I <em>am </em>kind of tired of doing the same thing over and over.</p><p>Quinn had assured me that my chances with Brittany hadn't run out quite yet so there was always hope in the end. That hope didn't really look too great when Britt so eagerly left with Sophie though. It's whatever. Also, I can't get upset over it when I practically pushed Britt away. What I <em>can </em>do is wait my turn and hope that I can get another chance to make things right or at least show her that I could be open to being more than just friends, whenever that may be.</p><p>In the meantime, ice cream refill is a must!</p><p>I tiredly pushed myself up off the couch to head towards the kitchen when I heard the front door creak open. I was pretty sure I locked everything up, but then again I don't remember, and I'm looking so defenseless right now too! All I have is an empty ice cream container and a fork. Yes, I ate my ice cream with a fork; all the spoons were in the sink. I could probably do some serious damage with the fork though, maybe shank them in the eye or the-</p><p>"Santana?" The most heavenly voice called out as Brittany rounded the corner then jumped back when she saw what I had in my hand, "What are you doing?!"</p><p>"I thought you were trying to break in.."</p><p>"But you gave me a key," She pouted cutely as she held up the ladybug covered key then nodded to my hands, "Is that my ice cream?"</p><p>"What?" I gasped and looked down at the cup that was clearly Brittany's favorite flavor, "No.."</p><p>"Oh, okay." She nodded indifferently then continued to stand awkwardly in the foyer.</p><p>"How come you're back so early?" I asked as I rounded the kitchen counter to toss away my trash and set the used fork in the sink while smirking, "Sophie not a fun time?"</p><p>"No, she was." She replied with a shrug, her eyes glued to her hands fiddling at her waist. She looked so wound up and nervous that I started to wonder if that skank slipped something in her drink, but then Brittany looked up at me with such a determined look it kind of took my breath away.</p><p>Cliché, I know, but she'd have the same effect on you too if you saw how blue those things are. It's like they can see right through you, there's no hiding when it comes to staring into Brittany's clear blue eyes, but it still worried me.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly, taking a step closer to her though there was still a lot of space between us. She shook her head in response then gnawed on her bottom lip, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Santana, I think I made a huge mistake." She answered as she slowly took a couple steps towards me, her eyes never leaving mine to the point where it seemed we were both entranced. Her voice came out so soft yet so strong all at once, like she demanded for me to focus solely on her, so I did.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>She nodded as she pursed her lips, "Sophie's really hot and sometimes she talks in Spanish and that makes her ten times hotter," I could already feel myself wanting to roll my eyes at her words, if I wanted to hear more about the slut, I'd look up her porn bio. "She's a really great kisser and she's a lot of fun to dance with and her hair is really silky-"</p><p>"Why are you telling me this?" I huffed as I started to break eye contact and turn away.</p><p>But before I could make a break for it, cool fingers wrapped around my wrist and tugged me back around, "Wait, there's more." She pleaded, piercing blue eyes flickering between mine, "Just listen, okay?"</p><p>I reluctantly nodded and let her spin me back to face her.</p><p>"Sophie's a lot of really great things, but.." She trailed off as she kept her lips parted, her bottom lip trembling just a little as she inhaled a shaky breath, "But she's not you."</p><p>My heart pounded in my chest at my mention and I briefly wondered if I was just having a really vivid drunken dream, but then she was moving closer and running her hands up my arms leaving my skin covered in goose bumps.</p><p>"She's not you, Santana, and no matter how hard I wanted to go back to her place and do super naughty things with her, I just couldn't." She shrugged helplessly, "All I could think about was you and how much better <em>you </em>are at kissing and how much cuter <em>your </em>Spanish is even though I'm pretty sure you only use the same five words over and over and how much I love dancing with <em>you</em> rather than her and how much I love <em>your </em>hair even if you don't like it sometimes, especially in the morning because you're too lazy to deal with it. I kept thinking of all those things even though I know how you and I are supposed to play out." She pouted guiltily, "I'm supposed to get over this crush on you and you're going to find a new girl to flirt with. We're supposed to stay best friend for a long time until we slowly drift apart because our lives will go on in separate directions and all that'll be left of us is this really great memory of friendship and then that'll be that but.." She trailed off again, like she was trying to catch her breath. I was right there with her because everything she said made my chest fill with this weird happiness. She looked so sad talking about her feelings though and that kind of hurt, I wanted to make her feel just like she made me feel but I didn't know how. I racked my brain for a solution but before I could say what I really wanted to, Brittany had beaten me to it.</p><p>"But I can't let that happen," She said sternly as her hands ran up and down my arms again as she kept our eyes locked, "I don't want you to just be a memory, San. I want-"</p><p>She trailed off as her eyes found the floor and she shifted nervously in her spot. I had to hear more, she had me hooked already and I couldn't just have her stop there! "What, Britt? What do you want?" I encouraged hoping that her answer would be the one I was hoping for.</p><p>She glanced back up looking scared as hell, but inhaled deeply, "I want silly things, Santana. I want to hold your hand on the days we walk to work, but also on the days we don't. I just want to hold your hand all the time. I want to rest my chin on your shoulder when you push the cart at the grocery store. I want to take you on fancy dates and also not-so fancy dates. I want to kiss you goodnight and good morning and good afternoon and whenever I want. I want to sleep in the same bed, but we can switch it up some nights since you just bought me that really nice mattress. I want to buy you flowers and say corny stuff like <em>they're not as pretty as you </em>when you say how great they are. I want to see you wearing one of my shirts or a pair of my sweatpants. I want to make your back arch and I want you moaning my name. I want to brush your hair for you when you're too tired to do it yourself a-and.." I just stared at her speechlessly as she went on with the most perfect list of wants I'd ever heard, "I want a lot of silly things with you, Santana. I always have ever since the first time I met you, isn't that funny?" She chuckled nervously before turning serious again, "I don't want to force myself into talking to other people when I clearly don't want to do that. I hadn't realized that until it was Sophie sitting next to me in that cab. I really hope I haven't missed my chance, but I just had to come tell you, in person, that it wasn't Sophie that I wanted to take me home tonight." I watched as her tongue poked out and wetted her lips as her eyes flickered down to mine briefly before slowly bringing them back up again, "It was you."</p><p>Of course, I just had to kiss her.</p><p>I mean, you can't let a girl get away with saying something so unbelievable sweet like without kissing her right? It's probably against the law or something! But getting arrested isn't on the agenda for tonight because I kissed her. I reached for her cheeks and let our mouths do the thing we both have probably been itching to do again since the moment we pulled away from each other in the storage room. I could feel her hands drop from my arms and land on my waist as she whimpered against my lips while mine slowly caressed her into deepening the kiss. She didn't really need help though so instead I curled my arms around her shoulders, drawing her closer than she already was. Our bodies pressed flush against each other's, our hearts pounding so hard that the other could probably feel it if we weren't so focused on telling the other just how we feel through a kiss.</p><p>Soon, it was the sounds of lips smacking and breathy moans that drowned out the noise of the tv still being on. It was a much better alternative to background noise, but pretty energy consuming. Of course, it was a really awesome way to use up what little energy I had but air was starting to become a problem the longer I'd suck on Britt's bottom lip or she'd try and let her tongue wander. Like always, I didn't want it to end because kissing Brittany is like the greatest thing ever.</p><p>I thought I had a few more seconds in me before I'd actually pass out, but Brittany was the one who pulled away first. She still kept me secure in her embrace just like I was, but her mouth was no longer a distraction. Well, it's <em>always </em>a distraction but now that it's not pressed against mine it's clearer to think.</p><p>"You <em>did </em>eat my ice cream." She accused with a little raspy giggle as she smiled and narrowed her eyes down at me, "I can totally taste it."</p><p>"Sorry.." I mumbled as my cheeks heated at being caught. She just chuckled again and lifted her hand to settle on my cheek as she stared down at my lips then let her eyes flicker between my own. We settled in silence, neither of us really knowing what was supposed to happen next. She still looked nervous and anxious as hell as she swayed in her spot, her smile growing bashful as her eyes averted to the floor.</p><p>"Not that I want to rush this or anything, because I totally get it. It's almost four in the morning and I kind of just blindsided you with the feels and you were in the middle of eating ice cream, <em>my </em>ice cream, and ice cream should never be interrupted this late at night," She mumbled quietly, "But if you don't say something really soon I'll think I just made an even bigger mistake than the first one and I might just play it off saying I'm drunk and I don't know what's happening.."</p><p>"Britt.." I cooed, tilting her chin so she'd quit staring at the floor and stop rambling, "You didn't make a mistake."</p><p>"Really?" She pouted hopefully.</p><p>"You think I would've kissed you if you did?" I giggled, watching the way her eyes softened with relief.</p><p>"I don't know?" She shrugged innocently, her voice coming out a lot more confident than seconds ago, "I'm kind of irresistible in that department so it wouldn't surprise me."</p><p>"Brittany!" I gasped through a chuckle but she just smiled back shyly.</p><p>"So..you're okay with all that?" She asked nervously, "You know, all the stuff about being so completely into you that I couldn't go through hooking up with someone else?"</p><p>"I'm so okay with it that it's kind of ridiculous," I answered confidently, not bothering to keep my smile from growing too wide, "Are you okay with me being so into you that <em>I </em>couldn't go through hooking up with someone else either?" She smiled sweetly and nodded, "I mean that's a really big thing. I'm a sex shark, Britt, yet here I am spending the rest of my night alone sitting on the couch with a pint of ice cream"</p><p>"<em>Brittany's </em>ice cream."</p><p>"Watching reruns of Sweet Valley High or whatever and it's kind of all your fault."</p><p>"Sorry.." She mumbled guiltily.</p><p>"I'm not." I shrugged causing her to glance up at me and smile. I wrapped my arms tighter around her while she did the same, "I think you and I are finally right where we're supposed to be."</p><p>She grinned cutely, her cheeks tinting a shade of pink as they bunched, before she let her smile soften just a little, "But what about your rules?"</p><p>"Fuck the rules, "I snickered and threaded my fingers through her hair before resting my hand on the back of her neck as I stared up into beautiful shades of blue, "We can make new ones to break."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. That Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since I told Santana how I really felt about her, and just to clear things up, it was the most nerve wracking thing I'd ever done in my entire life. That's including the time I auditioned to be a back up dancer for Rihanna. Of course, I never actually got to meet her and there were several auditions I had to go to before I could even get to the <em>actual </em>one that determined if I'd make it through. Obviously, I didn't get it.</p><p>I guess I'm kind of thankful in a way that I didn't because if I had, I would've never came to New York and met Santana. Life without the bartender doesn't really sound so great.</p><p>Anyway, now that things were all out in the open regarding our feelings for each other we didn't have to try so hard at controlling ourselves. Sure, sex was still off the table - metaphorically and literally - since we, <em>Santana</em>, agreed that we should probably hold off on that until we get a better understanding of each other. I'm totally for it, going slow and stuff, but sometimes it gets really hard to hold back when we always end up having some sort of steamy make out session. And when I say always, I mean <em>always</em>; I guess we're just really affectionate people.</p><p>Nevertheless, going slow is a big thing right now. We're going so slow, we haven't even put a label on whatever it is that we're doing. It's like we're not dating, but we kinda are, but the title of <em>girlfriend </em>is a little too intimidating for Santana at the moment. I'm fine with it; labels are kind of old fashion anyway.</p><p>What worries me is that Santana thinks <em>going slow </em>is an excuse to keep herself walled up a little longer. I don't mind that Santana has some secrets that she'd like to keep to herself but when it pertains to our relationship, if that's what we're calling it, I'd like to know. I want to know what happened before so I know what <em>not </em>to do. I want to make sure I don't ever hurt her as bad as the person before me.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I was just coming home from dance practice at Sloppy Babies, we were introducing our new routines later on tonight and I kind of been slacking with choreographing lately, when I unlocked the front door to hear a sweet melody floating through the room. I tried to stay quiet; catching Santana <em>in the act </em>is pretty rare so I wouldn't want to give away my presence. Slowly, I tip toed my way out of the short foyer hall and peeked around the corner to see Santana on the couch with her back to me. I could distinguish the music being that same random tune she always hums as I slowly dropped my duffle bag to the floor, hoping that it wouldn't accidently knock anything down. Once I was sure that she hadn't heard me come in, I moved a little closer to the couch, stopping every now and again so that she wouldn't hear the floorboards creak at my weight.</p><p>"You're back early." Santana commented, never taking her eyes off her keyboard and causing me to suck in a quick breath at being caught.</p><p>"Ooh, you're good." I smirked as I rounded the couch to sit next to her, adjusting her keyboard so that it was resting on my thigh allowing me to sit closer to her. She just smiled, her fingers slowing at the movement while I leaned closer to lay a quick kiss to her cheek, "Good afternoon."</p><p>I pulled back to see her smile upgrade to cheek-bunching while I settled in to the comfy cushions, thankful to be off my feet after such a long practice. She flipped a few switches on her keyboard until all the lights turned off before sliding it off our legs and to the empty side of the couch then lifted up her arm and helped me cuddle in closer. She let out a breathy chuckle at me nuzzling against her chest while she ran her fingers up and down my bare arm leaving my skin feeling tingly, "How was practice?"</p><p>I hummed a little while draping my arm over her stomach, watching how it rose and fell at each breath she took, "It was good, the girls picked up on everything pretty quickly. It was easy stuff so I wasn't worried; it just took a long time to get everyone situated. We had to wait like twenty minutes just for Lexi to show up, such a drag, then we had to work double to make up for that lost time. Other than that, it was fine. I'm just really tired for some reason I guess."</p><p>"Yeah, you look exhausted.." Santana sighed as she continued trailing her fingers up and down my arm at a teasingly slow pace.</p><p>"I am." I mumbled, my eyes already feeling heavy, "I feel like I'm about to fall asleep right here..especially when you're doing that thing with your fingers again."</p><p>"Well don't," She chuckled, stopping her hand at my forearm, "The bed is much more comfortable."</p><p>"Yeah..but so are you." I teased and rubbed my cheek against her warmth.</p><p>"Britt, if you don't quit rubbing your face on my tits.." She groaned playfully causing me to laugh.</p><p>"What? What'll happen?"</p><p>"I'm not sure yet," She answered in a huff but I made no effort to move. I could feel her trying to push me away but I just wasn't budging, "Come on, B, let's get you in the shower then we can take a nap before work."</p><p>"Ooh, a shower <em>does </em>sound really awesome right now." I hummed then peeked up with a hopeful grin, "Will you be joining me?"</p><p>"Now you know nothing good will come from that if I do," She laughed with narrowed eyes. I frowned sadly, "But I'll totally join you in that nap?"</p><p>"Didn't you <em>just </em>wake up though?" I questioned as I sat up, preparing myself for the lonely walk to my bathroom, "You were still asleep when I left this morning."</p><p>"Uhhh, maybe.." She hummed with her eyes all squinted until I gave her a stern look, "But I could always go for a nap with you."</p><p>"If you say so!" I shrugged and hopped up from the couch and tiredly walked towards the bathroom. I was just about to flick on the lights and get the water started before I peeked back around the corner to see Santana still staring in my direction. I smirked at the possibility that she was probably staring at my ass the whole time, "You sure you don't wanna join me? You know it saves water and what not.."</p><p>She just giggled and shook her head, "Already showered today, but nice try."</p><p>"You know, with all those teasing comments you'd make when we first met you wouldn't think it would be <em>this </em>hard to get you naked."</p><p>"Oh my God, Brittany!"</p><p>"I'm just joking."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>By the time I had changed into a clean pair of jogging shorts and a tank top, I towel dried my hair and hung up the damp towel on the hook on the back of the door then made my way to my room to comb through the tangles. What I didn't expect to see upon walking in was Santana sitting on my bed with her knees drawn up and her songwriting notebook in her lap. Though we both know how we feel about each other, we still sleep in separate rooms; it helps give each other privacy. The couch is really the only place where we've accidently or purposely taken a nap together so to see her in <em>my </em>room in <em>my </em>bed was a big thing.</p><p>She looked up through black framed glasses that sort of slipped to the tip her nose, I guess from looking down so long, then let a lone finger slide it back to its rightful place. "Finally! You took forever, I thought you might've needed help in there or something," She teased as extended her legs and crossed them at her ankles, laying her notebook flat against her lap while I stood there and smiled dopily, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>I just smiled bashfully, forgetting about trying to find the comb on my dresser, and slowly moved towards the bed until I could kneel down on it and crawl my way towards her. She watched me anxiously, her eyes drifting to my lips then flicking back to my eyes like she wasn't sure what was coming next while I moved to kneel next to her. I found the entire thing adorable because it's pretty rare to see Santana look nervous like that; it gave me such a confidence boost! "You're in my room," I mumbled once I was just an inch away from her pouty lips, "On my bed."</p><p>"I got bored waiting for you," She husked as she stared directly at my lips then glanced up at my eyes with her cheeks tinting red, "Is that an issue?"</p><p>"Nope, not at all! I prefer it, actually." I answered contently as I went to close up her notebook and set it on my night stand. I got a little preoccupied seeing all her scribbles and notes covering the untitled pages as I moved to sit next to her instead. "Is this what you were playing earlier?" I asked as I tried to read the sheet music then went to turn the page to see if there were more songs. I felt her tense at mid page-flip, so I let the sheet slip from my fingertips, the notebook staying on the page she had it opened to, then went to pass it back, "Sorry..I didn't mean to snoop."</p><p>"It's okay," She mumbled as she took it from my hand, "I'm just not used to someone being interested, I guess." I frowned at the sadness in her voice, but the smile that graced her lips next had me smiling too, "Then again, you're the only one that knows. But to answer your question; yes, that's what I was playing earlier."</p><p>"Still trying to find words?" I asked quietly as I cuddled into her side and her fingers went to work at untangling my damp hair.</p><p>"Mm, yeah..something like that."</p><p>"That's good, I can't wait to hear it." I felt her fingers twitch at my scalp at my words and chanced a peek up, "Unless..you don't want me to hear it?"</p><p>"I-I can't sing in front of you, Britt. I can't sing in front of <em>anyone</em>." I watched as another frown took over her content smile while she kept her eyes focused on her fingers. Her voice sounded so small and delicate, it was as if she didn't mean for her words to actually come out of her mouth, like they were meant to stay in her head and leave me guessing. It was good that they accidentally came out though; I'm not really a good guesser.</p><p>"Oh okay, that's fi-"</p><p>"But it's not like I <em>don't </em>want to sing it for you one day when I finally finish it.." She added softly as her fingers went back to combing through my hair, "I do, I definitely do. It's just, it's been two years since I've done anything like this and even then I wasn't too great at it. Obviously, right? If I was good at this, she wouldn't have left me. But whatever, it doesn't matter.. I'm doing so many things that I don't normally do already with <em>you</em> and I like that, it's just I'm a little nervous because you might realize that I'm one hot mess and you don't have time for it and you'll leave too." I felt my brows furrow at the sadness laced in her words as she carefully nipped at her bottom lip, "I really don't want you to go, not when it's just getting good."</p><p>"Oh San.." I cooed, shuffling around so that I could straddle her thighs and get her to look directly at me. She pressed her lips tightly together and blinked furiously like she was trying not to cry. I lifted my hands and gently cupped her face, my thumbs already working to soothe the worry from her cheeks, "Honey, I'm not going anywhere." Her eyes slowly closed as she nodded in my hands, "And there's no rush, okay? I know this is all new to you, it is for me too, but we can figure it out at our own pace. I told you before, I don't mind going slow so don't worry. I just want you to feel comfortable."</p><p>She looked at me so deeply, her eyes staring right through me, as a shy smile replaced her frown, "Thank you." She sat up just a little while she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly then mumbled into my ear, "Thank you for being patient with me."</p><p>"You don't have to thank me for that," I sighed and tilted my head so that I could press a lingering kiss to her cheek. She still had her arms wrapped around me as she laid her head against my chest, my arms resting on her shoulders as I gently combed through her thick hair, "But I hope one day you'll be comfortable enough to talk to me about her." I felt her stiffen at this mystery girl's mention but I quickly eased it with a kiss to her shoulder, "I know she caused you a lot of pain, I think talking it out will help. At least, that's what helps me..and I just want to be to help you as much as you've helped me."</p><p>She just nodded against my chest and tightened her hug while I ran my hands up and down her back until she relaxed. Her arms dropped from around my waist to her sides as I moved off her lap and carefully positioned myself next to her. I wiggled down to a lying position and adjusted my pillow so I could comfortably lie next to Santana though she was still sitting up. I felt her hand move to my shoulder blades then her fingertips scratch soothingly at my sore muscles as she helped me turn so that I was using her as a pillow instead.</p><p>"Lay with me, San." I mumbled through heavy lidded-eyes and a sleepy sigh.</p><p>"Okay.." She whispered and slowly slid down the bed until we could rest our heads on the same pillow. I had already close my eyes, content with how her body molded into me; her legs tangling with mine as her arm draped over my hip. "Is this alright?" She asked softly, her fingers dancing along the exposed skin of my hip bone. I shuffled closer to her so I could nuzzle into her neck and curl my arm around her waist too before nodding against her, "Okay, cool."</p><p>I was just about to drift off into a peaceful nap pressed against the woman that has taken over all my thoughts for so long when I heard Santana's voice mumble something. Any other time, I probably wouldn't have thought anything of it, but the way the words fell from her lips sounded so broken. It <em>hurt </em>me to hear <em>her </em>so sad that I just had to peek up at her. I tiredly brought my hand to caress her jaw with my fingertips, "What did you say?"</p><p>She closed her eyes as I felt her suck in a deep breath, "Her name was Dani."</p><p>At first I was a little confused as to who she was talking about but then I thought back to our previous conversation and the dots connected. To someone else looking in, Santana telling me this person's name isn't really a big deal because there's still so much she hasn't told me but I love that it's at least a start. I told Santana I could be patient, so that's what I'm going to do. If I have to wait years until she's comfortable enough to talk about her, <em>Dani</em>, then so be it.</p><p>"Thanks for telling me," I whispered and peppered her neck and collarbones with wet kisses until her breathing had evened out and she had fallen asleep.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Our nap lasted for a little over an hour before Santana slowly woke me up with soft kisses pressed to my cheeks and lips until I was attempting to pin her on her back. She giggled out of my hold on her and slipped out of my room, calling that she was going to beat me at getting ready over her shoulder, and then closed the door behind her. I sat there for a good two minutes with a dopy grin plastered on my face because I would've never thought Santana could be <em>that </em>cute until I finally pushed myself out of bed and set out to do my hair and makeup.</p><p>I ended up finishing before her, my hair doesn't take as much time as it does to do Santana's, so with my spare time I moved to the kitchen to clean up a little. By the time I had washed what little dishes we had left in the sink, Santana was strutting out of her room dressed in her usual uniform of a black leather vest and skin-tight black pants. I let my eyes rake up her body unashamedly; taking in the exposed caramel skin peeking out from the bottom of her vest and the way the buttons seemed to hoist her boobs up deliciously. Seeing Santana in her work uniform is probably something I'll <em>never </em>get tired of. When I finally looked up from her chest, I realized I must've had the exact same effect that she has on me on her because her eyes were definitely much lower than they should be. I felt a blush bloom at my cheeks as her eyes finally met mine and she smirked teasingly.</p><p>"You ready to go or do you want to leer a little longer?" I giggled as I stepped closer to her, my hips swaying on their own.</p><p>"Uhmm.." She drawled out through that same smirk then hooked her fingers into the waistband of my jeans and tugged me forward until I was pressed against her. She leaned up on her tippy toes as her eyes closed and she nudged my top lip with the tip of her nose until I felt her lips press firmly against mine then begin to part and claim my lower lip with a gentle nip. The air turned hot and sticky within seconds as her kiss turned frantic and I could feel my lips beginning to swell and a moan threaten to escape the further she let her mouth roam. My hands found purchase on her shoulders as I tried to keep my balance, my knees turning to jelly the hotter I got, until I just had to tangle my fingers into her long dark hair.</p><p>"S-San.."I whined as her lips left mine and moved across my jaw and down my neck. I gripped her hair even tighter, pressing at the back of her head to keep her where she worked her mouth at a sensitive spot on my neck. I was quickly losing control the more she'd nip then soothe the bite with her tongue. It was probably a good idea to stop her, but it just felt <em>so good</em>.</p><p>When I felt the tips of her fingers still resting over the hem of my jeans sink a little further and her thumbs tap at the button of my jeans, I knew it was probably time to put an end to this before things got way too heated.</p><p>"Santana.." I breathed out, dropping my hands from her hair to her wrists as I slowly pushed them to her sides, "We should stop."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right." She nodded, her eyes all glazed over and her breathing a little labored, "We don't wanna be late and stuff."</p><p>I nodded in agreement while she shuffled to the kitchen counter and grabbed her purse and keys. As she spun back around, her lips parted as if she was going to say something, I took in her disheveled hair and giggled. She definitely looked like she just came out of a quick make out session, especially when she still couldn't even out her breathing and with the way her eyes darkened as she stared back at me. I tilted my head to the side as she continued to stare but she quickly blinked away and shook her head. "No Santana," She muttered to herself and nodded towards the front door, "Come on, Brittz, we should get going."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Once in the car, Santana started it up easily and went through her usual routine of finding a good radio station before even thinking of taking the car out of park. She slipped on her aviators and re-checked her makeup just like she always did within the first three minutes of getting in the car, only this time, after she maneuvered out of the parking garage and made it onto the main road, her right hand wandered over to my lap and wiggled her fingers until they were perfectly laced through mine. It made my chest fill with a new kind of happiness as her thumb rubbed softly at my skin and her fingers squeezed gently at the feel of my own squeezing back. It was only the third time she actually reached over to hold my hand, but it still had the same effect each time she did it. I would've never thought holding Santana's hand on the car ride to work could be so special, but it was and I loved every second of it.</p><p>Inside Sloppy Babies, it was a different story. It wasn't that we were trying to keep whatever it is that we're doing a secret, but well..actually I'm pretty sure that's what we're doing. Santana had said she cleared things up with Sue so it's not like there's a threat of her losing her job if she were to make our relationship public. Yet, she'd never hold my hand on the walk up to the building nor kiss me when there were people around. It wasn't like she was ashamed of what we were doing or worried about what our coworkers would say, she just looked genuinely shy. Just like me, she was still trying to figure out what was okay and what wasn't; knowing that made her ten times cuter.</p><p>So although we weren't as openly affectionate towards each other like we are at home, we still manage to get our little sneaky touches in here and there. Like when we're working the bar and she's busy mixing drinks and I have to get to the cabinet she's standing in front of, I just drop to my knees and keep my hand flush against her lower back to keep myself balanced as I rummage for what I need. Sometimes my hand would drop a little lower than usual, but I don't think Santana minds when that happens, I can tell because when I stand back up she's got that sexy glint in her eye that usually means I just started something that I'll love being punished for.</p><p>Sometimes it's <em>her </em>who starts up our little game of innocent touching. She'll make a show of not being able to hear me when I know damn well she can, she'd gesture for me to come closer and I'd do it because nothing is hotter than when Santana lifts her pointer finger and beckons me to her, and then right when I'm close enough she'd lean in next to my ear so close that her lips graze the shell of it and she'll say something so unimportant and often times <em>inappropriate</em> that all I can do is laugh nervously and quickly shuffle away back to my work before one of us is getting slammed onto the bar counter and the other is making quick work of unzipping pants. It's all playful teasing though because we both know we're nowhere near ready for being that kind of intimate yet. Well, we may be ready physically, pretty sure I was ready the first time I saw her, but emotionally I think we still need some time.</p><p>It's still fun to play along though; after all, that's how Santana and I became friends. Our endless flirting is what tells me that she's comfortable and if that's all I can get for now then I'll take it.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>After getting the bar prepped for our usual Friday night crowd, I left Santana's side to make sure the waitresses were okay with the routines we were going to introduce tonight. Things were starting to get repetitive so I wanted to switch things up a bit with new songs and dance numbers. After the first time I showed Santana and Quinn what I came up with, I didn't have to show them anymore, they just trusted that whatever I choreographed was awesome. It was nice to be so supported like that, I wasn't doubted and that's something I wasn't used to. Of course my family had always been supportive; mom never missing a dance recital and dad wanting to video tape everything and watch it again at home at least three times. But when it came to friends, which I never had many of, no one was really there for me; not even Sam. So, it was definitely a nice change to have Santana and Quinn always being quick to shower me with compliments on my dancing.</p><p>By the time I had checked on all the girls, it was just about opening time so I quickly made my way back to the bar so Santana wouldn't have to man it by herself. It's not like she hasn't had to do that before, but now that I'm here I don't feel like she <em>has </em>to. I don't want her straining herself like that when she doesn't need to.</p><p>"Everything good?" She asked as I made my way over. She had a glass tumbler in her hand and a white towel in the other as she worked to dry the cup before setting it with the others on the back counter.</p><p>"Yup, they'll do just fine." I nodded and joined her with drying the rest of the glasses.</p><p>"I can't wait to see what you came up with," She smirked though her eyes never left the tumbler she was currently turning in her hands.</p><p>"I doubt you'll be disappointed," I shrugged, eyeing her from the corner of my eye for any type of blush or giggle. She remained perfectly relaxed yet the same smirk still curled at her lips.</p><p>"You're probably right."</p><p>"Ugh, you're too good at this." I sighed tiredly and spun to face her, finally seeing the smirk disappear and morph into her bashful smile.</p><p>"Years of practice," She answered sweetly the moved to set another dry tumbler down before coming back to stand a safe distance away from me. She had another freshly cleaned glass in her hands and her towel already moving to dry it, but her eyes remained steady on mine. I watched her curiously as I rested my hip against the counter; the way her eyes seemed to shimmer the longer she stared and how she'd purse her lips a little before looking away. I frowned at the loss of eye contact, but it was instantly replaced with a smile when she looked back up again, "God, I want to kiss you so bad right now."</p><p>"You do?" I grinned as my chest filled with a familiar happiness, the same kind of happiness it fills with whenever she holds my hand in the car.</p><p>"Yeah." She sighed helplessly with furrowed brows as she seemed to lean a little closer.</p><p>"You can if you want to.." I mumbled quietly as my eyes began to close on instinct the longer she stared at my lips, "I-I won't mind."</p><p>"Okay." She whispered just as softly, her face already so close to mine that I could feel her breath on my lips. I was buzzing with anticipation; it felt like she hadn't kissed me in forever when really we made out a little bit before leaving the house just thirty minutes ago. Still, I can't get enough of Santana's sweet lady kisses, they're just one of those things that you can never have too much of.</p><p>"Hey San! Hey Britt!" Quinn's voice called from somewhere off to the side of us, scaring Santana so bad she nearly fell over as she jumped away from me.</p><p>"God damn it, every single fucking time!" I giggled at Santana's shriek as she tried to play it off while Quinn just shook her head.</p><p>"Sorry, did I interrupt?"</p><p>"Oh no, we were just talking.." I answered before Santana could come up with some lame excuse for our closeness. Quinn nodded again with her all knowing smile etched on her face before excusing herself to the dressing room to get ready. I waved happily then turned to Santana to see her frowning and her hands firmly at her hips. "You alright there?" I chuckled and poked at her stomach, "You didn't pee your pants, did you?"</p><p>"No, I didn't pee my pants.." She sighed, trying not to smile.</p><p>"Oh okay, just checking. I hear people do that when they get scared." I shrugged then waited for her to finally look up from the floor, "You think Quinn knows?"</p><p>"She always thinks she knows everything, so maybe." Santana mumbled, "I hope not, I kind of wanted to tell her myself."</p><p>I perked up at the thought of Santana wanting to tell Quinn, though I'm pretty sure she already knows, because that meant she was one step closer to classifying what we are.</p><p>"And what would you tell her?" I asked quietly before I even realized I was forming words. I instantly wanted to take the question back the moment it left my lips, I didn't want to pressure her and I didn't want her to think I was rushing this <em>going slow</em> thing. Sometimes my curiosity just gets me though.</p><p>The coy half-smile that made its way to her lips accompanied by her averted eyes told me that she didn't mind the question. She licked her lips slowly and inhaled deeply as she finally let her eyes wander back up to meet mine, "I'd tell her I finally pulled my head out of my ass and I'm gunna focus on what makes me happy and recently what makes me most happy is this one girl."</p><p>"Ooh, a girl?" I teased, sending a smile her way, "Do I know her?"</p><p>"You probably do." She winked, "She's really great, you definitely wouldn't forget her if you saw her. She's got these <em>amazing </em>legs, like out of this world, and a smile that could make the meanest motherfucker shoot rainbows out of their eyes." I chuckled at her description but she continued on, "I'd tell Quinn that she was right about everything, she'll love that, and that I'm gunna find a way to make this thing work and I'm gunna hope that I don't get burned a second time."</p><p>I smiled shyly at her little speech as my hand found hers under the cover of the bar counter, "You don't have to worry, Santana, I'm not going to hurt you."</p><p>"I hope you won't." She answered solemnly.</p><p>"I'll try my hardest," I affirmed with a gentle squeeze to her hand.</p><p>She nodded as a small grin graced her full lips, "Me too."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>It ended up being a pretty laid back Friday night at Sloppy Babies. The crowd was their usual rowdy self but it wasn't too bad when Santana and I knew how to handle them. We only threatened them with the ice bucket once which was probably a new Friday night record! By the time it hit Quinn's intermission, the waitresses and I took our positions and went on with our little performance. Two girls joined me on the bar, but as I chanced a glance below me, Santana's eyes remained only on me. It was a good feeling, as if dancing didn't already make me feel so confident, knowing Santana was watching made me feel ten times better.</p><p>As quickly as we started, the performance was over and everyone had gone back to their rightful places and went right to taking drink orders. I hoped down from the bar too, accepting a few compliments from the drunken customers as well as one from Santana who glared at one of the guys for asking for my number. Of course she made up some crazy rule that employees weren't allowed to give out our numbers to customers but we all know Santana's real reason. I didn't mind it though, her protectiveness was very sexy.</p><p>As closing time came around, Quinn came to sit with us for a bit while Santana and I cleaned up until Mike came to take her home. She said her goodbyes and said she'd see us tomorrow before disappearing out the door. I watched Santana let out a sigh of relief as Quinn left, she hate that she was hiding something from her best friend but she knew that being half asleep and smelling like beer wasn't the way she wanted to tell her. I understood and, after checking to make sure the coast was clear, leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.</p><p>"The time will come eventually, San, don't worry." I whispered before moving to grab her purse for her. She nodded quietly in response. "Come on, let's go home now."</p><p>Again, Santana held my hand the whole ride home. Holding her hand was quickly becoming my top favorite things to do with Santana the more it happened. Once we made it home, we disappeared to our own rooms to get changed out of our uniforms and into something more comfortable but equally cute before meeting back up on the living room couch. We always had this routine of watching a little tv together before heading to bed, it was mostly a wind down from all the excitement at the bar, but now that we could be open about our feelings, we allowed ourselves to get closer. Before, there was always the threat of doing something that might ruin our friendship or accidently making the other person uncomfortable, but things are different now. Now, I could lift Santana's arm from resting on her lap and curl it around me without her tensing or shrugging away. I could cuddle into her side and wrap my arms around her, feel the warmth that radiated out from her cotton t-shirt, and not worry about crossing any lines. She could lean over and kiss the top of my head or play with the tips of my hair without thinking she was doing more harm than good by assuming she was leading me on. Now we could just be us without all those damn rules making us do things neither of us could stand to do, we could finally be a-</p><p>Well, a <em>thing</em>.</p><p>One day Santana will be comfortable enough to put an actual title our thing, so until then I'm content with our thing just being a thing. Our thing is perfect just the way it is; like I said, labels are old fashion anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Funny Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"So, how's the happy couple?" Quinn teased as she hopped up on the bar stool and smiled. She was dressed in her fluffy white robe while on her intermission and like usual came by for a drink. I chanced a glance down the bar to see if Santana had heard or not, but judging by her flirty smile and the way she snatched money from the customers' hands, she didn't.</p><p>"I told you," I whispered, "We aren't dating."</p><p>"Britt, come on, you don't have to lie to me." She laughed as I slid her a glass of water, "I know a couple of lovesick dopes when I seem them."</p><p>"No <em>really,</em> we aren't." I sighed with furrowed brows before handing a customer another beer and putting the cash in the register. Quinn's smile faltered as she watched me work.</p><p>"Wait, seriously?" She questioned in disbelief, "Why the hell not?"</p><p>I just shrugged helplessly, "She's still a little..hesitant to make anything official." I heard Quinn let out a frustrated sigh at that so I just shook my head, "It's okay, I can be patient."</p><p>"I know you can, B, and that's the problem." Quinn replied, her eyes skating towards Santana like she was making sure she wasn't eavesdropping either before turning a soft smile back to me, "Being patient and taking things slow is really sweet of you to do and all, but sometimes Santana needs a little push to get things going. I know her and I know how she works and being stuck in that weird friend-relationship zone sucks but she can easily do it, sometimes without even knowing. I don't want that to happen to you."</p><p>"That won't happen to me, we've both told each other how we feel." I stammered, shocked by Quinn's honesty. I needed something to back myself up and show Quinn that I didn't have to worry about being stuck again. The more I thought about it though, the more I realized that Santana didn't really say much about how <em>she </em>felt about me. She mostly just agreed which was fine because that still meant she feels the same way about me, but it would've been nice to know a little more. Putting feelings on the line isn't fun if I'm the only one doing it. "Well, she knows how <em>I </em>feel.." I added softly before staring back up at Quinn with a frown, "Oh no, Quinn, I have no idea how she really feels."</p><p>"No Britt, don't freak out." She hushed and reached over to pat my hands comfortingly, "I didn't mean to give you the impression that I don't think Santana has feelings for you, I know she does, it's just- I know how long you've liked her and I know how exhausted you must be knowing how close you are to calling her yours yet being so far. I'm just saying a little push could come in handy, you know?"</p><p>Slowly, I nodded as I gnawed on my lower lip in concentration. I had no idea how to give Santana a little push, like what could I do without giving her the wrong idea?</p><p>"Or I could always yell at her if you want.." Quinn joked with a playful grin.</p><p>"No, no, I got this." I chuckled with the shake of my head. I glanced down the bar to find Santana chatting away with one of the customers, effortlessly mixing drinks with her hands and never taking her eyes off the guy until she must've sensed me looking at her. She looked away from him briefly and sent a sexy grin my way accompanied by a wink before turning her attention back on her customer. Even after all this time around Santana's flirtatious behavior, her winks still rendered me breathless. Letting out a content sigh, I turned back to Quinn and nodded, "Yeah, I got this."</p><p>"Oh yeah? What do you have planned?" Quinn smirked as she slid her empty glass back to me.</p><p>"I'll ask her on a date with me," I answered innocently, "Because if she says yes, and she will, then I can say we're dating which is technically true." Quinn just stared back with this confused smile before she burst out in a fit of giggles. "What? That's a good idea, right? Stop laughing! You'll make her come over here! Oh my god, Quinn!"</p><p>"Hey, a little help would be nice!" Santana called from her end of the bar attempting to sound threatening, but when it was directed to me she could be anything but. I gave her a quick smile and a thumbs up before turning a glare on Quinn.</p><p>"You got me in trouble.."</p><p>"No I didn't," She chuckled breathlessly, "I've got to get back though. Good luck with the <em>date</em>."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The rest of the week went surprisingly quick since I formed my plan to ask Santana out on our next day off. Saturday night I could barely fall asleep knowing that in the morning I would gather up some courage and ask Santana; I thought about dropping the question beforehand but I decided that doing it the day of would make it harder for her to say no. Then again, I'm pretty confident that she couldn't say no to me.</p><p>However, as Sunday morning rolled around my entire plan fell through with one knock at my door.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Britt? You awake yet?" I could hear Santana ask from the other side of the closed door as she knocked. I could feel my body slump at being woken up but ease all at once at hearing Santana's voice.</p><p>"Uhm, yeah..you can come in!" I called back, making no effort to move from bed, my voice gravely from just waking up. I didn't even roll over on my back or sit up as she walked in quietly, still too sleepy to register much.</p><p>Soft footsteps made their way towards my side of the bed before Santana crouched down to my eye level wearing this smitten smile. "Doesn't look like you're awake.." She teased; her own voice still slightly raspy with sleep.</p><p>"Mmrph, whatta ya want?" I pouted tiredly, closing my eyes and burrowing the side of my face against my fluffy pillows causing strands of hair to fall over my face. I didn't care to move them though they <em>did </em>keep tickling my nose; my hands were way too warm under my pillow to be moved. I heard Santana let out a raspy giggle as her fingers moved along the frame of my face and tucked the fallen strands of hair behind my ear for me.</p><p>"I want to ask you something." She said softly as she kept her hand resting on my cheek, "If you'd only open your eyes for a sec.."</p><p>If I was fully awake, my heart would've raced at her words, but sadly I was still too sleepy to comprehend much. I did as I was told though, sort of, and peeked open one eye. "Yes?" I hummed out, my voice muffled behind my comforter. She just smiled a tight lipped grin, borderline smirk, and shook her head.</p><p>"I guess that's okay, making eye contact is kind of scary." She mumbled as I blinked slowly. I watched as she fidgeted with something in her lap, probably her hands, as she inhaled deeply, "So, I meant to ask a couple days ago but-I-got-kind-of-nervous-so-I-waited-until-last-minute-"</p><p>"San, slow down my head can't follow along when you talk so fast like that.." I sighed though a smile graced my lips. Santana talking really fast like that was cute but also super confusing to follow. I pulled down my comforter from my face and tilted my head a little so that I could look at her fully.</p><p>She flushed at the comment and nodded quickly, "Sorry. I'll just do it quick, like pulling off a Band-Aid.."</p><p>"You're making me nervous now." I muttered but judging by how smiley she got I knew whatever she wanted to say wasn't something bad.</p><p>"Will-you-go-on-a-date-with-me, Britt?" She rambled out so fast that I could barely decipher her words.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"A date." She shrugged innocently then repeated herself much slower this time, "Will you go on a date with me?"</p><p>Completely shocked, I sat up and stared at her with my jaw dropped a little. She shuffled away at the sudden movement and eyed me curiously.</p><p>What are the odds that we could have the same exact idea? I instantly thought of Quinn and wondered if she said something to Santana about my plan, but not even Quinn knew when I was going to ask Santana out on a date! If Quinn has something to do with this, she'll be in big trouble.</p><p>Remembering that Santana was still waiting for an answer, I pulled myself from my thoughts and looked back at the kneeling bartender.</p><p>"Did Quinn make you do this?" I asked skeptically.</p><p>Santana just furrowed her brows and shook her head, "Uh..no? Why would Quinn-"</p><p>"She didn't talk to you about anything? She didn't give you any ideas or hints?"</p><p>"No." She laughed, "Wow, I come in here all nervous and shit and you think someone else is putting me up to do this? Thanks a lot, Britt."</p><p>"Oh, no it's not like that San.." I sighed and shuffled back to the edge of my bed where I could be the closest to her, "It's just..I was going to ask you today too."</p><p>"You were?" She gasped, wide eyed, "Seriously?"</p><p>"Yeah, I had it planned all week!" I replied as I slowly lowered myself back to lying down, "It was gunna be so awesome, but then you beat me to it."</p><p>"Sorry not sorry," She winked as she rested back on her knees and went to brush her fingers through my messy hair again, "You never gave me an answer though."</p><p>"Hmm, there answer will be.." I trailed off playfully, earning an eye roll from Santana, "No."</p><p>"No?!"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Brittany!" She whined, "I'm basically on my knees here."</p><p>"I have everything already planned out.."</p><p>"Well, I bought us tickets." She argued with a smug grin, "Did <em>you </em>buy us tickets?"</p><p>"Tickets to where?" I asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Agree to go on a date with me and I'll tell you."</p><p>"Oh, you drive a hard bargain." I grumbled through my smile, "You know I can't handle a good surprise."</p><p>"Mhmm.." She hummed, already smiling triumphantly.</p><p>"Ugh, fine. You win." I sighed as I rolled my eyes at her little happy dance, "I'll go on a date with you."</p><p>"Great!" She cheered and leaned in to press a wet kiss to my forehead, "Oh, and good morning." With that, she skipped out of my room and closed the door behind her.</p><p>All I could do was roll onto my back and sigh contently; what a good morning it is.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>A couple hours later, Santana was leading the way towards our <em>date destination</em>. Even though she said she'd tell me where we were headed if I agreed on the date, she continued to keep it a secret. I even tried snatching the tickets away from her when she started dangling them in my face, but the girl is quick!</p><p>Still, I didn't give up on asking.</p><p>"Britt, I'm not going to tell you so quit it." Santana chuckled after the fourth time I had asked.</p><p>"But the suspense is killing me though!" I whined hoping she'd take pity on me. Sadly, she just laughed even more instead.</p><p>"You'll live," She teased, raising our joined hands to place a single kiss on the back of my hand, "Besides, we're almost there anyway."</p><p>My excitement doubled at the new information as I started to really look at my surroundings. I still considered myself new to the city since Sam and I only moved here about five or six months ago and with work taking up most of my time, I don't really venture out too much. I kind of just stick to the areas I know, I'm deathly afraid of getting lost. As Santana and I continued to walk, our clasped hands swinging at our sides, I looked up at the tall buildings and couldn't help but find the area strangely familiar. I tried backtracking, maybe I had gone to a restaurant nearby or took the wrong turn once, but nothing rang a bell.</p><p>However, as we neared the flashy signs I realized very quickly why this area seemed so familiar.</p><p>Just down the alley we were walking pass was the door I burst out of after that director let his criticism fly so few months ago. I remembered the words he so bitterly spat at me, the shrill laugh he shared with his partner after I tried my hardest to get them to take me, the way he disregarded me-</p><p>"Surprise!" Santana cheered as she waved her free hand up at the theatre, shaking me from my memories, "I got us tickets to Chicago."</p><p>I followed the direction of her hand with my eyes, hoping that my lips would form a smile but I could already feel the nerves in me beginning to rattle. I wanted to say something to show Santana that I appreciated her effort before she got the wrong idea, but as I looked back to her and watched her grin slowly fade I knew it was too late.</p><p>"Shit, you don't like it.." She muttered and dropped her hand to her side as a disappointed frown covered her face, "I knew I should've done more than assume you liked stuff like this just because I heard you singing Cell Block Tango in the shower once."</p><p>"No, it's not that." I sighed, stepping up to run my hands up and down her arms to get her to calm down, "I love this."</p><p>"You don't look like you do." She pouted sadly, her shoulder slumping in defeat.</p><p>"Yeah.." I choked out, watching her brows furrow as she looked to the ground. I knew I had to start explaining myself before she started to beat herself up about it, "Here, let's go over there really quick." I nodded towards the side of the theatre so that we could get out of everyone's way and she followed quietly. Once we were safely out of the way, I reached back for her hands as I leaned on the wall, "I don't remember if I've ever told you, probably not since I hate talking about it, but a few weeks before I got hired at Sloppy Babies I auditioned for this show."</p><p>"You've never told me.." She muttered, her thumbs smoothing against the back of my hands.</p><p>"Well, I auditioned. I thought I did really well because they kept calling me back for more auditions. After the third, it's like a guaranteed spot but when I came back for the third audition they cut me." I watched her frown as I started to go into the worse part of the story, "I would've been fine with it, I know you can't always get the part, but what made that particular audition hurt the most was that I gave up <em>all </em>other opportunities just for that one gig. It was pretty stupid of me, I know, but the money would've been really really good so I just had to focus all my attention on it. Anyway, I got irritated because it's rare to be called back three times and come out with nothing in the end. So I said something about it.." I trailed off realizing that my throat was beginning to feel tight, "The director ended up tearing me completely down, it was probably the worst I've ever felt."</p><p>"Oh, Britt.." Santana cooed, dropping my hands and moving to rest hers at the small of my back instead.</p><p>"It wasn't even like constructive criticism either," I sighed helplessly, "He just kept saying how ordinary I was and that I was talented but nothing about me was different. I wasn't special and I had nothing to offer that he hadn't seen before. It just-it made me feel really bad about myself, you know? I've always been pretty good at brushing people off, but that guy..he really knew how to make you feel pretty worthless."</p><p>"Well, he's clearly an asshole." Santana huffed then leaned closer, "I think you're very special, Britt, and so so talented. You're like the best dancer I've ever met! The dude is a fucking idiot to pass you up; it's his loss. He didn't deserve you anyway."</p><p>"Thanks," I mumbled, a smile threatening to curl at my lips.</p><p>"Just telling it like it is," She shrugged casually before pressing a lingering kiss to my lips as her hands pressed firmly at my back to bring us closer. I smiled fully at the gesture, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and hugging her back, while she moved to rest her chin on my shoulder, "We don't have to watch if you don't want to. Maybe I can get them to switch these out for something else? Or maybe we can just keep them and give it a really shitty review?"</p><p>I chuckled at her suggestions, my chest filling with warmth and happiness, and decided that anything with Santana would be fine. Though the director's words still weaseled their way back in my head at my lowest moments, I didn't hold anything against him. Hating someone like that does more harm to me than it does him, I'm sure he's completely forgotten about me by now. Besides, when Santana's there to kiss away the bad memories it makes it a lot easier to move on.</p><p>"Can we watch Lion King instead?" I asked meekly.</p><p>Her smile softened as her eyes sparkled in the sunlight and she nodded, "Sure B, whatever you want."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Somehow, Santana managed to sweet talk her way into exchanging our tickets. I don't really know the rules for proper ticket exchanging, but I doubt it involves Sloppy Babies matches and a seductive smile. If it wasn't for knowing Santana is a lesbian and the guy she was trying to work her magic on was older than dirt, I would've felt some type of way. Nonetheless, she got us into Lion King without any trouble.</p><p>"You know, this is my first real show.." I whispered over to Santana as the light dimmed and the orchestra started up.</p><p>"Really?" She grinned cutely as I slipped my hand into her lap so I could hold onto hers.</p><p>"Yeah, I auditioned for so many yet I've never actually sat and watched before." I added with a small nod and shuffled as close to her as I could before pressing a kiss to her cheek, "This is exciting."</p><p>Even in the low lighting, I could still see the blush cover her cheeks as she smiled bashfully at our joined hands.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The rest of our date went really well. After Lion King, Santana took me to one of her favorite restaurants: Breadstix. I'd never heard of it before in my life and at that bit of information, I thought she was going to slap me! She swore up and down that it was the best Italian restaurant in the world, though I doubt she's been outside of the country yet so she wouldn't even know if it was the best in the <em>world</em>, and she was shocked that I had never been yet. That just made her even more determined to rock my world food wise. It was pretty adorable to see her getting all worked up over a restaurant like that.</p><p>She was right though! The place was really nice inside, I was glad we had to dress up a little for the theatre because we totally fit in at the restaurant. The food was also really great too. I had Santana order for me since it took her a whole five seconds to decide on what she wanted to order and it always takes me awhile to look over everything, especially when I'm at somewhere I've never been. I trusted Santana's judgment though and she was more than happy to decide for me.</p><p>Dinner was filled with idle chatting and endless flirting along with the occasional game of footsie. It was amazing how comfortable we were with each other, it was like we had been on tons of dates before. We traded bites of our pasta dishes, teasing who had the better meal, and helped ourselves to the red wine our waiter brought over. Santana couldn't take her eyes off me the entire time and I was just as helplessly hypnotized. We talked about everything and anything, from the show we just came back from to silly childhood stories, until our plates were cleared and the check came. Santana instinctively snatched the black folder up before I could even reach for it so there was no room for a repeat of what happened the last time Santana and I ate out at a restaurant.</p><p>This time I didn't really mind that she was paying, not because I couldn't afford it, I probably could though Santana didn't let me see how much everything was, but because it made our date more official. The asker always pays, at least those are the rules I go by. Santana asking me on our spontaneous date <em>and </em>paying for dinner was just icing on the cake.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>On our walk home, we decided to stop by the corner store to pick up a few snacks for the movie we were going to watch to end our date. The movie was really <em>my</em> idea since Santana had already done so much but also, watching a movie together was our usual Sunday night ritual. So after picking up a pint of ice cream, since Santana ate mine, and a new box of popcorn along with a bottle of Moscato because only the classiest of girls drink wine with their popcorn and ice cream, we made our way up to the apartment.</p><p>We fell into yet another routine as I stowed away the ice cream in the freezer and Santana started up making the popcorn before we both scampered off to get changed into a more comfortable outfit. By the time the popcorn was done popping, Santana and I had already changed clothes and met up back in the living room. She grinned at my ducky pajama pants and I rolled my eyes at her <em>Dirty Girls</em> <em>Car Wash</em> tank top that barely covered her tummy before she moved to set up the DVD player with the movie and I went to get the snacks and wine.</p><p>"You like it with the lights on or off this time?" I called as I shuffled out of the kitchen, hands full with our wine glasses, bottle, and popcorn bowl.</p><p>She was still kneeled in front of the entertainment center when she sent a smirk over her shoulder at me, "You know I like it with the lights off."</p><p>I chuckled at the not-so-subtle innuendo and carefully hit the light switch without accidentally dropping anything before making my way towards the couch thankful that the light the tv gave off was bright enough to light the way. As I sat down, I filled our glasses and watched Santana push herself up off the floor and slump down next to me.</p><p>"What did you pick?" I whispered as the tv flickered with movie previews.</p><p>"Mmm.." She hummed cutely while stealing the bowl of popcorn resting on my lap and setting it in hers so that she could snuggle in against me, "Iron Man."</p><p>"Again?" I sighed playfully, "We watched that last time."</p><p>"No, last time we watched Stuck in Love." She replied as she rested her head on my shoulder and held up a popcorn kernel to my lips, "That was <em>your </em>pick."</p><p>I took it gladly as I rested my head on hers, "You loved that movie.."</p><p>"Yeah, I know but.." She mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn, "I need some action in my life; all that lovey stuff gets boring after awhile."</p><p>"It does, doesn't it?" I chuckled, nuzzling my nose in her hair. She glanced up at me, pulling away just enough so that I could see her fully. Her brows furrowed and her lips quirked into this unreadable grin, "What?"</p><p>"Nothing, you're just.."</p><p>"I'm just what?" I giggled as I watched Santana stumble on her words.</p><p>"I don't know." She shrugged as she turned a little more towards me, her eyes falling to my smile then back to my eyes, "I just want to kiss you everywhere like all the time. I've never felt that before with anyone. Do you think I have a problem?"</p><p>"I don't see anything wrong with that." I mumbled, watching the way she licked her lips slowly then leaned in a little closer, "I actually think I've got the same issue.."</p><p>"W-wait, Britt.." She stammered, stopping me from closing the distance.</p><p>My eyes shifted from her lips to see the hesitant look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked softly, giving her the distance she asked for.</p><p>"I just don't want to screw this up, you know?" She replied quietly, "It's getting really hard to control myself around you when you make me feel so many good things. I don't want you to think I'm just using you or something. I know I've done that a lot in the past but I don't want that with you. I want you to be able to trust me, to know that I won't hurt you and-"</p><p>"San, I know.." I cooed when I started to notice the tell-tale signs of her working herself up. I wrapped my arm tighter around her and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, "And I don't think that about you at all."</p><p>"Okay, I was just making sure.." She blushed.</p><p>"But for the record, it's just as hard for me to control myself as it is for you."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Uh yeah!" I chuckled at seeing her so shocked, "Have you seen yourself lately? You're undeniably attractive, always, and it's such a damn struggle living with you just across the hall."</p><p>"Hey, you don't make it any easier on me Miss Let Me Flaunt My Perfect Abs By Walking Around The Living Room In My Bra."</p><p>"That was my <em>sports </em>bra and how else am I supposed to cool down after running?"</p><p>"I'm sure there are ways that involve more clothes," She laughed, "But we can easily move pass all that tension and go at it right here." she smirked, earning a gasp and a playful slap to her arm, "What? I'm serious! Our sexual chemistry is like out of this world and it's disrespectful to just make each other wait like this."</p><p>"Didn't you <em>just </em>say you wanted to wait things out?"</p><p>"Yeah, but that was before I gave myself the mental image of you in your sports bra.."</p><p>"Santana, don't do this to me." I whined, "I was doing so good.."</p><p>"You could do even better if you'd just take my top off.."</p><p>"San!"</p><p>"Okay, okay I'm kidding," Santana chuckled while I blushed fiercely, "All jokes aside though, I know we're taking things really slow and stuff and that's great, especially for me because I'm used to just getting straight to it, but I still think about it. You know, what it would be like to be able to put my mouth anywhere you'd let me. How you'd feel pressed against me, skin on skin, and they way you'll look when I make your back arch. God, Britt, I bet you'd look sexy as hell."</p><p>"Ugh, Santana.." I groaned, the heat at my cheeks spreading down my entire body and settling right between my legs.</p><p>"I'm sorry, was that too much?" She mumbled with a smirk present on her lips, "I just can't help myself sometimes. Just know that whenever you're ready, I'll clear off all the counters and wear my lacy panties."</p><p>"C-can you just press play, please?" I stuttered through a tight lipped smile, my legs clamping shut at just the thought of Santana doing whatever she wanted to me.</p><p>"Awh, you're blushing.." She teased as she pressed play on the remote and tossed it aside before running her finger along my jaw so I'd look to her instead of the tv screen, "That's adorable."</p><p>"I don't point out when <em>you're </em>blushing.." I pouted and tried pulling away.</p><p>"Maybe I should keep talking about all my sex dreams you've starred in.."</p><p>I moved the bowl of popcorn from the couch to the coffee table, though most of its contents were already littering our laps, before hooking my hands under her thighs and tugging her to my thighs. She inhaled sharply at the unexpected move but then settled into me as a smug grin replaced her parted lips, her hands griping my shoulders as her knees rested at my hips. She stared down at me, her eyes deep and dark, while her fingers danced along my shoulders to the expanse of my neck and across my jaw line. I felt myself leaning closer as my hands fanned out atop her thighs and pushed back around to grip her waist, her lips just inches away from mine.</p><p>"How is it that you can go from <em>I can wait </em>to <em>let me get my lacy panties</em>?" I sighed, still aroused as ever. She just smirked as her eyes darkened even more.</p><p>"So I take that as a-"</p><p>I cut her off as I finally closed the distance, swallowing the surprised whimper she let out before she slowly relaxed her shoulders and let her fingers tangle in my hair. My hands stealthily slipped beneath her tight fitting tank top and caressed warm caramel skin while her tongue delved pass my lips. The air grew hot and heavy as our hands groped at each other's bodies shamelessly, the throbbing at my center intensifying the longer she'd drag her tongue up my neck then cover the trail with wet kisses. We licked and nipped and sucked and moaned and whined until we both were left breathlessly and dazed.</p><p>She was the one who put the much needed distance between us as she placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed until the back of my head met the couch. I stared up at her swollen lips, her chest rising and falling rapidly as the hungry look remained in her eyes, and squeezed at her hips.</p><p>"I was trying to be the dominant one that time." I mumbled, my eyes never leaving hers and my voice hoarse from lack of oxygen.</p><p>She smiled devilishly, "You should probably try harder."</p><p>I just bit back a chuckle and swatted at her butt, "You're blocking the tv.."</p><p>She let out a raspy giggle as she tried to slide off my lap and to her previous seat next to me, "You weren't complaining two seconds ago."</p><p>"Very right about that," I snickered and wrapped my arms around her as she cuddled in against my side, her hand finding purchase on my stomach.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Another part of our Sunday night ritual: falling asleep during the movie. It's usually Santana that doses off first, but surprisingly I must've shut my eyes a little longer than I wanted and ended up sleeping through the whole movie. I blame the wine and Santana waking me up earlier than usual that morning. Falling asleep during the movie would be such a bummer if it wasn't for the fact that Santana and I would wind up staying curled there together for the entire night. At some point in the movie, I'd always get up and grab an extra pillow and blanket but I must've forgotten it this time.</p><p>Still half asleep, Santana nudged me back to consciousness as she uncurled herself from my waist before moving to turn the tv off.</p><p>"Come back, I'm cold.." I mumbled sleepily, missing the warmth she gave off as she leaned towards the coffee table.</p><p>"You want me to grab a blanket?" She asked, her voice raspy.</p><p>"There's some in my room."</p><p>"Oh okay, I'll go get one." She replied and went to get up but I was already reaching for her to pull me up too, "Or..you can get one?"</p><p>"There's pillows in my room too."</p><p>"Okay, we can get pillows also."</p><p>"And there's a bed."</p><p>"That's going to have to stay in there, B, it's a little too late at night to be rearranging furniture."</p><p>"I don't wanna move it, silly.." I giggled sleepily as Santana led the way towards my room, my eyes barely staying open as I stumbled along. She chuckled as soon as I face planted against my mattress then blindly crawled up to the headboard and snuggled into my pillows, content on never moving again.</p><p>"So no Sunday night sleepover?" I heard Santana snicker as she walked towards my side of the bed and helped me under the covers.</p><p>"There's room for you too, right there.." I whimpered and rolled away from her to throw my hand over the empty spot next to me as my eyes slowly closed again, "Riiight next to me."</p><p>"You want me in there?"</p><p>"Mhmmm.."</p><p>"Okay." She answered sounding so timid. Soft footsteps made their way around the other side of the bed until I felt the sheets ruffle and the mattress sink a little. At first, she stayed a safe distance away which was pretty silly considering how cuddled up we were on the couch.</p><p>"Come closer," I groaned but wiggled my way towards her anyway. She giggled again but laid her arm over my side and tangled our legs together as soon as our bodies made contact. I hummed in approval, a content smile find its way to my lips as I pressed my cheek to her warm skin, "Better."</p><p>"Goodnight, Britt." She whispered then pressed a kiss to my forehead before holding me just a little bit closer.</p><p>I loved the feeling being complete wrapped up in her and burrowed even closer, my nose nudging against soft skin, "Night."</p><p>Minutes ticked by and though I came into my room barely awake, now that I was lying down it was a struggle to fall back asleep. I just felt so damn happy! I couldn't really tell whether or not Santana had fallen asleep already, but when I shifted slightly in her arms I felt her let out a sigh.</p><p>"You asleep yet?" I murmured, stilling my restless limbs so I wouldn't wake her if she was.</p><p>"Mmm, nah." She lied sleepily.</p><p>"Oh okay." I hummed then tilted my head up so that I could see her closed eyes and peaceful smile. Even asleep, Santana was still the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. It was kind of silly how she could pull that off so effortlessly.</p><p>"Stop staring at me.." She mumbled, her eyes never opening, "Creep."</p><p>I laughed softly at that, blushing at being caught and she didn't even have to open her eyes to do it, "I had a great time on our date."</p><p>Her smug grin softened as she slowly opened her eyes and looked to me, "Me too."</p><p>"I wish all dates could end like this," I sighed happily and felt her fingers graze along my arm until we both dozed off yet again.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The next time I was woken up was a little less sweet. We had been asleep for a few hours already when a loud ringing began to echo in the room. I could've easily slept through it if it wasn't for Santana's sailor mouth.</p><p>"What the fucking hell is that?" She grumbled tiredly as I felt her body shift against mine, her head burrowing under my arms like she was using me as earmuffs.</p><p>"Ugh, so loud.." I whimpered and tried doing the same but with my pillow.</p><p>"Make it stop."</p><p>"I don't know how."</p><p>"It's your phone.."</p><p>"Not-uhh.."</p><p>"Yeah, I didn't bring mine in here."</p><p>"Is my name on it?"</p><p>"Babe, please.."</p><p>I'd be lying if I said I didn't wake right up at the little term of endearment that accidently slipped through the bartender's lips. I felt a flood of joy wash over my whole body as a wide grin spread across my face before I happily rolled over and reached for my phone.</p><p>Even seeing the name scrolled atop the screen didn't deter my sudden uplifted mood. I tapped at the green answer button and greeted the caller cheerfully, "Good morning, boss!"</p><p>Santana groaned and hid her face further into my side at my loud tone. I instantly pressed my lips together guiltily.</p><p>"There's a mandatory meeting today at 2pm sharp," Sue replied sternly, "Be there."</p><p>"Sure thing." I answered this time a little quieter.</p><p>"I trust that you'll pass the message onto Santana since she seems to be incapable of answering her phone."</p><p>I glanced down at the brunette sleeping soundly against my side with her arm curled around my torso and smirked, "Yes ma'am, I'll tell her."</p><p>"Don't call me ma'am," Was the last thing she said before she hung up abruptly. I just shrugged and carefully leaned away from Santana so that I could set my phone back on the nightstand. At even the slightest movement, she pouted and attempted to snuggle back to her original place but winded up rolling almost all the way on top of me; adorable. After getting comfortable yet again, I laid my arms over her back and ran my fingers up and down its expanse.</p><p>It wasn't until twenty minutes later that Santana began to stir again, only this time her words were much nicer sounding.</p><p>"Feels good," She mumbled, lifting her head from my chest and adjusting herself so she wasn't lying completely on top of me. I smiled at the dazed look she gave her surroundings until her eyes settled on mine, "I thought I was dreaming.."</p><p>"I can see that," I chuckled then smoothed down a few strands of her hair that managed to stick straight out in all the wrong places. She eyed me curiously as I dropped my hand and continued to smile dopily.</p><p>"Why are you smiling like that?" She asked skeptically, "Do I have eye gunk or dried drool or something?" She nervously started to rub at her eyes and mouth but that just made my smile grow even bigger.</p><p>"You called me <em>babe</em> in your sleep.."</p><p>"Oh God, did I really?" She sighed, her hands moving to hide her face in embarrassment.</p><p>"No, I liked it." I quickly added, tugging her hands away, and showed her a convincing smile, "It was cute, especially paired with your sleepy aggravated voice."</p><p>"Yeah?" She asked, her voice hopeful.</p><p>I hummed out a <em>yes</em>and moved to kiss her cheek, "Super cute."</p><p>"Maybe I'll make a habit out of it.." She closed her eyes as a bashful smile replaced her pout.</p><p>"Oh and by the way," I added after just lying with her silently, "Our boss called; we have a meeting at 2."</p><p>"Ugh, you better not be getting fired again." She groaned playfully, "I can only pretend to quit so many times before it loses its effect." I just rolled my eyes at her comment and threatened to withhold sweet lady kisses for the rest of the day.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Santana cursed as we screeched to a stop in the Sloppy Babies' parking lot, "We're late."</p><p>"No we're not, it's okay.." I attempted to console. I glanced at the clock and saw that we still had a whole five minutes.</p><p>"Quinn's already here," She pointed out and nodded to the other blonde's car, "She's never here early."</p><p>"That doesn't mean we're late though," I sighed as we quickly unbuckled our seatbelts. Santana had a much harder time with it than I did since she was so overly nervous, "San, calm down it's alright."</p><p>"Britt, I have a funny feeling about this." Santana replied gravely, "No other cars are here except mine, Quinn's, and Sue's. Remember what happened last time? Something is definitely up."</p><p>"You don't know that," I replied trying to be optimistic though I was starting to feel a little nervous too. I reached for her hands over the middle console and stared down the worry in her eyes, "Let's just wait and see, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, okay.." She mumbled with a hesitant nod before getting out of the car.</p><p>Upon entering the lounge, we saw Quinn leaning against the metal railing that separated the lobby from the seating area and bar. She greeted the both of us happily, which seemed to ease some of Santana's nerves, then led the way upstairs to Sue's office. She said she didn't know what was going on either but doubted that it had to do with us since we had done anything to cause trouble lately.</p><p>Quinn knocked at the door and waited for our cue to enter. When Sue called for us to come in, Santana and I trailed after Quinn into the dark office and took our usual seats.</p><p>Santana fidgeted with her hands at her lap as the three of us stared at Sue expectantly while the owner just stared down at the pile of papers that littered her desk like we weren't even there. The longer the silence, the more anxious Santana seemed to get. It was actually distracting and a little contagious to watch her knee bounce and her hands to fiddle. I briefly started to wonder if Santana had done something she shouldn't have without me knowing, but I couldn't think of what she could've possibly done when we've spent almost all our time together. I finally just had to put a stop to it and nudged her heel with the tip of my shoe.</p><p>"Quit it." I mouthed silently when she turned to look at me. She nodded subtly and stilled all movements.</p><p>"Thank you for coming, ladies. " Sue spoke up as she slowly took off her reading glasses. She let a few seconds pass before adding, "No lewd remarks today, Sandbags?"</p><p>Santana continued to stay silent so Sue just shrugged.</p><p>"Strange. Anyway, I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called the three of you in on your day off so I'll just get right to it." Sue stated as she looked to the three of us with this grave look on her face. I mean, she kind of always looks like she stepped in cat poop but this time she seemed even more serious. I actually started to feel the nerves riling up the longer she took to say what she needed to, but as she did I kind of wished she took even longer.</p><p>"We have three weeks until the bank closes Sloppy Babies down."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Bed Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What? How is that possible? We raised admission 30% in the last month already!" Quinn gasped but Sue ignored her interruptions and went on.</p><p>"It's not enough." Sue replied, "I thought we could get by with Legs and her dance routines bringing in an extra crowd, but it's still not cutting it."</p><p>I looked to my lap at my mention, my head reeling with the news that I could soon be jobless again. Well, we could <em>all </em>be jobless. I looked to my left to see Santana sitting rigidly with her jaw clenched tight.</p><p>"We need to do something and fast; that's why I called you here today. You are my best girls and I need your help."</p><p>I peeked up at her reply, shocked because <em>needing </em>me wasn't something she was saying when I was first hired. She didn't think I would cut it as a bartender but now she needed my help? Santana was right, something was definitely up!</p><p>At the thought of the bartender, I looked over at her to see the deep focus etched in her facial expression. I'd never seen her look so serious before in front of Sue aside from the time I almost got fired. She always acted so reckless with her job that when it came down to talking to her boss, it was like she didn't even care. Now, however, whatever was going on just jumped to her number one priority.</p><p>"What can we do?" Quinn asked, always being the voice of our little group.</p><p>Sue just sighed tiredly as she kneaded her brows with her fingertips, "Figure out a way for us to raise enough money to keep this place going."</p><p>"How the hell do we do that?" Santana finally spoke up, her tone harsh and dismissive.</p><p>Sue averted her eyes to the bartender, her brow quirking challengingly, "You've been here longer than the two of them. I know you remember what kind of singers we had coming through here, especially one in particular-"</p><p>"I'm not going out looking for her, so you can give up on that one Sue." Santana huffed, her arms crossing over her chest as she shook her head. I looked between the two, confused as to who they were talking about. I chanced a glance and Quinn, but she clearly was drowned out in her own thoughts.</p><p>Sue just waved Santana's comment off and turned to Quinn, "It's not that you aren't a great performer, but if we want to bring in more people we're going to have to change things up." She then turned back to Santana with her eyes narrowed, "And do <em>you</em> want to be the reason why this place gets shut down?"</p><p>Santana shifted in her seat, her arms still crossed in front of her, as she looked to the wall like she was a three year old getting scolded, "No."</p><p>"That's what I thought-"</p><p>"But how do you even know she'll be enough to keep this place running? You're going to put all your hope on one person? What if she doesn't <em>want </em>to come back?" Santana argued, back to her usual feisty self.</p><p>"Who are they talking about?" I whispered to Quinn but the blonde just shrugged helplessly.</p><p>I turned back and watched the bartender and Sue continue to argue, though Sue looked increasingly uninterested the longer Santana tried to talk. Whoever they were talking about, Santana really didn't want to find her. For a second, I wondered if it was another one of her relationships-gone-wrong like how things went with Rachel, but the way Santana spoke about her didn't really sound like it was love life related.</p><p>"Well do you have any better ideas?" Sue snapped, breaking me from my thoughts, "You think you can repair your relationship with Berry, get her back to singing for us?"</p><p>I let out a breathy chuckle at hearing such a thing, earning a smirk from Santana and a quirked brow from Sue.</p><p>"You want to apologize to Shelby <em>and </em>April for that stunt you pulled with the both of them? Maybe that'll be enough for them to possibly consider coming back! No? I didn't think so. Maybe if you would've stuck to the damn rules I set in the first place-"</p><p>"It's not my fault, damnit, why do I always have to be punished for that shit? <em>They </em>left, not me." Santana argued, her hands griping the arms of her chair tightly. That just seemed to piss Sue off even more..</p><p>"Do <em>you </em>know any closeted musicians? I don't th-"</p><p>"I do!" I cut in abruptly, shocking myself and everyone else in the room. Three sets of eyes focused in on me curiously while I started to shake a little at being so nervous all of a sudden.</p><p>"Well? Who!" Sue urged with the wave of her hand.</p><p>I gulped, my eyes shifting from hers to Quinn's then Santana's before landing back on Sue, "Santana."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>I didn't really know who said it but it didn't matter because everyone's face showed the same expression: disbelief. Well, aside from Santana, her face was a mixture of different reactions and I couldn't quite tell if that was good or bad. I just gulped, gathering up all the courage I had, and nodded.</p><p>"Santana," I repeated, "She plays the piano really really well and-"</p><p>"Brittany.." The bartender hissed my name, but I was already too far gone with talking her up. Sue's eyes flinted towards the brunette with brows raised, intrigued.</p><p>"She's really amazing and though she won't let me hear her sing, I'm pretty sure she's great at that too!"</p><p>"You sing?!" Sue gasped and turned to Santana so fast I thought she was going to get whiplash.</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>"No!" Santana shrieked then turned a glare on me at hearing my answer. The way her eyes bore into me kind of made me want to disappear from the room completely, "Can you stop?"</p><p>"What?" I asked softly, confused as to why she was so against me complimenting her skills, "San, you're really talented..maybe <em>you're </em>the one that is going to save this place, maybe you're-"</p><p>"Brittany, just shut up." She growled as she looked away.</p><p>I felt a little pang of hurt deep in my chest at how low her tone dipped, and it wasn't in that sexy way either. The way she spoke brought me right back to that one crazy week where she avoided me and she'd get so snappy at me for asking little questions; I didn't like it.</p><p>Santana turned back to Sue, ignoring the frown Quinn gave her, and added, "She doesn't know what she's talking about, I'm not a singer. You heard her, she's never even heard me sing. I can play a little piano, but it's nothing you can form a show around.."</p><p>I wanted to interrupt again because she was flat out lying, but I already felt bad enough for mentioning her creative side in the first place. I just didn't get what the big deal was; if you're awesome at something shouldn't you pursue it? It didn't matter, Santana made it clear that she wanted no part in exposing that side of her, I just didn't think she'd react like that.</p><p>I kind of blurred out everything else that happened after that. I doubt anyone would want to hear my input after speaking up the first time anyway, especially Santana. She didn't even look at me and I didn't make an attempt to look at her either. I just stared blankly, hearing Quinn and Santana agree and disagree to whatever Sue was saying until we were dismissed and I was following Quinn back down to the lobby.</p><p>"So, what do you guys have planned for the rest of the day?" Quinn asked as the three of us walked to the parking lot, Santana and I keeping as much distance between us as possible. I could tell Quinn was just trying to break up the weird tension when she said, "You guys wanna grab lunch at Rory's?"</p><p>When Santana and I looked to each other for an answer, it was the first time we actually made eye contact since being in Sue's office. The first time, she looked a mix of scared and frustrated but now she just looked clueless.</p><p>"I think I just want to go home," I answered quietly as I quickly looked away from her stormy brown eyes.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Santana asked, her tone bitter yet her facial expressions soft. Sure, maybe she didn't mean for it to sound so harsh like that but for some reason, it sparked something in me and soon I felt my skin grow hot with anger.</p><p>"Really?" I mimicked in disbelief, "<em>What's wrong</em>?"</p><p>Santana just looked at me just as confused, but now her brows were scrunching and her jaw was clenching tightly.</p><p>"Yeah, what's your problem?" She snapped, crossing her arms defensively.</p><p>"Uhm, maybe I should..just leave you two-"</p><p>"You know exactly what my problem is, Santana!"</p><p>"What? Are you mad because I have breaking points? Are you mad because I can't do and be everything you want me to? Is someone forcing <em>you </em>to go out of your comfort zone, Brittany? I don't think so! "</p><p>"What are you talking about?" I asked, staring at her as she started to pace.</p><p>"Nothing, it's nothing." She sighed, tossing up her hands and walking off, "Whatever!'</p><p>"Hey! Where you going?" I called after her, but the bartender just kept on walking with her head hung low. "Santana!" I yelled once more then tried to chase after her, but Quinn's grip on my wrist kept me from going.</p><p>"Just let her cool off," Quinn sighed, "Talking to her right now would just make things a lot messier than they need to be."</p><p>I stared at Quinn then down the street where Santana walked off to and suddenly felt conflicted. Though I was upset with the girl and how horrible she is with talking without blowing up, I wanted to make sure she was safe. God, if she gets hurt and I'm not there-</p><p>"She'll be okay, Britt, she knows how to handle herself." Quinn added as if she read my mind, "Come on, I'll take you home."</p><p>I looked in the direction Santana went once more before letting out a deep sigh and followed Quinn to her car.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>After Quinn dropped me home, I really wasn't in the mood to do anything. It was only a little after three in the afternoon so there was still a good portion of the day left, but after my argument with Santana I kind of just wanted to go in my room and sleep the day away.</p><p>So that's exactly what I did.</p><p>I slipped off my jeans and traded my button up for one of the shirts lying on the floor at the foot of my bed before sliding underneath the comforter and snuggling into the coolness of my pillows. In the past, I used to find so much comfort in lying in bed after a super hard day. It was something about being surrounded by all that softness that just eased my worries away.</p><p>But with the way my pillows still smelled of Santana's shampoo and the shirt I happened to pick up off the floor being an old NYU one that she had let me borrow a long time ago didn't really ease any nerves, it just made me sad. I was still upset with the bartender, that was for certain, but I still wondered where she was and what she was doing and hoped that she'd come home soon. I thought about calling or maybe texting just to let her know that one argument doesn't have to ruin our whole..<em>thing</em>, but Quinn said Santana needs space at times like these.</p><p>So instead, I curled into the pillow Santana used the night before and clutched it tightly to my chest as I replayed the argument over and over in my head until I fell asleep.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Judging by the little light shining in through the slightly parted curtains, I knew I probably only slept for a couple hours at most. However, it wasn't the bright light that woke me but the sound of someone knocking at my door. I knew it could only be one other person knocking, but I was still a little pissed at her for blowing up on me.</p><p>"Britt, you in there?" She asked loudly as she knocked at my door again.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You're clearly in there.."</p><p>"Go away."</p><p>"Brittany, come on. Just open the door."</p><p>"Why? So you can yell at me again? I'll pass."</p><p>"I'm not going to <em>yell </em>at you, I just wanna talk."</p><p>I shook my head at that, <em>now </em>she wants to talk? Why couldn't we do that in the first place?</p><p>"No, can't you see my door is closed? That means I don't want to talk." I called back, reintroducing our former rules.</p><p>She didn't say anything for a couple minutes after that, but I could hear that she was still waiting on the other side of the door by how the floorboards creaked beneath her shifting weight. I sat up in bed, my back resting against the headboard as I stared at the door waiting for her to try again or maybe just open the door anyway.</p><p>Instead, I heard something thump against the wooden door. It wasn't as hard sounding as a knock but still loud enough to hear. I stared on curiously anyway.</p><p>"Babe..please open the door."</p><p>And just like I reacted in that morning, some of the annoyance that settled low in my belly seemed to vanish with just one word. I hated how it tugged a smile from my lips and I hated how it already had me climbing out of bed and heading toward the door. Once I was close enough, I wrapped my fingers around the knob and twisted it open until I was faced with a guilty looking Santana.</p><p>"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound angry but it didn't really work out too well with the happiness that one word brought still fluttering around in me. I watched as she shifted nervously in her spot before pulling a bouquet of colorful daisies out from behind her back.</p><p>"I brought you a peace offering."</p><p>I stared down at the flowers in her hand, willing myself not to smile at the gesture. She sure as hell wouldn't get the satisfactory of being forgiven that soon, she can't buy my forgiveness..even if that was the sweetest thing ever.</p><p>"They're pretty." I complimented though my tone stayed even and my facial features unfazed.</p><p>"Not as pretty as you," She replied smoothly, a soft smile replacing her nervous frown. I just rolled my eyes at her reply, the willpower to not smile quickly failing.</p><p>"I'm not that easy, Santana." I sighed with the shake of my head, refusing to take the flowers from her hand. The soft smile playing at her lips slowly morphed back to her frown as she looked down at her flowers sadly. I hated seeing her look like that, it just killed me. "Ugh, give me the damn flowers.." I grumbled, the smile I was trying so hard to repress finally finding its way to my lips.</p><p>She perked up instantly as she enthusiastically held them out for me again. Inside, I hated the sudden urge to kiss her nose at seeing her look so hopeful. The paper wrapping crinkled in my hands as I adjusted my grip on the bouquet while she remained standing there, scuffing her feet at the floor, "I'm sorry."</p><p>I eyed her curiously before sighing and nudging the door open further so that she could enter; a silent request for her to follow me. I turned my back on her and went back to sit at the edge of my bed with my flowers resting in my lap while she quietly followed and sat a safe distance away from me. I could tell she was really nervous, I could practically feel her shaking the whole bed as she rattle with nerves.</p><p>"Do you even know what you're saying sorry for?" I asked after a couple excruciatingly silent minutes passed. When she looked to me, her eyes showed that she had no idea. "Santana, how come you can't just talk to me without getting so upset?" I asked softly, not wanting to trigger any unwanted arguments again, "I don't like when you act that way.."</p><p>"I don't either, I'm sorry." She sighed, her eyes still focused intently on her lap, "It's just.. I'm really trying my best here but sometimes I feel like it's still not enough for you. I feel like I'm doing all these things that are so out of the ordinary for me but for you it's just expected because you do dating and relationships and I don't." I watched as she dug her hands under her things and she swallowed thickly, her voice verging on cracking as she spoke. "I want to give you all the things you want with me, but sometimes I just can't do that yet. I'm so strangely comfortable around you, but at the same time I'm scared as hell to venture too far out of my comfort zone. You can't force me."</p><p>"Honey, I don't want to force you to do anything you're not ready to do." I replied, moving the flowers from my lap to the empty space behind me before reaching her hands. She looked at me hesitantly at the gesture, "I can't read your mind though, you've got to tell me what you're comfortable with and what you're not. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you, I don't want us to be like that already. Just talk to me."</p><p>She nodded hesitantly as she tugged her lower lip between her teeth then released it with a sigh, "At the club in Sue's office, you had me feeling so…cornered."</p><p>I frowned at the thought but just encouraged her to continue.</p><p>"I can hold your hand and kiss you whenever and take you on dates, but I-I just can't-" I watched as she started to get all choked up so I quickly slid closer to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…you probably think this is really stupid and-"</p><p>"Your feelings aren't stupid, San." I cut in sternly while I ran my hand up and down her arm, "I would never think that."</p><p>"I just, the thought of performing again just scares me to death." She sighed, "When you were telling Sue that I was all these great things, I got scared. When Sue finds out something that'll benefit her, she goes after it full-fledged. I don't want to be forced back on that stage, Britt, the thought alone has me shaking."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't know that's how you felt about it." I said softly then pressed a chaste kiss to her temple, "I wouldn't have suggested you if I knew that, it won't happen again."</p><p>"It's not your fault I never told you." She mumbled as she slung her arm around my waist to hug me back. We fell into another silent pause as we remained wrapped up in each other's arms as I slowly laid back. Our legs were still dangled off the edge of the bed, but our arms were curled around each other's bodies content to just be in each other's embrace. We lay that way for a few minutes just trading light apologetic kisses until I couldn't stand the silence.</p><p>"You must be a really horrible singer if you don't wanna sing in front of anyone, not even me.." I teased earning a cute giggle from the girl next to me.</p><p>I felt her shift to her side as she hovered over me, her long hair hanging off her left shoulder, tickling my neck. "When I was younger I went to this open mic thing. I had this big elaborate plan to sing my heart out to this one girl I had a crush on, it was kind of like those cheesy <em>will you go to prom with me</em> things. Well, I got on stage and as soon as she realized that I was singing to her she ran out. Everyone else had caught on, of course, I wasn't that subtle and people started laughing at me and it was just really really bad."</p><p>"Santana," I cooed, running my hands along her sides, "I totally would've gone to prom with you." She smiled sheepishly at that. "So now you don't like performing because someone might laugh at you or..?"</p><p>"It's stage fright, Britt, I get up there and I see the people and the lights and everything and I just…choke." She replied somberly, her fingers dancing along my collarbones while I moved to rest my hand on her hip,</p><p>"Really?" I asked, interested, "I get such a rush from being on stage; I love the lights and the people and everything!"</p><p>"Not me.."</p><p>"Yeah," I nodded apologetically, running my hand up and down her side feeling the ridges of her rib cage, "Maybe I can help you with it?"</p><p>"Uh, it's been this way for a long time now," She chuckled while her fingers moved to comb through my hair.</p><p>"So? Let me at least try.." I sighed hopefully, "Tell me what it feels like."</p><p>"You want to know what it feels like?" She asked, her voice growing husky as a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Alright." She smirked and proceeded to roll completely on top of me before bracketing my waist with her thighs, successfully straddling my hips. My breath hitched at the move, my hands falling limp to my sides as my eyes widened at the brunette sitting atop me.</p><p>"Wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered mindlessly as her fingers played with the hem of my oversized shirt, my entire body already buzzing with anticipation.</p><p>"Well..you wanted to know what it feels like," She shrugged innocently though the smile on her lips was anything but innocent, "So first I have to make you really nervous."</p><p>I gulped dryly and tried to nod as I tucked my hands behind my head as if I wasn't about to have a heart attack. Her eyes turned deep and dark as she stared down hungrily at my lips then ran her hands up her thighs and griped the hem of her shirt.</p><p>She started tugging up the garment until it was flung somewhere to the floor and she was left in just her jeans and bra. I'd seen her shirtless a few times before, but never like this. With her position and all the new skin I'd yet to kiss had itching to touch, but I willed to keep my hands to myself until I was given my cue. My eyes raked up her torso, memorizing the dips and ridges of her toned stomach and how her black bra heaved her full breasts up perfectly; it was a great view.</p><p>"Am I making you nervous yet?"</p><p>"Uhm.."</p><p>She smirked at the sound that rumbled low in my throat and smoothly ran her fingers along my waist to the bottom of my shirt, "Can I take this off?" She asked politely as she pulled gently on the material. I couldn't even form words, just sat up and let her do whatever she wanted. Now that was I sitting up though, her lips were a lot closer than they were before. I couldn't focus on them for long because soon her hands were pressing against my stomach, lying me back down until she was hovering over me again, "You know what happens next?"</p><p>For a moment I almost forgot we were talking about her stage fright. In any other circumstance, I <em>definitely </em>knew what came next; it was either me or her.</p><p>Yet all I could do was shake my head.</p><p>"Well," She drawled out seductively as she lowered her mouth to my navel and started to press wet kisses slowly up my stomach and stopped just below my collarbones, "My heart races."</p><p>I felt my heartbeat instantly pick up and my cheeks flush at the devilish look in her eyes as she kept her lips only centimeters away from making contact again. "Got it," I managed to mutter as my eyes rolled back at the feeling as my back started to arch, but her hands kept me pressed to the mattress.</p><p>"Then my body shakes," She rasped hotly as her lips returned to kiss up my neck and along my chin leaving a warm trail until she was hovering over my lips. I could already feel the pressure building low in my belly, I even had to clamp my legs together to keep from flipping her and getting right to it.</p><p>"Shaking body, huh?" I mumbled, my voice coming out strained, "Then what?"</p><p>"Then," She smirked after pressing her lips into mine just once before pulling back and making eye contact, "Everything gets really cloudy."</p><p>I stared back at her with a dopy smile and my lips still tingling from our quick kiss, my breathing already becoming labored, "Clouds are definitely rolling in."</p><p>She giggled softly at that and leaned in again with her chest pressing deliciously flush against mine and her forearms holding up her weight at the sides of my head, "Then after that..I just lose control."</p><p>I gulped again dryly, my hands already curling into the sheets at my sides to keep from wandering off, "How long does that last for?"</p><p>"Oh," She breathed out as she tilted her head back slightly, the action sending a new wave of heat right to my throbbing center. She looked back down at me, her hair curtaining her face again as she gnawed on her lower lip before releasing it, "It's been known to last all night."</p><p>I nearly lost all will power as the words left her wanting lips, my heart pounding so hard that I thought I was either going to die or my heart was going to break free from my chest and run circles around the room. My entire body flushed as I finally released the death grip I had on my bed sheets and smoothed my hands up the sides of her jean-clad thighs until I was resting my hands teasingly low on her back.</p><p>"That does sounds horrible.." I mumbled, my eyes totally focused in on pouty lips.</p><p>I watched them morph from a smirk to a playful frown, "It's <em>excruciating</em>."</p><p>After that, it was like something in the both of us clicked; we were both groping asses and tugging at hips, our kisses all tongue and teeth and desire, as our breathing turned to high pitched whines and pants. I was going into sensory overload with all the new expanses of skin I could get my hands and lips on, partially distracted by the way pressing my lips to a certain area of skin made Santana squirm and others make her grind her hips against mine harder.</p><p>The room was quickly filling with new sounds each of us coaxed out from the other with a well placed bite or a loving squeeze. My body was losing control as Santana rocked her hips against mine, not enough for what either of us needed but just the right speed and pressure to keep us keening. Everything was happening so fast yet slow at the same time that as the bartender littered the sensitive part of my neck with sweet kisses, I hadn't realized that my hands weren't grabbing at her ass encouraging her to keep rocking into me but curled into the front of her jeans, thumbs playing at the button.</p><p>I tensed when I realized where my hands were and moved to pull back when Santana stopped them from leaving. She pressed a kiss to my cheek before breathing hotly into my ear, "Take them off."</p><p>I gulped as my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach and my hands stayed frozen at her jeans. "You sure?" I babbled as I blinked my eyes quickly thinking I was probably in some kind of sexually frustrated dream again, "Shouldn't I take you on a date first? That's what we're supposed to do before having sweet, sweet lady sex, right? I could take you to like KFC really quick and then we can run back here and that would count; I read it in a magazine. Or did they have sex first and <em>then </em>got to KFC? I-I don't remember but-"</p><p>"They had sex first," Santana snickered at my rambling, moving away from the assault on my neck to show me a gleaming grin, "And we've already gone on a date, so how about you go back to taking my pants off?"</p><p>"Yeah, okay.." I nodded quickly trying to keep cool and not linger too long on the fact that I have a half naked Santana on top of me, "Yeah, I can do that."</p><p>"Great, now would be per-"</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, I had already wrapped my arms around her and successfully flipped our positions so that I was resting between her legs. I kept my hands pressed just above her shoulders to keep myself hovering over her while she stared up at me, eyes lusty and dark and her lower lip tugged between her teeth.</p><p>"Fuck, that was really hot." She gasped as she pulled me back to her lips by griping the back of my neck causing my body to fall to hers. Her knees clamped on my hips as I felt her heels dig into the backs of my thighs while our kisses grew hot and desperate. I leaned all my weight on my left side as I continued to kiss her back, my right hand running down her exposed chest to find purchase at the button of her jeans again.</p><p>Slowly she jutted her hips at the pressure I put on her waist, her head tossing back just in time for me to quickly wiggle down her body so that I could use both hands to get her jeans off. The task ended up taking longer than necessary; I blame the fact that she only wears skin tight clothing.</p><p>"You struggling there, B?" She smirked as she rested her head back on her hands and watched me try to tug the jeans down. I got them about half way down when she made her comment.</p><p>"Hey, it's been awhile..don't tease." I pouted with another tug causing her to slide down the bed a little at the roughness.</p><p>She chuckled huskily as she started to wiggle her legs to help me get the jeans off from around her ankles, "Teasing's the best part."</p><p>I just rolled my eyes, tossing away the offending material, before crawling my way back up her body. She hummed in delight at the feel of our bodies molding perfectly, our legs entwining easily since I had already taken my pants off when I got home, and went back to delving her tongue pass my lips while my hands glided up her sides to cup her breasts. She groaned into my mouth as palmed her chest, switching from squeezing to tweaking her stiff nipples peeking from her bra. I loved all the new sounds I made her make with each touch and kiss almost as much as the new sounds she pulled from me with all the different ways she touched me.</p><p>At one point, I had both my hands pressed flat against her stomach, my thumbs caressing at soft caramel skin, until Santana slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position. I watched curiously as she moved her hands behind her, her eyes remaining fixed on mine, until she held up her bra and dropped it to the floor. I swallowed thickly, willing my eyes to not shoot straight down to see, but it was hard when she felt the need to press up against me.</p><p>"Can I?" She asked sweetly, her fingers playing at my own clasp. I sucked on my bottom lip at the raspy sound of her voice then slowly nodded, watching the pleased smile grace her lips. With the garment gone, my nipples stiffened quickly at the feel of cool air hitting them, then before I knew it Santana's head lowered. She trailed kisses down my neck, across the tops of my breasts until her hands were cupping my chest and her tongue was licking a hot trail over my right nipple.</p><p>"Ugh," I groaned at the feeling of her hot mouth closing in on it, her tongue swirling around the peak before grazing her teeth at the flesh. I buried my hands in her thick hair, holding her head to stay there a little longer, while arousal started to pool at my center. With the way she worked her mouth, there was no way I would be lasting long at all.</p><p>She worked at my breasts, nipping and sucking at them both equally, until it was just way too much for me and I had to pin her back to the mattress in hopes that I wouldn't come so early. She stared up at me with this smug grin on her lips as she watched me pant, my cheeks surely flushed and the tips of my ears pink.</p><p>"I think I just found my new favorite thing."</p><p>"Shut up," I grumbled, embarrassed, as I felt my nipples harden at the cool air again. She just giggled cutely and ran her hands up my sides to grab at my shoulders, her heels nudging at the back of my thighs like before. The move had my center bumping against hers unexpectedly, causing our playful grins to morph into pleasure-stricken lip bites and dropped jaws.</p><p>"Do that ag- <em>oh fuck!</em>" Santana whined as I rolled my hips into her, shuddering at the feeling it ran up my body. I felt her blunt nails dig a little into my skin, but soon ease as the initial feeling subsided. She tried to press her heels against me again, but I kept myself from making contact again just to see the kind of facial expression it would pull out of her. It turned out to be the sexiest looking thing I'd ever seen; her brows furrowed in frustration, her swollen lips parted as she moaned, her hair all splayed out on my pillows, while her eyes squeezed shut, "Again, Britt, do it again.."</p><p>"What happened to <em>teasing's the best part</em>?" I giggled, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. She peeked open one eye and pouted cutely at my answer.</p><p>"We've had nearly three months worth; I think we're good for now." She answered with a smirk as her fingers hooked into my panties and tugged so that our hips were pressed together again deliciously, "Don't you?"</p><p>I groaned at the contact, my hips subtly grinding down, "Oh God yes."</p><p>"Great, I'm glad we're on the same pa-"</p><p>I pressed my lips back to her roughly, while my hand wandered down her stomach, muscles tensing as I dragged my nails along her skin, until I was stopped by the lace of her underwear.</p><p>"Touch me, Britt." She husked against my lips, her eyes lowered to where my hand was hovering, "Please."</p><p>My chest tightened at her request as I slowly slipped my hand beneath the material and instantly met warm, wet folds. I inhaled deeply at the feeling and the noise Santana groaned at my fingers finally slipping through her.</p><p>"You're so wet, babe." I gasped, running my fingers through her folds careful to avoid her sensitive bud. She nodded with her eyes closed as she griped at my back tightly while I continued to get use to the feel of her smooth skin, "So soft."</p><p>She jutted her hips as I started to sink my finger into her dripping center, quickly taking me to my first knuckle. She hummed approvingly at the feel of me finally being in her and slowly urged me deeper, whispering sweet nothings as she clutched my back. As her tight heat started to take my finger easier, I slipped in a second unexpectedly causing her to toss her head back in pleasure.</p><p>"That feel good?" I husked, building a steady rhythm that judging by the way she grinded her hips back, she really enjoyed.</p><p>Her answer was a tug at the back of my neck and our lips crashing together, her moans and whines drowned by the sound of our lips smacking. Our slow and steady rhythm soon switched to wrist burning and toe curling as she urged me to go faster with her lips grazing the shell of my ear. I could already feel her walls tightening around my digits as I pumped in and out of her, the palm of my hand occasionally hitting her clit when I drove my hips into my thrust causing her to let out a high pitched squeak.</p><p>I was feeling pretty great knowing that I could make the super confident, <em>sex shark</em> squirm beneath me, but the feeling quickly fled once I felt slender fingers creep beneath my cotton panties. My steady pace faltered at the way her fingers slid through me, gathering my arousal on her fingertips before teasing my entrance. I tried hard to focus on making Santana writhe under me, but she was already attempting to learn every bit of me.</p><p>"Santana," I whined, my hand stilling at a particularly deep thrust while my body stiffened.</p><p>"Don't stop," She whispered, coaxing me to keep pumping into her with nudging my hips with her knees, "Yeah, just like that."</p><p>Sweat was already collecting at the small of my back and around my hairline the longer I rocked against her, every thrust I made against her, deepening her fingers inside of me. It was such a perfect flow we had going, the both of us two fingers deep, whining and panting at the wonderful warmth that wrapped around us.</p><p>"I'm close.." Santana mumbled as I felt her heat tighten around my fingers. I looked up from watching our hands work to see the bartender's brows furrow deeply and her head tilt back, "So close."</p><p>I nodded silently and moved to kiss at her neck all while keeping my fingers moving inside of her, working to push into her deeper so I could tap that spot that made her keen. The more I watched the pleasure flow through her, the quicker I felt the coil in me tighten.</p><p>"Harder, San.." I rasped as I started to grind back on her hand, our arousal seeping through our panties and sticking to our thighs and the backs of our hands. She obeyed and put a little extra something behind every thrust until I was just as close as she was.</p><p>I watched her chest rise and fall rapidly as she panted and moved to tangle her free hand into my hair before pulling me back down to her lips. Her breath was hot against my cheek as our bodies rocked together, bringing each other closer and closer to the edge until finally one of us snapped.</p><p>"Oh God, Britt, I'm- I'm-"</p><p>"Me too, God Santana!"</p><p>Wet heat clamped down on my digits as Santana writhed beneath me, her body still riding out the waves of her orgasm while I fell on top of her, bracing my weight on my left side so I wouldn't completely crush her. Our fingers remained buried deep, locked in each other's warmth, as our breaths mixed and our breasts pressed comfortably together.</p><p>We stayed that way for what felt like hours until I finally regained enough strength to pull out and roll off of her, each of us groaning at the loss. We were still trying to catch our breath when we finally glanced at each other, our chests still heaving, and laughed.</p><p>"Wait, why are you laughing?" I giggled as I watched the girl's cheeks bunch.</p><p>"I don't know," She chuckled as she rolled to her side and laid her arm over my waist, her eyes all squinted and bright, "Because I'm happy?"</p><p>"Oh okay," I grinned bashfully, running my fingers along her arm that was draped over me, "Me too."</p><p>"That was like…"</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>"Woah, cocky much?"</p><p>"No cocks here, all fingers babe." I winked and leaned up to capture her lips in a sweet kiss again. She just laughed, shaking her head before she snuggled in against my side.</p><p>"How is it that you can go from an undeniably sexy beast to this giggly dork?"</p><p>"I'm going to ignore that you just called me a beast and a dork in the same sentence." I pouted, my eyelids suddenly feeling super heavy.</p><p>"Awh, did I tire you out already?" She teased around a yawn.</p><p>"Hey, being on top is hard work," I joked, closing my eyes while Santana lifted the sheets and settled them over our sweaty bodies.</p><p>"Enjoy it while it lasts..." Santana muttered tiredly, her lips brushing my shoulder, "Probably won't ever happen again."</p><p>"Wait…sex or being topped?"</p><p>"Being topped..we're definitely sexin' it up again." She answered as she blinked lazily, "Just..you know..after..after I take a nap."</p><p>"I can't believe we're already worn out after just one round."</p><p>"Blame the months and months of foreplay.."</p><p>I chuckled at the sleepiness in her voice and kissed at the top of her head before shutting my eyes again and slowing dozing off for the second time today, only this time I wasn't sleeping alone.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The moment I began to stir, I instantly knew something was missing. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know that Santana was no longer beside me. I won't lie, it hurt knowing that she wasn't there when I woke up especially after what happened. I wanted to still be wrapped in her arms, our bodies still tucked into each other's perfectly, as we traded sweet kisses until we fully woke up. I rolled to my side and stretched my hand out to feel the coolness of the sheets where her naked body should've been still and frowned; no sign of warmth.</p><p>I knew better than to think that Santana got scared and ran off while I was asleep since she was the one that initiated everything though. I knew better than to think that she'd just leave me after being together so intimately like that.</p><p>
  <em>She wouldn't do that, right?</em>
</p><p>As I got up, trading the bed sheet toga for a shirt and some running shorts, I noticed a baby blue sticky note stuck right in the center of my mirror. Curiously, I took it down and read:</p><p>
  <em>Find me on the roof when you wake up - xoxo San</em>
</p><p>A smile replaced my pout as I read the note; I definitely knew better.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>It took me a few minutes to find my way, but I soon found my way to the stairs that led to the roof. I was surprised to see that we had slept long enough that the sun was already setting and the temperature had cooled down, even up on the roof. At first, I was confused as to where she'd be but then I spotted her. She was sat on this makeshift bench with her keyboard propped up on a stand in front of her while she smiled smugly. The way her eyes gleamed had me drawn to her and as I got closer, she stopped the familiar tune she was playing to pat at the empty seat next to her.</p><p>I grinned back and quickly moved to sit next to her as her fingers worked the piano keys, an upbeat tune floating into the air. It was easy to get lost in the music as she played, but as a heavenly voice accompanied the song, I was rocked from my world.</p><p>
  <em>Wake up, wake up<br/>Gotta get this paper, get this cake up<br/>Gotta do my hair, gotta put on makeup<br/>Gotta act like I care about this fake stuff<br/>Straight up what a waste of my day</em>
</p><p>I stared at Santana singing so beautifully, her eyes closed as she lost herself in the music. It wasn't so much a power ballad but the way she sang sounded so carefree and, I don't know, happy that I just had to smile at her.</p><p>
  <em>If I had it my way I'd roll out of bed<br/>Say bout 2:30 mid day<br/>Hit the blunt then, hit you up to come over to my place<br/>You show up right away<br/>We make love then and then we fuck<br/>And then you'd give me my space<br/>Yeah</em>
</p><p>By the time she got through the first verse, she had opened her eyes again seemingly comfortable with my presence. She let her voice reach high notes then dip to the low ones like a beautiful musical rollercoaster of sound; it was hypnotizing in the best of ways. I couldn't take my eyes off her and I knew it probably wouldn't help her stage fright, me zoning in on her like that, but she was just so..amazing.</p><p>
  <em>What I am trying to say is<br/>That love is ours to make so we should make it<br/>Everything else can wait<br/>The time is ours to take so we should take it</em>
</p><p>She closed her eyes again, letting the music float her through the clouds, her body gently swaying to her own beat. She looked so at peace and the song fit perfectly to the emotion of the lyrics. I so badly wanted to be on the level but I was still dumbfounded by the fact that Santana was actually singing to me.</p><p>
  <em>Wake up, wake up, bake up<br/>Gotta heat the vape up<br/>Lets get faded<br/>Gotta call your job tell em' you won't make it<br/>Ain't nobody here baby lets get wasted<br/>We should just get naked</em>
</p><p>She giggled the last sentence, her singing voice cracking as she broke into a smile and she nudged my shoulder playfully. I laughed at that too, my cheeks flushing at the lyrics and also at the teasing way her eyes flickered from mine to my lips before she focused back down at her keyboard.</p><p>
  <em>Cause I be working hard and I know you be on that same shit<br/>Every other day's a different game that you just can't win<br/>I just want to ease your mind and make you feel all right<br/>So go head tell your baby mama you gon be with me tonight<br/>Right</em>
</p><p>There was a new playfulness to her voice, something I've heard before but when it was combined with her singing, it changed things. To know that singing in front of anyone in general scares the living daylights out of her yet have her here in next to me singing so freely had my chest filling with such an overwhelming sense of happiness. I loved knowing that I could make her feel good enough, safe enough, to sing with me around.</p><p>
  <em>We should stay right here<br/>We should lay right here<br/>Cause everything is okay right here<br/>You should stay right here<br/>We should lay right here<br/>Cause everything is okay right here</em>
</p><p>Her voice trailed off as the song ended and her fingers stilled at the keys of her piano. I didn't know where I should clap my hands or snap my fingers or bow down at her feet, so I did the next best thing and kissed her. I cupped those flushed tanned cheeks and crashed our mouths together in a steamy hot kiss that I hoped could convey everything she made me feel in such a short time. I felt her hum against my lips, the sound vibrating in her throat causing my heart to race a little faster while her fingers tangled into my hair and tugged gently at my scalp. I kissed her slow.</p><p>I kissed her deep. I kissed her with everything I had in me until I was sure I had satisfied this unfamiliar need inside me.</p><p>"I knew you were amazing," I mumbled against her lips as I pulled back just enough so I could see the sunset in her eyes, "I just knew it."</p><p>She grinned back bashfully before averting her eyes from mine to her lap, "You make me feel brave, Britt. There's just something about you that makes me feel less afraid, I don't know what it is but I like it. I might not be able to sing for you in front of a whole bunch of people, or maybe in front of anyone, but up here..it's possible."</p><p>I pressed my lips against her softly once more, my body feeling like it was about to explode with all the happiness surrounding us, "You think you can play me another?" I asked sheepishly, "Only if you want to though.."</p><p>She just grinned cutely, shuffling closer to my side so that I could curl my arm around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder, "I want to."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I was a little upset that the rest of the weekend flew by so quickly. Santana and I were so carried away with building up our stamina that the new work week took us completely by surprise. When you're locked in a sex-filled bedroom room for two days, wrapped up in bed sheets and a sexy bartender, it's easy to forget silly things like working and making money to pay the bills.</p><p>Thankfully, Quinn invited us out to lunch with her and Mike before work, allowing us to pull ourselves away from each other and get cleaned up without getting sidetracked. At lunch, Quinn reminded us of our new <em>mission</em>: to keep Sloppy Babies running. Santana's talents were to be kept under wraps so I didn't even try to bring them up again though now I definitely knew how great she could be if given the stage time.</p><p>I was actually so wrapped up in watching the way Santana's eye lashes fluttered and the way she licked her lips that I hadn't realized Quinn was trying to draw me into their conversation.</p><p>"Huh?" I mumbled, eyes flickering between the two while Mike just chuckled.</p><p>"I said, please convince this girl that Sugar could help."</p><p>"And please convince this <em>girl </em>that there's no chance in hell that I'm going anywhere near her again." Santana huffed, her arms folding defensively, "I'll kill her, Britt, and I'll enjoy it."</p><p>"San.." I scolded gently, "Let's not make death threats."</p><p>"Right," Quinn nodded, "Listen to your better half, she knows what she's talking about."</p><p>Santana just rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Besides, I know for a fact she can help us."</p><p>"Sugar can sing?" I gasped but Santana and Quinn just chuckled.</p><p>"No, she can't sing for shit." Santana answered then looked to Quinn, "How do you know she can help? She's got a business card for tracking underground legends?"</p><p>"Actually.." Quinn smirked and slide another business card across the table towards Santana and I. I peeked over the bartender's shoulder to see Sugar's bright smiling face on yet another bedazzled business card, "Sound legit?"</p><p>Santana just shook her head in frustration.</p><p>"Who's this <em>underground legend </em>anyway?" I questioned, reading over Sugar's other business card.</p><p>"She's a former Sloppy Babies lounge singer, before Rachel Berry and after April Rhodes." Santana replied, her voice softer than when she spoke to Quinn, "She had been there for a couple years before I got hired, she was really great, so great that she ended up getting a record deal. She put in her two weeks notice and signed with some label only for them to go bankrupt the following year. She lost everything and now she just gambles her life away in the slums. Word on the street is that she's actually doing pretty well for herself."</p><p>"So she has nothing and could use a job with extra cash?" I asked, "Sounds like a double win for us!"</p><p>"Only problem is," Quinn cut in and pointed a finger at Santana, "<em>She </em>doesn't know how to contact her, no one does..except-"</p><p>"Except for Sugar." Santana groaned knowingly, "I got it the first forty times you said it. I don't want her to be a part of this, the girl is crazy and she sucks at her job."</p><p>"She helped me get you dopes together, didn't she?"</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"Yeah, what?"</p><p>"Nothing." Quinn sighed, "I'd like to keep my job and I'm sure Britt does too so how about you put your differences aside and let's do this?" Santana shifted uncomfortably beside me before sending me a pleading frown.</p><p>"What's the worst that could happen?" I shrugged.</p><p>"Fine, alright..Sugar can help."</p><p>"Yes!" A unforgettable high pitched squeal echoed from behind us causing Mike to choke on his drink and look around. Santana's cheeks tinged with annoyance while I did the same as Mike.</p><p>"Hey Sug," Quinn chuckled as the girl presented herself at the edge of our table, clad in a fuzzy hot pink vest and a matching fedora tilted at her head.</p><p>"She's been sitting there the whole time?!" Santana gasped.</p><p>"So glad to be working with you again too, Sanny-bear."</p><p>"Hey, only I can call her that.." I warned playfully, watching Santana's cheeks tinge.</p><p>"You've never called me that."</p><p>"Well, I might start to."</p><p>"Please don't."</p><p>"So!" Sugar clapped gaining our attention, "Operation kidnap Mercedes Jones is a go or nah?"</p><p>"Sugar, we aren't kidnapping anyone…I told you that." Quinn chastised, "We're just going to convince her to come back to Sloppy Babies for us."</p><p>Sugar just scoffed and waved her hand away at Quinn's comments, "Girl, same difference."</p><p>Beneath the table, Santana griped my hand even tighter, "Britt, don't leave me alone with her. I'll let Snixx have her and I won't even care."</p><p>"Be cool, <em>Sanny-bear</em>.." I whispered back, shielded by Sugar's elaborate plan making ways, "Everything is gunna be fine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song used: Bed Peace by Jhene Aiko ft. Childish Gambino</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time is of the essence nowadays; three weeks go by quick when that's all that's left! After hearing of Sloppy Babies' financial issues, we needed to work fast before time ran out and we were all left jobless. Quinn, Santana, and I met with Sugar a couple more times following our initial meeting to get some sort of idea what we were to do.</p><p>It turns out that this infamous Mercedes person doesn't live in New York anymore, but has relocated to Chicago, or so Sugar says. I didn't really see why it mattered where she lived when we could always just call her instead, but one thing led to another and now the four of us will be crammed in some car Sugar rented as we make the twelve, ten if we're lucky, hour road trip to the Windy City.</p><p>I was a little worried at first for the sake of Sugar. For some odd reason, her and Santana just don't get along well. Actually, it's mostly Santana that doesn't like her. I'm not really sure why, but Santana assured me that it definitely didn't involve sex so there's that. Quinn just gets a kick out of the whole thing while I'm stuck mediating.</p><p>Thankfully, Quinn offered to drive the first part of the trip and wanted Sugar sitting shotgun so there was at least a little distance put between the two girls, you know, just in case but also so Sugar could help with directions. Sure, we have a fancy GPS fixed into the dashboard but apparently Sugar's been <em>everywhere</em> and has a memory like an elephant. It makes sense though; she was the one that practically ate <em>all</em> my honey roasted peanuts I brought to snack on.</p><p>"<em>Merge left onto I-80 West."</em></p><p>"Did you get that or do you want me to tell it to say it again?" Sugar questioned as she leaned up on her elbow, finger hovering over one of the touch screen buttons on the GPS and waiting eyes set on Quinn in the driver's seat.</p><p>"No, no I got it," Quinn chuckled, batting the eager girl's hand away from the screen before glancing back at us through the rear view mirror, "We're passing through Ohio in a few hours, you want to visit your mom, San?"</p><p>"Oh hell no!" Santana huffed, shuffling to cross her arms, "How dare you even ask."</p><p>Quinn just smirked and averted her eyes back to the road while mine focused on Santana. She was busy staring out the window, her body slowly rocking from side to side as Quinn merged left. It was then that I realized Santana never really talked about her family much, I didn't even know if she had any brothers or sisters or if she was an only child. All I've ever heard of was that her dad makes enough money for Santana to buy me a brand new bedroom set and whatever else she wants as long as it's <em>within reason</em>.</p><p>"You don't get along with your mom?" I asked quietly so Sugar and Quinn wouldn't butt into our conversation. Santana tore her eyes away from the window and stared at me, her deep browns were a mix of longing and anger.</p><p>"Not really." She replied simply with a shrug, "She's never been too <em>accepting </em>of certain choices I make."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about it if-"</p><p>"What she doesn't realize is that her and I are completely different, I'm not meant to walk in her footsteps. Those shoes are way too big to fill, besides I've got my own path to make, you know? I mean, would it be nice to send me a birthday card that <em>didn't</em> have the underlying message that she isn't proud of me for once? Sure, that'd be fucking great but that'll never happen. It's whatever, I don't care."</p><p>Her tone sounded so clipped, like she was attempting to hold back some feelings as she spoke though there's no denying she really <em>does </em>care. It also hurt a little to hear <em>her </em>hurt. They way she feels isn't even the kind of thing I could fix with a kiss or sweet words. She's that kind of hurt that comes from years and years of criticism and nothing I can do can help that.</p><p>"Sometimes my mom and I bumped heads too," I replied not really sure how I could relate to her but trying to find something anyway, "When I was little, she would make me go change again before school because I'd always try to wear my princess costume for Halloween to class." I watched as Santana's frown slowly upturned as I went on with my story, "It was back when I was having trouble making friends and I really believed that being a princess was better than beings some regular kid. I told her that all kids want to be friends with a princess and wearing that costume meant I was a princess. She didn't agree. Instead, she told me that I didn't have to wear a fancy dress to be one, if I truly believed I was a princess then I was. Simple as that."</p><p>Santana grinned lovingly as she slid her hand over mine, "Your mom sounds really great."</p><p>"Yeah, she was." I replied as an old sadness shuddered somewhere deep within me. Santana furrowed her brows in confusion as her grin faltered at my choice of words. I realized that I hadn't talked much about my family in the past either, just a couple stories from childhood but nothing of my parents, "She died a few years ago, breast cancer."</p><p>"Oh God, I'm sorry." She gasped quietly, her fingers tightening against mine, "Here I am whining about my mom when yours-"</p><p>"San, it's fine." I grinned, "I like learning new things about you and I like telling you new things about me."</p><p>"Yeah?" She asked with her tone hopeful as she peeked over at me.</p><p>"Totally," I assured her then before I could even catch it, the words were already slipping out of my mouth, "I wish you could've met her, she would've liked you."</p><p>Panic struck me as I thought back on how that sounded, meeting the parents is something super serious and when I've still yet to be labeled as her girlfriend, I doubt that was something she wanted to hear. I moved to correct myself, but I was surprised to see that she was actually smiling.</p><p>"I bet I would've like her too, Britt." She replied softly, her thumb slowly caressing the back of my hand as she stared back bashfully. For some reason, hearing her say that was like a million pounds of weight off my shoulders and it actually made my heart thud a little harder.</p><p>"Tell me something about your family."</p><p>"There's not much to say about them really: Mom's a neurologist and Dad's an Orthodontist. Growing up, Mom spent a lot of time at the hospital so it was usually just me, my older brother, and dear old Dad."</p><p>"Your parents have like perfect jobs! And did you say you have a brother?" I asked out of surprise, "I would've never guessed!"</p><p>"Yup, he's in the Navy now." She stated with this proud grin, "Just had his first kid last year too, so add <em>auntie </em>to the list of things you never knew about me. Still haven't met him yet, but from the pictures he looks just like my brother only cuter."</p><p>"Wow," I breathed out, my eyes connecting with hers causing me to grin, "You're so interesting, San."</p><p>"What?" She laughed, "No I'm not. I have a boring little cookie-cutter family which I don't fit into at all, how does that make me interesting?"</p><p>"Don't know, it just does." I shrugged as I pulled my hand away, "I've always wanted a sibling.."</p><p>"Be glad that you don't have one," She teased, "Big brothers are a pain. You'd think that since I'm a lesbian I wouldn't have to deal with him grilling my dates, right? Wrong. I'm sure he's scared away at least three girls back in the day."</p><p>"Awh, he was just protecting you."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe..it makes sense now since he joined the military. He loves him some protecting!"</p><p>"Well, he had a kid so I don't think he likes it <em>that </em>much."</p><p>"Brittany!" Santana shouted through a laugh as her cheeks flushed. I just smiled innocently back at her while Sugar turned in her seat to see what was going on.</p><p>"Hey, you should probably take a nap if we're trying to drive all the way through."</p><p>"Uh, don't tell me what to do." Santana snapped sassily causing me to giggle. I'm pretty sure the girl argues with the girl just to argue. Sugar only raised her brow back.</p><p>"I'm not telling you to do anything, I'm just <em>advising</em> you."</p><p>"Oh, do you have a business card for that too?"</p><p>"Actually-"</p><p>"Alright, enough of that. Quinn needs to concentrate." I broke in before Sugar could start digging through her huge purse then turned to Santana, "She's right though, if you and Quinn are the only ones that are going to be driving you should probably take a little nap."</p><p>I watched as the bartender's tensed shoulders seemed to deflate and her hostile demeanor falter, "I <em>am</em> feeling a little sleepy.."</p><p>"Mhmm.." I smirked as cleared off the snacks and stuff occupying the middle seat and started to beacon the girl to me with the wave of my hands, "Come cuddle."</p><p>Santana just smiled adorably and sidled up next to me, our thighs pressing warm against each other's as her body tucked safely into mine then moved her head to rest on my shoulder while I wrapped my arm protectively around her. At first, her hand settled warmly on my hip but soon it began to venture up north, beneath my loose fitting v-neck until her fingertips were barely hitting my bra. The move was unexpected but totally Santana-like after our new found intimacy. I felt her fingers gently graze my skin, slowly moving back and forth, until she planted her palm softly.</p><p>Smirking, I looked down only to find her eyes shut, "Comfortable?"</p><p>"Always."</p><p>My smirk grew to cheek bunching as I attempted to keep my heart from pounding too hard in fear that Santana might actually find out how good she makes me feel. Instead, I showed her anyway by pressing my lips delicately to her hairline, leaving a kiss before resting my head against hers and joining her in that nap Sugar <em>advised</em>.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Hours later, Santana and I were jolted into consciousness by Sugar's high pitched voice screeching, "Wakey wakey, bitches!"</p><p>"Hurry, Sugar, go before she really wakes up!" Quinn smirked as I groggily rubbed my eyes while Santana just lifted her head from my shoulder and glared at no one in particular. It took me a second to register that we were parked at some restaurant and the sun had just barely set. I watched as Sugar winked back at us before shutting her door and skipping out of sight.</p><p>"That girl, I swear..she just loves pushing my buttons." Santana grumbled with her voice all sexy and raspy.</p><p>Quinn just shook her head, "You <em>both</em> love pushing each other's buttons."</p><p>"Very true."</p><p>"Maybe.." Santana smirked as we both climbed out of the backseat and stretched our legs, "So..where are we?"</p><p>Quinn joined us shortly after locking the doors but seemingly heard Santana's question, "Home sweet home."</p><p>"Yeah, I thought so.." She sighed as her eyes scanned our surroundings, "Still gives off that unwelcoming vibe even years later."</p><p>"You lived here?" I asked as the three of us walked towards the entrance where I guess Sugar must've already wandered to.</p><p>"Not this exact city, but we're not that far from it."</p><p>"Oh wow," I replied breathlessly while taking a second look at the scenery. I've never really been outside of my home state before other than New York, so being in new places always gets me excited. I felt the back of Santana's hand brush past mine as our hands swung by our sides, so on instinct, I reached for it.</p><p>"Careful.." She warned as she subtly moved her hand away and looked to me with softened eyes as an older couple exited the building with hard frowns plastered on their faces. She attempted to actually look friendly, giving them a polite smile as we passed, before lowering her voice, "Ohio's not as <em>open-minded </em>as New York." I felt myself deflate a little at the gesture, but I didn't hold it against her. She's right and she's just protecting us though it does hurt a little that even in this day and age we still couldn't be treated equally. I couldn't decide if I was upset about her trying to hide who she is and not sticking up for our relationship, still unofficial, or because people are so quick to judge.</p><p>In the end, I just smiled back somberly choosing to pay more attention to the long line of people waiting in the lobby to be seated rather than Santana's sudden tensed posture.</p><p>"Damn, the wait is probably like forty-five minutes tops!" She sighed as we looked around.</p><p>"You guys see Sugar?" Quinn called over the noise of the restaurant. The dimmed lights made it pretty hard to see even the hostess only four feet away let alone Quinn's travel buddy, but thankfully Sugar's wardrobe only consists of bright colors and awesome animal themed tops.</p><p>Being the tallest out of the group, I spotted Sugar first, "Yeah, she has a booth by the bar." Quinn and Santana instantly perked up and together we quickly weaved our way towards the girl who was waving to us excitedly.</p><p>"How the hell did you manage this?" Santana asked as we took our seats; Quinn and Sugar on one side, Santana and I on the other. Sugar just smirked and shrugged her shoulders all nonchalantly. Santana narrowed her eyes playfully, "You bribed them, didn't you?"</p><p>"Uh..no."</p><p>"That's a yes."</p><p>"Hey! Everyone loves a little Sugar," She winked causing Quinn and I to chuckle and Santana to roll her eyes. The bartender couldn't even get a comeback out before the waiter walked over with our menus and ready to take our drink orders. Judging by how <em>friendly</em> Sugar acted with the guy, I'm pretty sure she got us a table solely on her ability to charm the pants off people. She's kind of like Quinn in a way, just a little more rambunctious and eccentric.</p><p>"You guys aren't from here, are you?" The waiter grinned as the four of us looked over the drink section of our menus, "Especially you." I looked up anticipating him to be talking about Sugar since she looks the most out of place, but to my surprise he was actually looking at me, "You can't be from around here, you're way to pretty."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm from Arizona originally." I answered, a blush creeping to my cheeks from being put on the spot like that. I couldn't help but notice the way he seemed to only look at me and I could tell that wasn't sitting well with Santana. In a way, it was kind of cute seeing her try to fight the need to put the guy in his place for the sake of not causing a scene. I honestly couldn't care less about him, I knew who I wanted and who wanted me and she's right next to me. With that thought in mind, beneath the cover of the table, I slide my hand onto Santana's thigh, my fingers wiggling under the deep red napkin she had already laid across her lap. From the corner of my eye, I could just barely see Santana's frown crack. Wanting to take the attention off of me, I gestured to her, "She's actually from here though."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" He asked genuinely surprised, his eyes shifting to Santana, "What part?"</p><p>I watched Santana's jaw clench and unclench as she pursed her lips and put on her intimidating smirk, "Lima Heights Adjacent."</p><p>"Oh." His response was less surprised and more frightened as his eyes glazed over with this weird knowing look.</p><p>"Yeah, that's right buddy so my meal better be perfect," She growled then gestured to us, "And my girls? There's better be even better."</p><p>"Y-yes ma'am." He nodded obediently, "Anything else?"</p><p>"I'll let you know," She smirked again. The waiter nodded once more before scurrying off.</p><p>"Again with this Lima Heights thing," Quinn sighed with the shake of her head, "You know damn well you grew up in the suburbs."</p><p>"<em>He </em>doesn't know that though." Santana chuckled as she tilted her head in my direction, her smug grin morphing into a softened, just barely there, smile, "Maybe he'll use it as an initiative to act more professional."</p><p>"Says the girl that flirts with drunk guys for a living.." Sugar teased causing Santana's eyes to narrow and a frown to form on her lips. I could already sense the upcoming argument, so I carefully squeezed at her thigh, my fingers gently caressing her bare skin exposed by tiny black shorts.</p><p>"He <em>was </em>pretty creepy though," I offered quietly, gaining a shocked squeal from Sugar.</p><p>"Creepy? The guy is gorgeous!" Sugar whined, "I'm sure his face was sculpted by the Gods or something, like did you see his-"</p><p>"Not really, no." I answered swiftly as I tilted my head towards Santana and continued my motions on her leg, "I wasn't really paying too much attention to him." Santana's cheeks flushed as she tried keeping her smile small in attempt to evade Quinn's inevitable teasing.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>At first dinner went well; most of us were way too hungry to even talk but as our plates began to clear, mouths began to run again. As always, it was Sugar and Santana who started bump heads again. I was too lost in finishing up my shrimp scampi to actually listen to what the two were bickering about this time and Quinn was right along with me. She had her chin in her palm, eyes half-lidded, as she focused on twirling her fork in her noodles.</p><p>"Point that scrawny little finger at me one more time, I dare you!" Santana growled as she looked like she was about to lunge across the table at the other girl. Sugar just proceeded to point both her index fingers at the bartender all while sporting a smug grin; she must've caught on long ago that Santana's threats were pretty empty. Santana just rolled her eyes and groaned before muttering something beneath her breath.</p><p>As I neared the bottom of my pasta bowl, I regained interest in the two. After being around the two together for almost three days straight and then six hours straight, I noticed that all the arguing seemed to be how they bonded. I could tell that Santana didn't completely hate Sugar because if she did, she wouldn't even give the girl room to talk. Like Sophie for example, Santana <em>did not </em>like the girl and anyone with eyes could see that. Santana and Sugar though, they reminded me a lot like sisters.</p><p>"God, I'm about to put you two in time out or something!" Quinn groaned, her hand fanning out over her eyes, "Shut up already."</p><p>The two quieted briefly then looked to Quinn with raised brows before going right back at it.</p><p>"This is why I drink," Quinn grumbled to herself then motioned for the waiter to come over. I chuckled at the blonde but continued to watch Santana and Sugar's argument escalate.</p><p>"So, why don't you guys like each other again?" I interrupted innocently as my eyes shifted back and forth between the two. Santana looked to Sugar with a somewhat softened expression while Sugar did the same before tension broke again and they both pointed fingers.</p><p>"She's crazy, B!"</p><p>"She's really mean."</p><p>"I let her drive my car once, she got it towed!"</p><p>"That was a long time ago and I paid to get it back."</p><p>"I mean, seriously..who parks on the freaking sidewalk?"</p><p>"There was a puddle and I didn't want to get my heels dirty."</p><p>"Do you hear her? She didn't want to get her heels dirty!"</p><p>"They were Louboutin, Brittany, you'd understand."</p><p>"She also told this one girl I was trying to hook up with that I had crabs!"</p><p>"She did! My daddy caught them fresh on our boat and I brought her a whole box full! That's like $50, crab legs are expensive!"</p><p>Santana's glare fixed on Sugar as she huffed, "You couldn't think of any other way to say that? Also, why the fuck would I care when it's three in the morning and I have a girl with me?"</p><p>"I was just trying to be nice.."</p><p>"And you being nice to me never works out well."</p><p>"You guys sound like you've been friends for a long time.." I commented as the two reeled off story after story.</p><p>"No no, Britt, we aren't friends," Santana scoffed.</p><p>Sugar seemed to deflate at that and the way her lip quivered made my heart break.</p><p>"Santana!" I scolded as I watched Sugar pout then focused my eyes back on the bartender.</p><p>"What? But we aren't! I'm not going to befriend someone who dyed my hair blonde when all I asked for what a trim. How do you dye hair when all you do is take scissors and cut! I don't look good as a blonde, Britt, I don't. I couldn't even dye it back right away because I was broke and-"</p><p>"Sugar obviously didn't mean to do it on purpose."</p><p>"We don't know that!"</p><p>"Santana..she has good intentions." I replied quietly, "I think that's what counts. Besides, she's helping us find Mercedes <em>and </em>she's paying for our hotel. That sounds like friend material to me!" Santana's shoulders began to slump as I batted my eyelashes and moved my hand back on her thigh, "Come on, baby, stop the violence.."</p><p>"Alright, alright..fine." Santana grumbled out of defeat then looked to Sugar apologetically, "Please keep your <em>good intentions </em>to a minimum."</p><p>"Sure, whatevs!" She beamed excitedly then quickly told Quinn everything that just happened like the blonde hadn't been sitting there the entire time.</p><p>"Awh, look what a little friendship can do." I grinned, nudging my shoulder with Santana's as we watched Sugar talk, "She looks so happy."</p><p>"I hope I don't regret this later."</p><p>"Oh stop," I chuckled then on instinct pressed a kiss to her cheek, my nose nuzzling against her caramel skin until my lips made contact. It was quick and innocent and completely PG-13, but that didn't keep from having some <em>anonymous </em>person complaining.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Ladies, we're going to have to ask you to leave the premises." A deep voice echoed as our waiter hid cowardly behind the man I assumed to be a manager.</p><p>"Why?" Quinn asked out of confusion but the manager's eyes remained hard on Santana and I.</p><p>"We've had some..complaints." The way the words fell from his lips, we all knew what he was talking about.</p><p>"Seriously?" Santana snapped as she tensed up again and started to look around at the other tables, "Which one of these fucks-"</p><p>"San, don't make it worse." I whispered, settling a calming hand to her forearm to keep her from jumping up from the booth, "Let's just leave, we were finished anyway.."</p><p>"No, this is ridiculous!" She shouted and began to slide out from the booth, "We did nothing wrong here."</p><p>"You are a sin." The manager spat as Santana faced him. I was trying my hardest to climb out of the booth after her as best as I could but my long legs kept me from moving quickly. To my surprise, it was Sugar who spoke up next.</p><p>"Yeah, and you know what else is a sin?" She questioned as she too moved from the booth, "This so called establishment!"</p><p>"What?" Nearly all of us said in unison. Sugar just rolled her eyes and fumbled for something in her purse. Her face lit up when she seemed to find what she was looking for then quickly flipped up the black leather flap and smiled smugly.</p><p>"Surprise, surprise!" She smirked as she held up what looked to be some sort of badge, "Sugar Motta, Lima Heights Health Inspector."</p><p>"Oh dear God.." Santana sighed, the palm of her hand flying up to press hard against her furrowed brows. Quinn and I just looked between the manager and Sugar not really sure what was going to happen next.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't-" The manager stammered but Sugar was quick to stop his rambling.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry too because I'm <em>this close </em>to shutting this place down! The food here is horrible and the service is unsatisfactory. From what I see, the source of all these issues might just be management." Sugar replied smoothly, "You're lucky that I left my paperwork in the car or else I'd have this place evacuated immediately! You might want to reconsider some things before the real tough guys come out here, there are violations EVERYWHERE."</p><p>As she said her final words, she motioned for us to start heading for the doors but before we could make a quiet break for it, Santana just had to give them another little piece of her mind.</p><p>"I fucked my girl all over that bathroom too!"</p><p>"And that's another health violation!" Sugar added with the wave of her finger while I just tugged Santana closer to me, shaking my head at her outburst but also feeling pretty confident because even though the scenario wasn't exactly great the feeling was still awesome.</p><p>I was Santana's girl and that's at least a baby step closer to something official.</p><p>"That was fun, we should do it again!" Sugar giggled as her and Quinn settled into the backseat and Santana and I in the front. It was this part of the road trip where Quinn and Santana were switching off so that Quinn could get a break.</p><p>"I just wanted a peaceful dinner free of almost being thrown out.." Sighed the blonde next to her.</p><p>"Hey, it was those fucks' fault!" Santana grumbled, "Brittany and I did nothing wrong, it wasn't even a kiss on the lips!" I watched as Santana griped the steering wheel tightly, her teeth gritted, as she stared forward at nothing in particular.</p><p>"It's over with, honey, just let it go.." I cooed, my hand venturing across the middle console until I could find her thigh. She seemed to relax the instant my fingertips made contact which had me feeling pretty good inside. She sent a soft smile my way, almost like she was agreeing to let it go, before she started up the car and waited for the GPS to boot up.</p><p>"So health inspector, huh?" Quinn smirked, nudging Sugar in the arm with her elbow, "That's a new one."</p><p>Sugar just smiled proudly and polished her nails on her shirt.</p><p>"Yeah, how is it that you have all these business cards and stuff?" I questioned, shuffling up so that I could turn to look at her, "Are you like an actress or something?"</p><p>"No, her dad is just really rich." Santana answered for her with a chuckle, "He pretty much let's her do whatever she wants and she can't get in trouble for it."</p><p>"Oh wow, really?" I gasped, "What does your dad do?"</p><p>"It's a secret," She whispered, "But it definitely doesn't have to do with the mafia, that's just a silly rumor."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, I guess because it was night time now and the two girls in the back were totally wiped out from their half of the drive mixed with food comas. It was nice though, not having to mediate Sugar and Santana's arguments or listen to Quinn's boring classical music. Santana and I were doing fine despite the aftermaths of being full of pasta and the darkness tempting us to become sleepy, but after the first three hours things really got difficult.</p><p>"How the hell did Quinn do this, I'm tired already.." Santana mumbled, her voice monotone as her eyes stared straight ahead.</p><p>"You want me to take over?" I asked, "We can pull over up there at the rest stop?"</p><p>"No no, it's okay, I know how sleepy you get after eating. Just keep me talking or something."</p><p>"Oh okay, hmm.." My fingers tapped at my knees as I racked my brain for an interesting topic. Surprisingly, I couldn't come up with anything good.</p><p>"Oh hey, we're crossing into Indiana." Santana commented as we drove pass the welcome sign, "Just a few more hours and we'll be in a nice comfy bed.."</p><p>"Ooh, don't tease me." I groaned, my head tilting to look at the bartender, "Sleeping in a bed sounds so good right now."</p><p>"Along with other things.." She smirked causing me to chuckle.</p><p>"Hey, I'm still awake and I can totally hear everything!" Quinn called from the back seat causing Santana to scoff while I just giggled at the girl's flushed cheeks. Even in the darkness, I could still see deep red creep up tanned skin; cutest thing ever.</p><p>"Are we there yet?" Sugar questioned sleepily.</p><p>"Well, there goes our peace and quiet Britt-Britt.." Santana sighed, "The whole gang is up now."</p><p>"It's okay, now you won't fall asleep at the wheel and kill us all."</p><p>"Very true, very true.."</p><p>"Soo, we're <em>not </em>there yet?" Sugar mumbled again.</p><p>"No, we just crossed into Indiana," Santana answered stiffly, "So two or three more hours." The whole car sighed with relief at the sound of that, being in such close quarters was starting to get annoying and these little power naps weren't cutting it. We were all pretty exhausted even if we were only crammed in a car all day.</p><p>"Great, I'll call the hotel to let them know we'll be arriving soon then." Sugar replied happily as she began tapping at her phone.</p><p>"Soo.." I drawled out as I looked to Santana concentrating hard on the road, "Have you figured out what you're going to say to Mercedes to get her to come back with us?"</p><p>"Uhmmm.." She grinned guiltily.</p><p>"Santana," I sighed, "This whole time you haven't been thinking of what you're going to say?"</p><p>"Why do <em>I</em> have to be the one to convince her?" She grumbled, "Why can't Quinn do it? She's the <em>charmer</em>."</p><p>"Uh, because you're the one that actually knows her.." Quinn answered like it was obvious, "Besides, this girl gambles and chills in creepy alleys..not really my thing."</p><p>"Whatever," Santana pouted then shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not good at pep talks, Britt, I have no idea what to say to her other than the obvious: if you don't come back with us, we all lose our jobs."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think that'll work.." I replied as I began thinking of what she could say instead, "You said she left because she got a record deal, right?"</p><p>"Mhmm, but the place went out of business."</p><p>"Huh, so how was she before she was offered the record deal? I mean, obviously if the opportunity presented itself in the form of a record deal, I'd quit my job too but were there any other factors in play?"</p><p>"Not sure what you mean.." Santana answered as she sent me a confused frown.</p><p>"You know, like was she treated well at Sloppy Babies? Did she make good money? Did she get along with everyone? Those kinds of things."</p><p>"Ohh, well yeah! All the girls loved her; she was really down to Earth but would definitely tell you how it is. That's why we got along so well anyway, she didn't sugar coat shit." Santana replied with a slight nod, "She was actually the first person who talked to me when I first started working there. She wasn't afraid of me like the other waitresses which I thought was strange, but it was nice to have a friend. You know what it feels like to first move to the big city and you're still trying to find your way, with Mercedes there I kind of felt like I'd finally found a place I belonged. We looked out for each other."</p><p>"Wow, it sounds like you guys were close." I commented as Santana smiled softly, "Did she get along well with Sue?"</p><p>"For the most part, yeah." She shrugged, "Sue loved her, or rather, loved the money she brought in. She had a killer voice, so soulful and raw. She was a real crowd pleaser; tons of people came from all over the place just to hear her sing. She was really popular so maybe that's something that'll make her come back?"</p><p>"Yeah, maybe!" I answered optimistically, "I mean, it doesn't sound like she had a horrible time at Sloppy Babies either. Maybe she'll <em>want </em>to come back, maybe she misses the stage?"</p><p>Santana just nodded, a distant glimmer in her eyes like her mind was already cranking out ways to approach this.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>"Hey Britt-Britt?"</p><p>I blinked lazily at the distant sound of Santana's voice until I was nearly blinded by the cabin lights being on.</p><p>"We're here?"</p><p>"Mhmm," She hummed as delicate fingers traced along my hairline, pushing away fallen strands of hair and tucking them safely behind my ear, "Sugar just went in to get our room keys and Quinn's getting our things out the back."</p><p>"Oh okay," I mumbled sleepily as I tried to sit up, "I don't even remember falling asleep."</p><p>Santana just smiled cutely, "You weren't out for long, maybe the last forty-five minutes. Come on, let's go help Quinn so we can get up to bed."</p><p>"Mmm, bed."</p><p>"Uh-huh, it's up there just waiting for us to hop in!" She winked then leaned in one last time for a quick kiss to my nose before hopping out and joining Quinn. Moving our few suitcases from the car to our room wasn't all that bad when the next time we saw Sugar she was flanked by two bell hops. With a wave of her hand and a sugary sweet smile, the men were taking our luggage and directing us to our rooms. Within minutes, Santana and I were shown our room while Sugar and Quinn were shown theirs which was directly across from ours.</p><p>"9am wake up call?" Quinn asked as we were about to retire to our rooms.</p><p>I glanced back at Santana already scoping the amenities then turned to Quinn, "Make it 10, I see she's already eyeing the alcohol." Quinn just laughed and shook her head before saying her goodnights and disappearing into her room.</p><p>By the time I had closed the door and locked it, tanned arms were circling my waist and coaxing me to spin around. Before I could even get out a flirty comment, my back met the door as soft lips pressed firmly into mine. I felt myself melt into Santana's embrace as our mouths molded together, the warmth of her body surrounding me perfectly. Wanting to have her even closer, I moved my hands up her back until I was settled at her shoulder blades urging her to come closer. What was supposed to be an innocent move ended up with me straddling her thigh wedged between mine as her hands smoothed over the curve of my ass. The uncontrollable moan that escaped my lips was quickly stifled by Santana's teeth nipping at my bottom lip before her kisses wandered along my jaw until she found the sensitive spot just under my earlobe. My grip on her shoulders tightened at the way her hot mouth kept pressing wet kisses at my skin, the motions of her hands on my hips and the perfectly wedged thigh I was currently grinding against creating a wonderful mix of pleasure.</p><p>"You're so sexy.." She whispered seductively as her tongue slide along the shell of my ear causing me to bite my lip and my eyes to close. My heart was already beating so hard it might just break through my chest but then she sucked at the spot below my ear again so hard it made me hiss at the sting. She pulled away briefly, my eyes opening at the loss of contact only to see her mouth hovering over mine, her lusty dark eyes focused solely on my slightly swollen lips, "So damn sexy."</p><p>"You ain't seen nothing yet!" I winked and gently pushed her back so that I could walk her towards the bed. She flopped down as soon as the backs of her knees met the mattress then rested on her elbows with this hazy look in her eye as I remained standing in front of her.</p><p>"Mhm, get over here." She husked with the beckon of her finger.</p><p>I just smirked back and kicked off my shoes before slowly slipping out of my jeans. She whooped and whistled as I swayed my hips and let my hands roam my body, making sure that I put on a good show for her like she had done our first time together. I moved smoothly to my own beat as I shed my clothes until I was only left in my bra and panties, but by the time I turned back around to face her, Santana's eyes were shut and her head had lulled to the side to rest awkwardly on her shoulder.</p><p>"What in the world?" I smirked attempting to stifle the quickly building giggles.</p><p>Any other night, I would've been kind of hurt that my strip tease had put someone to sleep but being that it was Santana and she still looked so cute, even with a little bit of drool dribbling out the side of her mouth, I didn't mind. Besides, it was a long trip and it was probably a better idea to just rest rather than play.</p><p>Still, I couldn't help but stare at her dopily. I found myself doing that a lot lately, just watching her be and suddenly being overtaken with such happiness. She could just be sitting on the couch cursing at whatever tv show she was watching and I'd just want to sit on her lap and smother her with kisses. It was those kinds of things that had me nervous; I'd never felt like that before and it was so wonderfully frightening.</p><p>With one last fleeting smile, I changed into some pajamas before moving to carefully get her jeans off so she'd at least be a little comfortable before getting her to roll over and wiggle beneath the comforter. After turning off all the lights and making sure the door was locked, I made my way back towards the bed and climbed in. It seemed like as soon as she felt the mattress dip, Santana was already tucking herself comfortably against my body.</p><p>"Mrph, soft." She mumbled sleepily as she nuzzled her cheek into the crook of my neck while my arms trapped her in my embrace. To know that someone with such a tough exterior like hers could still be a cuddle monster in bed was probably the cutest thing about her. Then again, her cuteness list is always growing. The longer I'm with her, the more things I begin to fall in love with:</p><p>The little noises she makes when she's really tired, that funny twitch thing she does with her nose when she's confused, how she can't go at least thirty minutes without making some type of physical contact, the way she runs her fingers through her hair, how she's the sweetest person to me though she's not so sweet to everyone else, the way her whole body seems to soften when she looks at me..</p><p>
  <em>If I'm falling in love with the little things that make up the girl, then wouldn't that mean I'm falling in love with the girl too?</em>
</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The next morning, the four of us met up downstairs for some complimentary breakfast. All of us sat, grubbing on bagels and fresh fruit, as we devised a plan. I was a little skeptical of meeting up with Mercedes when it was still so early; for someone who mostly gambles, it would seem like the initial meeting would take place at night. However, Sugar said that it was probably safer for us to go around mid afternoon before the real hardcore gamblers showed up.</p><p>"Mercedes runs the place, she won't let anyone touch us." Santana whispered when she saw the worry etched into my expression before letting her hand fall to my knee, "And neither will I."</p><p>The gesture made my chest fill with a different kind of happiness and my mind to wander off to last night's realization. If love was that feeling in disguise this whole time then I didn't mind that it was spent on Santana. She always had this mindset that she was incapable of loving and being loved, but staring at her now, munching on a bagel while trying to put in her two cents with whatever Sugar and Quinn were talking about, I knew I could break her out of that habit.</p><p>"Why are you staring at me like that?" She snickered, her brows cinching and a smile pulling at the corner of her lips, "You look like you're about to haul me up to our room for round three which I'm totally down for by the way." She wiggled her brows teasingly as she took another bite of her breakfast.</p><p>"Told you that noise was them.." Quinn joked quietly with a nudge to Sugar's shoulder, "You owe me $5!"</p><p>I blinked out of my Santana filled daze and moved my hand to cup the bartender's chin gently before moving my thumb over the corner of her mouth, "You had a little cream cheese.."</p><p>"Ohh," She flushed, ducking her head cutely, "Thanks." I smiled back, equally smitten before realizing that Sugar and Quinn were still sitting there staring strangely at us.</p><p>"So!" I huffed, fully back to reality, "When are we going to see Mercedes?"</p><p>"Depends," Sugar shrugged as she turned to Santana, "Do you know what you're going to say to her?"</p><p>"I..well?" She hummed out guiltily with her eyes all squinted.</p><p>"Santana, come on! You had all night," Quinn groaned as she palmed her forehead.</p><p>"Yeah, well I'm not a fucking motivational speaker and I'm definitely not a damn saleswoman." She grumbled, "I'm a bartender. I make drinks and I get people drunk, what do you expect from me?"</p><p>"Honey.." I cooed as I ran my fingers along her arm until I could curl them around her wrist. She seemed to relax when she felt my touch as she smiled apologetically back at me.</p><p>"Look, I'm just gunna wing it." Santana added after taking a calming deep breath, "I work better like that anyway. We've always been straight up with each other, I'm not gunna change that now."</p><p>"Sounds good," I grinned optimistically then looked to sugar and Quinn, "Right?"</p><p>"Uhh.." The two mumbled hesitantly, "I guess so?"</p><p>"<em>I</em> think it's a great idea, San, if your words come from the heart then she won't feel like we're trying to trick her or anything." I added as Santana chuckled at my enthusiasm.</p><p>"Looks like I got my very own cheerleader," She teased with a soft bump of our shoulders, her voice low enough so that Quinn and Sugar couldn't hear.</p><p>"Just trying to be supportive," I shrugged innocently, "I want you to feel like you can do this because you totally can, okay? If anyone can save Sloppy Babies, it's you."</p><p>Her grin upgraded to cheek bunching as her fingers linked with mine beneath the table before leaning in to kiss my cheek, "Thanks baby."</p><p>"You're welcome," I grinned back just as dopily.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>As Sugar recommended, we ventured into Mercedes' part of town around mid afternoon. The stereotypical alley way where she was rumored to reside wasn't nearly as creepy in the middle of the day so that eased many of our worries. We were still pretty nervous though, especially Santana, as we neared the entrance of the building where Sugar said Mercedes should be. Wanting to be the tough girl out the bunch, Santana walked ahead of us in all her badass glory while I trailed closely behind..just in case.</p><p>"You lost, ladies?" A scrawny looking man-child asked, attempting to sound threatening though who could be afraid of him when he wore <em>that </em>much hair gel. If anything, I was more afraid of the sunlight reflecting off his super shiny skull and blinding us all!</p><p>"I'll handle this," Santana winked back at us before putting on her dangerously sexy smirk and adding a little extra sway to her hips as she walked closer to the guy.</p><p>He quirked his brow, his arms awkwardly crossing at his comically puffed out chest, "Can I help you?"</p><p>"Hopefully," She winked as she sidled up to him and walked her fingers along his arm, "We're looking for Mercedes, know where I can find her?"</p><p>"Mercedes?" He gasped then began to laugh, "You've got to be kidding me!" Santana's brows furrowed at his answer, "No one sees Mercedes without an appointment, do you have an appointment?"</p><p>"Uhh…" Santana's flirty demeanor quickly faltered as she realized none of her tricks worked on the guy, soon she was sending us fleeting glances for help.</p><p>"Honey, I'm always on the list." Sugar interrupted, taking a brave step forward.</p><p>"Sugar, is that you?" The guy squeaked excitedly, causing Santana to do a double take, "Oh my God, I didn't even recognize you!"</p><p>"Mhm, I know..it's the glasses." She teased as the two began to talk like they were a couple of reunited old friends until Santana coughed to remind them of our presence, "Oh right, so Mercedes..we need to see her."</p><p>"Oh yeah, sure!" He answered, "She should be in the second room on the left."</p><p>"Thanks, Blaine! I'll see you later," Sugar waved as she directed the three of us inside ahead of her.</p><p>"What the hell, I <em>had </em>it." Santana grumbled.</p><p>"Is that what you're calling it now?" Quinn chuckled, "You looked helpless as hell."</p><p>"Uh, it's not my fault my tricks weren't working!" She shot back as she wrapped her arm protectively around my waist, "My tricks always work..I don't get it."</p><p>"It might have something to do with the fact that the guy's gayer than gay." Sugar giggled as we approached the door, "This is it, ready?"</p><p>"As ready as I'll ever be.."</p><p>"Alright, here we go."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The first thing I noticed as Sugar pushed open the thick metal door was a big cloud of smoke. I instantly began coughing and quickly waved my hand in front of me in hopes of clearing some air. Next thing I noticed was the extra low lighting, in fact, there was only one hanging lamp positioned over one of the poker tables casting an eerie glow over the figure sitting behind it.</p><p>"Now I know yall didn't come all this way to play Blackjack." The figure said, their voice borderline amused. Santana was the first to step up, illuminating herself by standing in the circle of light, "Oh hell to the no, Santana?"</p><p>"Yeah, hey girl.." Santana greeted with a polite smile, "How you been?"</p><p>"Living the dream as you can see," She smirked as she leaned forward so that her face could be seen. She didn't look nearly as scary as I pictured her to look considering the circumstance, she actually looked rather friendly! "I see Sugar back there-"</p><p>"Hey Cedes!" Sugar piped in excitedly.</p><p>"Who's the other two?"</p><p>"Oh right, yeah..this-" She tugged me close by a gentle pull of my wrist, "This is my-uh-my.." The way she stumbled on her words brought a blush to my cheeks: this was either the moment or it wasn't, "This is Brittany."</p><p>I guess it wasn't. Judging by the way she pressed her lips tightly together, she knew she chose wrong too.</p><p>"Hi," I greeted as happily as I could despite the low blow, "Nice to meet you."</p><p>"This is Quinn," Santana added as Quinn stepped forward next to me, "They work with me back at Sloppy Babies now."</p><p>"Awh, you're still there?" Mercedes chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah, I am." Santana nodded, a small smile playing at her lips, "That's actually why I'm here."</p><p>"Uh-huh.." She hummed with pursed lips and motioned for us to take a seat, "I just knew a <em>friendly visit</em> was too much to ask for. What do you want?"</p><p>"Well?" Santana mumbled nervously, "I kind of need you to come back to Sloppy Babies with us."</p><p>"What the hell for?" She laughed, "I'm perfectly fine here."</p><p>"Yeah," Santana smirked as she knocked off a dead roach from the table with a playing card, "You're living the dream, but don't you think you could be doing better? Living better?"</p><p>"If this is all you're here for, you wasted your time." She huffed, "I'm not coming back."</p><p>"I didn't even get to my point yet."</p><p>"I don't need to hear your point. I'm perfectly fine right here where I can control everything around me. I can't get dropped on my ass if I'm the one in charge."</p><p>"I know about the deal that fell through, we want to help you."</p><p>Mercedes just shook her head and with a wave of her hand brought three guards to us, "Bye Lopez and friends."</p><p>"Wait, Mercedes..hear me out." Santana pleaded, swatting at their hands, "Come on, you know it's bad if Sue's sending me. Just listen to what I have to say, alright? We were close back in the day, you know I don't bullshit."</p><p>"Fine, leave them." Mercedes called out causing the guards to halt before turning to Santana, "You got three minutes and you're out."</p><p>"Sloppy Babies is going out of business really soon unless we find a way to raise the money. You were the best of the best-"</p><p>"I <em>am </em>the best of the best."</p><p>"Exactly. Mercedes, we need you to come back. Business was at its peak when you sang for the lounge and Sue wants to bring that back, bring <em>you</em> back."</p><p>"I don't know, Santana.."</p><p>"I know, it's a huge decision. You've been out here for years, you've got everything just how you like it, I know, making such a big change is scary.." Santana replied, her eyes drifting from Mercedes to mine, "But it's worth it. It's like a second chance, but this time you know what you have to do differently to be better." My lips involuntarily formed an encouraging smile as I watched Santana talk so confidently, "I know we don't have record deals and I can't promise you Sue can pay you the big bucks, but you have talent. You've got a voice that rattles people's souls. You're a performer, Mercedes, you're not meant to live the rest of your life here playing cards. You're meant to be on that stage doing what you do best, performing."</p><p>From Santana, I glanced to Mercedes to see how she was taking the bartender's words. By the longing look in her eyes, I knew Santana was doing a great job already.</p><p>"Tell me, when was the last time you sang?"</p><p>Mercedes remained quiet.</p><p>"Mhm, that's what I thought." Santana sighed, "You once told me singing was your passion. You gunna give that up because of some dumb ass record deal fluke? You really going to let them have that advantage over you or are you gunna get back in the game?"</p><p>Mercedes still remained silent as she seemed to roll the thought around in her head.</p><p>"We'd love to have you back, preferably before we shut down. Sue will pay for all your moving expenses if that's something you're worried about," Santana added as she stood up from her chair, the rest of us following her lead, "The offer expires soon, I hope you make the right decision." With that, Santana lead the way out the door we came in through and back out to the car.</p><p>"You sure you weren't a motivational speaker in a past life?" I teased as we got situated in the car.</p><p>Santana just smiled bashfully as she shook her head, "Like I said, I'm better at winging it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pathetic."</p><p>The way the word dripped from Sue's mouth left Santana, Quinn, and I ashamed. When our boss got word that we were back from our road trip, she called the three of us in for a <em>debriefing</em>. It sounded pretty cool, all official and stuff, but when she heard what we had to say I didn't think it was so cool after all.</p><p>"I mean, seriously, what the hell did you guys do over there because it sounds like no one listened to a thing I said." Sue growled, the worry lines in her face deepening the angrier she became, "I expected to be planning our new lineups with the <em>four </em>of you, not wallowing in your incompetence. I put a lot of trust into you and you really let me down."</p><p>I didn't expect for her words to hurt as much as they did, hearing that I've let someone down isn't a thing I'm used to. I like to think that I'm a pretty reliable person, you know, I keep to my word but as I sat listening to Sue's ongoing rant I found myself questioning that. A part of me knows that there weren't any promises made before we left and bringing Mercedes back wasn't a guarantee, yet Sue still has a way in making us feel like we lied or something.</p><p>Honestly, I guess I just feel bad for her. Sloppy Babies is Sue's most prized possession and someone's threatening to take that away from her. She's stuck and she's been trying to handle everything on her own, but there's a time when you know you're taking on too much. So she puts her pride aside and actually asks for help, she puts her trust in us and hopes that we can do something she can't, but in the end that's not the case.</p><p>"And you," She directed a finger towards Santana making the bartender peek up shamefully, "I knew that if anyone could bring that girl back it would be you. You really screwed up, Lopez. You gave her a <em>choice</em>?! Are you kidding me? I guess you don't realize how serious this situation is because if you did, you wouldn't let the one person who could save <em>all </em>of our asses a damn choice!"</p><p>I instantly hate the fact that Quinn was sitting between us because the sudden need to wrap my arms around Santana and protect her from Sue's harsh words was too great. She didn't need to be talked down upon when all she did was try to do what Sue asked of her. I looked to Santana hoping to catch her eye but instead all I saw was her tightening her jaw and averting her eyes back to the floor.</p><p>"We really tried-" Quinn began, her voice strained but Sue was quick to silence her.</p><p>"I'm done hearing about it, I want results and I want them now!" Sue snapped as she smacked her palm hard against the desk causing the three of us to flinch at the sound, "Which is why <em>I'm</em> going to find someone else. If you couldn't bring Jones back then forget it, I'll try to find another. Obviously if I want something done right, I have to do it myself."</p><p>I peeked to my side to see Santana's head still bowed and her eyes fixed on her fidgeting hands, even Quinn looked like someone just kicked her kitten. The two have always had this special kind of obedience when it came to Sue; even if Santana pretends to be a rebel, she still manages to follow Sue's orders. So to see the two looking completely defeated by Sue's rant wasn't really a surprise. I couldn't bring myself to succumb to Sue's anger like them though. Maybe it's my weird knack for being hopeful and optimistic or how I could see right through Sue's anger, but I still kept my head high.</p><p>Sue let out another deep sigh as she slipped off her reading glasses and leaned back in her big leather chair, "Now take your sorry, good for nothing, selves and get the hell out of my office."</p><p>Quickly, the two rose to their feet and shuffled out of the room while I just trailed behind attempting to keep up with their fast moving steps.</p><p>Once downstairs, Santana and Quinn seemed to look a little more relaxed as the two finally let their shoulders slump. What I thought was relief actually ended up being more defeat.</p><p>"Maybe we should've just kidnapped her after all," Santana joked though her voice was laced with guilt.</p><p>"So you really haven't heard back from her?" Quinn questioned looking worried. Santana just shook her head causing Quinn to sigh, "I would've thought she'd call by now.."</p><p>"It's only been like two days," I added hoping to lift their fallen spirits as I wrapped my arms around both of their shoulders, "Give it a little time."</p><p>"Time's not exactly on our side right now, Brittz." Santana mumbled halfheartedly as she dropped her head to my shoulder. I just stared out over the empty lounge, the stage lights dimmed and the bar deserted, my smile faltering as two of the strongest girls I know slowly crumbled against my shoulders.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The next few days went by painfully slow; business was steady but still not enough to fight off the bank's threat and there was still no word from Mercedes. I could tell that Santana was still taking Mercedes' silence pretty hard, even Quinn was somewhat back to her normal confident self but Santana remained bruised.</p><p>Most of the day she hid out in her bedroom with her keyboard lay across her lap and her blank sheet music scattered on her mattress and on the floor. By night, she served her drinks with this fake smile and relatively nicer insults. I even noticed the sluggish moves of her bottle tricks and the way her feet seemed to drag across the no-slip mat. We used to be able to move around each other with such grace and precision but now we accidentally bump elbows and knock hips as we try to get around each other.</p><p>Then by the time we get home after our shifts, she disappears into her room to start on her normal routine of getting ready for bed instead of winding down with me on the couch. Some nights she doesn't even say goodnight before she completely passes out, half hidden beneath her blankets and hair still smelling like smoke. It's not until I venture in quietly, moving to her side of the bed so I could tuck the rest of her under the covers before climbing in on the other side, opening my arms up and letting her subconsciously fall into my embrace that she looks somewhat at peace.</p><p>One night in particular though, was different. We had gotten off our shift about two hours ago and when I came in to lay down with Santana all freshly showered and comfortable, everything was fine. She sleepily snuggled in next to me just like she'd normally do, I know because it's about the only intimacy we have now that's she's so stressed out most of the time. So when I noticed the sudden loss, even in my sleep, I just had to wake up.</p><p>I rolled to my side and just as I suspected, the sheets were cold and Santana-less. I kind of just laid there for a second to allow myself to wake up fully before I got up and checked the bathroom then the living and kitchen. When she wasn't found in any of those places, that's when I started to panic a little. It's not like her to disappear in the middle of the night so I quickly reached for my phone in attempt to call her only to notice the spot next to the bookshelf in the living room looking at little empty.</p><p>I was grabbing my sweater and slipping into my shoes the instant it all clicked.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>Though it was the middle of the summer, it was a little chilly up on the roof. Also, it was much darker and a bit scarier than the last time I ventured up to find Santana. I fumbled with the zipper of my sweater and buried my hands in my pockets as a gust of wind rustled my hair and sent a chill up my sleeves. I walked the first few feet from the metal door blindedly, the only light being a distant glow of other lights still on in tall buildings surrounded ours. Thankfully, I spotted the bartender sitting with her back turned to me and the outline of what looked to be her keyboard resting in her lap just a couple more feet away.</p><p>I walked the distance quickly, hating the sound of the gravel beneath my shoes because it could disrupt Santana's concentration, her tranquility, but the soft tune floating from the tiny speakers in the keyboard seemed to drown it out.</p><p>"Santana?" I called quietly, my voice coming out almost like a whisper as I crouched down to her level. Her fingers stopped at the keys before I moved in, setting the keyboard aside and replaced it with my warm hand on her knee, "What are you doing up here this late?"</p><p>She gave me that same far-away look she has been for the past few days, the emptiness in her normally fierce eyes killing me, before she tiredly shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"You wandered out of bed at nearly five in the morning, I kind of need a real answer.." I sighed as I moved both my hands up her thighs, caressing them trying to ease some comfort into her. I sort of had an idea as to what's gotten into her, but it's better to hear her say what's wrong rather than assuming. I know Sue's words and the stress of possibly losing her job soon is really wearing down on her, but I just had to know for sure.</p><p>She just pursed her lips and tried hard to keep up her tough persona; that's a thing she does when she's too proud to admit something, I've noticed.</p><p>"Come on, San, you can talk to me." I tried again as I continued to run my hands up and down her thighs, "You can talk to me about anything."</p><p>Then, for the first time ever, I watched her completely breakdown.</p><p>In a split second her eyes watered then clenched shut tight, her face screwing up as her hand covered her mouth while her shoulders began to bob with each sob that racked her body. I had never in the time that I've known her seen her look so entirely broken that it took me a minute or two to actually do something because I was so busy watching the girl who's normally so confident and put together fall apart.</p><p>"Br-Britt.." She choked out as I scrambled up and wrapped my arms around her. She buried her face in my shoulder, her tears leaving hot stains against my neck, as she let herself slump into me.</p><p>"It's okay, baby, it's okay." I cooed, rubbing at her back as she shuddered before pressing soft kisses to her hair and cheek, "I'm here, you're okay. I got you."</p><p>I somehow managed to squeeze in next to her on the small bench, almost cradling her on my lap as I held her close to me, hoping to absorb all her pain so she wouldn't feel this way anymore. I sat there for a few more quiet minutes rocking her back and forth gently, whispering reminders that I was here for her as I pressed kisses anywhere I could reach, until her sobs slowed to soft whimpers and hiccups.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry," She stammered seemingly calmed down quite a bit as she pulled away from me slightly and wiped at her wet cheeks, "I don't know where that came from.."</p><p>"Holding things in can do that to you," I replied quietly, still keeping my hand pressed to her back. She just let a pained smile form at her lips while she kept her eyes focused on her lap. I took the moment of silence to scoot in closer so that I could lazily curl my arm around her waist, "You know, it's okay to cry..you don't have to apologize for that."</p><p>"Yeah, I know.." She sniffled before letting her shoulders slump, "It's just- I'm not great at the <em>feelings </em>stuff, you know that. It's easier to keep things to myself and work everything out on my own. I've never liked telling my problems to people because they only care when it's <em>their </em>problem."</p><p>"That's not true," I interrupted swiftly, "Well, maybe it is for some people but not me. <em>I </em>care about your troubles, Santana. I care and I want you to come to me when you need help." She looked up at me her eyes narrowing a little like she was unsure whether she should believe me or not. I just smiled and moved my hand to overlap hers.</p><p>She smiled weakly at the gesture before taking in a deep breath, calming her nerves, then exhaled, "I can't lose my job."</p><p>"Yeah, I know what you mean.." I chuckled trying to ease the tension, but she just shook her head.</p><p>"I don't know how to do anything else, Britt, bartending is all I know how to do. Mixing drinks is all I'm good at." She mumbled, her hand coming up to hide her face like she was embarrassed, "I-I can't lose my job. I have to get Mercedes to come back, I have to."</p><p>"Oh honey," I sighed, rubbing at her shoulder, "Is that what this is about?"</p><p>The sudden sniffle and tan fingers swiping at watery eyes answered my question before Santana could even part her lips.</p><p>"I know time isn't really on our side right now, but we have to be patient." I reassured her with a soft kiss to her temple, "And don't think like that, that you're not good at anything; you're great at a lot of things."</p><p>She quirked her brow questioningly, "Like?"</p><p>" For one, you're an <em>amazing </em>singer."</p><p>"Britt.."</p><p>"I know, I know, that's supposed to be a <em>secret.</em>" I winked, getting a tiny smile out of her, "But you're great with other things like keeping inventory; you do all the numbers and stuff by yourself and never have any problems. You might not like dealing with people, but you're really good at that too! You're a great teacher, especially when you're teaching me. I mean, you taught me pretty much everything I know about bartending all in like a few days. That says something. You're still young, San, you can learn new things too. Just because bartending is what you're most <em>comfortable </em>with doesn't mean it's the <em>only </em>thing you can do."</p><p>"You really think that of me?" She asked in a soft, gentle voice as her eyes flickered between mine.</p><p>"Of course!" I answered surely, "You can do anything; that's what I was taught growing up. I'm a dancer, babe, finding jobs for that is like..impossible but I still tried, but look at me now. I never thought I could be a bartender but here I am. You could think all this time you're good at one thing but never know you're <em>freaking awesome </em>at another!"</p><p>"Yeah," She nodded as she wiped at her eyes, confidence slowly crawling back to her, "You're right. I can do anything! Sue can't make me feel all shitty like this just because <em>she </em>can't figure out her crap. Why does it have to be my fault?"</p><p>"Mhm, that's right." I replied encouragingly, "You did your best, that's all that matters."</p><p>"Yeah! She can't just take it out on me, I'm not the fucking owner. She should've had a back up plan or something." She added with a little more intensity. I could already see the sadness morphing into anger the more she ranted; it wasn't necessarily what I was going for but at least she was getting whatever she was harboring off her chest. That went on for a few minutes until she finally ended with a cute little huff then turned to me with eyes sparkling.</p><p>"You know what, B?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're a really good person," She said softly as her hand found its way into mine and pulled until it was settled in her lap, "You're so good to me."</p><p>"I try," I shrugged innocently, a bashfully smile already accompanying my flushed cheeks.</p><p>"I wish I knew how to be good to you too."</p><p>"You <em>are</em> good to me."</p><p>"Not in the ways that I want to be," She dismissed with a frown, "It seems like everything comes so naturally for you, but for me? I struggle with the stupidest thing. I could always do better, <em>be </em>better."</p><p>"Baby.." I sighed, reaching for fistfuls of her shirt, tugging her as close to me as I could before wrapping her up in my arms, "You take your time, okay? I know I get antsy sometimes, but I can wait. For <em>you,</em> I could wait forever."</p><p>Santana leaned back a little, adjusting her body so that she could still be caught in my embrace but able find a way to crash her lips so smoothly into mine. Being so close together, I could feel the way her heart sped almost matching the rhythm of my own, it was such a beautiful feeling.</p><p>"I wouldn't make you wait that long," She muttered, her breath tingling my lips as she pulled away from the kiss yet remained hovering as if she was only taking a quick break for air. I kept my eyes shut just in case, but to my surprise the weight of her on my lap lifted before cold fingers wrapped around my wrist and tugged me to my feet.</p><p>When I opened my eyes, Santana had slipped her keyboard under her arm and smiled back at me with a fully renewed confidence. I was too busy taking her all in that I hadn't noticed she'd already made it half way to the metal door out.</p><p>"Come on, Britt-Britt, I think I know how I can thank you for being so good to me." She called with a sexy smirk and a throaty chuckle. Then with one wink, she had me stumbling after her.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The days that followed that were much easier. Aside from the little comments Sue made about the <em>uselessness </em>of our road trip that still made Santana tense, she seemed like everything was back to normal. She quit acting so distant and actually allowed me to hold her hand again. Even after work she'd stay up and wind down with me instead of disappearing into her room and going straight to sleep. Things were definitely looking brighter, at least, when it came to us. Sloppy Babies on the other hand, not so much.</p><p>I awoke pretty late one morning only to find Santana's side of the bed empty again. This time I didn't panic because she has a habit of getting up a little earlier some days to run some errands alone. It doesn't bother me when she does that, we still need our space sometimes which is fine. I decided to just get ready for an early practice at Sloppy Babies, we need all the help we can get especially now. Who knows, maybe a well practiced dance routine is what saves the place?</p><p>However, that thought quickly fled as I approached the lounge to see a <em>long </em>winding line of people already filing outside the building. I stared at all the people, dumbfounded; it wouldn't have been so weird to see if it wasn't only two in the afternoon on a Thursday. I quickly pushed past the people until I was met with Puck, our lead mohawked bouncer, along with two other muscular guys flanking his sides.</p><p>"What's going on?" I asked but the three seemed to be too busy trying to control the crowd.</p><p>"What the hell, just because she's hot doesn't mean she can cut!" Someone hollered from behind me.</p><p>"Back up, she works here!" Puck growled, nodding to the taller dopy guy behind him to take care of the guy while Puck directed me inside, "It's fucking crazy out here, we're gunna make so much money!"</p><p>"Wait, that doesn't answer my-"</p><p>Before I could finish my sentence, the tinted glass door was shut in my face, Puck still on the outside already moving back to handle the crowd.</p><p>"Takes his job seriously, huh?" Some blonde haired girl I've never seen before smirked as she rested back against the metal railing that separated the lobby from the seating area.</p><p>I quirked my brow questioningly but being so naturally friendly I just smiled instead, "Yeah, sorta. I've never seen it so busy before, I'm just trying to figure out what's going on."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure you'll find out pretty soon..if you haven't already." She replied, my eyes drawing to the movement of her arms as she crossed them over here chest, the rolled up sleeves of her jean jacket revealing a line of birds flying tattooed along her forearm, "Well, the other waitresses are in the back. You're a waitress, right?"</p><p>"No, I'm actually the choreographer." I responded feeling a wave of confidence hit because I don't think I've ever labeled myself as such, "Slash bartender, mostly bartender though.."</p><p>The super confident and outgoing way she carried herself morphed into something less inviting when she heard that, the small grin on her lips straightening into a thin scowl, "Did you say bartender?"</p><p>"Yes?" I mumbled hesitantly, eyeing her quickly changing demeanor, "Is something wrong with that?"</p><p>"I'm sorry," She said shaking her head, "What did you say your name was?"</p><p>"Brittany," I supplied, "And you are?"</p><p>"I thought so, she mentioned you."</p><p>"She?</p><p>"Santana."</p><p>The weary feeling the chick gave off intensified at the bartender's mention as I felt myself slowly taking a step back, "You know Santana?"</p><p>"Of course I do," She answered like it should be obvious and for some odd reason I didn't like that. I guess she noticed the shift in my facial expressions too because she started smirking again, "Please don't tell me you've got a crush on my girl, Brittany. That's going to cause some problems."</p><p>Somewhere deep in my chest something burned red hot, "<em>Your </em>girl?"</p><p>"Yes, Santana is <em>my </em>girl." She responded with a somewhat clipped tone, her brows furrowing as her voice rose, "And let me tell you right now, you don't stand a chance."</p><p>"Excuse me?" I gasped, shocked by the turn of events. Who does this chick think she is, coming in here and calling shots like she knows what's going on? Like she's some big name? Like I'm supposed to know her and Santana have a history? Like I'm supposed to know exactly who she-<em> oh</em>.</p><p>"You're Dani."</p><p>The satisfied grin that replaced her scowl sickened me, "That's right. I'm back and she's mine so you can stop whatever you're doing with her and go."</p><p>All the air in my lungs left me as I stood before the girl that broke the bartender's heart: the girl that made it so hard for Santana to date, the girl that made it so hard for Santana to be anything but a one night stand, the girl that gave Santana this horrible theory on love, the girl that abandoned her.</p><p>I didn't know everything about her, but I knew enough to hate her. I don't hate anyone, Mom taught me it's not nice to hate, but this girl? This girl was the source of all Santana's inner pain, anyone who hurts someone that bad isn't okay in my book. Not okay at all.</p><p>I felt my whole body tense as I met her eyes, this time my gaze steely. I thought back to the time when I first met Santana and wondered who it as that hurt her so; I vowed that whoever it was deserved a good clean punch in the face. As I looked back at the girl before me, I knew that it wouldn't be right. I'm not a fighter and even though my limbs are aching to make moves, I just couldn't bring myself down to that level.</p><p>I felt so disconnected with myself standing in front of the girl that left Santana an emotionless zombie that I didn't really register her talking again until she took a step closer and I could only catch the last part of her sentence, "Stay away from her."</p><p>In that moment, I felt another fire inside me ignite at the words. <em>Stay away?</em> Like she had for two whole years? Like she had when Santana was crumbling alone? Like she had when <em>her girl </em>needed her?</p><p>I found myself shaking my head, "You left her. I'm not going to do the same."</p><p>"I'm <em>telling </em>you to go, there's a difference."</p><p>"I'm not leaving," I repeated, my jaw setting as I squared my shoulders. I felt myself getting angrier and angrier the more she tried to push me away, but I remained level-headed.</p><p>"Look, I know you're just trying to take this crush to the next level or whatever but it's kind of pathetic. You're getting in the way of everything."</p><p>"She doesn't want anything to do with you!" I finally snapped, "You left her. You made her miserable. You broke her heart! I'm trying to tape back all those beautiful little pieces together and <em>you're </em>getting in the way of that!"</p><p>My little outburst didn't even seem to faze her as she crossed her arms again, "She loves me. <em>Loves</em>. Can you say the same?"</p><p>My palms warmed as my chest ached with something unknown: <em>no</em>, <em>I can't</em>. Dani didn't seem to need a verbal answer, my shoulders slumping like she just punched me right in the stomach was an answer enough.</p><p>"Sh-She's my-" I stammered trying to find something to hold over her but I couldn't even utter the label because I knew it wouldn't be true. I can talk a good game about not needing labels and them being old fashion, but it would've came in handy right about now. I wanted to tell her that Santana belonged to me just as much as I belonged to her without the girl laughing in my face, calling me things like <em>stupid </em>and <em>delusional.</em></p><p>Santana is mine, but not really.</p><p>"She's your what? Coworker? Friend? Fuck buddy?" She supplied harshly, "Face it, you're just a sorry excuse for a stand in, <em>my </em>stand in, something pretty to look at while I've been on tour, someone easy to get rid of when the time comes. Well, the time has definitely come. I'm going to save this dump and get the girl. You know she wrote me an email every day that I was gone? She poured her heart out telling me that she'd wait.."</p><p>Her words stung, really bad. I tried hard to focus on anything but the lies she was telling but the longer she spoke, the more I began to doubt myself. My resolve was weakening and fast, but I clung to the truth of things. Santana cares about me just as much as I care about her. I'm not some disposable hook up. I'm better than that and so is Santana.</p><p>"It's been two years, Dani, I think you and Santana are done." I replied, surprised by how threatening my voice sounded. I was even more surprised by the slight falter of her stance as she stepped back but the smirk remained on her lips.</p><p>"We'll see about that."</p><p>Then like that, she disappeared upstairs leaving me in a whirlwind of conflicting thoughts. Santana wouldn't go back to someone like her, right? She couldn't do that to herself, to me, right? She wouldn't open herself up to that kind of pain again, right? She wouldn't throw away everything we have for that, right? She couldn't, could she? She didn't love Dani anymore, right?</p><p>I shuddered at the thought.</p><p>Maybe it <em>was </em>way too good to be true? Maybe we weren't supposed to be together? Maybe I <em>was </em>just the stand in? Maybe she'll realize I'm not what she really wants? Maybe it's Dani? Maybe I wasn't enough to make her stay? Maybe she'll give up, just like Sam did?</p><p>I felt the prickles at the corners of my eyes as my vision started to blur, my throat tightening up and my airway getting blocked by a huge lump. My chest hurt again and the fire in me slowly fizzled into something less intense, passionate. For once, I wanted something to work out. Selfish or not, I wanted something to go my way. I wanted to be happy.</p><p>What I needed was reassurance.</p><p>What I needed was Santana: her raspy voice telling me that I didn't have to worry, that I was hers and she was mine. I needed her arms wrapping me up protectively, her fingers tangling through my hair and her lips pressing softly into mine then to my cheeks and her thumbs wiping away my tears.</p><p>Instead of going to practice, I found myself going in the opposite direction. I pushed past the waiting crowd outside, ignoring whatever Puck called to me, and began my walk home with my phone in hand.</p><p>I dialed the only person whose voice I wanted to hear the most in the world.</p><p>I listened to rings chime in time with my slow beating heart. <em>Ring, ring, ring.</em></p><p>I listened to the generic voicemail of the only person whose voice I wanted to hear the most in the world.</p><p>I called again. Again. Again. Again.</p><p>By the sixth call, it didn't even ring, just went straight to voicemail.</p><p>By that time, I was home only to be met with an empty apartment and even emptier heart.</p><p>I found myself pacing, actually <em>pacing </em>around the apartment searching like Santana was just hiding under the couch and gunna surprise me with kisses the third time I walked around the living room.</p><p>She never did pop out..</p><p>XXXX</p><p>At some point I settled on the couch, trapped in my head with Dani's words egging me on to think the very worse. It was pretty easy to do so especially with Santana's sudden disappearance. It was like a war waging on, truth against lies, insecurity and doubts. I had never felt so overwhelmed and utterly lost that when I heard the front door creak open and close I almost didn't know what to do with myself.</p><p>"Hey, I didn't know you'd be home!" Santana's voice carried through the room like nothing was wrong. Her steps were light as she walked closer and leaned over the back of the couch, "How was practice?"</p><p>"I didn't go." I grumbled, ducking away from the kiss she was going to press to my cheek. I tilted my body to face her, my lips thin and tight as her eyes surveyed me.</p><p>"Uhm, did I do something?" She asked hesitantly, straightening up.</p><p>She looked utterly confused but I was too past upset to notice, "I called you so many times, what were you doing that you couldn't answer?"</p><p>"I-I left you a note on the fridge," She stammered, eyes flickering between mine, "You didn't see it? I dropped my phone earlier when I was coming down from the roof; you know how I always try to carry everything at once so I don't have to make two trips. The whole screen shattered so I went to get a new one, thank God for warranties-"</p><p>"That's so convenient, Santana!" I snapped, shaking my head. That made her stop talking all together and really look at me, dark eyes narrowing as her brows furrowed. I couldn't find myself to hold her stare for long, my feelings become too great to contain. What are the odds that her phone breaks just when I needed her most? How do I know she wasn't somewhere she shouldn't be? Somewhere with another blonde, a blonde that she's supposedly <em>waiting </em>for? I felt tears welling in my eyes yet again.</p><p>"Okay, I'm missing something here.." She sighed as she walked around the couch and took a seat next to me then turned her body to face me, "Britt, what the hell is going on?"</p><p>"Sue found Mercedes' replacement," I replied quietly, eyes darting away, "I'm sure you'll <em>love </em>who it is."</p><p>"What? I-I don't understand.." Santana frowned as her hands reached mine but I shrank away like I had been burned by the touch, "Baby, what are you talking about? Who is-"</p><p>"It's Dani, Santana! Your precious Dani is back! Sue brought her back to save Sloppy Babies and apparently she's here to take you back," I answered, voice hoarse and tears falling freely, "You were never mine in the first place, you can't belong to two people."</p><p>The news seemed to rock Santana's whole world. Her eyes grew wide as she kind of sunk back, her shoulders slumping as she hunched.</p><p>"Th-that's not possible," Santana mumbled in disbelief.</p><p>"I couldn't defend myself or us because I don't even know what we are! I can't even call you my girlfriend because you cringe every time I even hint at a label like it's the damn plague."</p><p>I just watched her face morph into expressions I'd never seen before, the minutes ticking my silently and slowly. I waited for her to say something else, to reassure me that I was thinking crazy, that Santana would never hurt me so deeply but she remained silent. I waited and waited until I finally had enough, if she wasn't going to talk then I would!</p><p>"Now is the time, Santana, I need you to tell me that I don't have to worry about her. I need you to tell me that girl is crazy for thinking that you'd ever give her a second chance. I need you to make me yours and not just with a kiss or a hug or flowers. I need to <em>know </em>that I'm not wasting my time with you, that I'm not just good sex and extra money for rent. Santana, I need you to speak up. I need you to tell me what you feel, <em>how </em>you feel. I'm tired of guessing and I can't give you the benefit of the doubt anymore. I need you to make everything clear for me <em>right now</em>."</p><p>I waited anxiously for Santana to say something, anything, even a quiver of her lip, but she stayed perfectly still with her eyes downcast and her brows cinched. I was growing restless and that mixed with my worry and hurt created a messy combination.</p><p>"Fine, Santana, fine. You were just settling for me," I added angrily, her silence weighing too heavily on my shoulders, "Go back to her. I don't care!" I rose to my feet in a huff and turned away from the couch, not really sure where I was going to just anywhere that wasn't near Santana.</p><p>"You know when the last time I wrote her was?" She asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper causing me to stop in my tracks. I turned back to her slowly, my brow rising questioningly but her eyes remained focused on her lap, "May 6th; it was the morning after we told each other how we really felt. You were right next to me still sound asleep, even snoring a little," She grinned at that last part and my cheeks flushed at the comment, "I didn't write Dani as often after you and I started working together but that morning, with you curled against me like I was the best teddy bear in the world, I just had to write her one more time, one <em>last </em>time."</p><p>I felt my throat go dry as she finally looked up, her eyes watering just like mine, but she continued to speak with such confidence in her tone.</p><p>"I told her everything about you and how good you make me feel. I told her how I thought I'd never feel like that again. I told her how fast it makes my heart beat when you smile at me or hold my hand or even look my direction. I told her how wonderful you are and how you've changed me. I told her that I finally found someone else, I finally felt free, happy."</p><p>Tears trickled down my cheeks as I watched Santana wipe away at hers and found myself cursing the distance between us because those should be my fingers catching those little droplets, not hers. My body felt heavy and my head light as I remained silent and listened to everything she said.</p><p>"I told her that it was going to be hard, to let someone in again, because of her. I told her that I wanted to be great for you, Britt, I told her that I wanted to do my best to make you as happy as you make me but I just didn't know how. I told her that I was afraid now, afraid that you would lose hope and leave too. I started to cry back then, I almost erased the email completely, but then you squeezed me tighter like even your sleep you had faith in me. I knew right there that I had to <em>really </em>try because you're just too perfect to let go without a fight. That was the last email I sent Dani, I haven't written her since."</p><p>I wanted to say something but my lips wouldn't work, I almost felt like I wasn't even breathing anymore after Santana said what she had to. My heart ached even worse than before but this time I don't think it was because of worry or anger, it was guilt.</p><p>"And you know what hurts?" She asked, her tears drying, "The girl I've been trying to do right by, the girl I've been trying to prove myself to ever since that night, the girl that I thought had so much faith in me, the girl that I thought was so different from everyone else? She let a girl that broke <em>my </em>heart break hers with words that shouldn't even mean a thing."</p><p>Guilt hit me again like a punch to the stomach. The way her voice cracked and the sunken-ness of her shoulders pained me.</p><p>"You know what hurts even more?" She questioned sadly. I wanted to rush over and clasp my hand over her mouth, too sore from everything else that I just couldn't handle more, "That you'd even think for a second that I'd choose anyone else but you, like anyone could ever make me feel the way you can. That hurts, Britt, that hurts a lot."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Clearing the Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You know what hurts even more? That you'd even think for a second that I'd choose anyone else but you, like anyone could ever make me feel the way you can. That hurts, Britt, that hurts a lot."</em>
</p><p>The words echoed in my head leaving this hollow feeling in my chest as I stayed frozen in my spot. We were mere feet away from each other but with the kind of argument we were having now and the feelings swirling around us, it felt like miles. I felt so conflicted; conflicted with running back around the couch and kissing the tears from Santana's face but also conflicted with knocking her upside the head for being so damn difficult!</p><p>How was I supposed to know how and what she feels about me when she never speaks up? I know I said that I can be patient but there's a line to be drawn sometimes and she's crossed it long ago. She's sitting there telling me how she hurts like I haven't <em>been </em>hurting this whole time; I've been living off scraps of happiness with her and I care about her enough to be okay with that but that doesn't mean it gives her a free pass to avoid the problem. I was only okay with that because it was supposed to be a temporary thing; if she shows she's trying then I can live with it, but then there's the question of is she even trying? That guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach quickly turned into anger as my thoughts churned and before I knew it: word vomit.</p><p>"Do you not realize you're hurting me too?" I answered, my thoughts finding their way out of my head, "All of this waiting for you to get yourself together, this walking on eggshells when it comes to Dani, never knowing what's going on in your head, do you think you're not hurting my feelings too because you definitely are, Santana. I'm tired.."</p><p>She stayed quiet, either speechless or shocked judging by her glassy wide-eyed look. I didn't let the way her lip trembled stop me, just went on getting everything I needed to off my chest.</p><p>" I didn't even know about these emails! How would you feel if I was still talking to Sam or even Sophia on the side-"</p><p>"Britt, no, it wasn't like that.." She quickly rushed out, suddenly finding her voice again, "She never replied to anything I said but I just- I felt the need to keep trying." Her voice softened as she looked up to me, "That was <em>before</em> I met you. When I started to get to know you a little better, I suddenly didn't feel like keeping up with them anymore. I wrote her maybe twice after that, always something short and always, <em>always</em>, about you. I didn't write her while you and I were talking; May 6th was the last time, I swear, Brittany, you can even look!"</p><p>I just pressed my lips tight together, my chest warming because I believed her; the truth of it showed in her eyes. I bit back the smile attempting to creep up on my face in exchange for continuing our serious talk. Still, I let her words sink in before shaking my head tiredly, "Santana, the biggest issue right now is your inability to put a label on our relationship."</p><p>"But <em>you</em> said you were okay with our pace," She fired back, her lips swollen from her crying and eyes red, "You can't hold that against me now when you kept saying that it was okay. That's not fair."</p><p>"Because it was! It<em> was</em> okay the first time, I was even okay with it the second and third time, but I can only be patient for so long. I needed you to show me that you were trying but all I got was your ex getting all in my face about how you love her and she's taking you back." I hadn't realized I was heavy breathing until I found my lungs starting to burn. I blinked the oncoming tears away and tried to look as serious as I felt. I took a deep breath, attempting to steady my nerves then surprised myself by how small my voice sounded when I spoke, "Look..the last relationship I was in I was cheated on. It happened so unexpectedly. You can't blame me for being afraid that you could just toss me aside too."</p><p>"I would never-" She attempted to cut in but I just shook my head, a silent plead for her to let me keep on talking. Her parted lips shut again as she settled back, nodding slightly.</p><p>"I was hurt really bad, but you don't see me shutting myself off to the world. I'm not saying that I don't understand why you are the way that you are, we handle things differently, but I'm<em> trying</em>. I know how easy it is for someone to leave and I know how bad it feels to be unwanted and right now all I want to feel is wanted. I want to <em>know </em>that you want me, that you want <em>this</em>. "</p><p>"Britt.." She croaked out, her brows furrowing as she rose from the couch and moved as if she was coming my way, but I just shook my head again and took a step away. As much as I wanted her to comfort me, I couldn't have that, not right now. I willed my feet to stay rooted while I watched her frown deepen at my move, but she didn't try to come any closer, just stared back at me with watery eyes, "I <em>do </em>want you; no one else, just<em> you</em>."</p><p>"And I want you too, Santana, so much." I replied softly, the word <em>want </em>sounding like it should've been replaced with another four letter word. I quickly pushed the thought away and focused on the problem at hand, "That's why I need you to figure yourself out. This isn't even about Dani being back anymore, this is about me and you. I need you to understand that you are <em>all</em> I want, that I still want all those silly things I told you about and more, but I need you to really think about us and what this means to you because I'm tired of guessing." The movement of her tongue poking out and wetting her swollen lips, a nervous tick she has, as her eyes shifted shamefully to the left reminded me to take a breath before going on, "You know how I feel, San, I'm an open book when it comes to you. Stop taking advantage of that." Her lips parted as if she had something to say in reply but she ended up just shrinking back instead, her eyes holding my stare for a few more seconds before they averted to the floor, "I'm going to sleep in my room tonight, okay? I think we need the space, it'll be good for you." I stood there waiting for something to happen, just like always, but just as I was finally giving up and turning away, Santana spoke.</p><p>"I really am sorry, Britt.." She mumbled, her hands ringing each other out in her lap as her eyes slowly made their way up to meet mine. Her usual fiery deep browns looked sunken and dull now after all the tears, but I could still see there was a tiny spark in them. That spark gave me hope, hope that Santana was going to really change some things and soon.</p><p>I let myself smile back softly, the corners of my mouth not quite pulling up high, but it was a smile nonetheless, "I know you are." Then with that, I continued my walk into my room and shut the door leaving all my heart in the living room with Santana.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>
  <em>Santana's POV</em>
</p><p>Sleep didn't come easy.</p><p>In my head, I just kept replaying the sheer disappointment etched in Brittany's facial features; her eyes not nearly as blue as they usually are, the way her shoulders drooped, how hard she pressed her thin lips together like she was trying to keep from crying. It didn't work all too well because I watched her tears fall and fall and stain her pale cheeks; I hated it. Even worse, I hated that I was the cause of it all.</p><p>I tossed and turned, readjusted my pillows, kicked off my bed sheets, laid on my stomach, laid on my back, laid on my side, counted sheep, but nothing seemed to work. Brittany's voice replaying kept me awake and so did all the things that I needed to work on. It was overwhelming to realize just how much I've been putting off and how it's been affecting the blonde, I couldn't believe that I could ever hurt her as much as I have.</p><p>I shut my eyes tight at the thought of losing her. She could have anyone in the world yet she picked me and here I am abusing that. I can't help but think that I should've done more. I should've showed her off, let everyone know that she chose me and I'm so grateful that she did, I should've treated her so much better, I should've did <em>something </em>instead of just winging it.</p><p>The news of Dani being back definitely rocked me too. I hadn't heard from her in so long, not one single word after she left, and now she's suddenly back and from what Brittany said, she's on a mission. I spent two years waiting for this very moment, to get word that she's come home and she still wants me but now that it's actually happened I couldn't feel any worse. I never thought the day would come that I wouldn't be happy to hear of her return, but as the image of Brittany's red eyes and trembling pout stayed fixed in my head, I realized that happiness was the last thing I could ever feel when it came to Dani.</p><p>Maybe once upon a time happiness came easy with her but not now, not after everything's that happened over these past months with Brittany. I thought being with Dani was such a great thing, but being with Brittany has opened my eyes to so much more. It surprises me to even say this, but Dani doesn't stand a chance up against Brittany.</p><p>I have to find a way to show Brittany that, that she doesn't need to worry about me straying for someone else like Sam. She doesn't need to worry that Dani would replace her. She doesn't need to worry about anyone or anything getting in the way of what we have.</p><p>Brittany is just so <em>Brittany</em>. You'd have to know her just to understand because words can't exactly describe how great of a person she is, inside and out. She has a way about her that people just can't resist, but it's not like me and flirting to get my way or Quinn and her Southern charm. Brittany is just a naturally likeable person; she doesn't have to trick people into falling completely in love with her.</p><p>She didn't trick me at all, I fell willingly.</p><p>Before I realized what just crossed my mind, sunlight was streaming in through the gap in my curtains and warming the side of my arm. It reminded me of Brittany and how warm she feels curled against my side, how great it is to wake up to messy blonde hair tickling my neck. Suddenly, that sunlight stung a little. It wasn't as good as Brittany's skin warming mine; it wasn't anything compared to the blonde, <em>my </em>beautiful, quirky, amazingly wonderful blonde.</p><p>I rolled out of bed and away from the creeping sunlight; why lay in bed when I've got so many things to figure out? I quickly changed into some jean shorts and threw on a random grey v-neck I found on my dresser and quietly snuck out my room. My heart raced as I neared Brittany's room to pick up my shoes, but frowned at the closed door.</p><p><em>If the door is close, that means leave me alone</em>.</p><p>I pushed the old rule away and quickly put on my shoes, Brittany said space would be good and Brittany always has her head on right unlike me. I grabbed my keys and case-less new phone and quietly left the apartment without any set place to go.</p><p>I needed to be out in the city where I felt like myself again; walking the streets I've grown to be so familiar with, hearing the sounds that used to piss me off late at night, even the honking cars didn't seem to bother me. I walked and walked and walked until I found myself stopped at another familiar place. I let my fist bang at the door a couple times then waited patiently.</p><p>"This better be important," Quinn grumbled tiredly, her hair a nest of choppy blonde hair and eyes half lidded, before eyeing me up and down, "I see no bodily injury or handcuffs so you must be-"</p><p>"Quinn, I screwed up.." I interrupted swiftly, "Like, really bad."</p><p>"God, what's new?" She quipped then nudged the door open further so that I could enter, "I'll get the coffee started. Actually no, <em>you </em>get the coffee started. I have to pee."</p><p>"Yeah, okay." I nodded and headed for her kitchen.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>An hour later, two cups of coffee each, and embarrassedly watery eyes Quinn folded up her arms and glared at me, "You <em>definitely </em>screwed up."</p><p>"No shit, I didn't come here for you to make me feel even worse." I grumbled, wiping at my tear streaked cheeks then reached for my mug, "I don't know what to do, Q, I don't know where to start."</p><p>"Yeah, you need a lot of work.." Quinn nodded, "<em>A lot</em>." I glared back over the rim of my mug as I took a long gulp, "Sorry, I'm just- Santana, how the fuck do you always get yourself into these situations? There's always a girl who falls way too hard for you while you're just scrambling around to get as far away from her as possible. I like Brittany, I like you guys together, I don't want to have to pay some random chick to pretend to be your wife again or something.."</p><p>"That's just it, I <em>don't </em>want to do that either." I replied, suddenly feeling so overwhelmed with my feelings for Brittany, "I don't want to run from her, I want to run <em>to </em>her."</p><p>"Are you serious?" She asked gravely, but I could only nod, "What about Dani?"</p><p>"I haven't even seen her yet but I don't care, I just want Brittany back."</p><p>"You don't plan on talking to her or something? You've waited for her, San.."</p><p>I just shook my head, "I don't give a flying fuck what she has to say. She told Britt lies, Q, she hurt my girl..I don't have anything to say to her but <em>fuck off</em>."</p><p>Quinn smirked at my suddenly aggressive tone, "Never thought I'd hear that."</p><p>"Quinn, I've got to tell you something." I added lowly, "I just realized it like this morning so I haven't really over analyzed it yet and I'm sure this is crazy but-</p><p>"Jesus, Santana, get on with it!"</p><p>"Alright, alright..but don't laugh.."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"Quinn, I think..I think I'm in love."</p><p>"Holy shit."</p><p>"Yeah," I breathed out, "I know."</p><p>Quinn blinked slowly, hazel eyes searching my face like I was about to tell her I was joking before they settled on the table, "Holy shit, Santana!"</p><p>"I'm scared, Q, I-I don't want to mess up..well, even more than I already have. I really don't want to lose this one, I can't."</p><p>"Wait, does she know?"</p><p>"No, I don't think so.." I mumbled sadly, "I wouldn't expect her to; I'm pretty private when it comes to that kind of thing. That's kind of the whole issue here; I can't tell her how I feel. "</p><p>"Well do you want her to give up on you?" She questioned in a clipped tone, "You imagine her with someone else? You okay with that?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then get to talking, dumbass!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"I can't do that, that shit is hard. What if-"</p><p>"Santana, you're my best friend and you know I love you but I'm gunna need you to quit being such a damn punk." She rested her elbows on the table and leaned in a little, "You don't want to lose Brittany? Then quit making her feel otherwise, it's simple. She wants you to put a label on your relationship? Fucking do it, you're lucky to call her your girlfriend and for some weird reason she'd be lucky to call you her girlfriend too! Dani's back and fucking up everything between you and Britt? Tell the bitch she fucking sucks and tell her that you have the greatest person already; you don't need her flight-risk ass! Come on, Santana, you can do this."</p><p>"You think so? I mean, you think she'll accept that?"</p><p>"She just wanted you to speak up, I think you'll be find once you do. I know it's really scary, especially for you, but I pretty much did half the work for you just now." She chuckled, "All you have to do is go home, talk to Brittany, tell her how you feel, tell her you love her, then boom all your problems are solved."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"You don't really have time for but's, Santana." Quinn replied, "You've wasted a lot of time already and I'm sure she's waited long enough."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right." I huffed, suddenly feeling quite courageous, "I'm gunna go make things right."</p><p>"You do that," Quinn smirked, eyes following me as I rose abruptly from my seat, "Preferably before work because I'm not trying to relive the Rachel Berry Break Up Extravaganza."</p><p>"For the millionth time..we weren't even dating." I grumbled but Quinn just snickered.</p><p>"I know, now go get your girl!"</p><p>I found myself smiling at the <em>your </em>part, "Wish me luck."</p><p>She got up too and started walking me to the door, "Good luck, San, you really need it."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah.." I sighed and turned to walk down the stairs then stopped, "Hey Q?"</p><p>"No, I'm not going to talk to her for you.."</p><p>"It's not that!" I laughed, "Just..thanks for like always talking some sense into me."</p><p>"Hey, us girls have to stick together.." She winked, "Well..you stick to girls in a different kind of sense but-"</p><p>"Oh gross, you ruined the moment!" I laughed, scrunching my nose at the image but Quinn just giggled and shooed me down the stairs, "Alright alright, I'm going. Don't think I need notice Mike's shoes by the door. Get it, Fabray!"</p><p>XXXX</p><p>The walk home was much more <em>brisk</em> then my stroll earlier, this time I was on a mission. I knew exactly where I was going, exactly what I was going to say, and exactly how I was going to say it. Quinn was right, this shit is simple when I wasn't so scared all the time. Then again, I'm probably just working off adrenaline and two and a half cups of coffee. Either way, I'm not ending this day with another night alone in bed and Brittany alone in hers.</p><p>Today I'm setting everything straight, righting all my wrongs, clearing the-</p><p>"What the hell.." I gasped as I neared the door of my apartment to see that it was cracked just an inch open. I swore I shut it behind me when I left and Brittany never leaves without triple checking that she's locked the door, so what the hell?</p><p>I was weapon-less as I nudged the door open with my foot, only wielding my phone and keys. If worse comes to worse, I could just throw those.</p><p>Britt? You home?" I called out, hesitantly eyeing my surroundings for anything out of the ordinary but instead of hearing the blonde's cheery voice, I heard the toilet flush. Who the hell breaks into someone apartment only to use the bathroom?"</p><p>Now that I was inside though, I grabbed the baseball bat I kept in the closet and headed for the hall. My palms instantly sweated as I took shaky steps forward. I watched the light turn off and the door slowly open.</p><p>"Woah, what are you gunna do with that!" Mercedes shrieked, ducking out of range of my wobbly swing, "Sugar! She's trying to kill me!"</p><p>"What the? Mercedes?!" I blinked after regaining my balance, "What the fuck? Why? How?"</p><p>"Brittany let us in," Sugar shrugged, emerging from the kitchen with one of <em>my </em>donuts squished between her fingers. I blinked slowly, attempting to understand how the hell Mercedes is in my apartment, "Oh, she's here to save Sloppy Babies."</p><p>"Yes girl, got my cape in my purse and everything!" Mercedes winked, "I thought about what you said, and you're right. I love to sing and-"</p><p>"Where's Brittany?" I cut in, "I need to talk to her, like right now."</p><p>"Oh she left." Sugar answered.</p><p>"What do you mean she <em>left</em>.." I gasped, turning on Sugar threateningly, "Where is she?"</p><p>"Work I guess? She said something about practice, what's wrong with you? You're so edgy, are you one drugs?!"</p><p>"No I'm not on drugs!" I snapped and slumped against the wall, "I fucked things up with her and I had this elaborate plan to get her back but she's not even here and now I don't know what to do! How do you tell someone you're in love with them but like..you've never even labeled the relationship? I've missed so many steps.."</p><p>Mercedes pressed her lips together then patted my shoulder, "They still have a piano over there, right?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Well, judging by that thick stack of sheet music over there.." Her eyes drifted off in the direction of my keyboard and notebooks, "I think you already know the answer."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Rule Breakers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Finished."</p><p>Mercedes and Sugar hovered over my shoulders, glancing down at my work and humming the tune I had been playing over and over while their eyes scanned my work. My palms sweated and my knee bounced at how someone was actually reading what I had written. Not even Brittany had ever read anything I wrote so to have these to looking it over really had me feeling anxious.</p><p>"This is really good." Mercedes commented with a strong nod, "Go'head, Miss Songwriter!" She lifted her hand for a high five, but I remained frozen with the sheet music in my hands crinkling at my grip.</p><p>"I don't know if I can do this." I mumbled shamefully. I let out a deep breath and rifled through the sheet music, eyes scanning over the lyrics that finally came so easily to me. Every word, every bit of it came from my heart and soul, just having Mercedes and Sugar in the room gave me the shakes, how am I supposed to do this in front of an entire crowd?</p><p>"Oh come on now, Santana. You got this!" Mercedes encouraged while Sugar just nodded along with her.</p><p>"Totally, this is like..the greatest thing I've ever been a part of and I've been a part of a ton of stuff!" Sugar added happily as she ducked over my shoulder peeking at the sheet music.</p><p>Mercedes just shook her head at Sugar's reply then turned to me with a softened smile, "You have nothing to worry about."</p><p>"I don't know, 'Cedes..just thinking about putting everything I've got on the line like this really just-" I sighed, tiredly kneading my forehead with my fingertips while I stared at my scribbled handwriting like it was covered in errors, "It terrifies me."</p><p>"Oh, I know." Mercedes replied, "It took me months to get over that fear, believe me, but the funny thing about being scared is that if you aren't you probably don't want it bad enough. Don't think you are the only one afraid, Santana, you aren't the only person that's putting something on the line. If something is important enough, you can overcome. Is Brittany <em>that </em>important?"</p><p>"I <em>love </em>her," I answered sternly, then smiled at how easy it was to say it, "I love her."</p><p>Mercedes and Sugar just grinned at me repeating myself.</p><p>"This has got to be perfect. No mess-ups, like at all.." I rambled on, returning to my critiquing, "You think she'll like it?"</p><p>"Girl, quit being such a dummy!" She huffed and set her hands firmly on her hips as she gave me that all-knowing look I hadn't realized I missed so much, "She's going to <em>love </em>it. You know why? Because you're giving her exactly what she asked for, just not in a typical way which is even better. She wanted you to clear some things up and tell her how you really feel, right?"</p><p>I nodded as I dropped my hands to the notebook in my lap, my fingers fanning over the words and notes like I wanted them to remain a secret forever.</p><p>"And when I sat you down and made your ass write down everything you felt, you were honest right? You said everything you needed to?"</p><p>"Yeah," I exhaled glazing down at the few words peeking through the spaces between my fingers, "That's all of it."</p><p>"Then yeah, she's definitely going to love it, Santana." She smiled then set a warm hand on my shoulder, "Be brave, you've got people backing you up."</p><p><em>Be brave</em>.</p><p>For some reason, those words really stuck to me and the fact that Mercedes <em>was </em>right and that I <em>do </em>have people supporting me really helped with the confidence boost. If I wanted to keep Brittany, if I wanted to make things right, I had to start being brave.</p><p>"Hey Sugar, what time is it?" I called as Sugar strolled into the living room with yet another one of <em>my</em> donuts between her fingers.</p><p>"Uhhh, almost three?" Sugar answered, "Why? Are we about to stage a surprise performance? No wait, a song-tervention! It's like an intervention, but through <em>song</em>!"</p><p>"Uh, no." I chuckled but turned to grab for my phone, already calculating how much time we have left until I have to show up to work while looking for Quinn's number, "But I will need you guys' help and Quinn too!"</p><p>XXXX</p><p>
  <em>Brittany's POV</em>
</p><p>I wasn't all that surprised that by the time I woke up Santana was already gone; I just hoped that wherever she went to helped clear her messy head. She needed to seriously think about a lot of things and there was no way she could do that with me around. Still, waking up alone after always waking up to her for so many days in a row felt all kinds of wrong. It was silly how I already missed the little sounds she makes when she's passed out and how comfortable is to be wrapped around her when I've only had to do without for one night! Hopefully waking up alone is only a onetime thing because I just can't picture the rest of my mornings, and nights for that matter, without her.</p><p>With Santana out of the house, it let me a lot of unwanted think time. Not that I really had much to worry about since I had said everything I needed to the night before, but I tend to over think when given the time. I wondered if I was too hard on her or if I could've said things differently. I wondered what was going through Santana's mind and what she was doing. I wondered if she was really going to fix things or if she would just give up because it's too hard for her. I wondered about Dani and if Santana was going to deal with that. I wondered about so many things that I even started to get a headache.</p><p>I decided that I probably needed some "me" time too and what better way to relieve myself of all my worries than to do the one thing that comes so naturally to me: dance. I woke up early enough that I could head into Sloppy Babies before any of the waitresses did for practice just to dance on my own. It was an easy enough plan, just throw on some dance clothes and leave, but as I was leaving I ran into a pair that I wouldn't normally run into: Mercedes and Sugar.</p><p>"Oh, hi!" I greeted cheerfully though seeing Mercedes standing there really had me confused. My eyes shifted back and forth between the two as a weird silence settled around us, "So-"</p><p>"I thought you said you were taking me to Santana's?" Mercedes questioned Sugar as she looked at me then to her then back to me.</p><p>"This <em>is </em>Santana's," Sugar replied, sending me a smile, "And it's also Brittany's, they live together!"</p><p>"Oh, roommates."</p><p>"Mm, more like girlfriends."</p><p>"I wouldn't say-" I tried to cut in but Sugar was already catching on to what I was about to say.</p><p>"Well..sorta. You know how Santana is," She sighed tiredly earning a knowing frown from Mercedes.</p><p>"Of course, same old Santana.."</p><p>"Well, I'm about to head into work for practice," I cut in again trying to change the subject to something other than the bartender, "She isn't home right now and I don't really know when she'll be back, but if you want to give her a call or something? I'm sure she'll be really excited to see you, Mercedes. You're back, right, like for Sloppy Babies?"</p><p>"For now," Mercedes smirked, "We'll see how everything works out. Sugar and I talked a lot on the trip here."</p><p>"Mhm! Hey, do you mind if we wait here? I'd take Mercedes back to my place but my daddy paid some people to do this renovation thing in my loft and it's not a fun time in there right now." Sugar asked with her nose all scrunched in disgust. I thought about maybe staying with them until Santana got back, but Mercedes even being here right now would be a lot for her to take in, she doesn't need me and our personal issues combining with it. Then again, shouldn't me and our personal issues be top priority?</p><p>I just shrugged, too tired of over thinking, "I'm sure Santana won't mind you guys waiting inside, just don't like burn the house down or throw a party or anything crazy."</p><p>"Awesome!" She clapped as I stepped aside and let the two in, "I'll call her in a sec to find out where she is. Maybe if I say that I'm gunna play with her keyboard she'll get home faster?"</p><p>"No no, don't touch her keyboard. I don't think I'll be able to sweet talk her out of killing you if you do." I chuckled as I turned to leave, "I'll see you guys later, lock the door after me please!"</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I had a good two hours of pure dance time alone until some of the girls started to file in for regular practice. It was nice while it lasted, it always feels great to be free in the way that only dancing brings. A little part of me wanted to think that Sloppy Babies was where Santana had been hiding out, but I knew that would be way too easy and seeing that Quinn had been talking with Sue for the last twenty minutes, Santana couldn't have been at her house either. I can't lie, not hearing from her or knowing where she was worried me. I couldn't help but think about her even when my sole purpose of dancing was to get away from thoughts of her; she still managed to find her way in my head.</p><p>By the time Quinn finally came down from Sue's office, I didn't have much time to talk with actual practice underway. I just did my usual wave at her and she did her usual smile back before disappearing to the dressing room. Everything went along strangely normal considering it was our final Friday at the lounge. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe everyone to be in a nostalgic mood or Sue out yelling at everyone to do their absolute best or even Dani sitting somewhere in the back doing that smirky thing, but it wasn't this.</p><p>I didn't expect to go the whole practice without seeing Dani. I didn't expect coming home to a quiet apartment, Mercedes and Sugar gone and no trace of Santana anywhere. I didn't expect to finish showering and getting ready for work to find that Santana still had yet to come home. I didn't expect to see my phone completely free of missed calls or unread texts. But what I didn't expect the most was fighting my way through the ever-growing crowd outside of Sloppy Babies, trying to ignore Dani and her analytical stare as I made my way to the bar only to find that in place of Santana, Marley was behind the bar again.</p><p>"Hey Brittany!" She greeted kindly as she prepared tumblers and shot glasses at the back counter. I attempted to smile back, but I couldn't help but feel a little sad. It wasn't that I was waiting all day for this moment, to be able to be in Santana's presence again – okay, maybe I was – but seeing Marley in <em>my </em>bartender's place was another thing that just felt so, so wrong.</p><p>I tried to go with it, thinking that Marley was just filling in for Santana and that she'd show up soon but after thirty minutes after opening turned into an hour than that hour turning into two, I began to lose a little hope. It didn't help that Sue changed the performance line up in favor of Dani and her <em>amazing </em>singing abilities. Personally, I thought Quinn's voice was way better but what do I know?</p><p>As I listened to Dani singing in the background, I couldn't help but wonder what it was that had Santana hooked. I didn't mean to, but I found myself wondering what it was that made the bartender fall so madly in love with the girl on stage. Was it her voice? The way she moved? Her talent? Her looks? The confidence? The longer I watched, the more I wondered if I had any of the qualities to hook Santana too. Judging by how much time has passed and Santana still not showing up for work, I probably didn't.</p><p>My thoughts from earlier, the ones about wondering if I was too hard on her, resurfaced instantly and thought I know I shouldn't, I actually started to feel a little bad. Santana is a tough girl but she's also extremely delicate and sensitive and has feelings that can be hurt too. She's got insecurities and a precious heart that manages to beat still after all the damage that's been done to it. The thought that I may have worsen that poor little recovering heart nearly broke mine.</p><p>But she's also not the only one who feels pain; I'm hurt too! I've got insecurities and a precious heart that still beats even after everything. She can't be excused because of that if I can't be excused either! She can't run away from all her problems, she can't leave me with them all by myself, that's not fair!</p><p>"You okay there?" Marley asked, her voice and soft hand on my shoulder breaking me from my mental war.</p><p>"Uhm, yeah. I'm fine." I stammered, willing the thoughts away and replacing them with optimistic ones instead. I almost forgot how busy we were thanks to all the extra customers Dani brought in and never thought about how Marley was doing since she doesn't normally work with me, "You okay?"</p><p>"Yup!" She answered happily as she handed a customer his beer, "I kind of like doing this every now and then, it's fun!"</p><p>"Yeah.." I sighed, finding myself smile at how carefree she seemed, "Hey. You don't know where Santana is by any chance, do you?"</p><p>Marley's innocent demeanor instantly turned skittish as she fiddled for a response but before she could form one, Quinn was waltzing in dressed in a black leather vest and black jeans.</p><p>"You can go with the other waitresses now, Marley." She said with a tap to the girl's shoulder then took her place as the girl quickly hurried out.</p><p>"Uh, I know Dani's pretty much taken over but," I glanced back at the performance line up sheet taped up at the back counter, "Doesn't it say you're next?"</p><p>"Yeah," She shrugged all nonchalant as she smoothly spun a bottle of whiskey in her palm and began pouring several shots like it was second nature to her, "I'm letting someone borrow my spotlight for a sec though."</p><p>"Ohh," I nodded as I turned back to the customers, "Mercedes came back, I know Sue's super happy now that she's got two pow-"</p><p>"It's not Mercedes."</p><p>"What?" I questioned, confused, "Then who's going to-"</p><p>Suddenly all the lights dimmed leaving just the bar and the stage illuminated. I looked up at my surroundings as I became more and more confused. Judging by the crowd, I wasn't the only one. At first, I just assumed that Sue had brought back another former singer or something but as soon as a familiar, <em>too </em>familiar, tune began to float through the air and wrapped around me like a warm blanket, my eyes darted towards the stage to find its source.</p><p>Only one person could produce that specific sound and coincidentally, it was the same person who was the topic of all my thoughts today. Only one person could make me so angry and frustrated and annoyed but at the same time make me feel so happy and safe and cared for. Only one person could make my heart race and stop all at once and she was right there on stage.</p><p>In front of hundreds of eyes, under the spot lights' hot beams, surrounded by the chatter of the crowd, Santana sat at the piano with her hands at work producing beautiful, beautiful music.</p><p>I couldn't believe what I was seeing that I literally stopped what I was doing and backed away from the counter just to stare. Santana was on stage, a place that scared her so bad just thinking of it made her shake. Not only was she on stage, but she was playing too! The last time she played in front of this many people, she was confessing her feelings and she was rejected.</p><p>
  <em>Sweet love, sweet love<br/>Trapped in your love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've opened up, unsure I can trust<br/>My heart and I were buried in dust<br/>Free me, free us</em>
</p><p>"Oh my God," I mumbled in disbelief as the words left Santana's lips. Not only was she on stage and playing, but she was also singing. Santana Lopez the girl who is a closet writer and deathly afraid of performing in front of people is currently singing what sounds to be a song that <em>she </em>has written <em>and </em>playing the piano all at the same time. I saw Quinn glance back at me as I backed away from the bar and watched her lips move, but if she was speaking to me, I couldn't hear her. I was too drawn to the bartender's soulful voice.</p><p>
  <em>You're all I need when I'm holding you tight<br/>If you walk away I will suffer tonight</em>
</p><p>For the first time since she had been on stage, she finally looked up. Her eyes didn't linger too long on the people seated closest to her nor the others in the crowd, instead they landed directly on me. One look into those deep bowls of chocolate mousse and I drowned.</p><p>
  <em>I found a girl I can trust<br/>And girl, I believe in us<br/>I am terrified to love for the first time<br/>Can you see that I'm bound in chains?<br/>I've finally found my way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am bound to you<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>If it was possible, I felt every word hit right to the heart. The brokenness in her voice and the way her voice strained to the point that she just had to squeeze her eyes tight, breaking our stare if only for a few seconds, just to convey her meaning took my breath away. I wanted to run to her but I knew that my body was under a trance and wouldn't even dare to move until the song had ended.</p><p>
  <em>So much, so young, I've faced on my own<br/>Walls I built up became my home<br/>I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us<br/>Sweet love, so pure<br/>I catch my breath with just one beating heart<br/>And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I found a girl I can trust<br/>And girl, I believe in us<br/>I am terrified to love for the first time<br/>Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?<br/>I've finally found my way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am bound to you<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>As Santana's eyes tore away from mine, her brows cinching as she fiercely pressed at the piano keys like thought the harder she played the more I'd finally understand how she felt, the movement of someone getting up in the seating area and leaving caught my attention.</p><p>I found myself squinting to try and see who was dumb enough to leave in the middle of a performance like this, but as they walked closer to the lobby where it was still pretty well lit, I wanted to smile.</p><p>I guess Dani didn't like Santana's song too much.</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly the moment's here<br/>I embrace my fears<br/>All that I have been carrying all these years<br/>Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?<br/>Fall</em>
</p><p>The crowd erupted in cheers, claps, and hollering as Santana wailed on that last note. I didn't think I could be even more impressed than I already was but the way she let her voice carry and shake the walls of the lounge and practically beat her way into everyone's hearts brought tears to my eyes. She put herself out there, she took off her mask and bared her soul to not only me but everyone. To think that I ever doubted how she felt about me, to think that she didn't want this as much as I did just seemed so silly after this.</p><p>
  <em>I can trust and girl, I believe in us<br/>I am terrified to love for the first time<br/>Can you see that I'm bound in chains?<br/>And finally found my way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am bound to you</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As the last few notes played out and the lights on stage faded to black, the audience stood and clapped again. People cheered and called for an encore, but the buzz of the crowd seemed to grow distant and it wasn't until I was somewhere backstage with Santana standing in front of me, breathing heavily, that I realized I had even regained the use of my legs.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>She seemed so shocked that I managed to find my way to her so fast, but she can just blame my long legs for that. Now that I was up close, I could see the slowly drying tear tracks on her tanned cheeks and the slight smear of eyeliner under her eyes. My eyes flickered between hers, wide-eyed and red and holding way too many emotions for one person to handle.</p><p>Her lips parted as she inhaled deep breath while her hands fused together and began fidget, "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you how I feel, I just..if you knew that you were what I cared about most in the world, if you knew that you mean so much to me, you could use it against me. I didn't want to give you that power because I gave that away once, I was trusting, and it backfired. I didn't want to ever feel that way again, I said to myself that I was going to be much more careful this time and that I wouldn't just give my heart away to anyone. I was going to hide it away and keep it protected behind walls and hope that one day someone was brave enough to climb over and if not then that would be okay. I tricked myself into thinking that being alone and just having sex with random girls was enough, but then you showed up and suddenly it wasn't. I didn't think that someone would come along so soon, I didn't <em>want </em>to believe that you actually wanted to tackle this but you climbed over those walls so easily, Britt. No matter how hard I tried pushing you away, it seemed like it just made it easier for you to find your way in. I-I'm so sorry that it took me so long to give up. I wasted all that time trying to convince you that I wasn't good for you when really, I-I-"</p><p>The last few words turned to undistinguishable mumblings as her tears increased and the sound of a choked sob broke through. Her arms wrapped around herself protectively as she tucked her chin and stared down at the floor, her body shuddering with each shaky inhale. She looked so small and fragile and like she could completely shatter at one wrong move.</p><p>"Santana.." I sighed as I reached my hands out for her, the touch of her skin like an electric jolt through my palms and shooting right up my arms, "Santana, look at me please."</p><p>Hesitantly, she looked up into my eyes. My thumbs were quick to wipe away the tears running down her cheeks, my lips itching to take over but I couldn't make that kind of move just yet.</p><p>"I-I need you and I didn't know how to tell you until now. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything sooner, I'm sorry all you got is some silly song I wrote last minute. I just, I couldn't find the words until now. I know I do a lot of stupid things and I make bad choices but-"</p><p>"Shh, I don't want to hear about that right now." I quieted her gently as I moved to hold her face in my hands, "You wrote me a song, Santana. You wrote <em>me a song </em>and then you <em>sang</em> to me. You sang to me in front of so many people and you were so amazing."</p><p>I watched as smile begged to form but she willed it away, "I didn't know how else to tell you how I feel about you."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad that you picked writing me a song," I replied and slowly brought her lips to mine just in case she didn't realize how much happiness that performance brought me. I kissed her tenderly, cradling her face in my hands as if she'd crumble if I let her go too soon.</p><p>She was the first to pull away as she rested her forehead against mine, our noses barely brushing, "I have something else to tell you.."</p><p>I gulped and slowly closed my eyes as anticipation and worry flood my system. I instantly prepared myself for the worse because that's the kind of luck I have. I'm given a good thing and learn to love that good thing and then I get it taken away from me when I least expect it.</p><p>" I know we've done a lot of things kind of backwards and I know I just told you so many things that you've still got to take in and I know the song pretty much says it without actually saying it and this probably isn't the perfect time to tell you and I might just regret it later if this doesn't go right but after the shit we've been through and how horrible today has been without you, I just have to tell you or else I'll probably explode."</p><p>"Please don't explode, San.." I mumbled as I watched her get so worked up all of a sudden. She pulled away so that she could face me fully, a wide smile taking over her face as she stared back at me.</p><p>"I've fallen in love with you, Brittany."</p><p>To think that I could be surprised any more than I have been in just one night goes out the window as Santana looks deeply into my eyes, searching for something I'm not so sure of. The word <em>love </em>just keeps ringing in my ears and in my heart and what a good feeling it is.</p><p>"You've fallen in love with me?" I repeated dreamily, eyeing how the grin bunched at her cheeks.</p><p>"I have."</p><p>"Wow." I breathed out, "You and I, we're not too great at following rules huh?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" She asked, brows furrowing.</p><p>"Rule #5: <em>Don't fall in love with the bartender</em>." I recited perfectly then turned a smile back on the bartender, "Yet, here we are: you in love with me and I in love with you."</p><p>"Well babe, you know my theory on rules.." She smirked as her arms wrapped around my hips and my fingers tangling through her dark hair, "Break them when they need to be broken."</p><p>"Yeah," I smiled, "And I'm so glad that we did."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song used: Bound to You by Christina Aguilera</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, it turned out bringing back Mercedes, and even Dani, couldn't help Sloppy Babies raise enough money to stay open. Honestly, it was expected. How could you really solely rely on the talent of two formers singers to save the place? Personally, I think it's Sue's own fault. She should've had a plan B or something because being shut down doesn't just sneak up on you, you have to know what's going on and not just three weeks ahead of time!</p><p>It's not like we didn't go out with a bang though, we definitely did.</p><p>Everyone knew that Sloppy Babies' days had come to an end so following any kind of rules had gone out the window. I like to think I was the first to start that trend with my epic declaration of love for my girl Brittany, but that's just me. It's not like Sue could fire anyone, we were all losing our jobs anyway! Everyone pretty much made <em>fuck it </em>their mantra for the night and shit just got wild from then on. At least, that's what Quinn said. I don't know what happened because after me and Britt started to partake in the festivities, meaning drinking whatever we could because everyone else was doing it, we tried sneaking out the back for some sweet make up sex but ran into Dani still throwing a hissy fit. Total buzz kill by the way.</p><p>Apparently, her and Britt shared a few words while I wasn't around and from how pissed Dani was, things didn't go her way. It was hot how calm Brittany kept herself as Dani said the dumbest, most off the wall shit. She knew the girl was just telling bitter lies especially since I spent telling Brittany how much I love her every chance I got. I could feel the tension growing between the two no matter how cool Brittany was I could just tell her resolve was slowly disappearing the more and more Dani tried pressing her buttons. That's one thing I hated about Dani, when she knew a soft spot she'd use it against you always. The more I watched the two interact, I couldn't help but wonder why the fuck I was ever head over heels in love with Dani. The girl is batshit crazy!</p><p>"We're done here, Dani, things that happened between us is in the past and that's where it's going to stay. Have a great life." I cut in, hoping that was enough to show Dani this was a lost war.</p><p>I attempted to pull Britt away because we shouldn't even be wasting our time on her, but as soon as the words <em>she isn't capable of loving anyone else but herself</em> left Dani's mouth Brittany was moving faster than I ever could.</p><p>It was like the slap heard around the world as Brittany's hand flew, making contact with Dani's cheek and leaving a blotchy red handprint. Now <em>angry</em> Brittany, she's really hot.</p><p>"She's the most loving person I know, fuck you!" Brittany growled, her words a little slurred together because of the alcohol, as I grabbed hold of her waist and started pulling her away again. "She's <em>bound </em>to me, can you say that too? Nope!" Brittany called over my shoulder, "I bet you she never wrote you a song either! Or Sang to you!"</p><p>"Alright Rocky, that's enough of that." I had whispered to her, trying to get her breathing back to normal and her eyes to focus on me rather than running back over to finish what she started.</p><p>"You're the most loving person I know, San, okay?" Brittany pouted as I helped her walk to the car, "You better know that. You better!"</p><p>I could only smile at Brittany's drunken ranting. I didn't answer right away, but as I eased her to sit down in the back seat, I finally came up with an answer, "If you know that and I'm starting to know that too then that's all that matters."</p><p>XXXX</p><p>We never made it back inside after that because it turned out the way to calm Brittany down were sweet lady kisses and that mixed with alcohol; things were bound to escalate.</p><p>Although I screaming my name as her thighs clamped on my hand and nearly came at the sight, I never got to appreciate serving my last drink as a Sloppy Babies Babysitter.</p><p>It doesn't matter anymore though because Sloppy Babies has already been torn down and above its ruins sits an expensive ass hotel. I know I talk a good game of being all tough and badass, I totally am, but it kind of hurt to see Sloppy Babies go. For years the place had been my home and in a matter of hours it was gone. I shed a tear or two, not even gunna lie, but the funny thing about the whole situation was that I didn't even feel embarrassed about crying. How could I when Brittany's got her arm around my shoulder, pulling me into her side so I fit snugly and holding me so protectively all while pressing a loving kiss to my temple. Brittany just has a way with making you feel comfortable no matter what and that's something that I can't help but fall in love with more and more each day.</p><p>I never realized how much I loved my job until I had to search for a new one. For days, Britt and I spent our loads of free time circling job ads in the newspaper and scrolling through the help wanted lists on the internet but nothing sparked any interest in me. I'm a bartender, a damn good one at that too, I can't just switch to being some secretary at a boring ass law firm. Brittany landed a substitute dance teacher gig at some studio downtown, but that was only temporary.</p><p>As days turned to weeks and that secretary job was beginning to look better and better, I began to worry.</p><p>"Baby, don't settle for something you won't be happy with." Brittany would tell me, her voice thick with sleep, after being woken up in the middle of the night by my tossing and turning, "You'll find something, I know you will. You just have to be patient."</p><p>"But what about the bills? And food? How are we going to pay for anything when-"</p><p>"Shush, I'll be your sugar mama." Brittany would tease, "I'll take care of us, don't you worry your sexy cute face. I got you, girl."</p><p>Sure, she was just sleep talking and with her job and only working twenty hour work weeks there was no way she could afford everything by herself but it was still cute. I hadn't had someone say that they wanted to take care of me in awhile, maybe even ever! I'd just smile and nod because Brittany's always got her head on right and I've always had a soft spot for Brittany when she's half asleep. "I love you," I'd sigh dreamily as I watched her slowly blink, "I love you so much."</p><p>"You too," She'd whisper with a sleepy smile as her eyes closed again, "And I'll love you even more if you'd come here and be my little spoon."</p><p>And because I happen to be whipped as fuck when it comes to my girlfriend and getting my cuddle on is like top priority, I wiggled my butt right into the curve of Britt's waist and pulled her arms around me until we both settled in a snuggled embrace.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>I really tried to keep what Brittany was saying in mind, but as the bills began to pile up, I couldn't help but search for the phone number for the old secretary job. It might mean I'd have to wear ugly argyle sweater shirts and plaid skirts or something, but it was money. Besides, it's not like I'd be stuck with the job forever. I could easily suck it up knowing that I wasn't burning through my savings and Brittany wasn't trying to pay everything on her own.</p><p>I stared at the number for a long time, maybe too long. Just as I was about to dial it, <em>Sugar calling</em> filled the screen. I thought about ignoring it but I swiped to answer anyway; being broke has made me a little nicer.</p><p>I never would've thought that answering that call would actually be the smartest thing I'd done since I asked Brittany, <em>officially</em>, to be my girlfriend.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>It turned out that Sugar's next big business conquest just so happened to be opening a new lounge. Apparently she and Mercedes have been talking about it since Mercedes came back to New York and it wasn't until a couple days ago that all the paperwork finalized that she was the new owner of a brand new club.</p><p>A brand new club that needed bartenders.</p><p>I agreed immediately while Brittany asked if she could join in after her substitute dance teacher job was finished; Sugar was pleased with both decisions. Quinn was joining too, but I think Sugar had bigger plans for her. You know, singing wise.</p><p>"So, when do we start?" I asked a little too eagerly. Brittany chuckled at my enthusiasm while Sugars slowly narrowing eyes and mischievous smile began to worry me, "Fuck. You were just messing with me, right? Awesome. Yeah, just dangle a perfect new job in front of me and watch me get all excited because I'm desperate and broke and I've been a bitch to you in the past and you just wanted to get back at me. Fucking awesome."</p><p>Mercedes sputtered out a laugh while Sugar held up her hands in protest, "It's not even like that. Honest! It's just-well-we can't open yet..not without having a name."</p><p>"A name?" I stammered as a smile started to crack my scowl, "I have a job still, you just need a name?"</p><p>"Yeah.." Sugar sighed as she nodded to Mercedes, "We've been trying to brainstorm but nothing."</p><p>Brittany, Quinn, and I looked to each other questioningly, each of us already running through a possible list of names.</p><p>"Hot Bitches." I announced confidently, "Or Hot Messes."</p><p>"Hot Bitches makes me think of like a sexy pet store.." Sugar pondered.</p><p>"Free Beer!" Brittany cheered cutely, "You'll get loads of people!"</p><p>"Genius, babe, pure genius."</p><p>"I don't know, Brittany, isn't that like false advertisement?" Mercedes suggested.</p><p>I just grinned lovingly, choosing to ignore Mercedes' comment, and leaned in to kiss Brittany's cheek, "My girlfriend is so clever."</p><p>"Ugh, please stop that before it escalates.."Quinn groaned playfully as Britt's hands began to wander before turning to Sugar and shrugged, "I don't have anything. Is there like a due date or something because if so, we're in trouble."</p><p>"Wait, I think I got it." Mercedes gasped causing me and Britt to pull away from our heated kiss. Four pairs of eyes landed on Mercedes as she began to smile triumphantly, "Troubletones."</p><p>"I love it!"Sugar squealed in that annoyingly high pitched voice and threw her arms around Mercedes, "Troubletones, that's so good!"</p><p>"Well, looks like we're back in business." Quinn smirked, nudging my arm as we watched Sugar talk animatedly with Mercedes about color schemes and decorating. I smiled back at Quinn and squeezed on Britt's hand, our faces filling with smiles and new but familiar happiness settling in our chests.</p><p>"Of course," I shrugged like it was obvious, "You can never break up the Unholy Trinity."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Big thanks to everyone who has commented on this one. It has been a pleasure to see what you've all thought. The ending here has left it pretty ambiguous, but unfortunately there won't be a sequel to this.  I think the Coffee Breaks Trilogy absorbed all the energy I have for those LOL.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>